Insécurités
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Soudainement je réalisai que la famille avait tort. J'avais tort. Jasper n'était pas en train de m'attaquer et Edward n'était pas en train de me protéger.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Aïe, je me suis coupée." Je baissai les yeux vers mon doigt et vis le liquide cramoisi couler. Soudainement, j'entendis le bruit terrifiant d'un grognement provenir de l'autre bout de la pièce avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne.

Je me sentis voler en arrière, une douleur me déchira le dos et le bras; j'entendis un boum et le bruit du verre qui se brise lorsque mon corps passa à travers la table et atterri par-terre. Plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément. Je sentis le souffle d'Edward sur mon cou. Je pus voir l'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Jasper alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie luttaient pour l'éloigner de moi et de la tentation qu'était mon sang. Soudainement je réalisai que la famille avait tort. J'avais tort. Jasper n'était pas entrain de m'attaquer et Edward n'était pas entrain de me protéger.

Ils disent qu'avant de mourir on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Je ne vis pas ça. Je suppose que j'avais raison quand j'avais dit à Edward que mon cerveau n'était pas normal. Le temps sembla ralentir. Je vis la pièce comme si je n'y étais pas. Comme une personne invisible se tenant dans un coin.

Il y avait Jasper, qui essayait frénétiquement de me rejoindre malgré les bras qui le retenaient; Emmett et Rose qui essayaient de le sortir de la maison avec l'aide de Carlisle. Esme et Alice regardaient la scène avec horreur et déception. Pourquoi personne ne s'intéressait à Edward ?

Oh oui, Edward me protégeait toujours. Et pour être honnête, on aurait vraiment dit qu'Edward me protégeait de son corps. Ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, c'était que ses dents étaient plongées dans mon cou et qu'il drainait lentement la vie hors de mon corps.

"EDWARD, NON !" cria Jasper. Je suppose qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas, et que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'attirer l'attention sur la situation. La famille se tourna vers nous avec choc. Esme, qui était la plus proche, agit immédiatement. Elle essaya d'attraper Edward qui me relâcha juste pour l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce afin qu'elle atterrisse contre le mur qu'elle manqua de traverser.

"A MOI !"

Le rugissement qui sortit de la bouche d'Edward fut inhumain. Ce n'était plus le garçon que je connaissais et que j'aimais.

Emmett et Rose relâchèrent Jasper et se précipitèrent sur Edward. Il dut lire leurs intentions dans leurs pensées. Rose était la plus rapide donc il l'attrapa en premier et il la jeta sur Emmett, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils passent tous les deux à travers la vitre du salon et qu'ils atterrissent dans le jardin. Au même moment, Carlisle avança vers nous. Jasper l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retenir. "Non Carlisle, il protège sa proie, regarde le."

Je pouvais entendre les grondements qui traversaient le corps d'Edward alors qu'il était accroupi au-dessus de moi. Je sentis quelque chose couler sur ma poitrine et réalisai que c'était mon sang qui coulait le long de son menton avant de goutter sur moi. J'aurais dû me sentir malade mais je pouvais sentir le feu qui commençait à se répandre dans mon cou. Je me rappelai que j'avais ressenti ça la dernière fois aussi, quand James m'avait mordu à Phoenix. Jasper devait avoir essayé de calmer Edward parce qu'il commença à parler.

"A moi, son sang est à moi ! Je n'en serais pas encore une fois privé. Je vais en finir cette fois. Ce n'est pas assez." Sa voix était rauque et presque innarticulée. Je sentis encore plus de liquide sur ma poitrine. Du venin coulait de sa bouche et se mélangeait à mon sang.

"Edward, tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu aimes Bella. Tu as aspiré le sang la dernière fois et tu as été capable de t'arrêter. Tu ne veux pas la tuer maintenant." Je pouvais entendre Carlisle qui essayait de raisonner avec Edward, qui essayait de le faire redevenir lui-même.

"Son venin était infect, teintant la douceur de son sang. Maintenant il est pur. Maintenant il est à moi. Je m'en suis privé pendant assez longtemps. A m'asseoir là, jour après jour, à sentir le bouquet qu'est son sang; à l'écouter se répandre dans ses veines. Elle m'a provoqué jour après jour avec ses rougissements. Je devais garder ça près de moi. Je devais m'assurer que personne d'autre ne le boirait. Passer du temps avec une humaine n'était qu'un petit prix à payer pour profiter de la douceur de son sang." Il était sauvage en parlant de moi, comme si j'étais un objet; quelque chose à garder en sa possession; pas quelqu'un qu'il avait promit d'aimer.

"Tu ne penses pas ça, Edward. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Tu aimes Bella." Esme semblait supplier Edward et la douleur sur son visage était horrible. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils comme ça.

"Aimer une humaine ?" Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour montrer sa confusion.

"Des centaines de femmes se sont jetées sur moi et je ne leur ai jamais permis de m'approcher. J'ai une magnifique femme vampire qui m'a offert de partager mon lit et je n'ai jamais accepté. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire qu'une petite fille ordinaire pourrait m'inspirer de l'amour là où les autres avaient échoué ? Ça a **toujours **été son sang et la paix que m'offrait son cerveau. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? Elle est vraiment notre proie. Ma proie. Les prédateurs s'en prennent aux faibles et aux malades; sa maladresse est une claire indication que, même pour une humaine, elle est inférieure. Elle doit être abattue." Les mots d'Edward me faisaient plus mal que la brûlure qui se répandait lentement dans mon corps.

Je pouvais aussi voir l'effet de ses mots sur la famille présente. Carlisle aurait été malade s'il l'avait pu. Alice avait l'air confuse et horrifiée et elle soutenait Esme qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à cause de son coeur brisé. Elle voulait me rejoindre et je regardai ses yeux voyager entre Edward et moi.

Jasper, Jasper avait l'expression la plus sombre que j'ai jamais vu. Il ressemblait vraiment à un guerrier - impassible, avec des yeux qui promettaient un châtiment sombre et sans pitié à quiconque se dresserait contre lui. Je me sentis soudainement submergée par une vague de léthargie et vis Edward tanguer et secouer la tête.

A nouveau, la pièce explosa. Emmett et Rosalie se précipitèrent à travers la fenêtre et s'écrasèrent sur Edward. Ils trébuchèrent à travers la pièce et tombèrent sur Edward qui se débattait et grognait. Il fut maintenu au sol par la puissance d'Emmett et par la furie de Rosalie. Alice se précipita vers eux pour les aider à le sortir de la maison.

Bien que Rose luttait avec Edward, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas vrai," me dit-elle.

Alors que les convulsions commençaient à agiter mon corps, je relevais les yeux pour voir Jasper me serrer contre son torse.

"Carlisle, il est trop tard pour aspirer le venin. La transformation a déjà commencé." Le visage de Jasper était déchiré et coupable.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier et réalisai que c'était moi. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait remplacé mon sang par de la lave en fusion. J'essayai de retenir mes cris vu que je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Jasper regarda vers moi et je sentis le calme qu'il essayait de me faire ressentir.

Carlisle me prit la main, "Bella, on ne peut pas arrêter cette fois, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de venin dans ton système. Si on n'en ajoute pas, la transformation sera plus longue, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus longtemps que nécessaire."

J'essayai de lui dire que c'était d'accord. Que je comprenais. Il devrait me mordre à nouveau. Je savais qu'il m'aimait comme sa propre fille; je pouvais voir le désespoir qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de devoir me remordre, et prolonger la douleur que son fils favori m'avait infligé. J'en aimai cet homme compatissant encore plus pour ça. Je pouvais entendre Esme sangloter au-dessus de moi et sentais ses doigts repousser mes cheveux de mon front.

Mes yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Jasper et il leva ma main jusqu'à sa bouche. Je pouvais voir mon bras trembler avec la force des convulsions qui secouaient mon corps. Jasper déposa doucement un baiser dans la paume de ma main avant de plonger ses dents dans mon poignet.

Avant même que Carlisle ne puisse pousser un cri d'alarme, Jasper injecta son venin dans mon poignet avant de sceller la blessure avec sa langue.

"Jasper !" Esme le regardait avec inquiétude et une pointe de fierté.

"On a pas le temps pour ça, Esme; je dois lui en injecter encore plus dans le système. On pourra parler plus tard." Je pouvais entendre l'autorité dans sa voix alors qu'il me bougeait dans ses bras pour atteindre mon autre poignet, où il fit de même. Il ouvrit ensuite mon chemisier et me mordit directement dans le coeur.

"Ça suffit, fils. Tu as injecté une quantité impressionnante de venin dans son corps en très peu de temps. La transformation va se faire rapidement maintenant."

Je sentis la pointe d'une aiguille dans mon bras alors que Carlisle m'injectait quelque chose. "De la morphine, Bella. J'espère que ça apaisera un peu la brûlure."

Je sentis ma mâchoire menacer de se briser alors que je serrai les dents pour essayer de retenir mes cris. L'agonie était cent fois pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu. Même quand James m'avait mordu, ça ne m'avait pas préparé aux flammes qui léchaient mon corps. Je me sentis être soulevée et emmenée. Je regardai dans les yeux de Jasper une dernière fois avant de fermer mes yeux alors que la douleur me submergeait.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Je regardai la fille allongée sur le lit devant moi. Son front était couvert de sueur et régulièrement un de ses membres était agité d'un spasme. Les mouvements étaient si subtiles que seul un vampire pouvaient les voir. Je me réconfortai en regardant le mouvement calme de sa poitrine et en écoutant son coeur battre la chamade. J'entendis l'homme que j'étais fier d'appeler mon père entrer dans la pièce.

"Pourquoi est-elle aussi silencieuse, Carlisle ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un subir la transformation sans faire le moindre bruit."

"Je ne peux que supposer que c'est à cause de la dose de morphine que je lui ai injecté. J'ai dû lui en donner beaucoup plus que la dose normale pour que la morphine puisse circuler dans ses veines plus vite que le venin." Il se dirigea vers elle et posa sa main sur son front. "Elle transpire mais sa température baisse, et sa peau commence à se durcir. Tu as fait du bon travail en injectant le venin, Fils. Je suis si fier de toi."

Je sentis la fierté et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi émerger de lui par vague et je regardai mon père. J'avais enfin l'impression de mériter toute la gentillesse qu'il m'avait montré au cours de toutes ces années. On avait dû déménager plus d'une fois à cause de mes accidents, et la honte que je ressentais était amplifiée par le fait que Carlisle et Esme n'aient jamais arrêté de penser que j'arriverais à contrôler mon monstre. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentis autre chose que de l'amour pour moi.

Je sentis la curiosité de mon père augmenter alors qu'il commençait à parler. "Jasper, comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? Tu es celui qui a le plus lutté, et pourtant, tu n'as eu aucune hésitation à faire ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû réussir, sans même éprouver la moindre tentation. Tes yeux sont toujours les yeux topazes d'un végétarien. Ça veut dire que le sang de Bella n'est pas entré dans ton corps."

Je repensai aux évènements de la journée et luttai pour contenir ma rage. Je pourrais m'intéresser à ces pensées plus tard.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était que Bella était en danger. Je ne nie pas que j'ai senti son sang, ni que, comme d'habitude, l'odeur était délicieuse. Et oui, ma bouche s'est remplie de venin. Mais après avoir appris à la connaître au printemps dernier, avec tout le temps qu'on a passé dans la voiture, et dans la chambre d'hôtel, j'ai réalisé que Bella était la personne la plus altruiste que j'ai jamais eu le privilège de connaître. J'ai senti son coeur se briser à chaque mot qu'Edward prononçait."

Carlisle me regarda avec une expression choquée. "Elle l'a entendu ?"

Je soupirai. "Oui, elle a entendu chaque mot, et avec ses insécurités, elle a instantanément cru tout ce qu'il a dit. Même quand son regard se posait sur les autres, elle avait honnêtement l'impression qu'il avait peut-être raison."

Je secouai la tête. Quand croirait-elle enfin qu'elle en valait la peine ? Les mots que je lui avais dit il y a des mois étaient aussi vrais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient été ce jour-là.

"Même si j'ai pu sentir son acceptation pour la cruauté d'Edward, j'ai aussi sentis l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour chaque membre de la famille. Elle était allongée là, à se vider de son sang à cause d'un monstre et pourtant elle n'éprouvait que de l'amour en nous regardant. Elle se sentait désolée pour la douleur qu'on semblait ressentir. C'est pour ça que j'ai été capable de m'arrêter, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas laissé son sang entrer dans ma bouche. Les quelques gouttes sur mes dents avaient le goût de l'ambroisie, mais je ne pouvais pas détruire sa foi en nous, sa foi en moi." Je traversai la pièce et ouvris la fenêtre parce que je savais que l'air froid, si elle pouvait le sentir, lui ferait du bien sur sa peau brûlante.

"Tu sais, en plus de son altruisme, elle a ta compassion et la capacité illimitée d'aimer d'Esme." Je rigolai un peu à cela. "Franchement, Carlisle, elle est ce qui ressemble le plus à une fille pour Esme et toi. Le parfait mélange entre vous deux."

Je le regardai repousser une mèche de cheveux de son visage et placer un gant de toilette froid sur son front. "J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle soit ma fille. Je suppose que maintenant elle l'est vraiment. On doit planifier les choses. Elle est supposée rentrer bientôt chez elle. Charlie va se demander où elle est. On doit aussi parler avec Edward. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit, mais sa soif ne peut pas excuser tout ce qu'il a dit. Il était trop réfléchi." Je sentis son coeur se briser alors qu'il luttait pour admettre que le fils qu'il connaissait était ce monstre qu'on avait tous vu en-bas.

"On devrait en discuter ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que Bella peut entendre, et elle a suffisamment de choses à gérer pour le moment sans qu'on ait besoin d'y ajouter encore plus de drame. Elle devra prendre quelques décisions quand elle se réveillera. On peut la laisser avec Esme pendant que toi et moi réglons les autres détails." A mes mots, Esme entra avec une bassine d'eau et des vêtements propres.

Je la regardai sourire tendrement à Bella et je ressentis l'amour submergeant qu'elle éprouvait pour cette petite fille fragile.

"Très bien les garçons, sortez de là pendant que je nettoie ma fille, et que je la prépare à affronter le monde. Ça ne fera que l'énerver si elle se réveille couverte de sang humain et qu'elle porte des vêtements déchirés et froissés. Quoi que vous décidiez de faire pour sa disparition, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit blindé, parce qu'autrement, on devra faire face aux loups."

Damnation ! J'avais oublié ce traité infernal. On était mal barré maintenant.

"Je vais aller vérifier la situation dehors et ensuite je te rejoindrais dans ton bureau." J'inclinai la tête en direction de Carlisle alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de son bureau et que je continuai vers les escaliers.

Je pouvais entendre ma femme et mes frères et soeurs derrière avec Edward, ils étaient toujours entrain d'essayer de le raisonner. Je savais qu'Esme et Carlisle pouvaient les entendre aussi, mais ils espéraient tous les deux que ce n'était que sa soif de sang qui parlait. Oui, ils étaient en plein déni mais je ne pouvais pas les blâmer pour ça. La vérité était juste trop dure à supporter pour leurs âmes pour le moment.

Lorsque je sortis sous le porche arrière, je vis qu'Emmett tenait Edward par le torse, lui plaquant les bras contre le corps. Rosalie se tenait devant lui, avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage et elle lui mettait occasionnellement un coup de pied. Alice lui parlait, essayant de le faire sortir de sa frénésie. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère, qui avait tant de contrôle sur lui, comme ça. En fait, il ressemblait plus aux nouveaux-nés que j'avais entraîné il y a des années.

Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de ma femme. "Mon coeur, pourquoi Rose et toi n'iriez pas voir si Esme a besoin d'aide avec Bella ? Emmett et moi pouvons continuer à essayer ici. On se rejoint dans dix minutes dans le bureau de Carlisle."

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux tristes. "Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça Jazz. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le calmer. Tu dois commencer à chercher des façons d'expliquer à Charlie que sa fille ne rentrera jamais à la maison."

Immédiatement, je vis des rouages commencer à tourner derrière ses magnifiques yeux. "Allez Rose, on doit aller voir Bella et réparer la fenêtre. La maison ne peut pas ressembler à un champ de bataille ou on aura des ennuis."

Alors qu'Alice sautait dans les escaliers, Rose se tourna vers moi. "Jasper, je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté Bella, tu sais. J'ai juste toujours su qu'elle était trop bien pour lui."

Je pouvais sentir les remords qu'elle éprouvait à cause de la façon dont elle avait traité Bella et sa haine pour Edward. "Je sais, Rose. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que cette fille t'aime autant qu'elle aime Emmett ou Alice. Elle ne se sentait que triste lorsque tu l'ignorais. Penses-y, maintenant tu as l'éternité pour te rattraper."

Je sentis sa détermination alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur son adorable visage. Je savais que Bells venait juste de gagner une nouvelle soeur. Rose l'avait mentalement ajouté à la famille, et maintenant, elle serait l'une des rares personnes assez chanceuse pour avoir la loyauté inébranlable de Rosalie.

Emmett avait un immense sourire sur le visage lorsque je me tournai pour observer la lutte qui continuait à se dérouler derrière moi. Emmett avait entendu tout ce qui avait été dit, et je pouvais sentir à quel point il était fier de Rose. Je regardai Edward et me sentis reprendre de vieilles habitudes. Mon côté militaire refit surface alors que j'étudiai la situation qu'était Edward. Ses yeux étaient intensément rouge, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait bu plus de sang que ce que je pensais. Il se débattait toujours contre Emmett, mais vu que l'odeur humaine de Bella se dissipait lentement, ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi frénétiques.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule. "Tout va bien, Em ?"

Emmett me fit un large sourire. "Ouaip, j'adore le fait que même s'il arrive à lire dans mes pensées, je l'ai pile là où je le veux. Je n'arrive peut-être pas à le battre dans un match de lutte réglo, mais une fois que je le tiens, il n'arrive pas à battre la force brute que je suis."

Je rigolai à son commentaire; Edward envoyait des vagues de frustration et de furie.

Bien, s'il voulait agir comme un nouveau-né, je le traiterais comme tel. Il était évident que je n'avais pas fait ça depuis longtemps, mais grâce à mon cerveau vampirique, je n'oublierais jamais comment faire. J'aurais simplement souhaité qu'Emmett ne soit pas dans la ligne de mire.

J'envoyai une décharge de faiblesse et de léthargie, mixée avec une vague de désespoir, à Edward. Et juste comme autrefois, ça marcha. Pauvre Emmett, je me sentis mal lorsqu'il tomba au sol avec Edward, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre moyen.

Je me dirigeai vers les deux vampires inconscient et fit rouler Edward d'Emmett. Étant le plus lourd, il avait entraîné Edward dans sa chute. Je rigolai en réalisant que Carlisle ne savait probablement pas qu'un vampire pouvait être rendu inconscient. C'était juste impossible à faire physiquement.

Une fois qu'Edward fut suffisamment loin d'Emmett, je retournai vers mon frère et le touchai sur l'épaule. Je ne voulais pas le surcharger donc je lui réinjectai ses émotions au niveau qu'il éméttait habituellement.

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !" Il sauta sur ses pieds, complètement de retour à la normale.

"Langage, Emmett !" Ces mots flottèrent dans la maison. Esme, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je venais de faire à Emmett, le disputait comme toujours, et comme toujours,

"Désolé Maman !", répondit Emmett.

Il se tourna vers moi avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Son regard voyagea entre Edward et moi.

"Est-ce que tu ? Il est ? Mec, je te jure que je ne te chercherais plus jamais ! Je n'avais aucune idée. Est-ce que Carlisle sait que...?"

Je rigolai. "Est-ce que tu vas finir une de tes questions ou est-ce que tu vas juste rester là à balbutier ?"

Emmett continuait à me regarder avec incrédulité. "Mec, t'es vraiment un bâtard. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de mon côté !"

Je sentis son espièglerie apparaître et je sus qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini.

"Est-ce qu'on pourra réessayer ? C'était trop cool !"

"Plus tard, pour le moment, on doit s'occuper de lui. J'espère qu'une fois qu'il se réveillera, sa soif de sang se sera apaisée. Parfois ça marche, et parfois non."

Emmett regarda Edward et secoua la tête. "Et Bells ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, "Emmett, la transformation avait déjà commencé et il était trop tard pour intervenir. Edward avait déjà prit trop de sang, elle serait probablement morte de toutes façons."

Je sentis ma propre culpabilité commencer à m'engourdir. Si seulement je l'avais rejoint à temps, j'aurais pu empêcher Edward de blesser Bella.

"Jasper, mec, peu importe à quoi tu penses, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable."

Je réalisai trop tard que je devais être entrain de projeter. Il continua.

"Je veux te dire ça maintenant, avant que les choses ne prenne de l'ampleur et que j'oublie. Jasper, je suis désolé. J'ai immédiatement pensé que tu étais entrain d'attaquer Bella, et je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû réaliser que tu ne faisais qu'essayer de la protéger. Ou au moins, j'aurais dû te laisser le bénéfice du doute." Il avait l'air si désespéré que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule.

"Em, après tous les accidents que j'ai eu, et toutes les fois où on a déménagé; tu avais tout à fait le droit d'assumer le pire. De plus, si j'avais attaqué, tu lui aurais sauvé la vie."

"Ouais, mais elle s'est quand même fait mordre, et tu étais celui qui essayait de la protéger. J'aurais dû réaliser qu'après avoir tué James au printemps, tu contrôlais ta soif. Je veux dire, il y avait du sang partout dans le studio de danse, et tu as foncé dedans pour l'attraper. Même après, j'ai dû sortir avant toi, et Alice n'était pas mieux. Tu étais sous contrôle, mec - j'aurais dû le savoir. Je suis désolé." Il secoua tristement la tête.

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je le serrai dans mes bras. C'était si agréable, après toutes ces années de lutte, de savoir que j'avais fait des progrès. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, alors que mon ours de frère répondait à mon étreinte, je sentis à quel point l'un des membres de ma famille était fier de moi.

"Okay, au boulot." Je me reculai brusquement. "On doit prendre des décisions majeures. Edward devra attendre. Peut-être que tu pourrais l'emmener au terrain de baseball ? C'est suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'humains dans le coin, si et quand, il se réveillera. On doit trouver le moyen de rendre la mort de Bella crédible pour les Quileutes, sans oublier de mentionner son père, le chef de la police. On va avoir besoin d'un miracle pour que ça fonctionne."

Emmett se dirigea vers le corps avachi d'Edward et le jeta sur son épaule, à la manière d'un pompier. "T'as la moindre idée de quand il va se réveiller ?"

J'y réfléchis pendant une minute. "Ben, ça pourrait prendre une heure ou quelques minutes. Et je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état il sera lorsqu'il se réveillera. Tu vas jusqu'au terrain et je t'envoies Rose dès que je lui aurais parlé. J'ai une idée pour la mort de Bella et j'ai besoin de son avis. Ne laisse pas Rose le tuer quand il se réveille, quoi qu'il dise."

Emmett rigola. "Génial, j'ai tous les boulots faciles - retenir mon frère télépathe qui a perdu le contrôle, et ma femme qui veut le réduire en miette et éparpiller les morceaux. Bien sûr, pas de problèmes !"

Je le regardai disparaître agilement dans les bois et fis ensuite volte-face pour retourner dans la maison.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, Alice et Rose mettaient la dernière touche à la nouvelle fenêtre et tous les débris avaient disparus du jardin. Je pensai toujours aux débuts de mon plan.

Alice releva la tête et me dit simplement, "Je vais l'appeler tout de suite et m'arranger au moins pour le week-end - tu sais que cet homme me mange dans la main."

Alors qu'elle partait pour appeler Charlie, Rose arqua un sourcil dans ma direction.

"Elle va dire que la famille part à Seattle pour le week-end. Edward vient juste d'être accepté à Julliard, mais il doit y emménager dans une semaine. Donc, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bella, et l'acceptation d'Edward, et afin de permettre à notre couple de tourtereaux de se dire convenablement au-revoir, on part tous à Seattle pour le week-end. C'est dommage que toi, Emmett et moi soyons toujours à Dartmouth, et qu'on ne puisse pas se joindre eux," dis-je.

Rosalie me sourit. "Ouais, mais au moins, Edward sera plus près de nous à Julliard et on pourra l'aider à s'installer."

"Rose, j'ai besoin que tu ailles au terrain de baseball et que tu aides Emmett avec Edward, mais j'ai besoin que tu ne le réduise pas en pièce. Si le reste de mon plan fonctionne comme je l'espère, il devra faire une apparition en ville, donc j'ai besoin qu'il soit en un seul morceau et qu'il soit agréable." J'essayai de lui demander gentiment et lui envoyai des vagues de calme pour l'amener à accepter.

"Très bien, Jasper, je le ferais, mais seulement parce qu'il faudra qu'Emmett et moi travaillions ensemble pour retenir Edward s'il essaye de s'échapper. Je peux lui en mettre une bonne s'il essaye ?" me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Je rigolai de ma soeur. On se ressemblait vraiment elle et moi, et elle était la seule que j'étais toujours content d'avoir pour assurer mes arrières. "Ouais, mais pas de morceaux - okay ? Et prend ton portable avec toi pour qu'on puisse vous tenir informés du plan."

Je montai voir Bella avant de rejoindre Carlisle. Elle était toujours immobile sur le lit et Esme était avec elle. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

"Tu penses qu'elle peut m'entendre, Jasper ?" me demanda doucement Esme.

J'essayai de me rappeler de ma propre transformation. "Elle peut se rappeler de quelques petites choses. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Si quelqu'un peut la réconforter, c'est bien toi maman." Je me penchai en avant et embrassai Esme sur la joue. Je pouvais sentir tellement de choses émanant d'elle à cet instant - amour, fierté, inquiétude et douleur.

Je tournai mon attention vers Bella. Je pouvais sentir une quantité massive de douleur en elle, mais quand elle entendait nos voix, incroyablement, je pouvais sentir de l'amour.

"Parle-lui maman. Rappelle-lui toutes les bonnes choses de sa vie. Elle peut t'entendre." Esme se tourna vers Bella et commença à lui parler. Le son de sa voix me suivit dans le couloir alors que je rejoignais Carlisle.

Alice était déjà là lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Carlisle était installé derrière son bureau, il avait une expression définitivement stressée sur le visage. Je commençai immédiatement à envoyer des vagues de calme dans la pièce, et ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec gratitude.

"Alice." Elle savait ce que je lui demandais.

"Charlie était très impressioné qu'Edward soit suffisamment talentueux pour être accepté à Julliard à un si jeune âge. Carlisle et Esme doivent être si fiers. C'est vraiment triste de voir un couple amoureux séparé par la distance, mais si l'amour est réel, alors la relation survivra. Je vais te dire un truc, Jasper, c'était vraiment très dur de faire semblant d'être fier de mon frère alors qu'il était un tel connard !"

Je soupirai. "Une chose à la fois, Alice. Est-ce que l'excuse de Seattle est réglée ?"

Elle me sourit avec satisfaction. "Ouaip ! Il a marché. Elle n'est pas attendue à la maison avant lundi soir, après qu'elle ait déposé Edward à l'aéroport. Charlie craignait un peu que sa camionnette ne fasse pas le trajet retour de Seattle, mais il est sûr que tout ira bien."

Je restai abasourdi pendant un moment. "La camionnette, Alice ?"

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou. "Oui Jasper, la camionnette. Elle doit la prendre pour aider Edward à transporter tous les bagages qui ne rentreront pas dans nos petites voitures de sport, et elle voulait faire quelque chose de gentil pour son petit-ami, qui la quitte pour poursuivre son rêve. De plus, on a besoin que le chauffeur ivre fonce dans sa camionnette pour la mort, non ?"

Ah, ma femme est un génie.

"Fils ? Puis-je connaître le plan ?" Carlisle était entrain de nous regarder et je sentais qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

"Je m'excuse, Carlisle. Toi, Esme et Alice allez revenir de Seattle avant Bella. Vous trois allez rejoindre Charlie pour dîner en ville, et Bella sera supposée vous rejoindre peu de temps après. Carlisle, c'est parce que tu veux discuter avec lui de la façon dont la distance affectera la relation entre Edward et Bella, et de ce qu'il faudra faire pour leur remonter le moral. Alors que vous attendez tous que Bella vous rejoigne pour dîner, Charlie recevra un coup de fil. Bella aura eu un accident de voiture. Elle se sera fait foncé dessus par un chauffeur ivre et n'aura pas survécu."

Carlisle hocha la tête et Alice se plongea dans une vision pour voir si ça marcherait effectivement.

"Alice, j'ai besoin que tu fasses deux choses pour moi. Un, il va nous falloir un corps qui ressemble suffisamment à celui de Bella pour passer pour elle après un horrible accident de voiture. Deux, la location d'un chauffeur ivre entre ici et l'aéroport de Sea Tac."

Je vis Carlisle grimacer à la mention d'un corps.

"Je suis désolé Carlisle, mais on doit apaiser les Quileutes pour qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'on a rompu le traité. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyens." Il acquiesçât et je continuai. "Ce qui va vraiment se passer c'est que Rose va s'habiller comme Bella et conduire Edward à l'aéroport où il, je l'espère, va prendre un avion jusqu'à New York. Après ça, je pense qu'il devrait aller en Alaska et rester quelques temps chez les Denali. Il pourrait utiliser un dose de bon sens d'Eleazar, et on sait que les filles garderont un oeil sur lui."

Alice ricana alors que je continuai. "Rose fera un rapide arrêt ici pour récupérer le corps. Le timing devra être parfait, pour que la camionnette de Bella se fasse foncer dessus par le chauffard qu'Alice va trouver pour moi."

Carlisle y réfléchit et Alice était occupée à scanner le futur. Je voulais savoir si ça allait marcher.

Carlisle fut le premier à parler. "Bien, nous représenterons la famille vu que Rose, Em et toi êtes supposés être à Dartmouth. Charlie sera avec nous, donc il pourra répondre à toutes les questions que les loups pourraient poser. Pas de meilleur alibi que le chef de la police. Et je vais parler avec Edward et lui dire que lundi, il va prendre un avion jusqu'à New York. Il sera dans cet avion. A part ça, ça m'a l'air tout bon. Alice ?"

Elle se sortit de sa vision et sourit sombrement. "Charlie et Renee auront le coeur brisé, bien sûr, mais au moins, ils auront une conclusion. Les autorités n'examineront même pas le corps de trop près, vu que la camionnette est à elle, tout comme le permis qu'ils trouveront sur le corps. Et je pense que j'ai trouvé un corps sur lequel tout le monde sera d'accord pour elle. Il y a une famille à Newport, dans l'Oregon, qui enterre sa fille de 17 ans demain. Elle ressemble assez à Bella pour qu'on la prenne pour elle. La fille est elle-aussi morte dans un accident de voiture, donc les blessures seront ressemblantes et parce que l'accident était horrible, le cercueil sera fermé, éliminant le problème du visage. De cette façon, les deux familles auront une conclusion et on aura juste à profaner une tombe. Je suis volontaire pour le faire vu que tout ce qui s'est passé est partiellement de ma faute."

J'étais abasourdi. Pourquoi était-ce la faute d'Alice ?

Carlisle s'en occupa en premier cependant, "Alice chérie, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Les instincts d'Edward l'ont submergé. Même toi, tu ne pouvais pas prédire ça." Il la serrait contre son torse mais je l'entendis sans problème.

"Tu ne comprends pas Carlisle. J'ai repensé à toutes les visions que j'ai eu de Bella et d'Edward, et je pense que j'ai confondu des regards possessifs avec des regards aimants. Je pensais vraiment qu'il l'aimait, mais maintenant que je revois tout ça, j'en suis sûre. Il voulait la posséder. Il voulait avoir un contrôle complet sur elle, et je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai même aidé. Je lui ai dit quand il pouvait aller chez elle, où elle était, avec qui elle était. Tout ! Je pensai qu'il l'aimait et qu'il essayait juste de la protéger mais-"

Je ne supportai plus de l'entendre s'en vouloir donc je l'interrompis.

"Alice, mon coeur. Tu n'est pas omnisciente. On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu saches tout, et tu as un coeur si romantique que bien sûr tu as confondu sa possessivité avec de l'amour. On y a tous cru ! Combien de fois Esme a-t-elle dit que c'était agréable de le voir si heureux et si amoureux ? Emmett et moi le taquinions constamment parce qu'il était tellement accro qu'il devait passer les nuits assit sur un arbre devant sa fenêtre. Carlisle, tu ressentais la même chose qu'Esme, tu étais heureux qu'il ait finalement trouvé son âme-soeur."

Carlisle regarda Alice. "Tu prends bien trop de responsabilités dans tout ça, Alice. On s'est tous fait avoir. De plus, on doit toujours parler à Edward, une fois qu'il se redevenu rationnel, afin de comprendre ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Avant que tu ne t'énerves, on doit encore voir ce qu'il a à dire."

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui et se tourna vers moi. "Jasper, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de noter que tu ne t'incluais pas dans ce plan. Puis-je supposer que tu es volontaire pour prendre soin de Bella la nouvelle-née ?"

"Peux-tu penser à un membre de la famille plus approprié pour s'occuper de cette tâche ? De plus, pour que ça fonctionne, la famille va devoir continuer à vivre normalement à Forks pour quelques mois afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons."

Je vis les yeux de Carlisle s'écarquiller. "Mais, comment allons-nous la cacher à Forks ?"

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa. "Ils ne restent pas à Forks, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?"

Je baissai les yeux vers ma femme. "Non, mon coeur, on ne reste pas. Je pense que je vais l'emmener dans notre maison du nord de l'Ontario. L'endroit est suffisamment reculé pour éviter les humains, il y a un grand terrain, et on n'y a pas été depuis qu'Emmett a été transformé. Rosalie et Emmett pourront nous rejoindre dès que l'accident sera mit en scène. Ils sont supposés être à Dartmouth de toutes façons. A nous trois, on arrivera à s'occuper d'une nouvelle-née."

Le visage d'Alice se détendit alors qu'elle cherchait le moindre problème dans le futur. Quand elle revint à elle-même, elle eut l'air résignée. "Il a raison Carlisle, si on ne reste pas ici au moins pendant quatre mois, les gens vont parler et leurs soupçons donneront de l'espoir à Charlie. Si on reste, même les loups n'auront aucune raison de penser que c'était autre chose qu'un tragique accident. Mais je te le dis dès maintenant, Jasper Hale ! Je veux voir Bella en webcam quotidiennement, donc tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que la connexion par satellite fonctionne !"

Je rigolai et lui tapotai le sommet du crâne. "Je m'en assurerais. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de quand Bella va se réveiller ?"

Elle ferma les yeux et répondit rapidement. "Elle se réveillera dans un peu moins de trois jours, donc tu ferais mieux de faire tes valises, monsieur. Tu dois prendre la route maintenant pour qu'elle reste silencieuse pendant le trajet. Si tu te dépêche, tu devrais y arriver juste avant qu'elle se réveille."

Le regard de Carlisle voyageait entre Alice et moi. "Okay, Jasper, va emballer tes affaires. Je vais appeller Rose et Emmett pour leur expliquer le plan. Ça doit être fait parfaitement. On doit s'assurer que notre famille est en sécurité, et que ma nouvelle fille puisse commencer sa nouvelle vie sans inquiétudes."

Je fis volte-face et retournai dans la chambre que je partageai avec Alice. Je sortis une valise et commençai à fouiller dans notre armoire.

J'entendis Alice entrer dans la pièce. "Jasper, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on leur dise."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 3 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je pouvais entendre des voix parler doucement près de moi. Le fait que je commençai à être capable de penser malgré la douleur me faisait un peu peur. Ça faisait combien de temps que je brûlais ? Quand quelqu'un viendrait me sauver ? Comment ça se faisait que je n'étais pas encore morte ? Mon corps était complètement piégé. Je voulais garder mon corps brûlant entier; crier pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, ou au moins me tuer; et éteindre les flammes qui léchaient mon corps carbonisé. Je me rappelai que quelqu'un m'avait parlé de morphine. Était-ce pour ça que je ne pouvais pas bouger ?

Occasionnellement, je pouvais sentir des mains froides sur mon visage et elles étaient si agréables que je voulais les supplier de rester là. Je pouvais entendre une voix profonde et apaisante en particulier qui sonnait comme un violoncelle parfait. Je pouvais l'entendre résonner quelque part tout au fond de moi, et ça m'apportait la paix. J'essayai d'écouter plus attentivement les différentes voix. C'était quelque chose sur lequel je pouvais me concentrer pour ignorer la douleur.

"Tu sais, en plus de son altruisme, elle a ta compassion et la capacité illimitée d'aimer d'Esme. Franchement, Carlisle, elle est ce qui ressemble le plus à une fille pour Esme et toi. Le parfait mélange entre vous deux."

Je connaissais cette voix. C'était la voix que je pouvais sentir au plus profond de moi. Je pouvais sentir ma peur qui commençait à disparaître. Je pouvais encore sentir toute ma douleur mais cette voix...la voix de Jasper ! Je n'avais plus aussi peur quand il était là.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle soit ma fille. Je suppose que maintenant elle l'est vraiment. On doit planifier les choses. Elle est supposée rentrer bientôt chez elle. Charlie va se demander où elle est. On doit aussi parler avec Edward. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit, mais sa soif ne peut pas excuser tout ce qu'il a dit. Il était trop réfléchi."

Entendre tous ces mots me rappela ce qui s'était passé, et soudainement je ne souhaitai ressentir plus que de la douleur. Ces mots ramenaient avec eux une douleur qui était purement émotionnelle. Edward, mon Edward, avait dit qu'il ne m'avait voulu que pour mon sang. Que j'étais faible et que je devais être abattue.

Et Charlie ! Mon pauvre père, il serait à nouveau si perdu sans moi. Qui s'assurerait qu'il mange régulièrement et que la maison soit propre ? Qui serait là pour lui quand moi je ne serais plus là ? Venir à Forks m'avait fait réaliser à quel point il avait vraiment besoin de moi. Maman avait Phil pour s'occuper d'elle. Il ne la laisserait pas tenter quoi que ce soit qui la tuerait, et il s'assurerait toujours que les factures soient payées à temps. Il serait là pour elle. Mais Charlie n'avait personne d'autre que moi.

Edward avait raison. Une fille normale ne se serait pas mêlée à des vampires; elle serait partie en courant se cacher dans les collines. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi. On aurait dit que le monde entier essayait de corriger l'erreur qu'avait été ma naissance. Darwin avait émit un jour la théorie que seul les plus forts survivaient. J'étais si maladroite que c'en était presque un handicap; j'étais banale et ordinaire de toutes les manières possibles, et en plus de tout, mon premier petit-ami était un vampire.

On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ça me fasse réaliser mon destin. Après tout, quelques mois plus tôt, un vampire avait déja faillit m'achever. Et maintenant, mon petit-ami, l'amour de ma vie, celui-là même qui m'avait sauvé annonçait qu'il ne m'avait gardé vivante que parce qu'il voulait que mon sang soit purifié du venin d'un autre vampire quand il me tuerait lui-même.

J'étais une possession. Un animal de compagnie. Je repensai à tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble. A la façon dont à chaque fois qu'on marchait, il avait toujours une main sur moi; à la façon qu'il avait de s'assurer que s'il n'était pas avec moi, j'étais toujours avec un autre membre de sa famille. Il m'emmenait à l'école le matin et me ramenait le soir, avant de venir me regarder dormir. Je n'avais pas pris une seule décision toute seule. Même mes vêtements étaient choisis pour moi. C'était plutôt flippant maintenant que j'y repensai. Depuis que j'avais emmenagé à Forks, il avait contrôlé presque toute ma vie. La seule décision que j'avais prise toute seule avait été cette sortie à First Beach avec Mike et les autres.

Je repensai à quel point c'était ironique que Mike m'ait dit que la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec Edward était parce qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger. A l'époque, j'avais trouvé ça drôle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire un peu plus confiance à Mike. De plus, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me faire croire qu'une créature aussi magnifique et parfaite qu'Edward pourrait s'interesser à moi ? La douleur que les nombreux mensonges d'Edward provoquaient en moi était presque aussi horrible que la lave qui avait remplacé mon sang et qui me brûlait lentement à mort.

Je sentis mes vêtements m'être enlevés et des mains froides et des gants de toilette froids furent posés sur ma peau. Je pouvais entendre Esme me parler, mais j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait. Je pouvais sentir l'attention avec laquelle s'occupait de mon corps et une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi prendrait-elle autant soin de quelqu'un si elle pensait qu'il était faible et insignifiant ? Si j'étais si négligeable, ils m'auraient juste tué et ça aurait été fini. Esme tenait suffisamment à moi pour s'occuper de moi. Pour m'enlever mes vêtements ensanglantés, me nettoyer et me rhabiller pour que je sois à l'aise. Enfin, aussi à l'aise que je pouvais l'être en brûlant dans les feux de l'enfer. Et qu'avait dit Carlisle à Jasper ? Qu'il aurait aimé que je sois vraiment sa fille. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir puisqu'il n'était pas sûr que je puisse l'entendre. Carlisle tenait lui aussi à moi.

Je commençai à vraiment me concentrer. Je voulais me rappeler de ce qui avait été dit et de ce que tout le monde avait fait quand Edward m'avait attaqué. Carlisle avait essayé de raisonner Edward. Esme l'avait supplié d'arrêter et avait voulu me rejoindre. Emmett avait attaqué son propre frère. Alice avait été horrifiée et Rosalie, Rosalie m'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, et m'avait dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait peut-être été une garce avec moi mais elle m'avait toujours dit la vérité. La plupart du temps quand elle était une garce, _c'était _parce qu'elle disait la vérité. Ils n'auraient jamais eu ces réactions s'ils n'avait pas tenu un peu à moi.

Je me rappelai de tout ça, mais la chose qui arrêta mon petit apitoiement sur moi-même fut l'expression sur le visage de Jasper quand Edward avait dit que je devais être abattu. Il avait été furieux. J'avais vu la même expression sur son visage juste avant que lui et Emmett détruisent James. Il avait été furieux que quelqu'un ait osé attaquer et blesser quelqu'un qui était important pour lui. Puis je me rappelai de ses mots et de l'expression tendre sur son visage quand on s'était retrouvé coincé dans cette chambre d'hôtel il y a quelques mois. "Tu en vaux la peine."

Je décidai à cet instant que j'attendrais de voir. Je verrais comment tout le monde agirait quand je m'éveillerais à ma nouvelle vie, avant de croire toutes les choses horribles qu'Edward m'avait dit. Enfin, tant qu'Edward ne venait pas m'achever. Aussi terribles que soient les brûlures, je savais que c'était nécessaire si je voulais rester avec les Cullen; enfin s'ils voulaient. J'avais besoin de finir ma transformation pour pouvoir le découvrir.

J'entendis Esme poser une question à quelqu'un. _Jasper_. Jasper était de retour. Il me garderait en sécurité. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait fait vaciller Edward suffisamment longtemps pour que Rose et Emmett le taclent. Il m'avait rejoint après; et c'était lui qui avait agit si rapidement, qui avait injecté plus de venin dans mes veines pour s'assurer que ma transformation soit la plus rapide possible. Le jury n'avait toujours pas décidé si c'était une bonne idée ou non, songeai-je avec amertume.

Je ne sentis rien d'autre que du réconfort et de l'amour lorsqu'il vint voir comment j'allais. J'étais pratiquement sûre que je n'avais pas été toute seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde depuis que j'avais été mordue. Ça devait signifier quelque chose, non ? J'écoutai Jasper dire à Esme que je pouvais l'entendre. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, elle commença à me rappeler tous les bons moments que j'avais passé avec la famille. Les blagues d'Emmett, le shopping avec Alice et Esme, Carlisle s'assurant que mon dernier accident en date n'était pas sérieux. Alors que je commençai à me rappeler de tout ça, je réalisai que Jasper avait toujours été là; parfois il participait, parfois il regardait; mais il était toujours là. J'avais tellement voulu apprendre à le connaître, mais Edward m'avait toujours dit qu'il était trop dangereux, qu'il n'était pas encore un végétarien.

Maintenant que j'y pensai, ça n'avait plus l'air normal. Jasper n'avait jamais essayé de se rapprocher de moi après tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. J'avais passé des jours enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel avec lui et pas une seule fois m'avait-il donné l'impression qu'il voulait me mordre. Il s'était précipité dans une piscine de mon sang pour attaquer James. Et ce n'était certainement pas Jasper qui m'avait attaqué aujourd'hui après avoir sentit une seule goutte de sang. Et la preuve qui confirmait qu'Edward ne m'avait raconté que des mensonges au sujet de Jasper, était sa capacité à me mordre trois fois sans qu'une seule goutte de mon sang n'entre dans sa bouche.

Donc si Edward m'avait convaincu avec ces mensonges-là, à quels autres sujets m'avait-il mentit ? Jasper s'assurerait que je sois en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je puisse le découvrir moi-même.

_Seigneur,_ quand la douleur s'arrêterait-elle ? Mes os me donnaient l'impression d'avoir été réduits en poussière avant d'être enflammés ! Ma peau était arrachée de mon corps puis plongée dans de l'acide alors que mon coeur battait encore.

J'entendis la voix d'Esme au-dessus de moi. "Bella chérie, il y de nombreux souvenirs humains dont tu voudras te rappeler. Je veux que tu penses très attentivement à autant de tes souvenirs heureux que tu peux. En commençant par ton enfance et en avançant lentement. Rappelle-toi de tes anniversaires avec ta mère. Renee t'aime tellement ! Rappelle-toi de toutes les activités qu'elle a essayé. Tes tentatives pour avoir des animaux de compagnie, tes promenades dans le parc avec ta mère, les amis que tu avais à Phoenix. Rappelle-toi comment Renee a agit quand elle a rencontré Phil pour la première fois, les étés que tu as passé ici avec ton père, puis ceux que vous avez passé en Californie. Le temps que tu as passé à apprendre à cuisiner avec ta Grand-mère Swan."

Bénie soit Esme, non seulement se rappelait-elle de la moindre petite conversation qu'on avait eu au sujet de ma famille, mais elle me faisait penser à tous les souvenirs qui comptaient le plus pour moi.

Écouter sa voix et me rappeler de ces souvenirs était un agréable moyen de me distraire de la douleur. J''étais toujours horrifiée de ne pas pouvoir bouger ou crier pour soulager mon stress. Je me sentais toujours prisonnière de mon corps, mais écouter la voix d'Esme et penser à ma famille m'aidait. Je voulais me rappeler des parties de pêche que j'avais fait avec mon père. Son meilleur ami Billy à La Push. Je me rappelai d'avoir joué avec Jacob et ses soeurs dans les bassins de marée. D'avoir assisté aux matchs de baseball de Phil et d'avoir ri avec ma mère. Oui, c'était tous les souvenirs que je voulais retenir. Donc je fis ce que m'avait dit Esme. Je me rappelai de chaque instant de ma vie du mieux que je pouvais. Et j'attendis que Jasper revienne.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, je réalisai que j'étais toute seule. Je n'entendais plus Esme dans la pièce. J'essayai d'écouter plus attentivement mais je n'entendis personne. Je voulais pleurer, crier pour voir si quelqu'un viendrait en courant. La voix d'Esme me manquait, tout comme ses mains froides sur mon visage. Je voulais entendre le rire bruyant d'Emmett ou la voix douce de Carlisle me certifiant que j'irais bien. J'avais besoin que Jasper soit là, et si Edward revenait ? Et si il leur avait échappé et qu'il planifiait de me tuer ? Je ne serais pas capable de me défendre. La foutue morphine m'avait paralysé. J'étais coincée en enfer, brûlant depuis Dieu seul savait quand et il n'y avait personne avec moi ! Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que j'étais vraiment morte ? Non, impossible. Je pouvais entendre mon coeur lutter pour battre alors que ce qui semblait être de l'acide pur traversait mes veines. Si je pouvais l'entendre, alors ils en étaient eux aussi capables.

Une horrible pensée apparut dans mon esprit, et si ils avaient décidé de m'abandonner là après ? Comment allais-je survivre toute seule ? Je ne voulais tuer personne, comment j'apprendrais à chasser ? Je pouvais sentir de la panique émerger à travers ma douleur. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être seule. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main et me caresser les cheveux. Puis j'entendis la voix qui améliora tout mon monde.

"Chut, tout va bien, Darlin'**(1)**. On ne t'a pas abandonné. Toi et moi, on va faire un petit voyage. Juste toi et moi, okay ?"

_Jasper,_ songeai-je avec soulagement. Jasper était toujours là. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné. Il avait dit qu'il étaient tous toujours là. Je sentis ses mains sur mon visage et c'était comme de la glaçe sur mes brûlures. J'entendis vaguement sa voix résonner au-dessus de moi mais avec la certitude qu'il était toujours là, les brûlures me submergèrent à nouveau et je n'entendis plus que des fragments de ce qu'il me disait.

"...Je ne te quitterais pas. Je resterais avec toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi, okay ?"

Je sentis mon corps être soulevé par ses bras froids et serré contre son corps. Les mouvements semblaient amplifier les flammes et je brûlerais pour toujours, retenue par des chaînes de morphine.

Je flottai dans une mer de douleur pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Quand est-ce que ça se finirait ? Je pouvais sentir mon cerveau grandir. Je pouvais maintenant penser à plusieurs choses à la fois. Je rejouai tous mes souvenirs encore et encore, à chaque fois, ils semblaient s'incruster un peu plus et devenir un peu plus clairs. Une autre partie de mon cerveau était occupé à analyser des nouveaux sons et des nouvelles odeurs, c'était bizarre. Je pouvais sentir toutes ces nouvelles choses mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Les choses étaient aussi plus bruyantes et si j'avais pu bouger, j'aurais sursauté de peur assez régulièrement. Et une autre partie de mon cerveau était entièrement occupée par la douleur qui était toujours bien présente. Et finalement, j'écoutai le son de la voix de Jasper. C'était la seule chose qui me rassurait dans le monde d'agonie dans lequel je vivais.

De temps à autre, je le sentais me déplacer d'un endroit à un autre. A chaque mouvement, l'agonie de la brûlure augmentait. Et toujours présente malgré la brûlure et la douleur de mes déplacements, je sentais une douce odeur rassurante. Lentement, je réalisai que les chaînes qui m'empêchaient de bouger s'étaient relâchées. Je savais que je pourrais bouger si je le voulais, mais je savais aussi que si je le faisais, je commencerais à crier et je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter. Une partie de moi pensait à Jasper et au voyage qu'il avait dit qu'on faisait. Si quelqu'un le voyait porter une fille qui crie, ça lui causerait des problèmes. Donc, je fis de mon mieux pour rester silencieuse, et je pensai réussir, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je me sentis être à nouveau déplacée. Mais pour la première fois, le monde ne bougea pas autour de moi. Je supposai qu'on était arrivés à destination.

Je pouvais entendre des bruits autour de moi donc je savais que Jasper était toujours là. J'aurais aimé qu'il me parle. Qu'il me dise pendant combien de temps encore je devrais supporter cette torture. Alors que je sentais la douleur commencer à quitter mes mains et mes pieds, je voulus me sentir soulagée, mais les flammes se dirigèrent vers ma poitrine. Juste quand je pensai que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, les battements de mon coeur accélérèrent et j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un creusait un trou dans ma poitrine. Mon pauvre coeur essayait vainement de me garder en vie. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Mon dos s'arqua du sol et pour la première fois un cri me déchira la gorge. Et puis ce fut fini. Mon coeur battit une dernière fois avant de devenir silencieux alors que je retombai au sol.

Je restai silencieusement allongée pendant un moment. J'essayais d'analyser les odeurs et les sons tout autour de moi mais ils me submergeaient. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. La seule odeur que je reconnaissais était cette douce odeur réconfortante qui avait flotté autour de moi pendant la majorité de ma transformation, une odeur que j'avais reconnu comme celle de Jasper. Un délicieux mélange d'un lever de soleil d'été, de foin et de miel. Et avec ma nouvelle ouïe, j'écoutai sa voix.

"Bella Darlin', tout va bien. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi, mon coeur ?"

Lentement et prudemment, j'ouvris les yeux sur ma nouvelle vie.

**

* * *

(1) Désolée, mais je ne traduirais jamais ce mot lorsque Jazz l'utilise. Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu le mot Darlin' prononçé avec l'accent texan ? C'est l'un des mots que je trouve le plus sexy au monde, donc vous allez être coincé^^**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 4 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

J'entendis Alice entrer dans la pièce. "Jasper, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on leur dise."

Je regardai la femme incroyable que j'avais appellé mon épouse au cours des 50 dernières années. "Comment peut-on leur dire quelque chose dont on a jamais réellement parlé, Alice ?"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me fit une grimace. "Ne sois pas stupide, Jasper, on sait tous les deux où on en est. C'est ce qu'il a de bien à être nous, à être ta meilleure amie. On n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de parler de ça."

Je souris un peu et admis silencieusement que c'était vrai. Avec ses connaissances du futur et mes capacités empathiques, on semblait toujours savoir où on en était sans jamais devoir avoir de profondes conversations. "T'as raison, Alice, mais avant qu'on ne parle à la famille, on devrait s'assurer qu'on sait tous les deux ce qui se passe entre nous."

Elle souffla et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. "T'as raison, Jasper. Okay, alors, on s'est trouvé à Philadelphie et on a décidé qu'on chercherait les Cullen ensemble."

Je rigolai à ces mots. "Tu veux dire que tu m'as tendu une embuscade dans ce petit restaurant dégoûtant et que tu m'as informé qu'on allait chercher un clan de vampires qui se nourrissaient de sang animal. Tu réalises à quel point ça avait l'air dingue ?" Je rigolai quand elle me mit un coup sur l'épaule.

"Enfin bref Jasper, c'est la même chose. Ensuite, durant notre voyage, on est devenus les meilleurs amis au monde." L'expression de son visage se fit sérieuse. "Tu sais, j'étais si perdue quand je t'ai rencontré. Je n'avais jamais pu trouver comment vivre l'instant présent; je vois tellement de choses qui peuvent arriver dans le futur que j'oublie le présent, et tu as un don pour me garder dans le présent. Je t'aime vraiment, Jazz. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mon âme soeur. Je sais que tu sais que je ne suis pas la tienne non plus mais je ne regretterais jamais les années qu'on a passé ensemble."

Je baissai les yeux vers la femme qui avait été ma sauveuse, ma meilleure amie et ma compagne et je sus que je ne pourrais jamais la perdre. Je l'attirai sur mes genoux et la serrai de toutes mes forces. "Ce n'est pas un au-revoir, mon coeur, tu le sais. J'emmène juste Bella en avance en Ontario. Vous serez là dans quelques mois. Oui, notre relation est redevenue ce qu'elle devait être et oui, la famille sera peut-être un peu confuse mais tout ce qui compte c'est que toi et moi sommes d'accord. Je ne perdrais pas ma meilleure amie, on a un lien spécial que ni le temps ni la distance ne pourra changer."

Sa voix émana de mon épaule. "Je sais ça, Jazz. Il est plus que temps d'expliquer notre relation à la famille; ils ont toujours pensé que nous étions des âmes-soeur comme eux. Comment allons-nous leur expliquer la relation compliquée qu'on a ? Ils ne vont pas comprendre pourquoi on a même prit la peine de nous marier."

Je ris. "Dis-leur juste que la robe idéale n'aurait plus été à la mode quand tu aurais enfin trouvé ta véritable âme-soeur et que tu voulais la porter." Ouais, je me pris une gifle.

Elle me regarda avec une expression faussement horrifiée. "Jasper Hale, c'était méchant ! Je veux dire, oui, cette robe était magnifique, et j'étais fabuleuse dedans, et tu as raison, elle ne sera plus jamais à la mode; mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est mariés ! Je me suis mariée à mon meilleur ami ! Qui de mieux que mon meilleur ami pour passer quelques décennies à s'habituer à être végétarien et à attendre ma véritable âme-soeur ?"

Je rigolai. "Et c'est exactement ce qu'on va leur dire, mon coeur. Carlisle et Esme ne nous considérerons pas différemment et de toutes façons ce n'est important que pour toi et moi. Maintenant, j'imagine qu'on fera chambre à part en Ontario ?" Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, je continuai, "On est resté si peu de temps là-haut, à peine quelques nuits, il faudra qu'on fasse quelques rénovations et du ménage. Ce sera un bon moyen d'apprendre à Bella à contrôler sa force. Est-ce que tu vois le moindre problème dont je devrais être informé ?"

Je la regardai chercher le futur. "Rien que tu n'arriveras pas à gérer, même si le futur de Bella est toujours un peu trouble. Il y trop de décisions qui doivent encore être prises avant que je ne puisse la voir clairement. Mais Esme va parler à Carlisle dans une minute donc ce serait le moment idéal pour aller leur parler. Carlisle ne sera pas trop surpris donc la conversation sera facile."

"Très bien, allons leur parler des changements entre nous et finaliser notre plan."

La discussion avec Carlisle et Esme se passa mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Esme voulut savoir pendant combien on avait vécu ensemble en envisageant de séparer l'aspect mariage de notre relation. Elle sembla surprise lorsque l'on répondit en même temps, "Deux ans".

Carlisle, comme l'avait dit Alice, ne fut pas vraiment surpris. "Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai jamais vu suffisamment d'amour romantique et passionné entre vous. J'ai juste supposé que vous êtiez un couple très privé."

Comme prévu, ils ne voulaient que notre bonheur et ça n'affecterait pas du tout la famille. Ça me laissait libre de me concentrer sur Bella. Alice devrait expliquer la situation à Rosalie et Emmett vu qu'ils étaient toujours au terrain de baseball avec Edward et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant que je ne sois partit avec Bella. Je ne prendrais aucun risque avec sa sécurité en permettant à Edward de revenir dans la maison alors qu'elle était aussi vulnérable.

Rose n'avait pas pu s'occuper d'Edward vu qu'il était calme quand il s'était réveillé. Carlisle me lança un regard qui me disait clairement que j'aurais quelques explications à lui donner sur ma capacité à assommer un vampire. Il ignorait que c'était possible. Emmett avait dit qu'à part dire qu'il allait bien, Edward n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot ni n'avait répondu à aucune question. Bien sûr, Rosalie avait passé probablement plus de temps à crier qu'à lui poser des questions. S'il ne me dégoûtait pas autant, je me serais sentis mal pour lui. Alice nous dit qu'il resterait là-bas jusqu'à ce que Carlisle l'appelle.

Donc Alice était partie voler un cadavre, Rose et Emmett faisaient du babysitting jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent prendre part au plan, Carlisle réservait un vol pour New York et s'arrangeait pour que notre Jet privé soit prêt à s'envoler d'un petit aéroport à l'extérieur de Vancouver au Canada. Le plan était que je roule jusqu'à la frontière avec la Mercedes de Carlisle et qu'ensuite je vole de l'aéroport Abottsford jusqu'à Timmins en Ontario, où ma nouvelle voiture m'attendrait pour nos neuf heures de trajet vers le Nord. Esme emballait quelques affaires pour Bella et moi, donc je décidais d'aller voir cette dernière.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, elle était toujours immobile mais je notai qu'elle envoyait des vagues de panique, de peur et de détresse. La douleur était toujours là mais sa panique m'inquiétait. Alors que je creusai plus profondément dans ses émotions, je sentis une vague d'abandon. J'avais besoin qu'elle reste aussi calme que possible jusqu'à ce qu'on ait traversé la frontière donc je commençai à lui envoyer des vagues de calme. Elle s'apaisa un peu mais continuait à m'envoyer les mêmes émotions. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à elle et réalisai qu'elle pensait probablement être toute seule. Elle ne s'était pas encore assez transformée pour développer une ouïe qui pourrait lui assurer qu'on était encore tous dans la maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle était toute seule et elle avait peur.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui caressait les cheveux, les repoussant derrière son oreille. "Chut, tout va bien, Darlin'. On ne t'a pas abandonné. Toi et moi, on va faire un petit voyage. Juste toi et moi, okay ?"

Dès qu'elle entendit ma voix, je sentis son soulagement. Je vis quelques larmes couler d'un de ses yeux et commencer à rouler sur ses joues. Avant même que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, je fis courir mon pouce sur sa joue et rassemblai ses larmes sur mon doigts. Je réalisai ensuite que c'était les dernières larmes qu'elle verserait.

Je les portai à ma bouche et les goûtai. La douceur était purement celle de Bella. Je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir coupable d'avoir volé un tel cadeau mais je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. Ses émotions s'étaient immensémment calmées et la douleur physique de la brûlure était à nouveau la chose la plus proéminente que je ressentais. J'entendis Esme descendre dans le hall et compris qu'elle avait fini d'emballer nos affaires.

"Bella Darlin', je vais te porter maintenant et t'emmener à la voiture, okay ? Je te promet que je ne m'éloignerais pas de plus de trois mètres de toi, d'accord ? Toi et moi Darlin', je ne te quitterais pas. Je resterais avec toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi, okay ?" Je ne pouvais sentir aucune réponse émotionelle donc j'en conclus que la douleur l'avait à nouveau submergé.

Je la soulevai doucement lorsqu'Esme nous rejoignit dans le hall. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude d'Esme émaner par vague et je sus qu'elle avait entendu ce que j'avais dit à Bella.

"Ouais, elle va bien maintenant. Je suppose que le fait que tu lui parles et que tu la touches l'apaisait plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Quand je suis entré, elle émettait de la panique et de l'abandon. Je pense qu'elle a cru qu'on l'avait abandonnée, dès que je l'ai touché et que je lui ai parlé, elle s'est calmée. Elle ira bien."

Je la regardai embrasser la joue de Bella. Je pouvais sentir sa terrible tristesse à l'idée que sa nouvelle fille lui soit enlevée et ce, même si c'était nécessaire. "Hey, maman, je te promet que je prendrais bien soin d'elle. Tu pourras lui parler chaque jour par webcam et vous nous rejoindrez bien assez tôt." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne pourrait pas verser. Je l'appelai si rarement maman qu'elle sut que je pensais chacun de mes mots.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste. "Je sais Jasper, mais ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi de l'abandonner. J'ai toujours été là pour mes enfants et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être là pour elle. Elle est si spéciale, Jasper. Elle a passé toute sa vie à prendre soin des gens qui étaient censés s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça signifie d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle. J'avais hâte d'être capable de faire ça et maintenant, quand elle a le plus besoin de moi, je ne peux être là, comme une mère devrait l'être."

Je l'embrassai sur le front. "Maman, le sacrifice que tu fais en la laissant partir est le meilleur exemple de ce que tu pourrais faire pour elle. Tu fais passer sa sécurité et la sécurité de toute la famille avant tes propres désirs et besoins. Elle sait que tu l'aime et je m'assurerais de lui le rappeler lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Tu pourras le lui dire aussi. Bella est la personne la plus attentive, compatissante et aimante que je connaisse; elle saura que ce n'est pas par choix que tu reste là mais par nécessité."

"J'espère que tu as raison, Fils. Je suis si fière de toi, tu le sais ça ? Le contrôle que tu as montré aujourd'hui n'était pas différent de celui de Carlisle. Et maintenant, tu protèges la famille avec ton plan magnifiquement préparé et ta volonté de prendre soin de Bella." Sa voix se brisa, "Je ne pourrais être plus fière de toi, même si tu étais ma chair et mon sang. Tu as conquis ton démon, mon fils, et personne ne le méritait plus que toi."

Elle m'étreignit et me garda contre elle; si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Elle m'avait comparé à Carlisle. Peut-être que j'avais vaincu mon démon. J'espérais juste qu'aider Bella me permettrait, d'une certaine façon, à faire un autre pas loin de mon passé. J'avais toujours ma tête sur son épaule et Bella dans mes bras quand Carlisle nous rejoignit.

Il nous regarda prudemment et je pus voir et sentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour nous tous. "J'ai un passeport pour Bella qui nous servira jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse lui en faire un permanent." C'était un passeport canadien avec le nom de Mary Evenson et une photo de Bella. "Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'avoir quoi que ce qui ressemble à son vrai nom. Alice dit que les douaniers ne se poseront pas de questions sur le passeport ou sur le fait qu'elle dorme, vu que vous traverserez la frontière très tard. Parce que vous êtes tous les deux canadiens," il me lança un regard appuyé, "ils penseront que vous êtes un jeune couple qui rentre de vacance et qu'elle s'est simplement endormie sur la route."

Compris papa, j'dois chercher mon passeport canadien, pensai-je en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être Jason Bourne avec tous les passeports et toutes les cartes d'identité que j'avais juste pour des urgences comme ça.

"Prend soin d'elle, fils; on a besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de nous." Il l'embrassa sur le front et nous suivit quand je me dirigeai vers la voiture.

"Je vais mettre vos sacs dans le coffre et quelques oreillers et quelques couvertures pour Bella à l'arrière," s'exclama Esme derrière moi.

J'allongeai Bella sur le siège arrière pour le moment; je la transferrais devant juste avant qu'on arrive à la frontière pour qu'elle ait l'air de s'être endormie alors qu'on roulait.

"Emmett et Rose te rejoindront aussi vite que possible. Je vais rassembler tous les papiers nécessaires pour forger une nouvelle identité pour Bella et je vais essayer d'avoir le nécessaire vital chargé dans la camionnette qui vous attendra à Timmins. Appelle-nous quand vous serez arrivé et dis à Bella de nous appelle dès qu'elle le souhaitera." Carlisle était aussi déchiré à l'idée de la séparation que l'était Esme, et je me sentis mal, mais c'était le seul moyen.

Je les serrai tous les deux dans mes bras. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous verra bientôt et le temps que vous nous rejoigniez, tout sera installé et prêt. Penses-y maman, cette fois tu n'auras pas besoin de faire tout le travail; tu pourras juste emménager et en profiter."

"Jasper Hale, quelle horrible chose à me dire ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime préparer nos demeures. Assure-toi de me laisser quelque chose à faire." Elle m'étreignit une dernière fois. Lorsque je me glissai derrière le volant, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose à Bella avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire au-revoir. Alors que je m'engageai dans l'allée, je jetai un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et la vis sangloter dans les bras de Carlisle.

"Et bien Darlin', on commence la première étape de notre voyage vers ta nouvelle vie. Je t'ai promis que je serais là pour toi et je le serais. Tout va bien." Je lui parlai doucement jusqu'à Bellingham. Je lui parlai des gens dans les voitures, des choses drôles qu'Emmett avait fait au cours des années et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pour lui prouver que j'étais toujours là. J'évitai de mentionner quoi que ce soit concernant Edward; elle n'avait pas besoin d'être encore plus stressée.

Lorsqu'on arriva à Bellingham, je m'arrêtai pour faire le plein d'essence et l'installai à l'avant de la voiture. Quand je l'eus installée sur les oreillers et qu'elle eut l'air d'être à l'aise, je préparai nos Passeports pour la frontière. Une demi-heure plus tard, on avait passé la frontière sans problèmes. Les douaniers avaient tendance à ne pas poser beaucoup de questions à deux heures du matin. Quelques kilomètres plus tard, on arriva à l'aéroport et on se gara dans le hangar qui abritait le jet de la famille. Tout était prêt et on s'envola rapidement.

J'adorai voler. La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais fait fut d'avoir passer ma licence de pilote, ça nous permettait de voyager bien plus rapidement. Ce fut plus difficile pour Bella d'être dans l'avion, étant donné qu'elle était à l'arrière et que j'étais dans le cockpit, mais sa panique n'était pas aussi prononcée qu'elle l'avait été à la maison; j'allais la voir aussi souvent que possible. Le vol me donna plein de temps pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais gérer Bella.

Je savais que se réveiller juste avec moi serait compliqué. Aux yeux d'un humain, mes nombreuses cicatrices étaient à peine visibles. Aux yeux d'un vampire, j'étais horriblement défiguré et vraiment terrifiant. Je savais par expérience que la vue de mes cicatrices provoquait chez les nouveaux-nés, et souvent chez les vampires plus agés, un réflexe instinctif : se battre ou s'enfuir. Si elle choisissait de fuir, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de la rattraper tout seul à cause de sa vitesse et de sa force. Si elle choisissait de se battre, je devrais essayer de la soumettre, ce qui serait difficile à faire sans la blesser ni endommager notre relation. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi, et je ne voulais vraiment pas la rendre inconsciente; elle avait déjà traversé suffisamment de choses. Tout dépendrait de son état d'esprit lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

J'essayai toujours de couvrir mes cicatrices autant que possible, étant donné la famille avec laquelle je vivais; je savais qu'elles me mettaient à l'écart de ma famille parfaite. Je savais qu'ils m'acceptaient avec mes cicatrices, et qu'ils m'aimaient pour l'homme que j'étais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à les voir plus que nécessaire. Même Alice était mal à l'aise quand elle les voyait en entier. Oui, on était peut-être tous des monstres, mais j'étais le seul qui semblait vraiment en être un.

Après deux arrêts pour faire le plein, on atterrit à Timmins. J'appelai Carlisle pour lui dire qu'on était arrivés en un seul morceau. Il m'informa des progrès du plan. Alice avait récupéré le corps et Emmett l'avait caché à Port Angeles.. La famille était en place à Port Angeles et Rose et Edward partiraient à l'aéroport dans quelques heures. Je n'avais pas besoin de mes talents d'empathe pour savoir que sa conversation avec Edward s'était mal passée. Au moins, il suivait le plan, même si c'était parce que Rose était prête à le réduire en cendre.

Ma nouvelle camionnette était pile là où elle était supposé être et, comme promit, elle était chargé de tout ce dont on aurait besoin pendant les quelques jours avant que Rose et Emmett nous rejoignent. La camionette était une GMC Sierra 2009 couleur étain, avec un pare-buffle et quatre roues motrices. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être excité par ma nouvelle voiture et je sus que je devrais remercier mon lutin de meilleure amie.

Sur le plateau de la camionnette, je vis un générateur électrique et des bouteilles de gaz pour la maison; une boîte à outils; des planches et du contre-plaqué; et des boîtes pleines de linge de maison et de vêtements. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder le reste vu que je savais qu'on y trouverait tout ce dont on aurait besoin à court terme. Alice aurait pensé à tout.

Je transférai prudemment Bella à l'avant de la camionnette et l'installai au milieu de la banquette. Ses émotions étaient beaucoup plus stables lorsque j'étais près d'elle, même si elles étaient difficiles à lire. Je devais m'assurer qu'on soit à la maison avant que la transformation de Bella soit complète et j'étais entrain de perdre du temps.

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher; je baissai régulièrement les yeux vers son visage. Je pouvais voir que ses traits avaient été affectés par le venin. Je passai constamment mes doigts dans ses cheveux acajou avant de poser la paume de ma main sur sa mâchoire et d'enrouler mes doigts autour de sa nuque. Elle semblait apprécier le froid de ma main; et si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, j'appréciai la douceur de sa peau et la sensation de ses cheveux soyeux glissant entre mes doigts. Je secouai la tête pour me débarasser de ces pensées inappropriées. Je voulais étudier les changements de son corps mais je devais me concentrer sur la route.

On fit un trajet de neuf heures de route en un peu moins de sept heures. Bella avait commencé à pousser des petits gémissements de douleur de temps en temps et ses petits mouvements étaient de plus en plus perceptibles. Il était évident que la douleur était aussi horrible pour elle qu'elle l'avait été pour nous; Dieu seul savait pourquoi elle restait aussi silencieuse.

Les graviers sur lesquels on roulait secouaient clairement son corps et empiraient les choses, je pouvais seulement être reconnaissant qu'elle ait pu réussir à rester silencieuse et immobile pendant la majorité de notre voyage. C'est la pire des tortures de lui infliger ça alors qu'elle était déjà à l'agonie mais on avait pas eu le choix. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la garder à Forks. Tous les humains qu'on avait croisé en traversant le Canada pensaient simplement qu'elle était endormie. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient inquiétés, mais après leur avoir mentit au sujet d'un médicament pour le mal des transports qui l'assommait, ils avaient hoché la tête.

Je pus sentir Bella devenir plus alerte alors qu'on parcourait les dix kilomètres de notre allée. C'était la parcelle la plus dure du voyage et je dûs tenir Bella fermement pour l'empêcher d'être trop secouée. Ses gémissements de douleur envoyèrent des éclairs d'agonie dans mon coeur immobile et je souhaitai juste qu'on arrive pour pouvoir la mettre à l'aise.

Je regardai prudemment autour de moi et reniflai l'air lorsque je me garai devant la maison. Des grandes clairières entouraient la demeure et notre propre lac était à 700 mètres de l'arrière de la maison. Je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun humain n'ait décidé de squatter pendant notre absence et qu'il n'y avait aucun vampire dans le coin. Je ne sentis rien d'autre que l'air frais et propre et les animaux sauvages qui s'étaient récemment aventurés par ici.

Étonnamment, la maison en elle-même n'était pas en si mauvais état. De toutes nos maisons, c'était ma préférée. C'était une station de deux étages en bois, bâtie sur 3,4 kilomètres carrés pour accueillir des chasseurs et des pécheurs en vacances. Quelqu'un avait clairement eu la folie des grandeurs en construisant quelque chose d'aussi grand et luxueux aussi profondément dans les bois, et cette personne avait rapidement fait faillite. C'était parfait pour nous.

A la base, il y avait 18 chambres mais on l'avait rénové il y a des années. Il y avait maintenant six suites avec salons et salles de bain, et bien sûr d'immense garde-robe. Il y avait aussi deux chambres plus petites qui, bien que de tailles honorables, n'avaient pas de salles de bain.

L'avant de la maison était immense et comme toutes nos autres maisons, elle avait de nombreuses fenêtres. Une grande véranda ouverte entourait la maison, et la plus grande était à l'arrière de la maison et donnait vue sur le lac. Il y avait même un foyer sur la terrasse arrière pour profiter des soirs d'été.

Le salon était au centre de la maison et deux volées d'escaliers menaient au second étage, une pour chaque aile de la maison. Le plafond était voûté et englobait la mezzanine menant aux suites.

Pour le moment, toutes les fenêtres étaient recouvertes par les même volets métalliques qu'on avait à Forks. En plus du salon, le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une cuisine, d'une salle à manger, d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle de musique, d'un bureau et des deux petites chambres et d'une salle de bain. Le second étage était occupé par les six suites, trois dans chaque aile. Le mieux avec les maisons en bois c'était l'insonorisation que le bois procurait. C'était vraiment plus facile de vivre avec Emmett et Rosalie de cette façon.

Enfin, la cave contenait la salle de contrôle et tout les équipements électriques et sanitaires, ainsi que d'immenses salles de jeu. Cette maison était probablement l'une des plus écologiques au monde. La maison entière était chauffée par l'énergie solaire. Quand cette technologie était apparue, Esme avait décidé de la tester sur cette maison et pour le moment tout allait bien. Les gens utilisaient généralement des générateurs pour l'éléctricité et le chauffage. L'énergie solaire réchauffait la maison et l'eau; et on avait installé des panneaux solaire et des éoliennes pour nous fournir l'électricité dont on avait besoin. La maison était complètement autonome.

Je déchargeai rapidement le générateur et le branchai. On s'en servirait jusqu'à ce que Bella soit à l'aise et que je puisse m'assurer que tout notre équipement soit prêt et parfaitement fonctionnel.

Je l'emmenai dans une des suites qui faisait le coin de la maison afin qu'elle ait une vue agréable sur le lac et les montagnes. Je prendrais la suite à côté de la sienne. Il y avait très peu de meubles et pas de matelas pour le lit donc je l'allongeai sur des couvertures par-terre. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire le ménage.

Je courus dans la cave et tapai le code qui ouvrait les volets. La pire des sensations pour un nouveau-né était de se sentir prisonnier. Alors que je rejoignais Bella en courant, j'entendis son coeur battre de plus en plus vite alors que le venin se dirigeait vers sa poitrine. Elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Je profitai de l'opportunité pour l'étudier attentivement. Lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle avait été belle. Maintenant qu'elle était une vampire, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux acajous étaient plus épais et avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres, ils lui arrivaient à la taille maintenant. Sa peau normalement pâle avait été durcie par le venin et ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Ses sourcils étaient hauts et arqués et ils contrastaient clairement avec sa peau pâles; ses pommettes étaient hautes et fines et soulignaient parfaitement son visage en forme de coeur.

Ses lèvres cependant, ses lèvres étaient plus pleines et celle du bas était un peu plus développée; elles étaient d'un beau rouge comme si elle venait juste d'être embrassée. Sa poitrine et ses hanches s'étaient remplies mais sa taille était restée fine, ce qui lui donnait des formes dangereuses qui mettraient les hommes à genoux. Dieu seul savait que, personnellement, je les appréçiai.

Woah Cowboy, rappelle-toi qu'elle va être ta soeur ! me disputai-je mentalement; je ne devrais pas oublier ce fait. Étonnamment, l'odeur de Bella n'avait pas vraiment changé. Seule la tentation de son sang humain avait disparu. Elle sentait toujours un mélange appétissant de fraise et de freesia, une odeur qui m'attirait comme un aimant.

Soudainement, ses gémissements se firent plus fort et son coeur battit plus vite. Je reculai jusqu'à la porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce; je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente submergée et qu'elle adopte une posture défensive. Je m'y attendais, mais je fus tout de même surpris lorsque son dos s'arqua du sol et qu'elle poussa un cri à me glacer les os. Il sembla durer une éternité et, pas pour la première fois, mon coeur se serra en voyant cette magnifique fille souffrir. Et ensuite, juste comme ça, ce fut fini. Son coeur battit pour la dernière fois et se fit ensuite silencieux alors qu'elle retombait au sol.

Je la regardai depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et je la vis essayer d'analyser ce qui s'était passé. Je me demandai combien de souvenirs elle aurait. Certains nouveau-nés ne se rappelaient de rien; comme dans le cas d'Alice. J'espérai vraiment que ce ne serait pas le cas pour elle, ça rendrait les choses trop difficiles. Même si une part de moi espérait qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas d'Edward. Je devrais être prêt à tout lorsqu'elle verrait mes cicatrices. Je commençai à me sentir un peu inquiet lorsqu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé après quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais j'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait bien.

"Bella Darlin', tout va bien. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi, mon coeur ?" Je la vis ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux alors qu'elle s'ajustait à sa nouvelle vision. Je pus la voir lutter pour essayer de tout assimiler à la fois. Elle s'assit et eut l'air surprise par la vitesse de son action. Puis l'instant que j'anticipai et que je redoutai à la fois arriva. Ses yeux rouge de nouvelle-née se posèrent sur moi et elle prit une brusque inspiration.

_

* * *

_**C'mon anniversaire ! 22 ans et toutes mes...euh, non, pas toutes mes dents. Pff ! J'ai droit à une review ? Si vous rendez v2 contente, j'vous posterais la conversation de Carlisle et Edward avec le prochain chapitre... Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout ce que je vis, ce fut des arcs-en-ciel flottant dans l'air. Je réalisai que c'était la lumière du soleil à travers les fenêtres sales qui se reflétaient sur les grains de poussières qui voletaient. Il y avait des couleurs que je reconnaissais, et d'autres pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de nom. Même les choses les plus simples étaient belles.

Je pensai à m'asseoir et avant même que je n'ai fini cette pensée, je m'étais redressée. Woah ! Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette vitesse vampirique.

J'étais sur le sol de ce qui ressemblait à une grande suite d'un hôtel très vieux et inutilisé. Les murs étaient principalement en bois et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout. Deux des murs étaient en verre et donnait vue sur un magnifique lac.

Une part de mon esprit reconnut ça comme une possible échapatoire et me hurla de fuir, quelque chose était après moi; j'avais besoin de courir. Je repoussai cette pensée avec difficulté, j'avais senti Jasper dans la pièce, il me protégerait. Je me tournai pour voir où il se tenait. Il était plus loin de moi que je ne l'aurais cru, près de la porte, mais sans la bloquer. Lorsque mes yeux se levèrent pour croiser les siens, je pris une profonde inspiration et mon corps se tendit instinctivement.

Ce que je pouvais voir du cou et de la mâchoire de Jasper était couvert de cicatrices entrecroisées. Je pouvais en voir aussi sur les quelques centimètres de ses poignets découverts depuis qu'il avait roulé ses manches sur ses bras musclés.

Instantanément, je fus furieuse. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Si Edward avait fait ça, je le tuerais ! La partie instinctive de mon cerveau me hurlait de fuir. Cette créature était dangereuse, létale, une menace imminente à ma survie - **COURS.**

Je secouai la tête et repoussai cette pensée, c'était Jasper. Il m'avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas une menace pour moi et m'avait sauvé à deux reprises. Il aurait pu me tuer n'importe quand pendant ma transformation, et il n'avait été rien d'autre que protecteur, attentionné et doux avec moi. C'était sa voix et son contact qui m'avait empêché de devenir folle; son don qui m'avait calmé.

Malgré mes instincts qui me suppliaient de fuir, je marchai lentement vers lui. Mon nouveau corps et mes nouveaux instincts ne me laisseraient pas approcher une créature aussi intimidante sans la plus grande prudence et soumission. J'avais croisé mes mains devant moi, et ma tête était légèrement baissée. Ma colère et ma peur étaient toujours là, mais elles étaient submergées par mon désir de le toucher. Je voulais toucher ses cicatrices et faire disparaître la douleur qu'elles représentaient. J'avais aussi le souffle coupé par la masculinité pure qu'il émettait. Si la beauté d'Edward était celle d'une perfection angélique, celle de Jasper était robuste et magnifique; les cicatrices soulignaient encore plus sa masculinité. Edward était un garçon, Jasper était un homme.

Je vis le corps de Jasper se tendre et je réalisai qu'il était nerveux quant à mes intentions. Je n'avais encore rien dit. Je m'arrêtai à portée de main et levai prudemment mes yeux pour croiser les siens.

"Jasper." J'entendis ma nouvelle voix pour la première fois et elle me surprit. Elle était légèrement plus basse et plus claire, presque sensuelle et ma main se porta à ma bouche. J'essayai à nouveau, "Jasper, qui t'a fait ça ?" Alors que je levai la main vers lui, il se tendit immédiatement et j'interrompis ma tentative de toucher les cicatrices de sa mâchoire. Je sentis ma colère envers la personne responsable de ça me revenir. "Est-ce qu'Edward t'a fait ça ? Est-ce que tu t'es battu avec lui ?"

Il se détendit et me regarda avec un léger froncement de sourcils. "Non Bella, Edward ne m'a pas fait ça. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques instants après que Rose et Emmett l'aient traîné hors de la maison. J'ai reçu ces cicatrices il y a de très, très nombreuses années, avant que je rencontre les Cullen. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?"

Je le regardai avec incrédulité. "Parce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, Jasper ! Tu es un homme bien et je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ais mal."

"Bella, c'est arrivé il y a longtemps. Un jour, je te raconterais mon histoire, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ne te font-elles pas peur ?" Je réfléchis à sa question.

"Une part de moi est effrayée mais j'ignore cette part. Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves maintenant. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, tu ne me feras pas de mal." Dire que Jasper était surprit serait peu dire.

"Comme fais-tu ça Bella ? Tu viens d'admettre que tes instincts te crient que je suis dangereux et pourtant, tu choisis de les ignorer ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré une nouvelle-née telle que toi."

Je reculai d'un pas. Mon coeur immobile se serra. Je n'étais pas normale, un monstre. J'ignorai mes nouveaux instincts vampiriques. J'étais une humaine fragile et maintenant je suis une vampire anormale. Seigneur, ne pourrais-je jamais rien faire de bien ?

"Bella, arrête." Jasper fit un petit pas en avant et il me tendit lentement la main.

J'ignorai mes instincts et la pris sans hésitation. Je sentis un frisson traverser mes doigts et mon bras et la brusque inspiration de Jasper me fit savoir qu'il l'avait lui aussi ressentit. Mes instincts qui criaient se transformèrent en chuchotements; il me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

"Bella, je ne disais pas ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, au contraire, ça me donne l'espoir que ta période de transition sera très facile. C'est une bonne chose, je te le promets." Je le sentis m'envoyer un peu de réconfort et de calme alors qu'il me souriait. Mes doigts se serrèrent légèrement sur les siens et je lui souris.

"Maintenant, tout d'abord. Tu dois avoir soif, on devrait aller chasser." Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, ma gorge était vraiment sèche et me brûlait un peu. "Est-ce que tu es mal à l'aise ? Je peux aller te chercher un des snacks de Carlisle pour te faire attendre si tu veux ?"

J'y réfléchis pendant une minute. "Non, je pense que ça va, Jasper. Ma gorge ne me fait pas mal, elle me brûle pas ni rien; en tout cas, pas comme on me l'a décrit." L'expression du visage de Jasper me dit que j'agissais à nouveau bizarrement.

"Bella, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je me sentirais mieux une fois que tu auras chassé et pour être honnête, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai aussi besoin de chasser."

Je regardai ses yeux et réalisai qu'ils étaient plus sombres qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Ils n'étaient définitivement plus du doré topaze auquel j'étais habituée. "Oh Jasper, bien sûr ! Je suis désolée, allons chasser."

Il rigola, "Bonne vieille Bella, toujours à faire passer les besoins des autres au-dessus des tiens." Il tira sur ma main et m'emmena vers la fenêtre. Il relâcha ensuite ma main pour l'ouvrir.

Je sentis le besoin de reprendre sa main, mais je ne voulais pas franchir une limite ni le coller. C'était le mari de ma meilleure amie; je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver ça.

Je le regardai alors qu'il sautait gracieusement par la fenêtre du deuxième étage et atterrissait au sol avec légèreté. Je baissai les yeux vers lui avec nervosité et doutes; mes instincts avaient recommencé à crier.

"Allez Bella. C'est plus facile que ce que tu penses. Ton corps saura quoi faire. Saute et je te jure que si tu as l'air de tomber, je te rattraperais." Il me regardait avec foi.

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre. "Tu m'attraperas si je tombe ?"

Une expression que je ne compris pas traversa son visage. Il plaça une main sur son coeur immobile. "Je te le promets, je te rattraperais toujours si tu tombes, Darlin'."

Je pouvais voir la sincérité sur son visage. Je pris une profonde inspiration inutile et sautai par la fenêtre. Le temps sembla ralentir alors que je regardai le sol se rapprocher lentement. J'eus tout le temps de placer mes pieds sur l'herbe pour absorber l'impact. "Je l'ai fait !"

Il rigola avec moi lorsqu'il sentit mon incrédulité et mon excitation. "Ouais, tu l'as fait, Darlin' et je dois bien avouer que tu étais extrêmement gracieuse, même pour une vampire."

Pour la première fois, j'entendis un petit accent du sud dans son discours et je fondis un peu. _Non Bella ! C'est le mari d'Alice ! Il ne te fait pas fondre, Edward te fait fondre. Je me figeai. Oh Seigneur, Edward ! Edward ne te voulait pas vraiment._ Mon monologue interne eut la gentillesse de me rappeler des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Des images commencèrent à traverser mon esprit; des images de lui se tenant au-dessus de moi, avec mon sang coulant de sa bouche et disant des choses qui emplissait ma poitrine de douleur et me déchirait en deux. Edward ne m'avait jamais aimé, il avait voulu me posséder. Il avait voulu se tenter avec mon sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de me drainer comme un dessert spécial. Il n'avait voulu de moi que comme d'un animal de compagnie à contrôler.

Je sentis mes jambes céder sous moi et avant que je ne puisse tomber au sol, Jasper me rattrapa, tout comme il l'avait promit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Respire, Darlin'."

Je notai que mon souffle s'était fait haletant. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais alors que je levai mon regard vers son visage.

"Edward." Ça sortit comme un murmure d'agonie qu'il n'aurait pas pu entendre s'il n'avait pas été un vampire.

Je pouvais sentir ma terreur et ma douleur s'éveiller et lutter pour devenir mes émotions dominantes; douleur pour sa trahison, et terreur qu'il me trouve et qu'il m'achève maintenant que je n'étais plus un animal facilement contrôlable. Maintenant que la tentation de mon sang avait disparu, j'étais inutile pour lui. Il me trouverait, il fallait que je fuis !

Jasper agrippa mon visage dans ses grandes mains et attira ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il m'asseyait sur ses genoux. "Chut mon coeur. Ça va. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire du mal. On va parler de ça, et je vais t'aider à t'en remettre, mais d'abord j'aimerais chasser. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir avec moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de manger si tu ne veux pas mais j'apprécierais ta compagnie."

Je le sentis repousser ma panique. Il avait raison, il me protégerait. Edward n'était pas là. Je resterais près de Jasper; je serais en sécurité avec Jasper.

Je me sentis me calmer et recommencer à penser rationnellement. Jasper voulait chasser; pour la première fois, je pouvais choisir ce que je voulais faire. Il ne me donnait pas d'ordre et ne me manipulait pas pour que je fasse ce qu'il voulait, même si c'était pour mon propre bien. Il me laissait vraiment évaluer mes besoins et prendre ma décision moi-même.

"Bien sûr que je viendrais avec toi. Tu as raison, on devrait chasser. Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué."

Il me remit sur mes pieds. "Ne t'excuse jamais pour tes sentiments, Bella. Ils sont à toi et à toi seule. On peut parler des raisons qui sont derrière ces sentiments, mais c'est la forme d'honnêteté la plus pure et il ne faudrait jamais s'excuser pour ça."

Cet homme silencieux et sans prétention était attentif et profond; et je n'avais aucun doute quant à la raison pour laquelle Alice l'aimait tellement. C'était une femme vraiment chanceuse.

Par habitude, je pris une profonde inspiration. "Allez viens Jasper, montre moi comment chasser !" Je forçai mon visage à s'étirer en un sourire tremblotant et essayai d'alléger la tension de ma voix. Il regarda attentivement mon visage et je sus qu'il analysait mes émotions, cette conversation n'était que mise en pause. Il en reparlerait plus tard. Il me serra la main, satisfait par ce qu'il ressentit. Et un sourire commença à apparaître sur son magnifique visage.

"Je n'aurais rien à t'apprendre, tu sais déjà comment chasser. On doit juste te donner une cible appropriée." Il me dit ça avec conviction et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec scepticisme.

"Je pense que tu oublies à qui tu parles, Jasper. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret que je n'ai jamais été bonne en sport, et je suis pratiquement sûre que la chasse est une forme de sport pour les vampires."

Il rigola à ma description. "Mais ça c'était la vieille Bella. La version 2.0 a été updaté en grâce, ou as-tu oublié ton dernier saut du second étage ? Tu seras capable de faire ça. On va commencer par un petit jogging à travers la clairière et jusque dans les bois. Je serais à côté de toi à chaque pas. Je t'ai promis de te rattraper si tu tombais, tu te souviens ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses."

Sur ces mots, il me prit doucement la main et on se tourna lentement vers la clairière. Il augmenta graduellement la vitesse et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, on volait à travers la forêt. C'était incroyable de courir comme ça ! Je pouvais voir chaque feuille sur chaque arbre, entendre les minuscules animaux dans les sous-bois et leurs coeurs qui battaient de terreur lorsqu'on passait; ils savaient que des prédateurs étaient entrés dans la forêt. Ces battements de coeur étaient ceux d'écureils et d'autres petits rongeurs, pas assez tentant pour moi.

Je savais maintenant que ma crainte humaine qu'Edward ne courre droit dans un arbre était vraiment ridicule. C'était plus naturel que respirer, c'était aussi normal que les battements de mon coeur humain l'avaient été; quelque chose qui se produisait sans qu'on en ait même conscience. J'adorai ça ! Pour quelqu'un qui avait été aussi maladroite que moi, c'était un accomplissement et une liberté absolue.

Trop rapidement, Jasper nous fit ralentir avant de nous arrêter lentement. Il sourit en voyant l'expression de joie qui devait probablement être dessinée sur mon visage et il arqua un sourcil. "Tu me crois maintenant ?"

Je ris. "Jasper, c'était incroyable ! Est-ce que tu m'as vu ? Je n'ai même pas trébuché une seule fois ! Est-ce qu'on peut le refaire ?"

Mon humeur avait dû déteindre sur lui parce qu'il commença à rire. "Bien sûr qu'on peut, mais d'abord, peux-tu me dire ce que tu entends ?"

Je m'immobilisai instantanément lorsqu'il me demanda d'écouter. Au loin, je pensai entendre les battements rythmiques des coeurs de trois animaux. "Je peux entendre trois coeurs qui battent, à 800 mètres au nord. Mais les trois sons sont différents." Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de comprendre. Plus j'écoutai, et plus la brûlure de ma gorge me dérangeait. Inconsciemment, ma main se posa sur ma gorge, presque comme si j'essayai de me soulager.

Jasper le remarqua bien sûr. "Très bien ! Maintenant, cette sensation dans ta gorge, c'est ta soif. Tu as besoin de chasser pour que ça devienne supportable. Vu qu'on se nourrit d'animaux, la soif ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment mais elle deviendra plus tolérable. Quant à la différence entre les rythmes cardiaques - tu entends une biche et probablement son faon, ils sont suivit par un puma."

Je me concentrai sur les sons, sachant que je serais capable de faire la différence toute seule la prochaine fois.

Je pus sentir Jasper étudier mon visage. "Laisse ton corps faire ce qu'il veut, Bella. Suis tes instincts."

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais baissée et courrais pliée en deux vers les animaux; les battements de leurs coeurs m'attiraient. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre, je bondis sur la branche d'un arbre et m'immobilisai pour observer ma proie. L'odeur de la biche n'était pas très appétissante mais le puma me fit monter le venin à la bouche et je montrai les dents. En moins d'une seconde, j'étais sur son dos et mes dents étaient plongées dans sa gorge. A un moment ou à un autre, je lui avais brisé la nuque. La sensation du sang chaud qui pulsait dans ma bouche et coulait dans ma gorge était un pur bonheur qui apaisa le feu qui brûlait en moi.

J'entendis un petit mouvement derrière moi et mon corps se tendit et fit volte-face avant de se mettre en position défensive; un grondement s'échappa de ma bouche, j'étais prête à m'élancer sur ce qui s'était approché de moi, quoi que ce soit. Avant que je ne puisse bondir, je réalisai que c'était Jasper qui se tenait là figé avec les mains devant lui, dans un geste apaisant.

Je tombai rapidement à genoux et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. J'étais profondément gênée. Comment avais-je pu faillir attaquer Jasper après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ? Quelle quantité de patience pouvait avoir quelqu'un avant avant d'en avoir marre et de partir ? Je me retrouvai dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Hey, ne vas pas croire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas approcher un nouveau-né lorsqu'il se nourrit. C'était mon erreur, pas la tienne. Ta réaction était parfaitement normale pour une vampire âgée de dix ans et non pas pour une vampire âgée de quelques heures. Ce qui me surprend c'est que tu as été capable de t'empêcher de m'attaquer, ce que j'aurais mérité pour avoir été aussi stupide." Il repoussa mes cheveux en arrière et les coinça derrière mon oreille.

"Jasper, je t'ai presque attaqué ! Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?"

Il me regarda dans les yeux. "Parce que c'est instinctif pour nous de protéger nos proies. Même quand notre famille chasse ensemble, les attaques sont individuelles. On ne se rapproche pas trop lorsqu'un d'entre nous est entrain de chasser parce que ça provoque exactement cette réaction. Je ne t'ai tout simplement pas laissé assez d'espace. Les nouveaux-nés ont besoin de plus d'espace que les autres vampires. Enfin sauf Rosalie, mais on sait tous comment elle peut être."

Je ris. "Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?"

Il sourit. "Non, Darlin'. En fait, je suis très fier de toi. Tu as attaqué ce puma comme une pro, et regarde ! Tu n'en as presque pas renversé. Tes manières sont bien meilleures que celles d'Emmett, mais là encore, il aime jouer avec sa nourriture."

Ça me fit éclater de rire. Je baissai les yeux vers le pantalon et la chemise que je portais. Il y avait un peu de sang dessus, et une déchirure à l'avant de ma chemise et sur la hanche de mon pantalon. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Jasper rigola. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Esme t'a emballé quelques tenues et Rose et Emmett t'en ramèneront d'autres. On détruit régulièrement nos vêtements quand on chasse, ça vient avec notre nature. Est-ce que tu veux encore chasser ou préférerais-tu rentrer ?"

Une fois de plus, il me donnait honnêtement le choix. Ça me plaisait. "J'ai envie d'essayer autre chose et je sais que tu n'as pas encore mangé, donc continuons."

Il fit un geste vers la forêt. "Après toi, Darlin'. Allons chercher de la bouffe !"

Je ris et m'élançai avec Jasper sur mes talons.

**ooOoo**

Trois heures plus tard, on était de retour à la maison et j'avais découvert que j'aimais l'ours mais que je détestai le goût du loup.

Jasper avait ri en voyant l'expression dégoûtée de mon visage lorsque j'avais relâché le cadavre de l'animal. "On a tous nos préférés. Le mien c'est le lynx mais j'aime bien le loup aussi. Les carnivores sont meilleurs. Plus tard, je te ferais goûter le cerf, histoire que tu connaisses le goût !"

On avait fait la course en revenant et j'avais découvert que j'étais beaucoup plus rapide que Jasper grâce à ma force de nouvelle-née. Il m'avait dit d'en profiter tant que je l'aurais parce que ça commencerait à disparaître au bout d'un an.

On venait juste d'entrer dans la clairière où était construite la maison, et je vis finalement ma nouvelle demeure. Je l'adorai ! C'était si différent de n'importe quel autre endroit où j'avais jamais été et je me sentis instantanément chez moi. Je pouvais voir cependant qu'il y aurait un peu de travail. Il y avait un volet qui pendait d'une des fenêtres. Un arbre était tombé sur une des portions métalliques du toit et il faudrait la réparer. On aurait dit qu'un animal avait foncé dans la porte du garage, et le toit devrait aussi être remplacé.

Je sentis Jasper poser son regard sur moi et je l'entendis dire, "Seigneur, tu es magnifique !"

Je ris et me tournai vers lui. "Bien sûr Jasper ! Je suis magnifique ! Attends que Rosalie arrive, et je redeviendrais cette bonne vieille Bella. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de faire vérifier tes yeux ?" Je plaisantai mais arrêtai de rire lorsque je vis l'expression choquée de son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il avala son venin. "Bella, je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute."

Je me contentai de le fixer. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'ai entendu me dire que j'étais magnifique," insistai-je.

Une expression calculatrice apparut sur son visage. "Non, je l'ai pensé. Je ne l'ai pas dit. Peux-tu lire mes pensées, Bella ?"

Je le regardai avec incrédulité. "Ne blagues pas, Jasper, c'est pas drôle ! Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas lire tes pensées !" Je commençai à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas lire les pensées. _Il_ pouvait les lire et je ne voulais pas être comme _lui_.

"Donc tu ne peux rien _entendre _?" me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai mais il ne dit rien. "Non, Jasper, je ne peux rien _entendre_." Je pouvais le voir réfléchir et pensai _'Tu me fais flipper, Jasper !'_

Soudainement, il haleta. "Bella, je t'ai entendu !" Okay, maintenant, j'étais officiellement terrifiée. J'étais paniquée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait !

"Je t'ai _entendu _dire 'Tu me fais flipper, Jasper' mais tes lèvres n'ont pas bougé."

Ma main se plaqua sur ma bouche à ses mots et je commençai à haleter lorsque Jasper me frappa avec une lourde dose de calme. J'en sentis immédiatement les effets et le regardai avec gratitude en pensant _'Merci !'_

Il sourit et _j'entendis _une réponse. _'De rien.'_

Cette fois, ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. S'il n'avait pas été entrain de m'envoyer des vagues de calme, je me serais effondrée.

"Oh mon dieu," m'exclamai-je doucement.

Jasper voyait bien que je luttai et il se plaça devant moi en attrapant mes mains. "C'est bon Bella. Je pense que j'ai compris. Tu peux _entendre _des choses si elles sont pensées directement pour toi, façon de parler. Et tu peux apparemment projeter tes pensées à quelqu'un. C'est similaire au don d'Edward, sauf que tu as plus de contrôle et d'intimité."

J'essayai d'assimiler ça. Je ne voulais pas vraiment pas avoir un don, surtout pas semblable au s_ien_. Jasper resta devant moi avec mes mains dans les siennes et il me laissa le temps de réfléchir. "Bien, je suppose que je peux pas le faire disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sourit. "Non, Darlin'. Comme les humains, nous devons jouer avec les cartes qu'on a reçu. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose et ça ne devrait pas trop t'affecter. Emmett pourrait être énervant, mais franchement, je ne suis pas un télépathe, et il m'énerve tout le temps."

J'appréçiai sa tentative de me remonter le moral. Il avait raison.

"Allez ma grande, on a des trucs à faire et on pourra jouer avec les limites de ton don pendant qu'on les fait. Ce sera marrant. Pense juste à toutes les blagues qu'on pourra préparer pour Emmett et on aura même pas besoin de quitter la pièce !" Celle-là marcha.

Je commençai à rire. "Tu as raison, Jazz. Merci. Je suppose que je dois apprendre à 'jouer mes cartes' et rien ne vaut l'instant présent."

Je me sentis un peu mieux et on se tourna vers la maison. Je pus voir Jasper cataloguer les dommages et préparer mentalement une liste. Je fus soulagée de ne rien _entendre_ de ses pensées. Jasper avait raison; quelqu'un devait penser directement à moi.

Il se tourna pour me regarder à nouveau. "Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura nettoyé tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. On va commencer à nettoyer l'intérieur ce soir et demain matin, on pourra commencer avec les dommages extérieurs."

On entra dans la maison et je me tournai vers Jasper, "Est-ce que je pourrais me changer après qu'on ait fait le ménage ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de détruire deux tenues."

Il me regarda pendant un moment, "Darlin', tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ma permission. Tu es une grande fille et tu es tout à fait capable de prendre tes propres décisions."

Il avait raison, quand avais-je commencé à éprouver le besoin de demander tout le temps la permission ? Je n'étais jamais comme ça avant. Je pris la décision de ne pas me changer pour le moment. Mes vêtements étaient peut-être déchirés et couvert de sang mais nettoyer la saleté et la poussière de la maison serait tout aussi salissant.

Jasper vérifia le puits, la pompe et la plomberie. Une fois qu'il eut décidé que tout était en bon état, il fit couler l'eau. Je le suivis pendant un moment; je n'aimais pas être trop loin de lui. Je n'aimais pas non plus les émotions que mes instincts avaient fait naître en moi; j'étais nerveuse et méfiante. Jasper le sentait bien sûr donc si je n'étais pas à côté de lui, il me parlait constamment, à voix haute ou à travers mon nouveau 'don'.

J'attrapai le nécessaire de ménage que je trouvai à l'arrière de la camionnette et l'emmenai dans la maison. Jasper sembla surprit que je n'ai aucun problème à m'habituer à ma force vampirique, mais je me sentis mieux lorsqu'il me dit, 'Tu étais une humaine extraordinaire; j'aurais dû savoir que tu serais aussi une vampire extraordinaire."

Si j'avais pu rougir, mes joues auraient été rouge vif.

Après avoir fait le ménage à vitesse vampirique pendant plusieurs heures, la maison fut impeccable. On avait joué avec mon don, et je pouvais envoyer et recevoir des pensées et des images. C'était plutôt marrant. Je pouvais aussi prendre la décision de ne pas _entendre _ce que quelqu'un m'envoyait. Je voyais ça comme un interrupteur et j'étais vraiment contente de l'avoir. Je pouvais sentir que quelqu'un essayait de m'envoyer quelque chose mais je pouvais choisir de _l'entendre _ou non. Jasper avait décidé que c'était un don très utile.

On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord là-dessus.

On avait ramené quelques meubles du garage dans la maison et j'étais à l'étage lorsque j'entendis _'Bella, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir près du lac avec moi.'_

Je reçus une image de la maison depuis l'autre côté du lac; il devait être de l'autre côté du lac pour voir la maison sous cet angle-là. Jasper s'amusait beaucoup trop avec mon don; il était facilement à un kilomètre de là donc je supposai qu'il testait la portée de mon don.

Je courus jusqu'à l'endroit où il était assit, "Tu sais, Jazz, je vais finir par garder mon don éteint pour que tu n'oublies pas comment parler à voix haute," lui dis-je lorsque je m'assis à côté de lui.

Regarder les étoiles était devenu une toute nouvelle expérience en tant que vampire. Je pouvais voir tellement plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pu en tant qu'humaine. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière aux alentours, mais le ciel était magnifique.

Jasper se tourna vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. "De quoi te rappelles-tu, Bella ?"

Je savais ce qu'il me demandait mais décidais d'éviter la vraie question. "Pendant que je brûlais, Esme m'a dit de rejouer autant de mes souvenirs que possible pour qu'ils puissent rester avec moi une fois que je serais changée. Ils n'ont pas la même significations qu'ils avaient lorsque j'étais humaine mais je pense que j'en ai encore la plupart. Heureusement, je ne me suis remémoré que les meilleurs, donc mes pires souvenirs sont plutôt flous. Je suis sûre qu'il m'en manque une tonne, mais je me rappelle de toute ma famille. Jasper ? Et mon père ? Il pense qu'il m'est arrivé quoi ?"

Jasper me regarda et je pus voir la tristesse sur son visage. "Ben, on lui a dit qu'on t'emmené à Seattle pour le week-end afin de fêter ton anniversaire et le fait qu'Edward ait été accepté à Julliard."

Je l'interrompis, "Je ne me rappelle pas qu'Edward m'ait dit qu'il allait aller à l'école à New York." J'y réfléchis pendant une minute. "Oh ! C'est une partie de l'histoire ! Désolée, s'il te plaît - continue."

Il me serra la main. "Ben, il devait partir tout de suite vu que son acceptation était immédiate donc, après le week-end à Seattle, vous êtiez supposés prendre ta voiture pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Aprsè ça, tu devais revenir à Forks à temps pour dîner avec ton père, Carlisle, Esme et Alice. Sur la route, tu as été tuée par un chauffard ivre. Ton père a eu un appel pendant qu'il parlait à ma famille au restaurant. Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, Rose s'est déguisée en toi et a déposé Edward à Sea-Tac où il a vraiment prit un avion pour New-York. Elle et Emmett devaient se rejoindre à Port Angeles pour récuppérer le corps qu'Alice a trouvé pour te remplacer. Avec le don d'Alice, on a su où et quand un ivrogne prendrait un virage trop brusque et enverrait ta voiture au bas d'une falaise entre Port Angeles et Forks."

Jasper me serra contre lui alors que je sanglotai dans ses bras pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Je pensai à ma mère et Phil, et au coup de fil qu'ils avaient dû recevoir maintenant. Mon coeur se brisa pour mon père lorsque je me dis qu'il serait tout seul maintenant. Et je pleurai la perte de ma vie humaine. Jasper n'essaya pas d'influencer mes émotions, il me laissa juste pleurer. Je savais que ce devait être dur pour lui de ressentir tout ce que j'éprouvais, mais il ne me relâcha pas et il se contenta de me serrer plus fort et de me bercer si j'essayais de m'éloigner un peu de lui.

Une fois que mes sanglots cessèrent et que ma respiration reprit un rythme normal, il me laissa lentement m'éloigner du réconfort que m'offrait ses bras. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas profiter de l'immense baignoire qui se trouve dans ta chambre ? L'eau devrait être chaude maintenant. Tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tu auras lavé tout le sang et la saleté qui te recouvre et que tu auras mis des vêtements propres. On pourra parler après, je suis sûr que tu auras encore plus de questions. On pourras aussi appeler la famille si tu en as envie."

Un bain semblait paradisiaque et je l'embrassai sur la joue en pensant '_Merci, Jazz. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.'_

Il me fit un de ses sourires doux qui me faisaient fondre. "Darlin', tu n'auras jamais à le découvrir. Tu es coincé avec moi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

Je rigolai. "Et ben, c'est une bonne chose que j'ai l'éternité alors."

Je me dirigeai à l'étage et montai dans ce qui était maintenant ma chambre. Plus je fus loin de Jasper, et plus mes instincts se firent forts; ils me criaient à nouveau de courir. J'étais à nouveau nerveuse et je n'aimais pas ça.

Ma chambre ressemblait plus à une suite. Je m'étais sentis coupable d'avoir une aussi grande chambre jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu que toutes les autres étaient pratiquement pareilles. La mienne était la suite moyenne de cette aile. J'avais remarqué que Jasper avait placé ses affaires dans la suite un peu plus petite à côté de la mienne; ce qui laissait la plus grande vide de l'autre côté du couloir. Ma chambre était immense, avec plein de place pour le grand lit qui était placé contre le mur. Il y avait aussi de la place pour une paire de commodes, et une armoire antique était placées à l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait aussi des portes qui menaient à la salle de bain et aux deux immenses garde-robe de chaque côté de la salle de bain. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait de la place pour quelques chaises rembourrées et une large table à café que Jasper m'avait dit qu'il achèterait.

J'attrapai une tenue propre dans ma garde-robe et entrai dans la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain. Je pris une rapide douche pour me nettoyer et me glissai ensuite avec plaisir dans la chaleur de la baignoire maintenant pleine. C'était une vieille baignoire aux pieds fourchus, et la chaleur de l'eau était formidable contre ma peau froide. La pièce était très luxueuse, dans le style rustique. Il y avait un long comptoir avec deux éviers et de grands miroirs, et à côté de l'armoire à linge, il y avait une douche séparée. J'entendis Jasper revenir dans la maison alors que la baignoire se vidait, et j'entendis sa douche couler. J'espérai qu'il allait bien; il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors. C'était la première fois que j'étais vraiment seule depuis ma transformation et je n'avais pas eu peur qu'il me quitte. Je supposai que j'avais appris à lui faire un peu confiance.

Jasper me trouva roulée en boule devant la cheminée. J'avais rentré du bois et commencé un feu après m'être amusée avec ma force de nouvelle-née. Jasper rit lorsque je lui dis que j'abattais de grands arbres à mains nues.

"Je pense que je me suis laissé emportée parce qu'il y a une énorme pile de bois sous le porche arrière maintenant."

Il alla voir et j'entendis son rire résonner dans la maison pratiquement vide. "Fais-moi une faveur, Darlin', et challenge Emmett dans un bras de fer quand il arrivera. Assures-toi de parier quelque chose de bon parce que tu vas maîtriser ce garçon !"

Je ris et le regardai avec incrédulité, "Pas moyen ! Je ne peux pas battre Emmett !"

Il arqua un sourcil, "Fais-moi confiance; j'ai terriblement envie de le voir se faire battre par une petite fille mince ! Tu seras capable de le faire - alors assures-toi bien que l'enjeu soit gros !"

Je pouvais sentir son excitation. Peut-être que je serais capable de me venger de quelques blagues qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais si hâte d'y être !

"Alors, Bella, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?"

Je le regardai et haussai les épaules alors que mon sourire s'effaçait. "Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment je me sens mais puisque tu m'as demandé, je suis toujours très triste. Ma famille va me manquer. Je voulais terriblement être comme vous mais maintenant je dois faire face à l'éternité sans Edward."

Jasper glissa son bras autour de moi et il m'attira sur ses genoux. Seigneur, ses bras étaient si agréables ! J'étais en sécurité.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles de l'autre nuit ?"

J'y repensai et je pus sentir mes émotions s'emballer à nouveau et je commençai à me tordre les doigts. "Je me rappelle d'avoir ouvert mes cadeaux et de mettre coupé le doigt; puis la douleur et les dents d'Edward dans mon cou. Je me rappelle que tu as essayé de me rejoindre, essayé de me sauver, mais Rosalie et Emmett te retenaient. Je suppose qu'ils ont cru que tu m'attaquais. Tout le monde était si concentré sur toi que personne n'a vu ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que tu cries. Ensuite j'ai entendu toutes les choses qu'il a dit. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment tout ça Jasper ?" Je détestai avoir l'air aussi pathétique mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il me serra plus fort.

"J'ai rejoué chaque émotion que j'ai sentis émanant de lui quand il était avec toi. J'ai réalisé que ce, que je prenais pour de l'amour était une sorte de dévotion tordue pour le sentiment de propriété qu'il éprouvait pour toi. L'amour qu'il ressentait n'était pas pour toi en tant que personne mais pour ton sang. Je suis désolé, Bella."

Je suppose que j'avais trop pleuré parce que je me sentais vide. Je pouvais voir Jasper regarder mon visage, je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il disait. Edward ne m'avait aimé que pour mon sang. Mon sang avait disparu et j'étais avec la famille. Il s'en prendrait à moi, il ne voudrait pas que je sois là ! Je voulais courir mais j'étais retenue. Je commençai à me débattre - il fallait que je parte !

Soudainement, Jasper fut dans ma tête. _'BELLA ! Reviens ! Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît !'_

Il me secouait légèrement et je pouvais sentir sa peur et son inquiétude se mixer avec une pointe de désespoir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et son soulagement fut palpable.

Ma peur refit surface. "Il voulait me tuer, Jasper ! Il a essayé de me drainer ! Et si il voulait m'achever ? Il sera avec la famille et il ne voudra pas que je sois là ! Je vais devoir partir pour être en sécurité. Je ne veux pas être seule ! Que m'arrivera-t-il ? Où vais-je aller ?" Je pouvais sentir ma panique s'installer, j'étais terrifiée et limite hystérique. Je pouvais entendre les mots se précipiter hors de ma bouche si vite qu'ils n'étaient plus que le débit vampirique que je n'avais jamais été capable d'entendre auparavant.

"Non Bella ! Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal ! Ecoute-moi ! J'étais un Major dans l'armée. J'en connais plus en combat que la plupart des vampires. Tu voulais connaître l'origine de mes cicatrices; je les ai eu en combattant dans une guerre vampirique. Je te raconterais toute l'histoire une autre fois mais le fait est que je peux et que je vais te protéger ! C'est toi et moi, Bella, et il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Regarde-moi - toi et moi ! Okay ?"

Il me fixait et lorsque j'hochai la tête, il m'attira à nouveau contre son torse alors qu'il continuait, "Pour ce qui est de la famille, je peux te dire qu'il ne sont vraiment pas content de lui en ce moment et qu'il a été envoyé chez des amis pour un moment. Personne n'est vraiment content de la façon dont il t'a traité et il n'a certainement pas fait honneur à Carlisle et Esme, et à la vie qu'ils nous ont permis de vivre. Personne ne va te forcer à quitter la famille. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Carlisle, mais fais-moi confiance, il est très en colère avec Edward." Sa main me caressait doucement les cheveux et je commençai à me détendre contre lui. Je sentis la panique et la terreur disparaître sous sa caresse apaisante.

"Esme voulait terriblement être ici avec toi, ils le voulaient tous. Pour ta sécurité et la sécurité de la famille, elle, Carlisle et Alice doivent rester encore quelques mois à Forks avant qu'ils ne puissent nous rejoindre ici. C'est le seul moyen. Les gens seraient suspicieux si notre famille déménageait le lendemain de ta mort. On est supposé avoir des liens dans la communauté. Ça a tué Esme de me voir partir avec toi tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas te voir pendant aussi longtemps; elle pleurait dans l'allée quand on est partit. Carlisle était presque aussi triste. Ils t'aiment Bella, et tu leur manquent terriblement."

Je voulais les voir. J'avais besoin de savoir que ce qu'il disait était vrai. J'avais besoin de les appeler au moins.

Il continua, "Dans quelques mois, ils pourront dire que Carlisle a reçu une excellente offre d'emploi ailleurs et que Forks a trop de souvenirs pour eux. Rose, Emmett et moi sommes supposés être à Dartmouth donc on n'a pas à être là. Personne ne remarquera qu'on n'est pas présent à ton enterrement parce que tu étais plus jeune que nous, et Edward sera trop brisé par ta mort pour être là."

Jasper rigola sombrement pendant un instant. "Ce qui pourrait ne pas être trop éloigné de la vérité parce que Rose menaçait de le réduire en morceaux et de l'envoyer en Alaska par la poste pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Rosalie et Emmett devraient être là d'ici quelques jours, et ils ramènent un chargement d'affaires pour la maison. Normalement, Edward est à mi-chemin de l'Alaska en ce moment-même donc il ne peut pas te faire de mal."

J'étais confuse, je me reculai pour le regarder, "Mais pourquoi est-elle en colère, Jasper ? Rosalie m'a toujours détésté."

Il eut une expression déchirée sur le visage alors qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Tu as besoin d'entendre ce qui est arrivé à Rose, et ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire, mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que la trahison d'Edward était un peu trop proche de son propre passé. Elle ne t'a jamais détesté, je sais qu'on le dirait vraiment, mais elle ne te déteste pas. Je pense que tu verras un grand changement en Rose lorsqu'elle arrivera. Elle veut te parler elle-même donc laisse-lui sa chance, okay ?"

J'acquiesçai, "Bien sûr. J'ai toujours voulu être son amie. Elle a tellement confiance en elle. J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler mais à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, je me sentais si nerveuse. Je veux dire, pourquoi voudrait-elle me parler ? J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à la connaître." J'avais vraiment besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça. "Jasper, je vais aller en haut et m'allonger un peu dans ma chambre, okay ? Je sais que je ne peux pas dormir mais il est très tard et les habitudes de toute une vie sont très dure à perdre."

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. "Je serais dans le coin si tu as besoin de moi. Si je ne suis pas dans la maison, je serais juste dehors, à portée de voix. Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais en courant, okay ?"

J'acquièsçai et me tournai pour monter dans ma nouvelle chambre afin de m'allonger sur la pile de couverture que j'appelai mon lit. Je regardai le morceau de sol que j'appelai ma table de chevet. J'y attrapai le portable que Jasper m'avait donné plus tôt dans la journée. Il y avait tous les numéros de la famille dedans, et je les parcourus afin de trouver celui que je voulais. J'avais besoin de ma mère.

_

* * *

_**J'ai posté la conversation de Carlisle et Edward sous le titre Insécurité : Outtakes ! Laissez-moi une review !**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Ses incroyables yeux rouge se posèrent sur moi et elle prit une brusque inspiration. Je regardai son corps se figer alors que ses nouveaux yeux vampiriques voyaient mes cicatrices. J'étais prêt à ce qu'elle m'attaque lorsque je sentis des vagues de colère et de peur émaner d'elle et je fus surpris par sa position. Ses instincts lui criaient de courir mais elle était en colère. Elle s'était tendue mais ne s'était pas mise en position défensive. Je la vis fermer les yeux et secouer la tête. Elle commença à marcher très lentement vers moi et arborait ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une posture soumise. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de ma main, elle s'arrêta et prononça mon nom.

Le son de sa voix était bas et plaisant et pouvait facilement être décrit comme sexy. Je sentis une vague de chaleur dans mon torse en réaction à sa voix et à sa posture soumise. La partie primitive de mon être se réjouit que son premier mot de vampire soit mon nom. A moi ! Je repoussai mes instincts et essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

"Jasper, qui t'a fait ça ?" Elle tendit la main pour me toucher et mon corps voulut automatiquement se défendre; des décennies passées à me défendre contre des nouveaux-nés imprévisibles avaient laissé leur trace. Je réussis à juste me figer lorsque je pris contrôle de ma réaction. Quand elle me parla de mes cicatrices et qu'elle pensa qu'Edward en était responsable, je me détendis un peu. Je n'avais jamais vu une nouvelle-née comme elle. Elle réussissait à marcher à vitesse humaine et n'avait réagit à l'ouïe et à la vue vampirique qu'avec surprise. Je lui donnai donc un résumé très court de mon passé. Il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour que je lui parle de mes péchés plus tard. Je n'avais pas hâte qu'elle me voit comme le monstre que j'étais et qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Si je devais l'aider, elle avait besoin de me faire confiance. Peut-être que si elle apprenait à me connaître avant de découvrir mon histoire elle resterait mon amie. Je ne pouvais pas espérer plus.

Je voulus savoir si les cicatrices lui faisaient peur mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse. "Une part de moi est effrayée mais j'ignore cette part. Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves maintenant. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, tu ne me feras pas de mal." Comment faisait-elle pour ignorer ses instincts ? Elle ne s'était réveillée que depuis quelques minutes ! Elle était extraordinaire et je lui le dis. On aurait dit qu'elle n'allait pas expérimenté la phase nouveau-né.

Je la vis faire un pas en arrière; je compris que j'avais du dire quelque chose de travers lorsque je sentis ses émotions; une vague d'erreur et d'inutilité m'étrangla. "Bella, arrête." Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais voulu dire et lui tendis la main, c'était son choix de la prendre ou non. Trop de choix avaient déjà été faits pour elle. A chaque fois que ce serait possible, à partir de maintenant, j'essayerais de lui laisser le choix.

Lorsqu'elle prit ma main avec impatience, je sentis une sorte de décharge là où nos peaux entrèrent en contact et ça remplit mon corps de chaleur, pas nécessairement sexuelle. Une connexion. Je pus voir qu'elle le ressentait elle-aussi et dans ma très longue vie, je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel auparavant. Sa peur constante diminua au point de ne plus être une émotion dominante. Je classai ces révélations pour les étudier plus tard, mais maintenant, je voulais l'emmener chasser, sa gorge devait être en feu. Je lui offris un des snacks de Carlisle pour la faire patienter mais une fois de plus, elle fut incroyable et me dit qu'elle allait bien. Bien, elle n'avait peut-être pas soif, mais moi oui; ça faisait quatre jours que je n'avais pas chassé et ma chasse avait juste été assez rapide pour me calmer un peu après le désastre qu'avait été son anniversaire. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas chassé convenablement.

"Bella, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je me sentirais mieux une fois que tu auras chassé et pour être honnête, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai aussi besoin de chasser." Je la regardai étudier mes yeux et finalement, elle réagit comme je m'y attendais. A la manière typique de Bella, elle s'inquiéta pour moi. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Quand je la menais vers la fenêtre et sautais, je savais qu'elle serait inquiète de faire pareil, parce que ça signifiait blessure grave pour les humains. "Allez Bella. C'est plus facile que ce que tu penses. Ton corps saura quoi faire. Saute et je te jure que si tu as l'air de tomber, je te rattraperais."

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ce fut incroyablement sexy ! Seigneur, cette femme aurait ma mort. Je sus à cet instant que peu importait ce qui arriverait, je ne serais jamais capable de la voir comme ma soeur.

"Tu m'attraperas si je tombe ?" Elle avait l'air si vulnérable; mon connard de frère avait vraiment détruit sa confiance en elle et ses peurs étaient de retour. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point elle comptait pour moi ou pour le reste de la famille. Je ne permettrais plus jamais qu'elle soit blessée.

Je posai ma main sur mon coeur qui était sur le point de tomber amoureux de cette femme effrayée et blessée. "Je te le promets, je te rattraperais toujours si tu tombes, Darlin'."

Elle sauta et fut terriblement excitée lorsque je lui dis qu'elle était gracieuse. Elle sautait pratiquement sur place, et ensuite, juste comme ça, elle craqua et la douleur et la terreur submergèrent son bonheur. Je l'attrapai juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et elle avait du mal à respirer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Respire, Darlin'." Même si l'action était inutile, ça l'aiderait à se calmer.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, son visage tordu par la peur et me donna un nom qui expliqua tout. "Edward." J'avais su qu'elle allait devoir faire face à ces choses mais j'avais espéré qu'elle pourrait chasser avant. Je n'avais pas été préparé à la profondeur de sa peur. La terreur qu'elle éprouvait submergeait sa tristesse et provoquait même mes instincts. Elle essayait de contrôler son instinct de fuir. J'espérai que la chasse l'aiderait à stabiliser ses émotions et lui donnerait la force de commencer à guérir. Je ne pensai pas que cette femme savait exactement à quel point elle était brisée.

"Chut mon coeur. Ça va. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire du mal. On va parler de ça, et je vais t'aider à t'en remettre, mais d'abord j'aimerais chasser. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir avec moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de manger si tu ne veux pas mais j'apprécierais ta compagnie." Je lui envoyai un peu de calme et attendis; j'espérais qu'une requête aussi normale et calme l'aiderait à reprendre le contrôle.

Elle commença à se calmer et à réfléchir à nouveau. Les nouveaux-nés étaient prédisposés à avoir des sautes d'humeur sauvages lorsqu'ils apprenaient à gérer leurs nouveaux instincts et leurs capacités cérébrales amplifiées. Ajouter à ça la trahison d'Edward et le fait que son dernier souvenir soit d'avoir été vicieusement attaquée par celui qu'elle aimait; sa crise était à prévoir. Comme je le découvrais, Bella était une nouvelle-née inhabituelle, ses instincts lui disaient peut-être de faire quelque chose mais elle arrivait à réfléchir et à contrôler pratiquement toutes ses émotions. Elle était constamment méfiante, ses instincts lui criaient de fuir pour la moindre raison. Généralement, lui parler et lui envoyer un peu de calme semblait l'aider à reprendre rapidement le contrôle, mais sa peur constante était dérangeante. Soigner son coeur et lui réapprendre à faire confiance serait une tâche beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je croyais.

Elle accepta d'aller chasser avec moi et j'étudiai ses émotions pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête. Je devrais lui parler plus tard, elle avait repoussé ses émotions et je savais qu'à moins qu'on en parle, de ça et de ses peurs, il lui faudrait encore plus de temps pour que son coeur guérisse.

La regarder chasser fut une expérience incroyable. C'était naturel pour elle. La première fois qu'elle avait chassé, je m'étais trop approché d'elle. Après qu'elle m'ait presque attaqué, j'avais dû la prendre encore une fois dans mes bras pour lui expliquer ses instincts de vampire; je la rassurai en lui disant que je n'étais pas en colère après elle et je la taquinai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau de bonne humeur. Je fus en fait ravi de voir que pour la première fois, elle avait été prête à attaquer au lieu de fuir. Bien que je détestai qu'elle doive subir ces sautes d'humeur, ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas de l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle avait parfaitement sa place sur mes genoux avec sa tête posée dans le creux de mon épaule, et je pouvais faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Sur le chemin du retour, on fit la course tout en discutant de nos repas préférés. Je la taquinai à cause de l'expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait goûté un loup; j'avais pensé qu'elle allait vomir et je jure que, même si c'était impossible, son teint avait viré au vert.

Lorsqu'on était revenus à la maison, on s'était arrêté pour étudier les dégats et quand j'avais regardé dans sa direction, j'avais été foudroyé par ce que j'avais vu. Le soleil avait percé les nuages et soulignait les reflets rouge et dorés de ses cheveux et le scintillement de sa peau était suffisamment subtil pour presque donner l'impression qu'elle rayonnait. Et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de penser _'Seigneur, tu es magnifique !'_

Elle rigola de mon compliment mais j'étais abasourdi. Je savais que je n'avais pas parlé à voix haute, elle avait entendu mes pensées. Elle essaya de le nier et lorsque sa panique augmenta, je dus la calmer à nouveau, ce qui me donna aussi une raison de lui tenir à nouveau la main. Je repoussai cette pensée pour me concentrer à nouveau sur le plus grand problème.

Je découvris rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait _entendre _que ce que je voulais qu'elle _entende _et il semblait en être de même pour elle. Son don était si semblable à celui d'Edward que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son venin, mais elle avait reçut beaucoup plus de mon venin à moi et ne semblait pas être une empathe. Je devais parler à Carlisle, peut-être qu'il aurait quelques idées à ce sujet. On entra dans la maison et ça me rendit triste qu'elle me demande la permission pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que de changer de vêtements. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait que nous deux pour le moment, elle avait vraiment besoin de reprendre confiance en elle; Rose et Emmett l'aideraient pour ça. Avec Rose fermement derrière elle et sa capacité à battre Emmett grâce à sa force de nouvelle-née, j'éspérai qu'elle pourrait se reprendre rapidement. Et pourtant, sa méfiance instinctive était toujours là, constamment à l'affût d'une bonne raison pour la faire fuir. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à Carlisle, songeai-je avec frustration.

La peur et la méfiance de Bella semblaient toujours augmenter dès que j'étais hors de sa vue. Je pouvais sentir mon coeur mort se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle se tendait pour se préparer à courir. Ses instincts lui disaient qu'une attaque était imminente et elle ne semblait à l'aise que lorsqu'elle pouvait me voir ou m'entendre. Cette découverte me donna l'espoir que lorsqu'elle aurait découvert mon passé, elle me verrait toujours comme l'homme que j'étais maintenant et qu'elle serait d'accord pour rester mon amie, comme Alice.

En nettoyant la maison, on joua avec sa capacité. La partie militaire de mon cerveau le faisait parce qu'elle avait besoin de connaître les limites de son don; alors que la partie de moi qui était entrain de tomber amoureuse de cette magnifique femme brisée le faisait juste pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et que je puisse apaiser ses peurs. On avait découvert qu'elle avait un interrupteur et qu'elle pouvait envoyer et recevoir des pensées et des images. Elle rigola si fort qu'elle s'étrangla lorsque j'essayai de lui envoyer une image mentale de l'un des nombreux paris qu'Emmett avait perdu face à Alice. Cette fois-là, elle l'avait forcé à traverser le Vermont dans un justaucorps rose vif en plein mois de Novembre et il avait dû demander à toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé s'ils voulaient danser avec lui. Il avait vraiment été vexé que personne ne lui ait dit oui, bien qu'il se trouvait joli dans cette tenue.

Une fois que la maison fut propre, je lui demandai de venir s'asseoir sous les étoiles avec moi. J'étais à l'autre bout du lac donc je projettai mon invitation mentalement. Je voulais voir si elle serait capable de m'_entendre_ vu que j'étais à un kilomètre de la maison. Elle me rejoignit rapidement. Ça aurait pu être romantique mais je savais qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer à parler de ses souvenirs et qu'elle avait besoin d'assimiler sa mort humaine et la perte de ses parents.

Je la serrai contre moi alors qu'elle sanglotait et je sentis mon propre coeur se briser à sa douleur. Je la gardai dans mes bras bien après que ses émotions m'aient dit que j'aurais pu la relâcher. Je savais que ça avait été une longue journée et qu'elle était aussi fatiguée qu'une vampire puisse l'être donc je la raccompagnai à la maison et lui suggérai de prendre un bain. Ce serait une bonne opportunité pour moi de parler avec Carlisle.

Une fois que j'entendis l'eau de son bain couler, je retournai de l'autre côté du lac pour passer mon coup de fil. Je lui en parlerais plus tard. Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois avant qu'Esme ne décroche, "Jasper ! Comment va Bella ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Dois-je venir ?" Elle parlait si vite que même moi j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

"Woah, du calme, maman ! Calme-toi, elle va bien. On a été chassé et on a déjà commencé à nettoyer la maison. Elle a un contrôle incroyable pour une nouvelle-née et la chasse est naturelle pour elle. Elle a mangé un puma, un ours et un loup. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment aimé le goût du loup." Je rigolai et je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Oh, j'étais si inquiète. Comment va-t-elle autrement ?" Je savais ce qu'elle me demandait et je redoutai la conversation à venir.

"Je pense qu'il me serait plus facile de te parler à toi et à Carlisle à la fois, et à Alice, si elle est là," dis-je.

Je l'entendis marcher vers ce qui était sans aucun doute le bureau de Carlisle et j'entendis la voix de mon père à l'autre bout du fil. "Bonjour fils, nous sommes là tous les trois. C'est bon d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

J'entendis le joyeux "Salut Jazz !" d'Alice, et sachant ce qui arriverait, décidai de l'appeler personnellement plus tard. "Okay, Jazz," répondit-elle à ma décision.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Evidemment, nous sommes arrivés à la maison en un seul morceau et l'endroit n'est pas aussi abîmé que je ne l'aurais cru. Bella a fini sa transformation environ une demi-heure après qu'on soit arrivés. Je pense que le trajet a été dur pour elle mais elle n'a pas fait un seul bruit. Laissez-moi vous dire que Bella est une nouvelle-née unique; elle contrôle déjà pratiquement ses instincts et elle n'a aucun problème avec la surcharge sensorielle ou sa force. Je sais que ce n'est que le premier jour mais je pense qu'il y a des chances qu'elle saute pratiquement toute la phase de nouvelle-née." J'étais passé en mode militaire et je faisais mon rapport. J'entendis leurs halètements et le 'Je vous avais dit qu'elle serait géniale !' d'Alice.

"Et on a découvert aujourd'hui qu'elle avait un don." J'entendis leurs exclamations de surprise alors qu'ils comprenaient mon information.

Carlisle fut, bien sûr, le premier à parler. "Qu'est-elle capable de faire, Fils ?"

"Et bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait une variante du don d'Edward. Elle est télépathe et peut projeter ses propres pensées aux autres. La différence c'est qu'elle semble avoir un interrupteur et qu'elle ne peut lire que les pensées que les autres veulent qu'elle lise. Il faut penser dans sa direction pour qu'elle entende, même si ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça en a l'air." J'espérai que je leur avais expliqué clairement.

"Ce sont juste des pensées ou des images aussi ?" Carlisle était en mode docteur, et il avait l'air excité.

"Des images aussi. Elle s'est éclatée en voyant Emmett en ballerine, Alice." Ils rigolèrent tous les trois au souvenir. "Carlisle, est-ce que tu penses que ça a un lien avec le fait que c'est le venin d'Edward qui l'a transformé ?" Je devais savoir.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'il réfléchissait. "Je ne sais pas, Fils. Montre-t-elle le moindre signe d'être une empathe ? Tu lui as injecté beaucoup plus de venin qu'Edward. Je suppose que tout est possible."

Bien, sa théorie était semblable à la mienne. "Pas que je sache, Carlisle, mais elle n'a qu'un jour, donc quelque chose d'autre pourrait apparaître."

"Comment gère-t-elle le fait d'avoir un don; surtout ce genre de don ?" Si Carlisle était en mode docteur, Esme était définitivement une mère poule pour le moment, inquiète pour son plus jeune poussin.

"Elle a un peu paniqué au début et je sais que c'est parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'Edward peut faire. Elle s'est sentie beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle a réalisé qu'elle pouvait choisir de ne pas écouter. Elle semble préférer les images pour le moment, et on garde ça amusant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne l'utilisera pas très souvent."

Je ne fus pas surpris par la question suivante d'Esme. "Jasper, et son bien-être mental ? Comment va-t-elle vraiment ?" C'est là que je sus que je devrais être très prudent parce que je ne voulais pas blesser ses sentiments.

"Pour le moment, elle gère les sautes d'humeur normales d'une nouvelle-née et avec juste un peu d'aide de ma part, elle arrive à redevenir rapidement normale. Le problème c'est que sa _normalité _a été très abîmée par le contrôle quasiment constant d'Edward au cours de la dernière année. Elle n'a aucune confiance en elle, elle demande la permission pour la moindre petite chose et elle est tout le temps terrifiée. Elle est littéralement terrifiée dès que je suis hors de sa vue ou que je ne suis plus à portée de voix. On a pas encore parlé de ce qui lui fait aussi peur mais ça viendra bientôt." Mes capacités empathiques ne fonctionnaient pas par téléphone mais je savais qu'ils le prenaient très mal.

"Edward lui a pratiquement lavé le cerveau pour lui faire croire qu'elle était en danger sans lui donc j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui provoque sa peur. Je ne peux pas l'aider si je ne connais pas les raisons derrière les émotions qu'elle émet. Les nouveaux-nés marchent à l'instinct; combattre ou fuir. Pour le moment, elle semble toujours être sur le point de fuir. Il n'y a que quand on chassait qu'elle a choisi de combattre mais c'était pour protéger sa proie. J'ai un plan pour l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide." Je pouvais entendre les sanglots d'Esme à l'autre bout du fil et je savais qu'elle voulait être là pour Bella, mais le problème c'était que je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pourrait l'aider.

"Que devons-nous faire, Fils ?" La question douce de Carlisle m'indiqua qu'il avait parlé avec Edward et que ce que je venais de lui dire n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa déception.

"Alice chérie, je sais que tu en as envie, mais tu ne peux plus lui envoyer des vêtements ou lui dire quoi porter pour le moment. Elle a besoin de se rappeler comment prendre des décisions basée sur ce qui la rend heureuse et non pas sur ce qui rendra les autres heureux. Ça veut dire que si elle ne veut porter que des jeans et des pulls pendant toute l'année, tu devras la soutenir." Je savais que ça tuerait Alice mais ça devait être fait.

Alice soupira. "Je sais, Jazz, et je le ferais parce que je pense que ça l'aidera vraiment à long terme, et je te promet qu'une fois que je recommencerais à lui acheter ses vêtements, je respecterais ses préférences personnelles."

Je souris en entendant à quel point sa voix était éteinte. "Merci, Alice. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi d'arrêter de jouer à Barbie Bella parce que tu ne le fais que par amour."

"Esme, c'est pour toi que ce sera le plus dur. J'ai besoin que tu la couve le moins possible. Je sais que tu veux l'élever pour qu'elle devienne une femme forte et confiante et pour ça, tu dois l'encourager à nous faire confiance et à avoir ses propres opinions. Bella pense qu'elle est un poids pour nous et que le seul moyen pour que les gens veuillent qu'elle reste soit qu'elle soit constamment agréable et d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai l'intention de l'amener à challenger Emmett aussi souvent que possible pour augmenter sa confiance en elle."

Je sentis les protestations d'Esme arriver à grands pas. "Non Jasper ! Elle pourrait se blesser en luttant avec Emmett. Elle a déjà assez souffert !"

J'entendis Carlisle rigoler. "Et ça, ma chérie, c'est la raison pour laquelle Jasper a dit que ce serait le plus dur pour toi. Je vois où il veut en venir et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Avec sa force de nouvelle-née, Bella sera capable de battre Emmett. Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, elle apprendra à se défendre et en même temps, le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle peut battre le membre le plus fort de la famille boostera sa confiance."

Je pus l'entendre soupirer. "Oh, très bien ! Je l'encouragerais à botter le cul d'Emmett aussi souvent que possible !" Le fou-rire d'Alice répondit au mien et j'entendis le "Esme !" abasourdi de Carlisle avant que son rire ne se mêle au notre.

Notre amusement se calma lorsqu'Esme reprit la parole. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire et je vais m'assurer de garder ça à l'esprit lorsque je lui parlerais. Elle me manque, Jasper, et je veux que ma petite fille aille mieux. C'était suffisamment dur de regarder Rosalie affronter sa douleur, mais ne même pas être là pour Bella va finir par me tuer."

"Je la surveillerais, maman, et si je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi, je t'appellerais immédiatement, je te le promets." J'en revins ensuite à nos affaires en cours. "Je pense qu'avoir juste Rose et Emmett ici pendant un moment aidera. Essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver et je l'aiderais à se retrouver. Maintenant, comment s'est passé le plan ?" J'entendis Esme me dire doucement aurevoir et quitter la pièce avec Alice.

Carlisle me raconta tout. "Le plan en lui-même s'est déroulé sans problème. Ça a été horrible de regarder Charlie recevoir la nouvelle. On a été avec lui sur le lieu de l'accident et si je ne le savais pas, j'aurais moi-même cru que c'était Bella. Pour le moment, personne en ville ne considère ça autrement que comme une terrible tragédie. La mère de Bella et son beau-père arrivent demain en ville et l'enterrement est après-demain; on y va tous. Je garderais un oeil sur tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des soupçons mais pour le moment, on dirait que ça a marché." Carlisle avait l'air presque fatigué; les derniers jours avaient été durs pour lui-aussi.

"Edward et moi avons parlé mais je te raconterais ça une autre fois. Pour le moment, je me contenterais de te dire qu'il semblerait qu'il pensait en effet tout ce qu'il a dit sur Bella. J'espère que c'est le fait qu'il se soit tourmenté avec sa chanteuse qui l'a rendu momentanément fou. Il est en route pour l'Alaska et Eleazar et Carmen l'attendent. Eleazar va s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il arrivera." Je pouvais entendre le tourment dans la voix de Carlisle lorsqu'il prononça sa phrase, et pour lui, j'espérai que sa théorie était correcte.

"Rosalie et Emmett sont en chemin au moment-même où nous parlons, mais ils devront passer un peu de temps à Toronto pour rassembler des meubles ainsi que tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. Ils vont devoir louer un semi-remorque vu qu'Esme leur a donné une très longue liste. Je pense qu'il leur faudra encore trois ou quatre jours pour arriver mais ils t'appelleront dès qu'ils seront à Toronto. Préviens-les si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit en particulier."

"Okay, Carlisle. Il faut que je retourne avec Bella mais je suis content d'entendre que tout semble aller bien. Tiens-moi au courant. Je demanderais à Bella de vous appeler demain, je suis sûr que d'ici là elle sera prête et elle aura besoin que vous la rassuriez."

Carlisle eut l'air fatigué. "Très bien, Fils, merci pour le coup de fil et on te parlera demain." Je fermai mon téléphone et retournai dans la maison pour prendre une douche.

Lorsque je redescendis, je trouvai Bella allongée devant le feu qu'elle avait allumé dans la cheminée du salon. J'eus du mal à en croire mes yeux lorsque je vis la quantité de bûches stockée dehors et rigolai en voyant à quel point elle s'était amusée avec sa nouvelle force. Ce fut la première opportunité que j'eus de la convaincre de challenger Emmett et elle fut vraiment excitée lorsque je lui dis qu'elle pourrait le battre. Emmett allait vraiment avoir des problèmes et j'avais hâte de le voir se faire botter le cul par sa petite soeur.

Elle était détendue et heureuse mais je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleurs occasions d'aborder ses peurs. J'avais le sentiment que je savais ce qu'étaient ses peurs mais elle avait besoin d'en parler à voix haute pour qu'on puisse travailler dessus. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas craquer devant Rosalie ou Emmett donc on devait le faire maintenant. Je décidai de commencer doucement.

"Alors, Bella, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?"

Je l'écoutai me parler de sa famille et de la nouvelle réalité d'être une vampire. On dirait qu'elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment mais qu'elle avait peur du futur. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qui causait ses crises de panique cependant donc je la pressai pour en savoir plus. Je l'attirai sur mes genoux parce que je savais que ce serait douloureux pour elle et je pouvais sentir sa terreur flotter à la surface. Puis elle me posa la question que je redoutais par-dessus tout. Elle me parla d'Edward. "Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment tout ça Jasper ?"

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais refusait de l'admettre. Je voulais lui mentir et lui dire qu'Edward avait perdu la tête à cause de sa soif de sang et qu'il ne pensait pas tout ça mais après avoir parlé avec Carlisle, je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je regrettai que ce soit des mots provenant de ma bouche qui détruiraient son univers. "J'ai rejoué chaque émotion que j'ai sentis émanant de lui quand il était avec toi. J'ai réalisé que ce, que je prenais pour de l'amour était une sorte de dévotion tordue pour le sentiment de propriété qu'il éprouvait pour toi. L'amour qu'il ressentait n'était pas pour toi en tant que personne mais pour ton sang. Je suis désolé, Bella."

Je m'attendais à ressentir sa peur et sa terreur, mais je ne m'attendais absolumment à l'absence totale d'émotions que j'éprouvais. Elle était vide, paralysée, et lorsque je lui parlais, elle ne me répondit pas. Quel bordel ! Elle commença a lutter et à se débattre; j'essayai de la secouer et je commençai à crier. Quand ça ne fonctionna pas, j'essayai de projeter télépathiquement, en espérant qu'elle m'entendrait.

_'BELLA ! Reviens ! Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît !'_

Finalement, je reçus une réponse. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis sa terreur frappa; si je n'avais pas déjà été au sol, la force de sa peur m'aurait fait tomber. Je réussis malgré tout à retenir Bella.

Elle balbutia toutes ses peurs. Je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre qu'elle avait peur d'Edward, son attaque et ses révélations concernant son besoin de la posséder lui avaient laissé de profondes cicatrices émotionnelles. Ce qui me surprit cependant, ce fut d'apprendre qu'elle avait peur qu'il revienne pour la tuer et qu'elle doive quitter la famille. Ce qui expliquait l'état constant de méfiance que ses instincts lui inspiraient; elle était prête à ce qu'il l'attaque n'importe quand. J'étais content d'avoir déjà parlé de ses insécurités à Carlisle et Esme, ils seraient prêts à gérer ses peurs lorsqu'elle les appellerait.

Je la gardai sur mes genoux et lui parlai longuement. Je lui dis à quel point Carlisle et Esme étaient tristes lorsqu'on était partis, je lui donnai une partie de notre plan pour le futur immédiat et je réitérai ma promesse de la garder en sécurité. Plus je parlais et plus elle se détendait, je supposai qu'elle commençait à me faire un peu confiance. Elle me dit ensuite qu'elle allait dans sa chambre. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour assimiler tout ce dont on avait parlé ainsi que les énormes changements que sa vie venait de subir. Je l'écoutai composer un numéro de téléphone et lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Esme à l'autre bout du fil, je sus que Bella irait bien. Ça prendrait peut-être du temps, mais avec l'aide de la famille, elle guérirait.

Je retournai à l'autre bout du lac. J'envisageai d'y construire un belvédère vu que c'était un excellent endroit pour avoir un peu d'intimité et m'éloigner de ses émotions sans être trop loin de la maison. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

"Alors Jazzy, tu commences à être affreusement à l'aise avec ma nouvelle soeur." Le téléphone n'avait même pas sonné une fois que je me faisais déjà taquiner.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Peut-être que tu devrais reconsulter ta boule de cristal; je pense qu'elle déconne." Je feignais une fausse inquiétude. Je savais que ce petit lutin démoniaque m'avait caché des choses.

"N'insultes pas les pouvoirs d'Alice la Magnifique Qui Voit Tout !" On éclata de rire et ce fut vraiment agréable de relâcher toute la tension que ma conversation avec Bella avait créé. Elle devint sérieuse et presque triste. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles de sa confiance en elle, Jazzy, et je déteste la voir aussi triste et effrayée. J'ai une question cependant; est-ce que tu viens de finir ta conversation avec Bella ?"

Je fus surpris par sa question. "Ouais, y'a environ une dizaine de minutes, pourquoi ?"

Je pus entendre dans son silence qu'elle réfléchissait vraiment sérieusement à quelque chose. "J'ai du mal à la voir et quand c'est le cas, je pense que c'est juste avant que ça n'arrive. Habituellement, mes visions concernent des choses qui arriveront assez loin dans le futur mais avec elle, c'est si proche que je les vois presque en live."

C'était étrange. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'quand' tu la vois, Alice ?"

Elle hésita. "Ben, les visions que j'ai d'elle sont vraiment très floues. J'arrive à les comprendre mais c'est comme de regarder à travers une vitre embuée et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps entre la vision et l'évènement actuel. C'est bizarre, Jazz. Tu penses que ça peut être parce qu'elle est une nouvelle-née ?"

"Ben, les nouveaux-nés agissent plus par instincts mais dans le cas de Bella, je ne pense pas que ça s'applique parce qu'elle ne suit pas ses instincts; elle les ressent mais n'agit pas. Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que c'était la nouvelle-née ayant le plus de contrôle que j'ai jamais vu. Elle est incroyable, Alice, et attends de la voir en chair et en os ! Elle était une très belle humaine mais maintenant, Rose a de la concurrence." Je réalisai que j'avais perdu le fil de la conversation. "Mais pour tes visions, je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

Alice gloussa. "Oh, Jazzy, je suis si contente pour toi !" Maintenant j'étais confus. "Hein ? Heureuse pour moi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu es entrain de tomber amoureux de Bella, bien sûr !" Elle avait l'air si heureuse qu'elle pourrait exploser, et elle semblait être satisfaite d'elle-même aussi. "Alice - est-ce qu'il y quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ? Elle soupira, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que quelqu'un doutait de ses motivations. Je ne le faisais normalement pas, parce qu'après tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, je savais que les futurs qu'elle voyaient dépendaient largement des décisions prises. Si elle leur parlait de ses visions, les gens pourraient essayer de prendre une décision différente pour affecter les visions, et ils risquaient de tout ruiner. Elle portait un énorme poids sur ses petites épaules simplement parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que le meilleur pour tout le monde, et parfois, elle devait garder de nombreux secrets pour assurer le bonheur de quelqu'un.

"Je remarque que tu ne nies pas, Jazz. Mais pour ta question, tu sais que je ne peux pas toujours tout te dire. Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé pourquoi je soutenais toujours que Bella était en sécurité avec toi ? N'as-tu pas trouvé ça bizarre que je nous porte tous les deux volontaires pour l'emmener à Phoenix lorsque James la chassait ?" Elle essayait de me faire comprendre son point de vue et maintenant que j'y pensai, elle aurait facilement pu emmener Bella dans le Sud toute seule. J'aurais été beaucoup plus utile en traquant James avec Edward.

"Mais tu as vu Bella avec Edward." N'est-ce pas ? "Non, Jazz, j'ai dit qu'elle serait comme nous et que nous serions tous une famille. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que deux possibilité; Bella morte ou Bella vampire. Oui, l'attraction initiale d'Edward a tout mit en mouvements mais elle a toujours été destinée à devenir mon amie." Elle me cachait quelque chose. "Est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait se passer à la fête, Alice ?" J'espérai vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Non Jazz." Elle parla d'une voix si basse que je sus que je l'avais blessé mais elle ne m'en disait pas assez pour que je comprenne mieux. "Je suis désolé mon coeur; je sais que tu n'aurais jamais mis Bella en danger. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu peux ?"

"Ben, je t'ai dit que j'avais mal interprété les actions d'Edward dans mes visions, donc ça complique les choses, mais je sais qu'ils n'auraient jamais fini ensembles. Dans mes visions, je voyais Bella en vampire mais elle n'était jamais avec Edward. En fait, il était rarement dans les mêmes visions que Bella après qu'elle ait été transformée. Je suppose que je sais pourquoi maintenant. Elle reste avec la famille, cependant, ça j'en suis sûre. Elle sera heureuse, Jazzy, j'ai vu ça avant même qu'elle ne soit changée mais maintenant qu'elle est l'une des nôtres, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est aussi difficile pour moi de la voir. Ça aurait dû me simplifier la tâche, pas me la compliquer; je vois toujours notre espèce clairement. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Jazzy; tu tombes amoureux de Bella, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Techniquement, tu ne m'as rien demandé; mais oui, j'éprouve des sentiments pour Bella. Depuis un petit moment." Ma voix était basse mais elle l'entendrait.

J'entendis son couinement excité. "Je le savais ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle te plaît ?"

J'y réfléchis. "Ben, j'étais toujours trouvé qu'elle était très belle, dans le style simple. Le premier jour, dans la cafétéria, ses émotions étaient incroyables. Elle était si différente de toutes les autres filles qu'on a jamais rencontré. Au lieu de profiter de toute l'attention qu'elle recevait, elle était profondément embarassée et gênée. Elle était aussi toujours là pour les autres, elle s'inquiétait pour Charlie, elle était gentille avec tout le monde à l'école, et elle venait d'emménager à Forks pour que sa mère et Phil puisse passer tout leur temps ensemble."

"Edward l'a ramené à la maison et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit au moins effrayée; elle allait rencontrer une famille de vampire pour l'amour de Dieu ! Mais non; elle était nerveuse mais je sentais qu'elle voulait notre affection. Quand avons-nous jamais rencontré une humaine, qui non seulement n'était pas profondément effrayée par nous, mais qui voulait qu'on l'aime ? Elle était si incertaine et fragile; ma première pensée a été de la protéger, même si son sang m'appelait."

"Puis quand on a été à Phoenix, elle s'inquiétait plus du fait que nous sept allions affronter trois vampires. Quand elle m'a échappé dans l'aéroport et qu'elle a été se sacrifier pour sa mère et nous, mon admiration pour elle s'est envolée; ça devait être une des choses les plus braves que j'ai jamais vu dans ma très longue vie. Quand je l'ai vu allongée dans une mare de sang, ça aurait dû faire disparaître mon contrôle et me faire attaquer, mais tout ce que je voyais c'était le monstre qui l'avait blessé. Puis quand on a regardé la vidéo et que je l'ai vu nous supplier, nous et Edward, de ne pas la venger afin de nous protéger... On l'a tous aimé pour ça, Ali; comment faire autrement ?" Seigneur, je parlai comme une collégienne - pathétique.

"Elle a toujours été spéciale. J'ai hâte d'être là, elle me manque tellement, Jazz." J'avais su que la séparation serait très dure à vivre pour Alice et Esme. Alice avait l'habitude de passer tout son temps avec Bella et Esme était si maternelle qu'être séparées de Bella alors qu'elle était une nouvelle-née leur faisait vraiment du mal. "Je sais mon coeur, je suis sûre qu'elle t'appellera bientôt, et dès que Rose et Emmett seront là, on installera immédiatement la webcam."

"Va lentement avec elle, Jazzy. Toi et moi sommes séparés depuis longtemps. Elle vient juste d'avoir le coeur brisé, il lui faudra du temps pour oublier Edward. Il lui a menti et il l'a contrôlé pendant si longtemps, elle n'arrivera pas à croire que quelqu'un l'aime pour qui elle est; elle va devoir réapprendre à faire confiance. Bella a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elle bien plus que tu ne le penses. Il faut que j'y aille, jazzy, Carlisle et moi partons chasser. Esme devait venir avec nous mais elle est toujours au téléphone avec Bella." Je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien d'autre d'Alice ce soir. "Okay, Ali, amuse-toi bien. Je te rappellerais bientôt."

"Bye, Jazzy." Et elle raccrocha. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles je devais penser et la plus dérangeante était l'incapacité d'Alice à voir clairement Bella. Je savais que la famille se reposait lourdement sur les visions d'Alice, mais dans ce cas-là, elles m'auraient été très utiles. Je restai au bord du lac pour le reste de la nuit à repenser à tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit et à tout ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que je serais aux côtés de Bella et peu importait le temps que ça prendrait. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, j'étais entrain de tomber amoureux de Bella et tout ce que je pouvais espérer en retour, c'était qu'elle soit mon amie. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de moi mais éventuellement, ce ne serait plus le cas et quand elle aurait découvert mon passé, elle saurait que je ne suis qu'un monstre - il n'y a que dans les histoires que la Belle tombe amoureuse de la Bête.

_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre le 2 septembre !**

* * *

[Mode Saw-_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois. "Allô ma chérie, tu me manques tellement." Sa voix était comme une chaude couverture et je me sentis enveloppée par son amour.

"Maman." Ma voix se brisa légèrement. J'avais envie de pleurer. "Tu me manques aussi."

"Oh ma chérie, j'aimerais tellement être avec toi maintenant. Je voulais assister à ta première chasse. Jasper m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas le loup." Elle rigola un peu. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime beaucoup non plus."

"Je pensais que j'aurais des problèmes parce que; ben parce que je n'étais pas la plus gracieuse des humaines. Jasper a vraiment été génial cependant. Il m'a tenu la main jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'aise et il m'a apprit à faire la différence entre les différents rythmes cardiaques et les différentes odeurs. Il est très patient avec moi." Je sentis ma poitrine s'alourdir de culpabilité. Esme dut entendre quelque chose dans ma voix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Je l'ai attaqué." Ma voix se brisa dans un sanglot et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

"Ralentis. Dis-moi tout ce s'est passé. Etape par étape, okay ?" Sa voix était lente et douce.

Je pris une inspiration. "J'étais entrain de chasser. J'avais entendu les différents rythmes cardiaques et il m'avait dit quels animaux c'étaient. C'était une biche, son faon et un puma. Je me suis attaquée au puma et c'était si bon de sentir son sang couler dans ma gorge, je n'avais pas fini. J'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Je tremblai maintenant. Mon explication avait été très confuse mais j'espèrai qu'elle me comprendrait.

"Oh Bella Chérie ! Tout va bien." Bien sûr, elle dirait que tout allait bien. Jasper avait dit la même chose. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était mal. Mordre la main qui m'a nourrit. Je pense que je dus faire un drôle de bruit parce qu'elle réalisa que je ne la croyais pas.

"Est-ce que tu savais que j'ai fait la même chose à Carlisle lorsqu'il m'a emmené chasser pour la première fois ?" Elle rigola légèrement à son souvenir. J'étais abasourdie. Esme ? La belle, douce et gentille Esme avait attaqué Carlisle ?

"Quoi ?" C'était une question malpolie mais j'étais choquée.

"Dis-moi Chérie - est-ce que tu as réussi à le plaquer au sol ou l'as-tu juste fait tomber ?" Elle me demanda ça aussi calmement que si elle m'aurait parlé de la météo.

"Ben...je...j'ai pas vraiment...j'ai réussi à m'arrêter avant de lui sauter dessus," bégayai-je. Est-ce que les vampires peuvent bégayer ? Apparemment oui - je venais de le faire.

"Dommage. J'aurais adoré voir Jasper sur les fesses." Elle semblait pleine de regret.

"Esme !"

Elle rigola. "Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Les hommes de cette famille sont tous les mêmes. Ils pensent tellement à nous protéger, nous leurs femmes, qu'ils oublient parfois que l'on peut être une menace." Elle avait l'air un peu frustrée. "Ils ont tous été attaqués au moins une fois par Rose. Cette fille aime avoir de la place lorsqu'elle mange. Jasper a littéralement trébuché sur elle une fois pendant qu'il chassait un élan. C'était l'une de ses première chasse avec nous. Elle l'a envoyé la tête la première dans un arbre et ensuite, elle a mangé son élan. Le pauvre garçon a dû aller se chasser autre chose pour le dîner." Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Il m'a dit que tout allait bien; que c'était une partie de ce que j'étais maintenant mais je me suis dit qu'il était juste gentil." Je me sentais un peu soulagée.

"Chérie, Jasper te diras toujours la vérité. Et je te le promets - moi aussi." Elle était calme et sérieuse lorsqu'elle me dit ça.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des parents qui agissaient vraiment comme des parents. Avec Renee, j'avais dû être mature et responsable. Charlie ne savait pas vraiment comment être père donc il m'avait laissé faire ma vie. C'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui me donnerait des conseils sans me juger ou s'attendre à ce que j'ai déjà la réponse.

Il y avait des choses que je voulais savoir mais j'avais encore trop peur de demander. "Maman, j'ai peur."

"Je sais Chérie, c'est normal. J'étais terrifiée après ma transformation. Toutes les choses étaient si claires et les sons étaient si forts. Je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de chose que j'ai détruit avec ma nouvelle force." Elle soupira. "Mais le pire fut d'apprendre que Carlisle avait un fils. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Carlisle, mais j'avais peur qu'Edward ne m'accepte pas lorsqu'il rentrerait. Carlisle l'avait créé en premier et le voulait comme compagnon; que se passerait-il s'il revenait et qu'il ne voulait pas de ma présence ? J'avais peur de devoir partir. Oh, je savais que Carlisle ne me mettrait jamais à la porte, mais comment aurais-je pu rester quelque part où je n'étais pas désirée ?"

Elle avait redoutée tout ce que je redoutais maintenant, "Je ne veux pas être seule."

"Tu ne le seras pas. Tu es un membre de cette famille, tu l'as toujours été. On t'aime tous. Carlisle essaye de voir quand on sera en mesure de te rejoindre en Ontario. J'aimerais que ce soit bientôt mais on doit d'abord s'assurer que personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit concernant ta mort. Je n'aime pas avoir la famille coupée en deux comme ça, mais je ne peux rien y faire." J'écoutai ses mots. Elle avait dit que la famille était coupée en deux. Mais Edward était en route pour l'Alaska.

"Maman, Edward." Je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"J'aime mon fils. Je l'aimerais toujours. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à vivre avec la morale et les idéaux qu'on a essayé de lui inculquer, il ne sera plus le bienvenu dans cette famille." Esme était presque entrain de grogner. "Il doit commencer à prendre ses responsabilités. On ne lui a pas rendu service en trouvant des excuses à son mauvais comportement et à ses manipulations et je dois vivre avec ça. Mais il devra prouver qu'il est prêt à redevenir un membre de la famille en prenant des décisions matures et en assumant ses actions. Quand il commencera à agir comme la personne mature qu'il est et non pas comme un enfant pourri gâté, il pourra revenir à la maison." Elle était ferme et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle et Carlisle avaient déjà longuement discuter de tout ça.

"Je...je suis si confuse. Je l'aime. Je l'aimais. C'est comme si, comme si il y avait un trou dans ma poitrine à la place de mon coeur. Et tout ce que je croyais n'est plus vrai. Et maintenant ?" Essayer de mettre des mots sur mes émotions était presque impossible et la douleur dans ma poitrine fut suffisamment forte pour me couper le souffle. "J'étais la petite amie d'Edward. Je pensais qu'il était mon âme-soeur. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était des mensonges. Et j'étais la fille de Renee et de Charlie; maintenant cette fille est morte pour le monde. Je ne sais pas qui je suis désormais." Je me sentais si perdue.

"Maintenant, tu as l'opportunité de découvrir qui est vraiment Bella. Chérie, ton identité n'est pas définie par les personnes que tu fréquentes ou par tes parents, mais par la vie que tu mènes. Certains d'entre nous choisissent d'aider les autres; d'autres se dévouent à l'apprentissage des arts. Tu dois découvrir qui tu es et quel est ton chemin. La beauté de ce plan c'est que si tu veux essayer quelque chose de différent, tu as tout le temps au monde pour le faire. On sera toujours là pour te soutenir mais les choix sont tiens." Sa voix était apaisante et très sûre. Comme s'il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que je serais brillante quoi que je fasse; je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi soutenue auparavant et j'espérai vraiment que je ne la décevrais pas.

J'avais passé toute ma vie à prendre soin des autres. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était à mes parents de faire ça pour moi. Ça ne faisait pas d'eux des mauvais parents; ça m'avait juste forcé à grandir plus vite que les autres enfants de mon âge. Avec ma mère, j'avais toujours été l'adulte qui contrôlait ses tendances fofolles, qui payait les factures, qui cuisinait et qui prenait les rendez-vous. Avec mon père, j'étais la femme de la maison, qui cuisinait et faisait le ménage et s'assurait qu'il mangeait des repas équilibrés.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que j'avais autant envie de passer du temps avec les Cullen. Esme est l'exemple parfait d'une mère; elle aime prendre soin de ses enfants et aimait même cuisiner pour moi. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil et une étreinte aimante et maintenant des bons conseils. Carlisle était l'homme idéal pour elle et une figure paternelle forte. J'étais extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir été accueillie dans leur famille pour aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient.

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire en premier ?" Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de moi maintenant.

"Je suis peut-être ta mère, mais je ne prendrais pas de décisions à ta place et personne d'autre ne le fera." Sa voix était ferme et ne laissait place à aucune question. "Je te suggère de prendre ton temps pour découvrir ta nouvelle vie avant de commencer à planifier quoi que ce soit. Parfois les choses que nous ne planifions pas sont les meilleures qui puissent nous arriver. Détends-toi et prends les choses au jour le jour pour le moment. On n'attend rien d'autre de toi que tu sois heureuse, Chérie." Je sentis une partie de ma tension disparaître à ces mots.

"Mais, je m'attends à ce que tu bottes au moins les fesses d'Emmett au bras de fer quand il arrivera. Ce garçon a un peu trop prit la grosse tête dernièrement ! Ça lui fera du bien de se faire battre par sa petite soeur." Sa voix semblait très sournoise.

Je commençai à rire. "Jasper m'a dit la même chose. Est-ce que toute la famille lui en veut ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que oui, c'est le blagueur de la famille ! On s'en remet tous à toi pour le calmer un peu tant que tu le peux. Bats-le à tout et n'importe quoi et assure-toi de nous venger quand tu paries avec lui. De préférence avec des vidéos pour le prouver !" On rigola toutes les deux.

Mon sourire s'effaça. "Merci maman. Pour tout. J'ai hâte que vous soyez là mais je comprends que vous deviez rester. Peux-tu garder un oeil sur Charlie pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Il me manque." Il me manquait vraiment. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir récupérer certaines de mes affaires avant de partir. Mes livres me manquaient, tout comme mon iPod, les photos de ma famille, le cactus que j'avais ramené de Phoenix, mon ordinateur portable...tant de petites choses qui ne pouvaient pas être remplacées.

"Bien sûr, ma Chérie. J'ai déjà commencé à cuisiner et à congeler des plats pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'a pas la tête à manger en ce moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, on prend soin de lui pour toi." L'assurance dans sa voix me permit de me sentir mieux. Esme aimerait prendre soin de Charlie.

"Je devrais aller rejoindre Jasper. Il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on aille chasser avant de commencer à travailler sur l'extérieur de la maison ce matin. Il dit que je dois essayer le cerf, que c'est une toute nouvelle expérience." Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Essaye de trouver un lynx, je pense que tu aimeras." J'aurais aimé pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. "Est-ce que je peux t'appeler demain ?" Je ne voulais pas devenir un poids.

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Je veux entendre tous les détails de ta journée, chaque jour, si tu veux bien m'appeler. Et n'oublie pas, je ne dors pas donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles quelle que soit l'heure. Je garderais tout le temps mon téléphone sur moi. Que ce soit juste pour parler ou s'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange. Appelle-moi, okay ?" Elle insistait et je me sentis mieux.

"Okay, maman, je le ferais. Merci."

"Je t'aime, Bella. Appelle-moi demain."

Ma voix se brisa. "Je t'aime aussi, maman." Je raccrochai et restai allongée. Je pouvais entendre de la musique résonner dans la chambre de Jasper et sentis le réconfort que m'apportait sa présence. Jasper était là pour moi, Esme m'aimait. Je serrai cette idée contre mon coeur et m'y accrochai jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de l'aube éclaircissent le ciel.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Je toquai à la porte de Bella quelques heures après le lever du soleil. J'entendis un 'Entre Jasper' chuchoté de l'autre côté. J'entrai et elle était assise au milieu de la pièce, dans un rayon de soleil, à regarder les arcs-en-ciel dansant au plafond. J'avais sentis sa tristesse de l'extérieur. Elle la ressentait depuis que le soleil s'était levé; j'aurais cru qu'après sa conversation avec Esme elle se serait sentie mieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ?" Je devais savoir.

"Je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai vu une peau comme ça. Edward essayait de me convaincre que c'était la peau d'un tueur. Je suppose que j'aurais dû l'écouter. Je l'ai trouvé si beau." Sa voix était si triste. "Est-ce que je suis aussi naïve, Jasper ?"

Ma voix était douce lorsque je lui répondis. "Non, mon ange, tu nous vois pour qui nous voulons être et c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu. En pratiquement 150 ans, personne ne m'a jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un monstre et je t'en suis vraiment redevable; je sais que le reste de la famille l'est aussi." Je sentis une partie de sa mélancholie s'évaporer. "Ta conversation avec Esme a-t-elle été agréable ?"

Elle sourit doucement et releva la tête vers moi. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait."

"Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, tu es un membre de la famille. Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?"

Belle rigola doucement. "Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de battre Emmett autant que possible, tant que j'ai des preuves vidéos." Son amusement était contagieux et je ris, heureux de voir qu'elle n'était plus aussi triste.

Je lui tendis la main et lui fis une petite courbette avant de faire ressortir mon accent du Sud, "Mademoiselle Bella, la journée est magnifique. Pourrais-je vous convaincre de vous joindre à moi pour le petit-déjeûner ?" Son rire fut suffisant pour illuminer toute la maison.

"Ma foi, j'en serais enchantée !" Son faux accent du Sud n'était pas si mal et elle battit même des cils avant de porter une main à sa gorge. Étonnamment, ça me ramena à ma jeunesse.

Je souris lorsqu'elle prit ma main et l'aidai à se relever. "Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?"

Elle traversa la pièce devant moi d'un pas altier. "J'ai une profonde tendresse pour 'Autant en emporte le vent'.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de la suivre. "Évidemment !"

Après notre chasse, on commença à nettoyer l'extérieur de la maison. J'avais noté qu'une fois qu'on était sortis de la maison, ses instincts s'étaient à nouveau manifesté et qu'elle était à nouveau devenue méfiante et craintive. J'espérai qu'une fois qu'Emmett et Rosalie seraient là, elle commencerait à se sentir plus à l'aise et confiante.

Les sens de Bella étaient extrêmement aiguisés et elle était très attentive à son environnement. Je m'aperçus que je devais faire des efforts pour remarquer des choses qu'elle voyait et qu'elle entendait facilement. Je supposai que c'était lié à sa conscience instinctive de son environnement dû à sa peur. Seul le temps nous dirait si elle garderait ça après sa première année.

Pendant qu'on travaillait, je lui demandai de l'aide pour les tâches qui l'aideraient à apprendre à contrôler sa force, sa vitesse, et ses facultés motrices. Elle était folle de joie à chaque fois qu'elle devait démolir quelque chose. Et vraiment, sa maîtrise des chose était déjà presque parfaite. C'était avec ses instincts qu'elle avait du mal. C'était plus facile pour elle lorsqu'elle était près de la maison et je pouvais sentir qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle était en ma présence. Quand j'étais hors de vue, sa nervosité augmentait donc je le gardai calme en jouant avec son don.

Après avoir parlé à Carlisle et Esme, j'avais appellé Rose et Emmett. On décida que vu la condition de la route et notre plan pour que Bella reprenne confiance en elle, ils n'amèneraient que leurs propres affaires. Ils amèneraient aussi un ordinateur pour que Bella et moi puissions choisir nos meubles, vêtements et autre accessoires en ligne. Un trajet serait fait plus tard pour aller récuppérer tout ce qu'on aurait commandé. Même si c'était des petites décisions, j'espérai qu'elles aideraient Bella à retrouver sa fierté et son estime personnelle.

On travailla sur la maison jusque dans l'après-midi. Quand on s'arrêta pour la journée, Bella s'aventura vers le lac pour étudier la vie sauvage et je me retirai dans ma chambre pour lire. Quand le ciel s'assombrit, je l'entendis revenir dans la maison et je sentis que ses instincts la rendaient nerveuses. Notre vision était identique dans le noir mais Bella avait toujours des habitudes humaines et elle se sentait plus en sécurité à l'intérieur de la maison après la nuit tombée.

Je la rejoignis dans le salon et on lu quelques-uns des quelques livres qui avaient été emballés pour nous quand on avait quitté Forks. Je pouvais voir Bella m'étudier et je sentais sa curiosité. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?" Elle avait l'air songeuse et je posai mon livre pour la regarder.

"Quand as-tu été changé, Jasper ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais presque 150ans, donc je suis curieuse."

Je savais que cette conversation pouvait nous mener en terrain miné mais elle voulait savoir et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. "J'ai été changé en 1864, durant la guerre civile, à Galveston, au Texas."

Elle sourit. "Alors c'est pour ça que tu as un accent, même si il est plus prononcé que jamais."

"Je suis libre d'être moi-même ici." Je me sentais suffisamment à l'aise avec elle pour être plus moi-même était ce que je voulais vraiment dire. "Je pensais qu'Alice t'avait déjà parlé de mon passé ?" Je savais qu'Alice ne lui aurait jamais rien révélé mais j'avais assumé que quelques petites choses lui auraient échappé.

"Elle et Edward m'ont tous les deux dit que chaque histoire devait être racontée par la personne concernée." Je regrettai cette phrase lorsque je sentis sa tristesse. J'aurais repris la parole mais je fus interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'était Rosalie.

"Salut Rose."

"Salut cher frère. Comment vont les choses au nord ?" Sa voix était enjouée.

"Bien, on a été chassé aujourd'hui et il y a une tonne de proies dans le coin. Toute la maison devrait être propre lorsque vous arriverez."

"On va être prêt à prendre la route vers le nord beaucoup plus tôt que prévu." Avant que je ne puisse demander pourquoi, elle m'expliqua. "Esme et moi avons discuté et nous voulons vraiment voir l'état de la maison avant de commencer à choisir les meubles. Il y aura peut-être des choses qu'on voudra changer. Et je sais à quel point tu fais le difficile pour tes affaires donc comme ça tu pourras tout choisir." Elle commença à rire.

Je compris que Rose savait qu'il y avait des grandes chances que je sois avec Bella et qu'elle nous entende donc. Pour s'assurer que Bella ne pense pas qu'on faisait tout ça pour elle, Rose me faisait passer pour un emmerdeur difficile. Pour Bella, je ferais un tel sacrifice et jouerais mon rôle.

Rose continua. "La petite taille du camion nous limite. Tu as dit que la route était vraiment bousillée par endroit donc la limite de poids est de 5 tonnes. Ce sera suffisant pour nos meubles et les matelas pour vos chambres à toi et Bella ainsi que des vêtements. On pourra travailler sur un autre plan lorsqu'on sera là et qu'on aura l'occasion d'en discuter tous les quatre."

"Tu ramènes aussi les ordinateurs et l'équipement satellite, hein ?" Je voulais vraiment m'assurer qu'on puisse installer une webcam pour que Bella se sente plus connectée au reste de la famille.

Emmett intervint d'une voix aiguë, "Cette armoire est l'objet parfait pour compléter mon âme."

Son rire tonitruant étouffa presque la voix de Rosalie. "Oui Princesse, on ramène tout le nécessaire pour que tu puisses t'acheter tout ce que tu veux."

Bella éclata de rire. Je n'étais pas vraiment impressionné par la façon dont ils géraient les choses. C'est pour Bella me rappelai-je. La famille savait que je n'étais pas une femmelette. Tout était pour Bella. Je la regardai avec exaspération mais j'étais ravi de la voir heureuse. "Arrête de rire," lui ordonnai-je.

Elle fit un effort mais lorsqu'elle entendit Emmett rire de mon ton boudeur, elle craqua à nouveau.

Maintenant Rosalie essayait de calmer les choses. "La ferme, Emmett, il est pas si terrible." Elle gâcha ses efforts en gloussant. "Jasper, passe-moi ma nouvelle soeur s'il te plaît."

Bella eut l'air surprise par les mots de Rose mais prit le téléphone lorsque je lui le tendis.

"Salut Rosalie." Je pouvais sentir sa nervosité à l'idée de ce qui serait la première conversation qu'elle ait jamais eut avec Rose.

"Hey, Bella. Alors, est-ce que Jasper prend bien soin de toi ou t'ennuie-t-il à mourir en lisant des livres sur la guerre civile et en grommelant sur toutes les erreurs qu'il y trouve ?" La voix de Rose était taquine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Bella gloussait. "En fait, on a travaillé sur la maison." Elle me fit un sourire.

"Bien, quand on sera là, peut-être que tu pourras le traîner loin de son shopping on-line suffisamment longtemps pour faire le tien."

Bella eut l'air confuse. "Faire quoi ?"

Rosalie était confiante. "Du shopping pour tes meubles et tes vêtements, bien sûr."

Je sentis un mélange d'émotion provenir de Bella. Embarras, confusion, et honte se joignirent à la peur qu'elle éprouvait habituellement. "Rosalie...Je..." Sa voix se brisa.

Je lui enlevai gentiment le téléphone des mains. "Rose, Bella va devoir te rappeler. Tu pourras me prendre la tête avec les meubles plus tard."

Elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose mais garda une voix joyeuse lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. "Okay Jazz. Bye Bella !"

Je raccrochai le téléphone et regardai Bella. Elle était partie se tenir devant la fenêtre et regardait le lac. Elle était triste et se tordait les doigts.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Je lui envoyai des vagues de calme. Ses yeux tourmentés se reflétèrent dans la vitre.

"Je ne peux rien... Comment pourrais-je...?"

Je lui pris la main et elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis de venin. "Bella, darlin'," commençai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers les ténèbres extérieures, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle émettait de la tristesse et de l'embarras. Je soupirai et ouvris mon portable pour composer un numéro. C'était une des occasions au cours desquelles je ne pourrais pas la soulager ou l'apaiser.

Mon appel fut rapidement prit. "Bella a besoin de te parler." Je lui tendis le téléphone et l'embrassai sur le front avant de sortir de la maison pour aller m'asseoir sous la véranda, histoire de lui donner l'illusion d'une conversation privée.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Il me tendit le téléphone et m'embrassa sur le front. Je le regardai sortir avec confusion.

Quand je portai le téléphone à mon oreille, j'entendis la voix lacée d'inquiétude de mon nouveau père. "Bella Chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Au loin, j'entendis Esme. "Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Elle était clairement inquiète.

"Esme, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le découvrir." Son attention se reporta sur moi. "Pourquoi Jasper m'a-t-il appellé, Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. "Rosalie a appellé; elle et Emmett seront là dans quelques jours. Rosalie veut que j'achète des meubles et des vêtements sur internet."

Esme était excitée. "Oh ! Ce sera si drôle ! Elle connaît d'excellents magasins qui ont leurs catalogues en ligne."

Carlisle l'interrompit. "Esme, peut-être que tu pourrais la laisser finir."

Elle eut l'air chagrinée. "Bien sûr, je suis désolée, Bella."

Je ne savais pas comment continuer. "Je...Comment je fais ? Je ne peux pas..." J'étais à court de mots. Ils devaient bien savoir que je n'avais rien. Comment pouvais-je les laisser m'acheter une nouvelle vie en plus de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour moi ?

"Bella, je pense savoir ce qui ne va pas. Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire qu'avant même qu'Alice et Jasper rejoignent notre famille, j'étais déjà très très riche. Les hôpitaux pour lesquels j'ai travaillé au cours des années m'ont toujours bien payé. J'ai aussi eu près de 365 ans pour étudier l'économie des humains donc mes investissements ont toujours bien payé." Sa voix était apaisante et je l'écoutai attentivement.

"Puis Alice a bondit dans nos vie. Avoir un lutin qui voit le futur garantit que toutes nos décisions fincancières sont extrêmement profitables, et nous permet d'aider plus d'associations caritatives et de financer les recherches pour soigner les maladies humaines." C'était tout à fait du genre de Carlisle de donner de l'argent en plus de travailler de longues heures à l'hôpital. "Même après tous les millions qu'on a déjà donné, on a toujours plus d'argent qu'Alice pourra jamais en dépenser."

Esme rigola. "Peu importe à quel point elle essaye."

Carlisle rit aussi avant de continuer. "Dès le départ, j'ai pris l'habitude d'ouvrir un compte en banque à chaque fois qu'un membre de notre famille nous rejoignait pour les aider à débuter leur nouvelle vie. Qu'ils choisissent de rester avec la famille ou non, l'argent leur appartient." J'essayai d'absorber cette nouvelle information.

"Bella, j'aurais aimé qu'on ait cette conversation avec toi en personne. Je sais qu'Esme t'a déjà dit qu'on t'aimait beaucoup. Tu ne pourras évidemment pas garder le nom Swan. J'aimerais faire de toi une Cullen si tu veux bien. On ne pourra jamais remplacer Charlie et Renee mais nous aimerions que tu deviennes notre fille si tu veux bien de nous."

J'étouffai un sanglot lorsque j'entendis la voix douce d'Esme. "Je te l'ai dit, Bella, on veut que tu restes avec nous. On t'aime."

Ma voix était étranglée. "Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était devenir un membre de votre famille. J'adorerais vous appeler mes parents."

Je pus entendre clairement le sourire dans la voix de Carlisle. "Bien alors, Isabella Marie Cullen, si tu pouvais me repasser Jasper, j'ai besoin d'éclaircir quelques détails pour pouvoir créer ta nouvelle identité."

Je sortis sous la véranda. Jasper était appuyé contre la barrière lorsque je pensai à une autre question. "Alors je peux m'acheter quelques meubles."

Carlisle rigola. "Tout ce que tu désires est à toi !"

"Merci papa." J'adorais comme sonnait cette phrase. Je tendis le téléphone à Jasper alors qu'il m'attirait près de lui en passant son bras autour de moi. Je fus surprise mais n'hésitai pas à me serrer contre lui, profitant du réconfort qu'il m'offrait gratuitement. Je restai contre lui alors qu'il parlait à Carlisle. Grâce à ma nouvelle ouïe, j'entendis facilement les deux côtés de la conversation.

Le ton de Jasper était taquin. "Félicitation ! C'est une fille !" Je lui tapai joyeusement sur le torse alors que Carlisle et Esme riaient. Esme avait l'air étourdie de plaisir et mon coeur se gonfla. Jasper le sentit, bien sûr, et il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front.

La voix de Carlisle était légère, "Fils, je vais faire tous les arrangements nécessaires pour la famille. Rosalie et Emmett vont prendre le nom McCarty et je voulais savoir quel nom tu veux. Avec Bella dans la famille, on ne va pas vivre en ville pendant quelques temps. Aimerais-tu avoir ton âge réel pour changer ?" La dernière phrase fut prononcée avec amusement.

"Ben, ce serait sympa de pas être un lycéen pour changer. Je veux retrouver mes racines, Carlisle, fais-moi Whitlock, s'il te plaît, et je vais reprendre mes 20 ans mortels." Je fus intéressée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Jasper.

"Okay, deux nouvelles identités, deux. Je dirais à Rose et Emmett de vous ramener les nouveaux papiers et les nouvelles cartes de crédit lorsqu'ils vous rejoindront."

La conversation se termina par des au-revoirs des deux côtés. Jasper me sourit lorsqu'il raccrocha le téléphone. "Tu te sens mieux, Darlin' ?"

"Oui, merci de les avoir appellé. Je croyais qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils ne voudraient pas de moi. Pas vraiment. Est-ce que tu leur en avais déjà parlé ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je sais ce que j'en pense et je savais qu'ils voudraient t'en parler tôt ou tard. Maintenant semblait être l'occasion idéale. Juste histoire d'officialiser ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis quelques temps déjà."

Je me sentis beaucoup mieux en réalisant que non seulement ils voulaient que je reste mais qu'en plus, j'étais vraiment l'une d'entre eux. Je relevai la tête vers lui avec un sourire. "Alors - Whitlock, hein ?"

L'expression de son visage changea. Il eut l'air songeur. "Bella, pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas à l'intérieur près du feu ?"

Je le regardai dans les yeux avec inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" J'adorai notre nouvelle amitié et je ne voulais pas l'énerver. Il était mon ancre et j'avais besoin de lui.

Il eut l'air triste. "Je pense qu'il est temps que tu entendes mon histoire."

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Si ça te fait mal de m'en parler, alors je n'ai pas besoin de savoir." Je pouvais presque sentir sa douleur. Cet homme si gentil et attentionné ne devrait jamais souffrir à cause de moi.

* * *

On retourna à l'intérieur et il s'assit plus loin de moi que jamais. "Tu mérites de connaître la vérité et je préférerais que tu l'entendes de ma bouche."

Je pouvais voir à quel point il était inquiet; quoi qu'il ait à me dire, ce serait difficile. "Jasper, je m'en moque. Tu es mon ami. Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as protégé et tu as été là pour moi. Rien de ce que tu me diras pourra jamais changer ça."

Il secoua la tête. "Tu ne ressentiras peut-être plus ça une fois que tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, mais tu dois tout de même l'entendre."

Je voulus m'approcher pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort mais il m'arrêta. "Non Bella. Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de t'avoir près de moi mais je ne supporterais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi après." Il était si sûr que je le détesterais ou que j'aurais peur de lui après avoir entendu son histoire. Je me rassis et attendis.

"J'ai menti sur mon âge lorsque j'ai rejoint l'Armée de la Confédération en 1861. J'avais hâte de me battre et de prouver que j'étais un homme. J'étais très charismatique et j'ai rapidement gravi les échelons. Même si tout le monde pensait que j'étais plus vieux, j'ai toujours été le plus jeune Major de l'histoire de l'armée."

Je l'écoutai me raconter sa rencontre avec Maria, l'entraînement des nouveaux-nés et les guerres vampiriques, sa rencontre avec Peter et la lutte pour les territoires. Ça me rendit malade d'entendre parler des clans du sud et de leurs visions des humains considérés comme du bétail. Je pouvais voir le remord qu'il éprouvait d'avoir tuer des humains et des vampires. Son ton se fit envieux lorsqu'il me raconta comment il avait permit à Peter de fuir avec son âme-soeur, Charlotte. Sa tristesse sembla disparaître un peu lorsqu'il me raconta que Peter était revenu pour lui et l'avait convaincu de laisser cette vie de guerre et de meurtre derrière lui.

Son bonheur lorsqu'il me raconta sa rencontre avec Alice fut magnifique et me serra le coeur. J'avais pensé faire partie de quelque chose de spécial lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Ça me tuait de penser que ce qu'on avait eu avait été orchestré par Edward pour me garder comme un animal. Il ne m'aimait pas du tout.

Jasper me regardait. Je réalisai que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées et qu'il n'arrivait probablement pas à lire mes émotions. Il regardait ses pieds avec une expression si torturée que je sautai sur les miens. Je m'approchai de lui et pus voir sa surprise lorsque je m'installai à mon endroit favori : sur ses genoux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et pensai à quel point j'étais fière de lui.

"Bella ?" La confusion était bien audible dans sa voix.

"Je savais que tu luttais avec mon sang humain, maintenant je comprend pourquoi c'était aussi dur. Tu as abandonné la seule source de nourriture et le seul mode de vie que tu avais jamais connu. Tu as eu le courage de te détourner de tout ça et de te construire une toute nouvelle vie." Je relevai la tête vers lui.

Il étudia mon visage et je sus qu'il étudiait mes émotions aussi. "Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Bella ? Je chassais des humains. J'ai tué des milliers d'humains et de vampires. Je suis un meurtrier Bella." Il était sérieux et il me repoussa doucement de ses genoux pour aller se tenir devant la fenêtre.

"Je t'ai entendu, Jasper."

Il se massa la nuque. "Tu m'as demandé comment j'ai obtenu mes cicatrices. Je les ai eu en tuant des nouveaux-nés comme toi. J'en ai littéralement massacré des milliers. S'ils ne nous étaient pas utiles, on les tuait. Une fois qu'on avait fini de les utiliser pour les combat, on s'en débarassait comme on se débarasse des ordures et ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas de le faire. J'étais une machine à tuer, un instrument de destruction et de profanation. Je suis un monstre, un démon ! Les Cullen sont peut-être des vampires mais je suis un vrai démon." Il délirait maintenant, déchirant ses blessures émotionnelles et les déposant, sanguinolentes, à mes pieds. "Je me suis peut-être détourné de cette vie mais j'ai tué depuis. La famille a dû déménager plus d'une fois à cause d'un de mes _accidents_." Il cracha presque le dernier mot, dégoûté par ses échecs.

"Si tu essayes de m'amener à te détester et à te craindre, tu fais un mauvais boulot." J'étais calme et un peu triste qu'il n'ait pas plus foi en moi. "Jasper, regarde-toi. Tu t'arraches les tripes à cause du remord que tu éprouves pour les choses que tu as fait. Maria t'a transformé et t'a montré cette vie. C'était la seule que tu connaissais. Quand Peter t'a dit qu'il y avait une autre façon de vivre, tu es parti sans même un regard en arrière. Et après, tuer des humains affectaient tes émotions et tu te forçais à attendre de plus en plus entre deux repas pour éviter la douleur que tu ressentais."

Je m'approchai de lui et le laissai ressentir l'honnêteté et la fierté que je ressentais. "Puis tu as rencontré Alice. Elle a bondit dans ta vie et t'a raconté quelque chose de fou, t'a raconté que tu pourrais vivre de sang animal et que tu n'avais pas besoin de tuer des humains pour survivre. Tu as changé à nouveau, pas par ce que tu le devais mais parce que tu le voulais. Tu as empoigné ce nouveau mode de vie à deux mains. Bien sûr c'était une lutte constante. Dis-moi, comment t'ais-tu sentis après chacun de tes _accidents _?"

Il me regarda de ses yeux emplis de remords. "Je me sentais horrible. Quelqu'un avait un fils ou une mère qui ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Je ressentais la peur de cette personne en drainant sa vie et je me détestais pour ça."

Je me plaçai devant lui et lui souris. "Et c'est pour ça que je suis fière de toi. Tu es un homme bon parce que tu essayes chaque jour de devenir un homme meilleur. Tu déteste ce que tu étais et tu luttes chaque jour pour changer. Lorsque j'étais humaine, tu m'as sauvé d'un monstre bien pire que tout ce que tu as jamais été. James a entendu parler d'un autre mode de vie mais il a choisi de chasser et de tourmenter les humains malgré tout. Toi et les autres m'avez sauvé."

J'avalais instinctivement mon venin, afin d'étrangler les larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. "Tu as essayé de me sauver quand Edward m'a mordu et tu m'as protégé lorsqu'il m'aurait achevé. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Plus maintenant. Tu es mon sauveur. Tu l'as dit toi-même Jas, je te vois pour l'homme que tu essayes d'être."

Il m'attira dans ses bras et m'écrasa contre lui. On resta comme ça pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux, la tension sembla disparaître de son corps. Être dans ses bras était facile et réconfortant. Je me sentais en sécurité.

Il me relâcha à contre-coeur et m'embrassa sur le front. "Merci Bella." Sa voix était inhabituellement rauque. Le reste de notre nuit fut passée à lire en silence. Je le vis me regarder occasionnellement et je lui souris, juste contente de profiter du moment présent.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, je lui souris et me levai en lui attrapant la main. "J'ai faim. Chasse avec moi ?"

Ses yeux étaient intenses lorsqu'il me regarda et qu'il me sourit. "Je ferais tout pour toi."

On passa les deux jours suivants à chasser, réparer la maison, nettoyer la propriété et parler. On parla de tout. Maintenant qu'il avait partagé son passé avec moi et qu'il avait réalisé que je l'acceptais, ça et l'homme qu'il avait choisi de devenir, il était plus détendu et libre que jamais.

* * *

Le matin où Rosalie et Emmett devaient nous rejoindre arriva et j'étais stressée. Jasper devait aller les rejoindre sur la route principale avec notre 4x4 parce que le camion qu'ils avaient pris avait déjà eu du mal à rouler aussi longtemps et qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sur les 10 kilomètres qu'on appelait notre allée. En réalité, c'était à peine mieux qu'un simple chemin. Mon esprit savait que Jasper ne serait qu'à 10 kilomètres de la maison - ce qui n'est rien pour nous. Mes nerfs, par contre, n'étaient pas convaincus.

Jasper passait lui aussi un mauvais moment. Je savais qu'il ne faisait que réagir à ma peur et il semblait aussi nerveux à l'idée de me laisser seule que moi. Ce serait la première fois depuis ma transformation. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aller avec lui mais je savais qu'il y avait une maigre chance de sentir un humain et je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

J'étais terrifiée mais j'essayais de le cacher. Je savais que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts parce que Jasper m'envoyait des vagues ininterrompues de calme et me tenait constamment la main. Il savait que je détestais être à plus de quelques mètres de lui. Mes instincts étaient toujours tendus, c'était ennuyant et mentalement épuisant à la fois. Être près de lui me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité et apaisait mes instincts qui me disaient d'avoir peur tout le temps. C'était bizarre. Quand j'étais humaine, avant de rencontrer Edward et les Cullen, de mauvaises choses m'arrivaient régulièrement et pourtant je ne vivais pas dans la peur. Puis j'avais rencontré Edward et il m'avait lentement appris que j'étais en danger à moins d'être avec lui mais en même temps, il m'avait contrôlé en me disant à quel point il était dangereux pour moi. Je commençai à haïr Edward pour m'avoir appris à vivre comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être aussi craintive et inutile.

Je savais que ma panique rendait les choses plus difficiles pour Jasper donc je la repoussai autant que possible et lui assurai que tout irait bien. Je ne pouvais pas m'accrocher à lui indéfiniment. J'irais bien, il était temps que je contrôle mes peurs et que j'arrête de compter sur Jasper pour me garder en sécurité. J'étais une vampire, non de nom !

"Jasper, ça ira. Vraiment, vas-y !" Je le serrai rapidement dans mes bras avant de fuir vers le lac. J'adorai regarder les oiseaux migrer vers le sud. Les arbres autour de la maison et du lac étaient d'un rouge, d'un doré et d'un orange brillants, mélangé avec le vert des sapins. Les écureuils et les tamias étaient constamment occupés à préparer l'hiver. On avait évité de chasser près de la maison donc parfois un élan venait boire l'eau du lac.

J'entendis la camionnette démarrer et mon anxiété monta de plusieurs crans.

_'Dis-moi ce que font les oiseaux aujourd'hui,'_ Sa voix mentale était réconfortante et je lui envoyai un flot constant d'image du lac et de ses habitants. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Je me sentis complètement perdue lorsque je ne sentis plus le contact de son esprit.

Je me levai et allais récuppérer un livre pour lire près du lac mais je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. J'avais un mauvais présentiment et mes instincts devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi forts auparavant et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que c'était juste parce que Jasper était partit.

Jasper était parti depuis environ une heure lorsque je les sentis. Je ne sais pas comment je le sus, mais je sus que je sentais des vampires. Pire, je sentais l'odeur de deux vampires que je ne connaissais pas. Mon corps était figé et mes yeux scannaient la zone Est. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un flash de cheveux roux émergeant des arbres. Deux silhouettes se détachaient, celle d'un homme et d'une femme. Ils avaient l'air familier mais je ne pouvais pas les reconnaître. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'ils me terrifiaient. Leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge cramoisi - ils chassaient des humains. La femme restait un peu en arrière, à l'affût du moindre danger. L'homme approcha, apparemment détendu et concentré sur moi. Je me sentis m'accroupir et reculer lentement. Je pouvais sentir un grognement naître dans ma gorge mais fus incapable de l'arrêter. Je devais retourner dans la maison.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Es-tu toute seule ?" Sa voix était grave et avait un léger accent. Son ton était moqueur.

A nouveau, j'eus l'impression que j'aurais dû savoir qui c'était mais j'avais bien trop peur pour me concentrer. "Ma famille sera bientôt de retour." Je voulais qu'ils pensent qu'il y avait plus de monde que juste Jasper avec moi.

L'homme éclata de rire et j'entendis le rire de la femme se joindre au sien de derrière moi. Elle s'était placée entre la maison et moi pendant que je me concentrai sur l'homme. "Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?" J'aurais aimé que ma voix soit plus ferme mais je savais que j'avais de gros problèmes. Je commençai à reculer tout en les gardant tous les deux à l'oeil.

"Que voulons-nous ?" La voix de la femme était moqueuse et ses yeux me donnaient l'impression qu'elle était légèrement folle.

"Nous te voulons toi, petite Bella." Son rire était cruel.

"Ma famille sera bientôt de retour. Ils ne seront pas content si je suis bouleversée." J'essayai d'être menaçante mais je n'étais pas sûre de mon succès.

L'homme me regarda comme si j'étais une petite enfant qui venait de dire quelque chose de complètement ridicule. "Ne sois pas stupide. A quel point peuvent-ils bien tenir à toi s'ils t'ont laissé ici sans protection ?"

"Ils se moquent de ce qui t'arriveras. Tu n'es qu'une nouvelle-née dont ils sont forcés de s'occuper." Les mots de la femmes me firent mal.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Esme et Carlisle m'aimaient. Ils avaient fait une Cullen de moi. "Non. Ils m'aiment et ils ne seront pas content de vous voir là, entrain de me faire peur. Maintenant qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Le visage de la femme se tordit. "Vengeance ! Tu étais une humaine inutile et maintenant tu es une vampire inutile. Les vampires n'ont pas peur. Les vrais vampires n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés. Tu es un fardeau pour ton clan et tu seras la première à payer pour leurs péchés ! Je leur fais une faveur." Ses mots me firent monter du venin dans la gorge. J'essayai de ne pas l'écouter mais ses mots me faisaient aussi mal que des coups.

"Je vais te réduire en pièce, membre par membre." Du venin coulait sur son menton et ses yeux étaient assombris par la violence. "D'abord, tes doigts, puis tes pieds, je leur enverrais ta tête, cacherais ton buste et brûlerais tes membres. Tu passeras le reste de l'éternité à agoniser en morceaux répartis aux quatre coins du monde. Vous connaîtrez tous ma douleur !" Elle commença à marcher vers moi.

Un 'non' étranglé m'échappa et je fis volte-face pour courir, mon esprit hurlant _'JASPER !'_

Le mâle avait bougé pour bloquer ma fuite donc je changeai de direction et me dirigeai vers les arbres. Un tronc atterrit juste derrière moi et je réalisai que la femelle l'avait jeté. Elle ne m'avait manqué que parce que j'étais rapide. Le mâle était presque sur moi, donc je tournai et roulai au sol en lui faisant un balayage et alors qu'il tombait au sol, je courus vers la maison. J'arrivai au coin du bâtiment lorsque la femelle me rattrapa. Elle me tâcla mais je me tortillai hors de son étreinte et me remis sur pieds, mon dos à quelques pas du mur. Ils avaient réussis à me piéger contre le mur de la maison.

J'avais mon téléphone en main mais la femme le fit tomber et je le regardai se réduire en miette sur une pierre. Je reculai en montrant les dents alors que l'homme approchait. Il avait un sourire vicieux sur le visage; il avait aimé voir la femme m'effrayer. La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut que son bras se leva pour me frapper alors qu'il me montrait ses dents couvertes de venin.

Instinctivement, je tombai à genoux et couvris ma tête de mes bras.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

J'étais sous le porche et je regardai Bella se tenir sur le pas de la porte. J'allais partir à la rencontre de Rosalie et Emmett; ils conduisaient un camion de cinq tonnes le long de la route qui menait à la maison. C'était impossible que le camion fasse le trajet jusqu'à la maison donc on allait devoir utiliser le pick-up et faire plusieurs voyages. Ça voulait dire que Bella allait devoir rester à la maison; on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'un humain passe sur la route à ce moment-là et qu'elle sente son odeur. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'être aussi loin de moi et ça me tuait de devoir la laisser seule, surtout dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je n'aurais qu'un voyage à faire et ensuite Rose ou moi pourrions rester avec elle.

"Où est ton téléphone?" Elle le sortit de sa poche. "Ça ne me prendra pas plus de quelques heures. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone si jamais tu veux me parler."

"Je sais, Jasper, ça ira. Je te promets que je ne quitterai pas les alentours de la maison. Je peux commencer à travailler sur le jardin, comme ça il sera fini quand Esme arrivera." Elle me fit un minuscule sourire et je sus qu'elle essayait de se montrer courageuse. Bien qu'elle se soit très bien adaptée à sa vie de vampire, elle avait encore du mal à gérer sa peur et ses instincts qui lui disaient de fuir.

On avait découvert que sa télépathie avait une portée de 3 kilomètres, mais qu'elle ne pouvait recevoir une réponse que dans une portée de 2 kilomètres. "Je te '_parlerai'_ pour aussi longtemps que possible, okay? Peut-être que tu aura une plus grande portée aujourd'hui?" J'essayai de la rassurer. A en juger par ses sentiments, je n'y arrivais pas vraiment.

"Ça ira, Jasper. Ça devient bien finir par arriver, non? Vas-y. Tu dois rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett et tu vas arriver en retard. Jasper, ça ira. Vraiment, vas-y!" Elle me serra rapidement dans ses bras et avant que je ne puisse répondre à son étreinte, elle s'enfuit vers le lac. Elle faisait souvent ça; je pense qu'elle trouvait l'endroit apaisant. Ses sentiments étaient faibles à cause de la distance, mais elle semblait aller bien pour le moment.

_'Dis-moi ce que font les oiseaux aujourd'hui,'_ Elle me projeta les mouvements des animaux et des oiseaux sur les 3 premiers kilomètres que je parcourais. Ça allait être 12 longs kilomètres restants.

Notre allée faisait 15 kilomètres de terre battue, ce qui décourageait tout humain de s'aventurer là où ils ne devraient pas aller. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire que je devais rouler beaucoup, beaucoup plus lentement que ce que j'aurais aimé et que ce que j'aurais voulu. Les petites affaires pouvaient être parachutée directement sur le lac mais tout ce qui était trop gros devrait être livré par la route. Je soupirai mentalement; ça allait nous prendre deux fois plus longtemps pour revenir si on ne voulait rien casser.

* * *

J'avais parlé à Rose le jour de l'enterrement de Bella, ils étaient déjà à Toronto et elle et Emmett achetaient tout le nécessaire aussi vite que possible. Rose avait encore plus hâte de rejoindre Bella depuis qu'elle avait entendu à quel point Bella était constamment terrifiée. Je savais que Bella se sentirait mieux quand Emmett serait là, et son grand frère avait hâte de passer du temps avec elle.

Bella, je le savais, était nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Rose et Emmett. Une partie d'elle pensait toujours qu'ils lui en voudraient pour ce qui s'était passé. Esme et Alice lui téléphonaient chaque jour et elle se sentait plus confiante dans les relations qu'elle avait avec eux maintenant que Carlisle et Esme avaient fait d'elle une Cullen, mais avec tout le shopping à faire, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Rosalie. Elle et Emmett avaient parlé brièvement et ils avaient déjà prévu d'aller à la chasse à l'ours quand il arriverait.

La voix de Bella s'était évanouie de ma tête, et maintenant, j'avais mon portable dans la poche de ma chemise pour répondre aussi vite que possible. Je repensai au jour où j'avais parlé de mon passé à Bella. J'avais été choqué par la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait accepté et à quel point elle avait été fière de moi. J'avais été sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Ma propre famille avait eu du mal à accepter mon passé violent. Même Alice avait agit différemment pendant quelques semaines après avoir entendu toute mon histoire. Ils m'avaient tous traité avec prudence, comme si j'étais un énorme tigre qui été entré dans la maison et qu'ils ne savaient pas si j'avais faim ou non. Ou un psychopathe qui ne prenait peut-être pas ses médicaments. J'étais considéré comme potentiellement dangereux. C'était pour ça que je portai toujours des vêtements longs qui recouvraient chaque parcelle de ma peau quand je vivais avec eux. Mes cicatrices étaient un horrible rappel que je n'étais pas comme eux.

Ça s'était amélioré au cours des années quand ils avaient réalisé que j'étais stable et bien décidé à suivre leur mode de vie. Quand ils avaient vu mon remord suite à l'un de mes _accidents_, les choses avaient changé pour le mieux. Ils m'avaient soutenu et aimé et j'étais finalement devenu l'un d'entre eux. Mais Bella, elle avait entendu mon histoire et elle m'avait immédiatement accepté. Elle était fière de moi et était venu vers moi où lieu de garder ses distances comme tous les autres l'avaient fait. Il n'y avait qu'avec Peter, et par moindre extension Charlotte que je m'étais jamais sentis aussi à l'aise, mais ils ne comprenaient pas mon besoin de ne plus boire de sang humain.

Bella était différente, elle voyait mon coeur, pas mes cicatrices et j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour elle. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'espérai que ça allait pour elle à la maison. J'étais tendu et inquiet et je ne voulais rien de plus que de retourner à ses côtés. Je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel magnétisme avec personne avant. Je me demandais si c'était ce que Carlisle ressentait pour les membres de la famille qu'il avait changé. Je n'avais jamais transformé personne avant donc je n'étais pas vraiment sûr si c'était parce que mon venin courrait dans ses veines ou si c'était parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis avant la fin de la première sonnerie. "Bella?"

Je fus salué par le rire bruyant d'Emmett. "Aussi nerveux que ça?"

Mon souffle me quitta brusquement. "Bordel, Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Seigneur, mec, calme-toi. On est sur la route, on t'attend. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil?" Il ne rigolait plus.

"Bella n'est pas vraiment prête à être toute seule pour le moment et je lui ai dit de m'appeler si jamais elle avait trop peur - tu bloques la ligne, Em. Je serais là dans quelques minutes." Je raccrochai en me sentant mal de m'être énervé après lui mais j'étais inquiet pour Bella.

J'arrivai au bout du chemin et Emmett avait réussi à ramener le camion en marche arrière sur la première partie de l'allée, jusqu'au grand portail de fer. Alors que je me garai, je vis que Rose faisait les cent pas et qu'Em était assis sur le capot avec une expression honteuse sur le visage. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait à nouveau mise en colère. Je rigolai et sortis de la camionnette. "Hey, frangine? Qu'est-ce que ce grand crétin a fait cette fois?"

Elle courut jusqu'à moi et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. "Tu le connais, il voulait prouver qu'il était le prochain pilote de Nascar dans un camion sur une route en terre battue! Cet imbécile a dérapé sur l'allée et à dû tirer le frein à main." Elle se retourna vers lui. "Tu ferais mieux ne n'avoir rayer aucun des meubles que j'ai acheté ou tu resteras à l'autre bout de la maison pendant un mois!"

"Aww, bébé," commença-t-il à pleurnicher, mais elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire rapidement.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"De mieux en mieux, elle ne m'a pas appelé mais je ne veux vraiment pas la laisser seule plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ses instincts lui disent toujours qu'Edward va venir la tuer." Je me frottai la nuque. Elle savait qu'Edward était en Alaska et j'avais même appelé Eleazar pour confirmer ça mais elle était une nouvelle-née et elle ne pouvait pas encore ignorer complètement ses instincts. "Chargeons la camionnette, je me sentirais mieux lorsque je serais à nouveau avec elle." Rosalie me regarda intensément mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

On avait chargé la moitié de la camionnette quand mon téléphone sonna. Alors que je voyais le nom d'Alice s'afficher à l'écran, je fus submergé par une vague de peur si forte qu'elle me fit tomber à genoux et je me couvris les oreilles lorsqu'un '_JASPER' _résonna dans mon esprit. Bella!

J'étais déjà entrain de courir lorsque Rose répondit à mon téléphone derrière moi. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je criai constamment dans ma tête _'J'arrive, Bella! J'arrive!'_ Je ne reçus jamais aucune réponse, seulement de la terreur et parfois des pleurs étouffés dans ma tête. Je courus plus vite que jamais auparavant en proférant des insultes parce que je n'étais pas assez rapide.

La maison apparut à l'horizon en quelques minutes et je pouvais y entendre quelqu'un crier et ma Bella pleurer. "Personne ne viendra te sauver, ils t'ont abandonné! Ils ont en rien à foutre de toi, tu n'es qu'un accident emmerdant. Laisse-moi entrer, salope!" Ce que je vis libéra le monstre que j'avais essayé d'enchaîner pendant si longtemps.

Laurent se tenait à quelques pas de Bella qui était agenouillée par-terre avec ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était entourée par une bulle transparente aux reflets bleutés. Laurent tapait dessus en essayant d'entrer dans la bulle. A chaque coup de poing, elle geignait et le bouclier scintillait sous la force des coups. Je remarquai à peine les bruits d'approche de Rose et Emmett derrière moi. Je me jetai sur Laurent, de profonds grognements s'échappant de ma bouche. Il n'était pas prêt pour mon attaque et je l'attrapai rapidement par la gorge.

"PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS? Pourquoi t'es là?" Je pouvais sentir mon venin couler le long de mon menton et je sentis sa peur et sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là. Emmett arriva derrière moi et je vis les yeux de Laurent se tourner rapidement vers l'est. Mes yeux suivirent le mouvement et je vis une pointe de rouge à l'horizon.

Je jetai Laurent à Emmett. "Retiens-le!" Et je m'élançai. Je suivis sa trace pendant dix minute avant de perdre son odeur sur les berges de la rivière. Victoria! Je montrai les dents. Cette salope aurait facilement pu remonter le courant tout comme elle aurait pu se laisser porter par l'eau. Je fis volte-face et retournai à la maison à toute vitesse. Je devais retourner auprès de Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivais, Rose était accroupie devant le bouclier de Bella et essayait de la convaincre de le baisser. Je voulais la rejoindre mais je devais obtenir quelques réponses de Laurent d'abord. Elle serait en sécurité avec Rose. Je regardai Laurent, retenu par les bras énormes d'Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que voulez à Bella, vous deux?"

Je pouvais sentir sa peur face à trois vampires très puissants. "Victoria, elle est folle de rage à cause de James. Elle considère votre clan responsable de sa mort et elle veut se venger. Elle pense qu'en faisant souffrir la fille, vous ressentirez un peu de sa souffrance. C'était supposé être une âme-soeur pour une âme-soeur mais maintenant la fille n'est plus avec Edward et elle a découvert que ce n'était pas Edward qui avait tué James, mais toi. Maintenant, elle veut juste la mort de la fille pour se venger." Il avait bien trop peur pour mentir et c'était sensé.

PUTAIN! J'avais bien dit à Edward qu'on devait se lancer à la poursuite de la femelle après Phoenix! Le putain de fils prodige avait dit qu'elle ne ferait rien et regardez ce qu'il venait de se passer! J'aimais Carlisle comme un père mais putain à quoi pensait-il en faisant confiance à un garçon inexpérimenté plutôt qu'à moi qui avait des centaines d'années d'expérience militaires! "Où va-t-elle? Où est-ce que je peux la trouver?" Quelques gouttes de mon venin atterrirent sur son visage alors que je lui criai mes questions.

Il se ratatina dans les bras d'Emmett. "Je ne sais pas! Je suis venu avec elle parce que j'avais une dette envers elle. Je vis avec le clan de Denali donc j'ai rencontré Edward là-bas et il m'a dit où vous étiez. Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal!"

Son mensonge m'enraga. "Tu frappais sur son bouclier! Tu allais l'amener à Victoria!" Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je fis volte-face pour voir Rosalie.

"Jasper, tu dois aller voir Bella. Elle ne me laisser pas entrer dans son bouclier et elle ne va pas mieux. Je ne sais même pas si elle peut m'entendre." Sa voix était triste. "Emmett et moi allons nous occuper de cette ordure après que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec lui." La froideur dans ses yeux et le ton dur qu'avait prit sa voix me convainquirent qu'elle s'occuperait en effet de Laurent et qu'elle prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à lui extirper autant d'informations que possible. J'avais entendu parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait aux hommes qui avait mis fin à sa vie humaine et je me sentis presque désolé pour Laurent. Après tout, nos corps pouvaient survivre à beaucoup plus de douleur qu'un corps humain.

J'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon monstre alors que je les écoutai traîner Laurent dans les bois. Si j'allais voir Bella maintenant, je ne lui ferais qu'encore plus peur. Je me tournai vers là où elle était, pressée contre un des coins de la maison.

Lorsque je la vis, toute ma colère et toute ma rage fondirent et je ne me concentrai que sur elle. Elle était physiquement en sécurité sous ce que je supposai être son bouclier mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Elle devait le générer. Les nouveaux-nés paniqués avaient tendance à être submergés par les instincts les plus basiques. Dans son cas, la fuite n'avait pas été possible et un autre don s'était révélé lorsque l'instinct de se cacher l'avait submergé. J'étais inquiet de la quantité d'énergie que ça devait lui prendre de garder ce bouclier dressé.

Je marchai lentement jusqu'à elle et me baissai en m'approchant. "Bella Darlin', c'est moi - Jasper. Mon ange, s'il te plaît, tu dois me laisser entrer." Je m'accroupis à côté de son bouclier mais j'étais encore au moins à cinquante centimètres de la fragile femme qui avait besoin de moi. J'essayai de lui envoyer du calme mais je n'étais pas sûr que ça passait à travers son bouclier. "Bella, s'il te plaît." Je caressai légèrement le dôme et je le vis scintiller. J'essayai de lui envoyer une supplique silencieuse en espérant que son _interrupteur_ n'était pas éteint.

_'Bella, mon ange, il n'est plus là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. S'il te plaît, Darlin, laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras, tout va bien maintenant' _Je sentis une réponse, ses émotions changèrent légèrement. Elle avait toujours peur mais je savais qu'elle m'avait _entendu. 'Bella. Bella - Darlin', je suis là. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. S'il te plaît, Darlin'_ Je continuai à la supplier silencieusement.

Je vis sa tête se redresser légèrement et ses yeux me trouvèrent à travers ses cheveux. _'Jasper?' _sa voix mentale tremblait de terreur et ça déchira mon coeur mort.

Je m'agenouillai pour qu'on soit au même niveau. _'Ouais, mon ange, c'est moi. Il est partit Darlin'. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.'_ Le mur bleu scintillant entre nous s'effondra et elle fut dans mes bras. Je l'installai sur mes genoux et la berçait lentement alors qu'elle sanglotait. Je chantonnai en la serrant contre moi. Mon attention fut attirée par le bouclier qui s'était reformé autour de nous deux. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était soulagée que je sois là mais elle avait toujours trop peur pour laisser tomber son bouclier. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on resta assis là mais je m'en moquai.

J'entendis Rose et Emmett approcher et je sentis Bella se tendre à nouveau dans mes bras. "N'approchez plus, les gars." Ils s'arrêtèrent là où ils étaient. Une expression d'agonie apparut sur le visage de Rosalie lorsqu'elle vit Bella comme ça. Emmett s'assit par-terre et se prit le visage à deux mains. L'intensité de leurs émotions étaient sévèrement affaiblie par le bouclier. Je baissai les yeux vers le corps tremblant de Bella. Elle ne pleurait plus mais écoutait intensément. Je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni sentit Emmett et Rosalie depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire donc ses instincts lui disaient qu'ils étaient une menace. Si je ne l'avais pas dans mes bras et qu'elle n'avait pas autant foi en moi, elle se serrait enfuie.

Je l'embrassai légèrement sur le front et lui caressai les cheveux. _'Bella - est-ce que tu peux me regarder Darlin'?'_ Sa tête se releva lentement et elle me regarda prudemment. _'Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que Rose et Emmett arrivaient aujourd'hui?'_ Elle cligna des yeux.

"Darlin'" Elle se ratatina au son de ma voix donc je recommençai à lui projeter mes pensées. _'Bella, ils sont là et ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Regarde là-bas, Darlin'. Regarde à quel point ils ont l'air inquiet tous les deux. Ils ont eux aussi besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.'_

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et elle pressa sa joue contre mon torse mais elle regarda dans la direction de Rosalie et Emmett. Rose lui fit un sourire douloureux et Emmett se contenta de la regarder avec affolement.

_'Si triste'_ La voix était douce et timide dans ma tête mais elle était bien là.

_'Est-ce que tu peux les sentir, Bella? Leur odeur rappelle la maison, n'est-ce pas?' _ Les souvenirs humains sont attachés à l'odorat et j'espérai que certains souvenirs l'avaient suivi dans sa vie.

Je vis ses narines se gonfler légèrement. _'Parfum' _fut tout ce qu'elle me dit.

_'Oui Darlin', c'est ça, le parfum de Rosalie. Ils veulent te voir; est-ce que tu peux les laisser entrer eux aussi?' _Rosalie ne mettait pas de parfum mais son odeur naturelle rappelait celle des parfums humains les plus chers et apparemment, Bella s'en rappelait.

_'Si triste. Je le sens.'_ Maintenant, j'étais surpris. Je pouvais les sentir légèrement à travers le bouclier, mais Bella aussi? Était-elle empathique après tout? Maintenant n'était pas le moment idéal pour réfléchir à ça. Je pouvais sentir sa peur diminuer légèrement mais je savais que ce n'était pas assez pour qu'elle baisse son bouclier.

Je décidai d'essayer à nouveau de parler à voix haute. "Bella." Elle ne réagit pas comme la dernière fois, c'était un bon signe. "Bella, est-ce qu'Emmett peut s'approcher? Il veut juste te voir." Elle agrippa ma chemise mais regarda Emmett. "Il ne peut pas entrer dans ton bouclier et je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal. Il ne te fera jamais de mal."

Ses émotions changèrent à nouveau légèrement et je sentis un minuscule éclat de reconnaissance. Je lançai un regard d'avertissement à Emmett et hochai la tête. Il savait qu'il devait bouger très lentement. Il avança en diagonale, rampant presque. Ses yeux restèrent baissés. Pour un homme aussi immense, il avait l'air incroyablement peu menaçant.

Il s'arrêta quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de nous. "Hey, petite soeur. Je pensai qu'on allait partir à la chasse à l'ours? J'ai très soif. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait en trouver quelques-uns dans le coin."

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle l'écoutait et elle avait relâché ma chemise. Je hochai à nouveau la tête à l'attention d'Emmett. Il continua à utiliser la même voix douce et calme mais maintenant il la regardait. "Est-ce que toi et Jasper en avait trouvé un irrité pour moi? Tu sais que j'aime lutter avec eux d'abord."

"Em." C'était à peine un murmure mais c'était le premier son audible qu'elle faisait.

"Ouais, petite soeur, c'est moi, ton nounours de frère. Est-ce que tu as un câlin pour moi?" Il lui lança son regard de chien battu. Et c'eut l'effet escompté, son bouclier tomba. Elle ne quitta pas la sécurité de mes bras mais sa main se tendit timidement vers lui.

Il rampa jusqu'à nous et prit sa petite main dans l'une des siennes, immenses, alors qu'il utilisait son autre main pour repousser doucement une mèche derrière son oreille avant de la regarder longuement. "Hey, ma petite, et Rosie? Est-ce qu'elle peut venir chasser aussi?" lui demanda-t-il très doucement. Je savais qu'elle l'avait entendu parce que sa main libre se serra à nouveau sur ma chemise mais elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmett pour trouver Rosalie.

Elle renifla à nouveau prudemment l'air. Je savais qu'elle livrait une putain de bataille contre ses instincts. La peur était toujours là et elle luttait contre. Le fait qu'elle n'ait prononcé qu'un seul mot, et que même ses communications mentales soient limitées m'indiquait à quel point elle luttait contre ses instincts. Les nouveaux-nés que j'avais entraîné il y a bien longtemps étaient incapables de parler pendant une bataille et ils ne réfléchissaient pratiquement pas, se soumettant complètement à leurs instincts animaux. C'était ça qui rendait les nouveaux-nés dangereux et imprévisibles. Je savais que c'était ses instincts qui la rendaient si prudente.

_'Rosalie?'_ dit-elle mentalement en me regardant, et je savais ce qu'elle me demandait.

"Ouais, Darlin', c'est Rosalie. Elle veut t'aider aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon ange? Est-ce qu'elle peut t'aider?" Elle regarda Rose et cligna des yeux. Son esprit rationnel essayait de reprendre le contrôle, elle hocha la tête. Rosalie s'avança très lentement vers nous et lorsqu'elle rejoignit Emmett, elle s'accroupit derrière lui.

"Hey, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine, je lui ai botté le cul pour toi. Il ne reviendra plus jamais, okay?" Pendant une minute, je crus que Rose avait fait une erreur. Bella se figea. Puis sa peur se transforma en soulagement et elle quitta prudemment mes bras, passa à côté d'Emmett et s'approcha de Rosalie qui l'étreignit. Je pouvais entendre Rose murmurer doucement à l'oreille de Bella alors qu'elle la berçait.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux avec frustration. Bordel! Je lui avais promis que rien ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal! Je l'avais laissé tombé. Et je n'avais pas été encore prêt à la relâcher. J'entendis un portable vibrer. Bella sursauta et fut de retour dans mes bras avant même que je n'ai le temps de cligner des yeux.

Je la serrai contre moi alors qu'Emmett me lançait un regard d'excuse. Il mima le nom 'Carlisle' avec la bouche avant de s'éloigner pour répondre au téléphone.

Rosalie s'approcha de Bella et moi. "Bella, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chasser avec Jasper pendant qu'Emmett et moi déchargeons la camionnette? Je t'ai ramené un ordinateur pour qu'on puisse brancher une web-cam. Comme ça tu pourras parler à Esme et Alice quand tu reviendras. Carlisle nous a prit internet par satellite."

Que Rose soit bênie, elle ne le montrait peut-être pas mais elle avait un coeur immense. Je baissai les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Bella et réalisait que ses yeux étaient noirs de soif. Son bouclier devait l'épuiser, ça et sa peur. Contrôler ses instincts et penser rationnellement seraient très difficiles pour elle si elle avait soif.

Bella releva la tête vers moi et m'envoya un _'S'il te plaît'_ mental. Je me levai tout en la gardant dans mes bras, fis un signe de tête à Rosalie et partis vers les bois

* * *

Je l'emmenai au nord de là où on allait normalement chasser et je repérai rapidement un troupeau de cerf. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais je savais que ça ne serait pas très important pour elle. Une fois qu'on fut assez près, je la posai doucement par-terre et elle se lança à l'attaque. Je la suivis tout en maintenant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à défendre ses proies mais Victoria était toujours quelque part dehors.

Bella draina trois cerfs avant de reprendre le contrôle. Elle releva la tête vers moi et je pus sentir ses émotions se calmer. "Merci Jasper."

Je la regardai avec tristesse. "Je t'ai laissé tombé, mon ange. Je t'ai promis que plus personne ne te ferait jamais de mal et même pas trois jours plus tard, tu es attaqué." Je tombai à genoux. "Je suis si désolé."

Je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers elle, elle se laissa tomber à genoux en face de moi et rampa jusqu'à son endroit préféré sur mes genoux avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. "Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, Jasper. Ils m'ont foutu la trouille et m'aurait fait du mal mais je me suis enfuie. Ils m'ont coincé et j'ai paniqué. Après ça, je n'ai pas vraiment...Je pense..." Elle secoua la tête. "Les choses ne sont pas très claires mais je sais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. La femme est partie et l'autre me disait des choses très effrayantes mais," elle se recula pour me regarder, "ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu as tenu ta promesse."

"J'ai besoin de savoir, Bella. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ce qu'il s'est passé?" Je pouvais sentir son hésitation mais si je devais aller au fond de cette affaire et chasser cette pute rousse, j'aurais besoin de savoir. Soudainement, mon esprit fut submergé par des images des deux vampires et des mots qu'ils lui avaient dit. Alors que la panique de Bella augmentait, les images devinrent plus chaotiques et lorsque Laurent l'attaqua, elles disparurent complètement. Le monstre qui était enchaîné en moi montrait les dents aux choses qu'elle m'avait montré mais je repoussai ces émotions au plus profondément de moi pour les analyser plus tard. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher; je la serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras.

Elle tremblait dans mes bras à cause de ses souvenirs, mais elle était relativement calme. "Rien de ce qu'ils ont dit étaient vrai. Tu es notre famille. On te garde avec nous parce qu'on t'aime, pas parce qu'on sent obligé." Elle hocha la tête et je sentis son acceptation. Elle allait bien. Ils ne l'avaient pas blessé physiquement Je ne l'avais pas complètement laissé tomber. Elle commençait à ressentir un peu de remord et je baissai les yeux vers elle, abasourdi. "Mon ange, à quoi tu penses pour être aussi désolée?"

"Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus forte. J'ai fui; je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais être un membre de la famille; quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas besoin d'être tout le temps protégée. Je pensais que lorsque je ne serais plus humaine, je serais capable de me défendre mais j'ai fui." Je devais l'arrêter.

"Mon ange, arrête." J'attrapai son visage dans mes mains et je la regardai droit dans les yeux. "Je suis content que tu ais fui. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils t'auraient tué et je ne serais pas arrivé à temps pour les en empêcher. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as projeté à 15 kilomètres à la ronde? C'est grâce à ça que je suis revenu à temps. Tu as fait ce que je t'avais dit de faire et tu m'as appelé. Même si je t'avais dit d'utiliser ton portable," lui dis-je avec une ironie désabusée.

Elle me fit un minuscule sourire. "La femme l'a fait tomber de ma main et il s'est cassé. Je suis désolée Jasper."

Je secouai la tête. "On t'en achètera un nouveau. Tu as été formidable. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu n'as que 3 jours, Bella, bien sûr que tu as besoin d'être protégée. Tu apprends plus vite que n'importe quel autre nouveau-né que j'ai jamais rencontré mais tu auras besoin d'être protégée pendant encore un moment. Je suis honoré d'être celui qui te protège."

"Qui étaient-ils Jasper? Je pense que j'aurais dû les reconnaître." Elle avait une expression confuse sur le visage et je pouvais sentir sa frustration. "J'ai eu si peur à l'instant même où j'ai vu ses cheveux roux..."

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'être allée à Phoenix avec Alice et moi au printemps dernier?" Je gardai une voix douce.

"Oui - on fuyait quelqu'un." Elle parlait lentement et je savais qu'elle fouillait sa mémoire humaine nébuleuse. "C'était un homme. Il voulait me faire du mal, il voulait vous faire du mal à tous." Sa peur n'avait pas refait surface, merci Seigneur.

Je ne voulais pas lui en dire plus mais je n'étais pas comme Edward, je ne choisirais pas les choses que je lui révelerais pour la garder sous mon contrôle. "La femme est son âme-soeur et l'homme avec elle faisait partie de leur petit clan. L'homme qui nous a suivi jusqu'à Phoenix est mort depuis longtemps et la femme est en colère parce qu'on l'a tué." Sa peur revint mais elle l'avait sous contrôle maintenant.

"Pourquoi moi?" Là, je lui dirais toute la vérité.

"Parce que te faire du mal ferait du mal à toute la famille. On souffrirait tous si quelque chose t'arrivait, mon ange. Tu es le coeur de notre famille et s'en prendre à toi est le meilleur moyen de nous faire ressentir le genre de douleur qu'elle a ressentis en perdant son âme-soeur." Je sentis sa peur s'effacer et être remplacée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la famille.

"Rentrons à la maison, Jasper. Je veux voir Rosalie et Emmett et je devrais appeler nos parents et Alice, ils sont sûrement inquiets pour nous." Elle se défit de mon étreinte et me prit la main. Je me remis sur mes pieds et baissai les yeux vers elle. "Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour rentrer? On n'a pas besoin de retourner à la maison maintenant, on peut aller chasser encore un peu si tu veux." Je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à la partager avec les autres pour le moment.

"Je vais mieux, on pourra revenir plus tard si j'en ai besoin." J'arquai un sourcil à son attention parce que je savais qu'elle ne me le disait pas toujours quand elle avait besoin de chasser. Elle traça un X sur son coeur. "Promis, juré! Je te le dirais. En plus, je suis sûre qu'Emmett voudra qu'on aille chasser l'ours ensemble."

Je lui tendis ma main et on retourna lentement jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'on arriva, Rose et Emmett venaient juste de finir de décharger la camionnette. Bella ralentit et se positionna légèrement derrière moi alors que sa nervosité réapparaissait. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai pour la regarder dans les yeux avant d'attraper ses deux mains dans les miennes. "Qu'y a-t-il? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis à quoi tu penses pour te causer de tels sentiments."

Elle eut l'air incertaine. "Je ne sais pas. Mes instincts me disent d'être prudente. Je sais qui ils sont et je sais qu'ils ne me feront pas de mal. Je me sens juste mieux derrière toi, Jasper, et je déteste ça. Je déteste avoir peur tout le temps. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de ma famille." J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et lui envoyai des vagues de calme.

"Mon ange, tu viens d'être attaquée par deux autres vampires. Un mâle et une femelle. Tu as été attaquée sur notre propriété. Tes instincts te disent d'être prudente parce que tu retournes dans un environnement dangereux." J'attrapai son menton et la regardai droit dans les yeux. "Tu étais humaine lorsque tu as connu Emmett. Tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé à Rosalie. Une fois que tu les rencontreras à nouveau, et que tu auras pris le contrôle, tes instincts se calmeront."

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux; un trait humain très charmant qui l'aiderait à se fondre dans la masse quand on retournerait vivre parmi les humains. "Vraiment?"

Je la serrai dans mes bras. "Vraiment. Tu ne te rappelles probablement pas du jour où les vampires ont interrompus notre match de baseball. On était tous prudents et rassemblés. C'est un instinct basique quand un prédateur en rencontre un autre. Tes instincts te disent de rester derrière moi parce que je suis le plus expérimenté de nous deux. Et dans ce cas-çi, je suis très heureux que tu suives tes instincts. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un honneur pour moi de te protéger."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Merci Jasper. C'est plus facile quand je sais pourquoi je réagis comme ça."

"Prête?" Je haussai les sourcils et attendis.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Je pense." Elle baissa les yeux vers nos mains jointes. "Ne me lâche pas la main?" Elle releva les yeux avec une expression chagrinée sur le visage.

Je portai sa main à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. "Je ne te lâcherai pas," même si j'y arrivais, finis-je mentalement. Je la plaçai derrière et l'entraînait lentement vers la maison. Rose et Emmett nous attendaient patiemment sous le porche.

J'envoyai mes pensées à Bella, _'Tu vois, Darlin'? Même Rose s'est placée derrière Emmett. Comportement vampirique basique.'_ J'entendis son rire mental me parvenir.

Emmett avait un sourire sur le visage et je n'avais pas besoin d'être un empathe pour savoir qu'il était soulagé de voir que Bella allait mieux. "Hey, petite soeur, tu n'as pas chassé d'ours sans moi, j'espère?"

Bella le regarda par-dessus mon épaule. "Pas aujourd'hui, Em. Seulement des cerfs, mais j'en ai eu 3," lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire empli d'espoir et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui sourire.

Emmett et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire. Mon rire se mêla aux gloussements de Bella et elle se plaça prudemment à mes cotés, tout en tenant toujours ma main, mais au moins elle ne l'agrippait plus. Je pouvais sentir sa nervosité fondre et sus qu'elle se sentait mieux. Emmett lui tendit les bras et cette fois, elle s'approcha de lui sans hésitation et il la fit tourner en l'air dans leur étreinte.

Il la posa ensuite devant Rosalie. Bella lui sourit timidement. Rosa rayonna et lui tendit sa main. Lorsque Bella la prit, elle la fit tourner sur elle-même. "Eh ben, petite soeur, toi et moi, on va faire tourner les têtes quand on retournera à la civilisation. Tu es magnifique Bella."

Bella serait devenue toute rouge, si elle l'avait pu. "Merci Rosalie."

"La toute première chose que j'ai fait, c'est installer l'ordinateur dans ta chambre et internet est branché. Je ne savais pas où tu voulais placer tes meubles dans ta chambre." Elle regarda Bella avec incertitude. "Si tu montres à Emmett où tu veux installer un bureau provisoire," sa voix se durçit, "il se fera un plaisir de le monter pour toi."

"Awww - bébé." Emmett regarda sa femme avec des yeux suppliants. "C'était un accident."

Rose croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Non, Emmett, ça l'était pas. Je t'avais prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait si tu ne faisait que rayer nos meubles. Non seulement tu les as rayé, mais tu as cassé une des nouvelles télés!"

Je toussai pour couvrir le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge. Emmett avait cassé une télé et si je devais deviner, je dirais que c'était celle que Rosalie avait choisi pour la chambre de Bella. Etant donné que Rosalie était bien décidée à mettre Bella à l'aise et à la considérer comme sa nouvelle petite soeur, je savais qu'Emmett n'échapperait pas à la colère de Rose sur ce coup-là.

Le regard de la pauvre Bella voyageait entre Emmett et Rose en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. "C'est bon, Rose. Je peux le faire toute seule. Emmett n'a pas besoin de -" Rose l'interrompit.

"Bella, c'est bon. Emmett a décidé de se prendre pour un pilote de Nascar avec le camion sur le trajet et il a abîmé une grande partie de nos meubles. J'ai appelé Esme..." Emmett grogna en entendant ça.

Rose lui lança un regard noir et continua. "J'ai appelé Esme et elle n'est pas vraiment contente de lui. Fais-moi confiance, installer les meubles est le moins qu'Emmett puisse faire. Lorsque notre mère lui mettra la main dessus, il souhaitera avoir fait plus que ça pour se faire pardonner." Emmett se tenait la tête à deux mains maintenant mais Rose n'avait pas encore fini. "Je suis sûre qu'Alice aussi est déjà entrain de planifier quelques chose pour lui."

Belle éclata vraiment de rire lorsqu'Emmett se précipita dans la camionnette et s'engagea sur la route. Il irait chercher le chargement suivant par lui-même. Rose commença à rire elle-aussi alors qu'Emmett prenait le virage.

"Jasper, je vais utiliser le téléphone pour appeler Maman, okay." Il n'y avait qu'une point d'interrogation dans sa voix. "Tu seras là?" Maintenant sa nervosité était de retour.

"Je serais juste là, Darlin' - appelle-moi ou envoie-moi une pensée et je serais là. Vas-y, Esme va avoir besoin de voir que tu vas bien." Je lui fis un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle montait les marches du porche et entrai dans la maison.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. "Rosalie, tu as bien dit que l'ordinateur était dans ma chambre?"

Rose rigola. "Ouaip! Alice m'a donné des instructions très strictes; l'ordinateur devait être installé avant tout le reste. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir une illusion d'intimité donc je l'ai mis dans ta chambre."

Bella rigola. "Merci, Rosalie."

"Bella." Elle s'arrêta lorsque Rose l'appela. "La famille m'appelle Rose."

Bella s'emplit d'amour et d'acceptation. Elle sourit et serra rapidement Rose dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Je la regardai partir à contre-coeur. Je savais qu'il était important qu'elle appelle les parents pour calmer les nerfs de tout le monde. Je savais qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant, mais mes instincts me disaient de la garder près de moi.

"Ça ira Jasper. Et elle se sentira mieux après avoir parlé à Esme et Carlisle. Sans mentionner le fait qu'Alice était paniquée au téléphone." Rose avait raison mais ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas à la regarder s'éloigner. "Comment as-tu su qu'elle avait des problèmes?"

J'allais m'asseoir sous le porche avant de lui répondre. "Je l'ai entendu crier dans ma tête. Juste mon nom mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas." Je pouvais entendre Bella à l'étage entrain de parler à notre famille. C'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de me précipiter à ses côtés. "Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser toute seule."

Je sentis la main de Rose sur mon épaule. Après Alice, elle était celle dont j'étais le plus proche dans toute la famille. "Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle allait être agressée. Tu es arrivé à temps." Sa voix était douce et elle me fit relever le menton pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je savais que je devais avoir une expression torturée sur le visage. "Elle est en sécurité, Jasper."

Je poussai un gros soupir lorsqu'elle me serra dans ses bras. "Ça va mieux?" me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle me relâcha.

Je hochai la tête et elle sourit. Ses émotions était d'une stabilité rafraîchissante comparées à celles de Bella - fierté et amour. Rien d'autre.

Je pris une inspiration inutile. "Qu'est-ce que tu as appris de Laurent?" J'avais enfin repris le contrôle de mes émotions et de mes instincts.

Son regard se durcit et sa voix se baissa. "Il a dit qu'il n'avait que l'intention de faire peur à Bella. Il a admit que les intentions de Victoria étaient un peu plus sauvages."

Je jurai dans un souffle. J'aurais aimé avoir attrapé cette salope. Rosalie continua, "Ils ne savaient pas combien de membres de la famille seraient là. C'est par pure malchance qu'ils ont trouvé Bella lorsqu'elle était toute seule."

"Ça n'arrivera plus jamais," rugis-je alors que Rosalie hochait la tête.

"Il n'a passé qu'un jour avec Edward. Assez pour savoir où on était et comment éviter les visions d'Alice."

Je jurai une fois de plus, à voix haute cette fois. La trahison d'Edward ne faisait qu'augmenter.

"Jasper, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'Edward savait qu'en parlant à Laurent, il mettrait la famille en danger.. Il pensait que Laurent était désormais un membre du clan de Denali. Laurent et Irina étaient proches. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward aurait parlé si librement si ça avait été un simple inconnu." J'espérai que Rosalie avait raison, mais ce n'était pas un risque que j'étais prête à courir. A partir de maintenant, je considérerais Edward comme une menace potentielle.

"Je dois appeler Carlisle. Il a besoin de savoir tout ça pour pouvoir appeler Eleazar et s'occuper d'Edward." Je penchai la tête vers la maison et j'entendis que la conversation de Bella touchait à sa fin.

"Je vais dire à Emmett d'emmener Bella chasser pour qu'on puisse lui parler." Rose avait baissé sa voix afin de ne pas être entendue depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

On retourna dans la maison au moment-même où j'entendis Bella descendre les escaliers. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et je lui tendis la main. J'avais besoin de la toucher, besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité. Ses émotions avaient repris leur intensité habituelle et dès que sa petite main se glissa dans la mienne, sa peur constante disparut.

_'Tu te sens mieux?'_Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à ma question silencieuse.

Rosalie observa notre échange silencieux sans dire un mot. On fis tous volte-face et Bella agrippa ma main lorsqu'on entendit la camionnette approcher de la maison.

Rose sourit. "C'est mon crétin de mari." Elle sortit pour aller à sa rencontre et pour superviser le déchargement.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Bella. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fallut longtemps pour les convaincre que tu allais bien?"

Elle me fit un sourire ironique. "Moins qu'il ne m'en a fallut pour te convaincre toi."

Je serrai sa main. "Laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mon souffle."

Elle arqua un sourcil. "On ne respire pas, tu te rappelles?"

J'étais encore entrain de rire lorsque Rosalie et Emmett revinrent dans la maison. On passa les quelques heures suivantes à rire et à rattraper le temps perdu et avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était tombée. Rosalie et Emmett s'excusèrent pour aller dans leur suite. Ils avaient choisi celle qui restait, la plus grande, dans notre aile. Ce qui signifiait qu'Alice ainsi que Carlisle et Esme seraient dans l'autre aile et qu'il y resterait donc une suite vide.

Je passai quelques heures à lire avec Bella. La pauvre Bella expérimenta pour la première fois l'art d'ignorer les bruits constants qui provenaient de la chambre de Rose et Emmett. Autant pour qu'Emmett reste à l'autre bout de la maison pendant un mois. Une fois que les bruits moururent, on se retira dans nos chambres pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Le matin vint, et je descendis pour regarder le soleil se lever depuis le ponton. Comme d'habitude, Bella me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. On était assis suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour que nos cuisses se touchent alors qu'on regardait silencieusement le soleil se lever.

"Petite soeur!" La voix chantante d'Emmett provint de la maison suivi par son immense corps sautillant. "Je meurs de faim! Dis-moi que tu sais où trouver un grizzly irrité dans le coin!"

Bella rigola. "Je suis sûre qu'on pourra t'en trouver un quelque part."

Elle se tourna pour me regarder avec impatience. Je lui pris la main. "Pourquoi t'irais pas juste avec Emmett cette fois? Je dois appeler Carlisle."

Sa nervosité augmenta. "Tu ne viens pas?"

Emmett parla doucement. "Allez, viens, Bells, on sera de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Je prendrais soin de toi, je te le jure."

Le regard de Bella voyagea entre Emmett et moi, et sa main serra presque douloureusement la mienne. Ses émotions s'emballaient. Peur, hésitation et insécurité. La dernière me perturba. J'attrapai son autre main pour m'assurer qu'elle était tournée vers moi. _'Mon ange, arrête.'_

_'J'ai peur.'_ Sa voix mentale était timide.

_'Oui, tu as peur, mais tu es aussi inquiète que je ne veuilles plus passer de temps avec toi maintenant que Rosalie et Emmett sont là, n'est-ce pas?'_ Je la regardai droit dans les yeux alors qu'on parlait mentalement.

_'Je ne suis pas ta responsabilité.'_

Je l'attirai dans mes bras. Non, elle n'était pas ma responsabilité, elle était ma vie et je ne pouvais même pas lui le dire. _'Darlin', ça me tue de te voir partir avec Emmett sans moi. Mes instincts veulent te garder près de moi mais ça te fera du bien de chasser avec quelqu'un d'autre.'_

Elle se recula pour me regarder alors que je continuai, _'Et j'ai besoin de raconter à Carlisle ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand tu reviendras, on ira s'asseoir au le bord du lac, rien que tous les deux. Je te l'ai dit, Bella; c'est toi et moi. Ça n'a pas changé juste parce qu'on est plus tout seul dans la maison.'_

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête, ses émotions retrouvant leur intensité normale.

Emmett soupira, "Vous savez, ce truc est vraiment, vraiment irritant."

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "C'est bon, Bells, je peux y aller tout seul." Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa petite soeur en la forçant à quitter la maison après avoir été aussi terrifiée la veille.

Bella s'éloigna de moi et je ressentis immédiatement la différence. Elle se plaça devant Emmett et releva la tête pour le regarder. "Allez, viens, grand frère, il faut que tu me montres comment lutter contre un ours."

Le sourire d'Emmett fut immense. "A plus, Rosie!" Bella réussit à me sourire par-dessus son épaule avant qu'Emmett ne la traîne au loin.

Rosalie m'appela dans sa chambre. "L'ordinateur est allumé, Jasper."

* * *

Lorsque j'entrai dans leur chambre, je regardai autour de moi. Un magnifique bureau en cerisier avait été placé devant une des fenêtres et formait un petit espace bureau. Dans le coin encadré par deux fenêtre, se trouvait le coin salon, composé d'un canapé assez grand pour le large corps d'Emmett, un fauteuil rembourré et un immense écran plasma sur lequel toutes les consoles vidéos d'Emmett étaient déjà branchées. Leur immense lit était à l'autre bout de la pièce, directement en face des fenêtres. Ils avaient ajouté plusieurs commodes et une armoire en cerisier assorties au cadre de lit et au bureau.

Rose était assise sur le fauteuil rembourré avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux; elle me regardait intensément. "Lorsqu'Alice m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, j'ai été surprise. Tu aurais pu me le dire, Jasper." Elle était légèrement blessée.

"Notre relation à Alice et moi est compliquée. Je l'aime. Elle a été la première personne après Peter et Charlotte à qui j'ai fait vraiment confiance. On n'a été rien de plus que des amis au cours des deux dernières années. Ça s'est fait si graduellement qu'on a ressentit aucune perte, aucune séparation ou douleur. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est devenu plus que des amis au cours des années." Je m'interrompis. "Elle n'est pas mon âme-soeur; elle l'a toujours su et je l'ai toujours su."

Rose leva une main pour m'interrompre. "Je ne te juge pas, Jazz. En fait, je comprends mieux maintenant." J'étais confus et elle le vit sur mon visage. "Tu n'as jamais regardé Alice de la façon dont tu regardes Bella." Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment pour me laisser le temps de comprendre ses mots. "Tu regardes Bella de la façon dont Carlisle regarde Esme; de la façon dont Emmett me regarde. Vous gravitez autour de l'autre; même si Bella ne sait pas encore pourquoi. Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon frère."

Je m'assis sur le canapé en face d'elle et étudiai mes genoux. "Elle a besoin de moi, Rose. Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de moi avant. Je lui ai tout dit, toutes les choses que j'ai fait dans le passé et dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai essayé de lui montrer que j'étais un monstre mais elle s'est contenté de me serrer dans ses bras et de me dire qu'elle était fière de moi, fière de l'homme que je suis." Je relevai la tête pour regarder Rose. "Si je n'étais pas un empathe, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Elle était vraiment fière de moi. Pas de peur, pas de dégoût, elle ne me détestait même pas d'avoir tué des humains. Son coeur est si pur, tout comme l'amour qu'elle éprouve. Pour le moment, cet amour est submergé par la peur la plupart du temps mais l'amour est toujours bien présent."

Je soupirai. "Je sais qu'elle traverse beaucoup de choses en ce moment, elle doit toujours accepter la trahison d'Edward, et Dieu seul sait que je ne la mérite pas, mais je ne la quitterai jamais, à moins qu'elle ne me dise de partir."

Rose me sourit. "Tu la mérites, Jazz. Elle s'adaptera à la situation bien assez tôt. Je suis contente que tu ais réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de temps; tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut. Contente-toi d'être là pour elle. Le reste s'arrangera tout seul."

"Merci, Rose." Elle me sourit et se leva. Elle me serra l'épaule lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi pour aller s'installer au bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, une image de Carlisle apparut à l'écran.

"Comment allez-vous, Jasper, Rosalie?" Son inquiétude était évidente.

Je regardai Rose et souris légèrement. "On va bien, Carlisle. Emmett et Bella sont partis chasser l'ours."

Il rigola. "Emmett ne pouvait pas attendre, n'est-ce pas?" Je secouai la tête avec amusement avant qu'il ne continue. "Et Bella? Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien mais elle ne voudrait pas qu'on s'inquiète."

J'y réfléchis un instant. "Elle va aussi bien que possible dans une telle situation. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer ce qu'il s'était passé et ils ne lui ont fait aucun mal physiquement parlant. Elle est encore nerveuse et ne voulait pas aller chasser sans moi mais on en a parlé et elle est partie avec Emmett, avec plaisir. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera absente très longtemps."

Avec l'aide de Rosalie, je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il fut très intéressé d'apprendre que Bella avait un bouclier et d'entendre la façon dont il fonctionnait. "Elle s'avère être un vampire très doué. On doit l'empêcher d'être repérée par les Volturi aussi longtemps que possible. Aro aime collectionner les dons pour sa garde."

Lorsqu'on lui parla de la possibilité d'implication d'Edward dans tout ça, il fut clairement inquiet et je sus que son prochain coup de fil serait à Eleazar et Edward. La mort de Laurent à nos mains pourraient peut-être causer quelques problèmes vu que Laurent et Irina étaient âmes-soeurs, mais on avait fait ce qu'on avait à faire. Victoria et Laurent avaient attaqué notre famille, on avait le droit de nous défendre; mais Irina pouvait être impétueuse parfois.

Plus le temps passait et plus je semblais agité. Je ne pus plus le supporter et me levai pour regarder par la fenêtre. Rosalie continua à parler à Carlisle mais je n'écoutai pas. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude de Rosalie face à mon étrange comportement mais mon anxiété venait d'ailleurs.

Je quittai la pièce et me rendis à l'arrière de la maison pour concentrer toute mon attention vers le Nord. Je sentis Rosalie me rejoindre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jasper?"

"Bella. Elle est anxieuse et sur le trajet du retour." Je ne pouvais pas lui dire comment je le savais parce que Bella était hors de ma portée et elle ne m'envoyait aucune pensée.

"Est-ce qu'elle est en danger?" me demanda Rose d'une voix calme et égale.

Ma frustration augmenta alors que j'essayai de découvrir si c'était le cas. "Non, mais elle est anxieuse."

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, elle et Emmett apparurent dans notre champ de vision. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de moi, ses émotions étaient plus claires. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial mais elle avait eut du mal à gérer notre séparation. J'ouvris les bras et elle se jeta contre moi. "Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé avec Emmett?" Je la sentis se ratatiner et Emmett ressentit de l'embarras, de la honte et une minuscule pointe de colère.

Rosalie savait, elle-aussi, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

_'Il est venu trop près.' _La voix mentale de Bella était timide.

Immédiatement, je compris ce qu'il s'était passé et j'éclatai de rire. "Emmett s'est fait battre par sa petite soeur. Tu t'es un peu trop approché, n'est-ce pas, Em?"

Rosalie commença à rire avec moi alors qu'Emmett marmonnait, "Je ne me suis pas fait battre." Il était embarrassé donc je savais que Bella l'avait vraiment attaqué.

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu as essayé de la protéger de l'ours?" Rose haleta de rire en posant cette question.

"Ben, elle...J'ai juste l'habitude que...Je voulais juste regarder," finit-il maladroitement. Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Bella commença à glousser contre mon torse.

"Dis-moi que tu lui as sauté dessus, Darlin'" Elle se recula pour me regarder avec une expression honteuse sur le visage mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle était fière d'elle.

"Il s'est glissé derrière moi et j'ai bondi pour le plaquer au sol avant même de m'en rendre compte - désolée, Em." Son explication n'était pas très claire mais on comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, et ça nous fit éclater de rire Rose et moi.

"Oh, j'aurais payé pour voir ça! Mon grand méchant ours de mari battu par sa minuscule petite soeur!" Rosalie se tenait les côtes.

"Si tu le dis! Coup de bol!" Emmett se précipita dans sa chambre pour bouder.

Je sentis de l'inquiétude et du regret provenir de Bella. "Est-ce qu'il m'en veut?"

Rose répondit. "Non, Bells. Il va jouer à la console pendant quelques heures avant de commencer à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se venger. Sois prête, il va te harceler avec des centaines de défis différents, allant du bras de fer aux jeux vidéos. Il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait battu à quelque chose." Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Bella. "Bon, je vais aller le consoler comme moi-seule peut le faire, mais bien joué, frangine! La prochaine fois, faudra que tu me laisses regarder."

Une fois que Rose fut partie, Bella se tourna vers moi. "Il n'est vraiment pas en colère?"

Je rigolai. "Non, mon ange. Il a juste l'habitude d'être le plus fort de la famille. Son ego en a juste pris un coup. Une fois qu'il se rappellera que ta force est limitée dans le temps, il verra que c'est un challenge et il reviendra pour plus." Je sentis son soulagement et son bonheur. "Est-ce que tu as assez mangé?"

Elle me sourit. "Ouaip! J'ai mangé un élan à l'allée. Ils sont bons mais les ours sont toujours mes préférés pour le moment." Elle rayonnait presque de bonheur et je savourais ce sentiment, je n'y ressentais aucune peur. Les émotions des autres étaient épuisantes et ressentir un tel pur bonheur était paradisiaque. Et c'était Bella. J'adorais la voir comme ça; je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir sa peur.

* * *

On partit faire une longue promenade autour du lac et il nous fallut quelques heures avant de revenir à la maison. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je demande à Rosalie de se joindre à moi pour une chasse rapide?" Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'essayai de me débarasser d'elle.

Elle me sourit mais sa nervosité réapparut légèrement. "Non, je vais jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Em pendant que tu seras partit. Enfin, s'il accepte de me parler."

"Je ferais vite. Et quand je reviens, on pourra commencer à acheter des meubles, si tu veux."

Je pouvais sentir son plaisir lorsqu'elle me sourit. "Ça a l'air amusant, Mr Whitlock." Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu mon nom de famille que ça me surprit. J'adorais la façon dont mon nom sonnait dans sa bouche.

"Rendez-vous est prit, Mademoiselle Cullen." Ses émotions s'emballèrent à la mention de son nouveau nom. Elle me serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de monter à l'étage pour voir si Emmett la laisserait jouer. Je savais qu'il la laisserait, elle le menait par le bout du nez.

Rose me rejoignit rapidement et on s'élança dans la forêt. Elle me fit un large sourire. "Alors vous avez un rendez-vous, hein?"

Je grognai et me lançai à la recherche de mon repas alors que le rire enchanté de Rosalie résonnait derrière moi.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON] _

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Ça faisait six semaines que Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoint en Ontario. J'avais été nerveuse à l'idée de vivre avec Rosalie. Emmett m'avait toujours aimé et considéré comme une petite soeur amusante, mais mon expérience précédente avec Rosalie s'était limitée à des silences glacés et des regards hostiles.

Je me rappelle de notre toute première réelle conversation, seulement quelques jours après leur arrivée et l'attaque de Victoria et de Laurent.

Jasper et Emmett étaient partis chasser un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était que la seconde fois que Jasper me laissait seule depuis l'attaque 2 jours plus tôt. J'étais nerveuse quand il n'était pas là donc j'essayai de me détendre en écoutant son iPod et en lisant un livre. Pour le moment, ça semblait marcher, mais je savais que mon anxiété commencerait bientôt à se faire sentir.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. "Entrez." Je fus surprise de voir que c'était Rosalie. Elle avait été très gentille avec moi jusqu'à présent, et elle m'avait même demandé de l'appeler Rose comme le reste de la famille, mais j'étais toujours nerveuse avec elle.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler?" Sa voix était douce et presque hésitante.

Je lui fis un sourire. "Bien sûr, Rose, entre, je t'en pris. Choisis un morceau de sol." J'avais cherché des meubles on line mais je n'avais encore rien acheté donc ma chambre était pratiquement vide.

Elle se laissa gracieusement tomber au sol en face de moi et sembla étrangement nerveuse. "Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traité lorsque tu étais encore humaine."

Je fus surprise. Je ne pensai pas que Rosalie était du genre à s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. "C'est bon, Rose, tu redoutais que je devienne le dîner d'Edward et que la famille doive quitter la ville. Tu avais entièrement raison. Je suis désolée que les choses se soient déroulées comme ça et que la famille soit séparée à cause de moi."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, Bella. La plus grande raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas de toi chez nous était à cause d'Edward lui-même. Je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point il est égoïste et pourri-gâté; je ne l'ai jamais trouvé assez bien pour toi."

Si j'avais été surprise lorsqu'elle m'avait présenté ses excuses, j'étais complètement abasourdie maintenant. "Je pense qu'il faut que tu m'expliques ça, Rose."

"A l'instant même où notre famille t'a vu, on a tous vu ta bonté. Tu fais passer tout le monde avant toi et tes propres désirs et besoins passent en dernier. Tu regardais un clan de vampires et tu voyais une famille de personnes. J'ai vécu avec Edward pendant plus de 50 ans et je savais qu'il ne saurait pas t'apprécier à ta juste valeur; qu'il ne serait pas capable de te faire passer avant tout le reste comme tu le méritais. J'ai essayé de te faire peur plutôt que de t'en parler. Je suis désolée, Bella." Elle me regardait très sérieusement, et ses yeux étaient remplis de remords.

"Edward a toujours été un enfant gâté, et il s'en est toujours tiré malgré son mauvais comportement; je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule fois où les choses ne se sont pas passé comme il le voulait. Puis j'ai dû le regarder te dicter ta vie, te voler ta confiance en toi, instiller de la peur dans ton coeur et te faire des promesses que je savais qu'il n'avait aucune intention de tenir. J'ai agi de la seule manière que je pensais possible pour te faire partir."

J'essayai de voir tout ça de son point de vue. Je repensai à chaque fois où Edward m'avait convaincue de faire quelque chose en m'assurant que c'était pour ma propre sécurité, ou en m'assurant que j'étais assez bien pour lui. Ça ressemblait à une étrange psychologie inversée. "Donc tu ne m'as jamais haïs parce que j'étais humaine? Je pensais que tu me détestais parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour ta famille."

Elle rigola. "Loin de là. Je n'ai jamais choisi cette vie, Bella. J'ai été violée et laissée pour morte par mon fiancé et ses amis. Si Carlisle ne m'avait pas trouvé, je serais six pieds sous terre." Mon coeur se serra à la pensée de cette magnifique femme fière et forte brutalisée par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Je ne mangerais plus jamais ma nourriture favorite, je ne marcherais plus jamais librement dans le soleil et je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de devenir mère comme ma meilleure amie, Vera." Je pouvais la voir se perdre dans ses souvenirs humains. "Elle avait le plus beau petit garçon au monde. Il avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés et des yeux chocolats qui me faisaient fondre." Elle se reprit et me regarda. "C'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Emmett quand il a été attaqué par un ours. Ses yeux m'ont donné le courage de le porter jusqu'à Carlisle même si j'étais couverte de son sang. Et j'avais la même sensation quand je regardai dans tes yeux humains. Sauf que tu étais magnifiquement vivante et prête à renoncer à ta vie pour un garçon pourri-gâté qui voulait te garder comme animal de compagnie. Tu étais trop bien pour ça."

"Et maintenant?" Je devais savoir où j'en étais avec elle.

"Et maintenant, tu as découvert, comme moi, que l'homme que tu aimais ne te voyait que comme une possession qu'il pouvait utiliser et jeter ensuite. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie pour toi mais maintenant que tu la vis, je suis fière de t'appeler ma soeur et je t'aiderais autant que possible." Je la serrai dans mes bras et on resta comme ça pendant un long moment.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Carlisle et Esme étaient mes parents, Alice et Emmett étaient le meilleur frère et la meilleure soeur au monde mais ça aurait vraiment difficile à vivre si Rose m'avait détesté. Maintenant, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était la serrer dans mes bras. J'avais tant perdu à mon anniversaire mais j'avais gagné une nouvelle famille et une nouvelle vie. On passa le reste de la nuit à faire du shopping online pour trouver des meubles et de la déco pour ma chambre. Elle s'était assurée que ce soit très amusant et je n'avais pas autant ressentis mon anxiété dûe à l'absence de Jasper.

* * *

Maintenant, on était six semaines plus tard et j'étais à nouveau complètement terrifiée. Jasper partait. Je me répétai une fois de plus que ce n'était que pour quelques jours, et que je ne serais pas toute seule, que Rose resterait avec moi. Jasper et Emmett devaient aller à Toronto pour récupérer tous nos nouveaux meubles; ils devaient aussi acheter de la peinture et du matériel de réparation. Jasper avait dû s'arranger pour que certaines affaires nous soient livrées par hélicoptère afin d'élargir le garage et de remplacer un des panneaux solaires qui nous fournissaient une partie de notre électricité. Il y avait une grande liste de choses à faire et il était obligatoire que lui et Emmett descendent dans le sud. L'automne avait été agréable pour le moment, mais Alice nous avait dit qu'il ne nous restait que quelques semaines de beau temps avant que la neige ne commence à tomber et qu'il nous soit impossible de nous déplacer avec la camionnette. Jasper ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et moi non plus.

"Je dois y aller." Il me tenait les mains et me regardait droit dans les yeux dans un dernier effort pour me garder calme.

_'Je sais, Jas, ça ira. Tout ira bien pour moi.'_ Ma voix mentale n'était pas plus calme que ma vraie voix l'aurait été.

_'Travaille sur ta télépathie avec Rose. Ça sera probablement plus facile si je ne suis pas là,'_ me taquina-t-il, en essayant de me faire sentir mieux.

Je rigolai. On avait découvert que c'était plus difficile pour moi de communiquer mentalement avec n'importe qui d'autre que Jasper. Carlisle pensait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec mon bouclier et le lien que je partageais avec Jasper à cause de son venin. Lorsque j'essayai de 'parler' à Rose ou à Emmett, ce pauvre Jasper m'entendait crier mentalement.

On avait travaillé sur mon bouclier aussi. Apparemment, il était toujours autour de moi mais ne devenait solide que lorsque je subissais une attaque physique. On pensait que c'était pour ça qu'Alice avait autant de mal à me voir. Parce qu'en fait, j'avais deux boucliers, un qui bloquait les invasions mentales, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Edward n'avait jamais pu lire mes pensées et un autre qui bloquait les attaques physiques. Il m'était plus facile d'utiliser mes dons avec Jasper parce que son venin coulait dans mes veines.

_'Vas-y, Jas, traîner ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficile. Je dois apprendre à ne plus autant compter sur toi. C'est déjà plus facile quand tu vas chasser sans moi, ça sera pareil là.'_ Je pouvais voir Rose m'attendre. On avait prévu d'aller chasser ensemble pour que je n'ai pas à regarder Jasper partir.

_'En plus, la famille sera bientôt là et Alice voudra récupérer son mari.'_ Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue. _'Bye, Jasper, sois prudent.'_ J'agrippai la main de Rose et ensemble, on courut dans les bois avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je mis mon interrupteur mental sur _off_. L'entendre me dire au revoir aurait été trop dur.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, j'étais assise sur un rocher et je regardai l'un des nombreux petits lacs de notre propriété. Je savais que Jasper était partit. La connection que nous partagions me l'avait dit des heures plus tôt.

Rosalie m'avait regardé bizarrement quand j'avais arrêté de chasser mon élan pour regarder vers la maison. Elle s'était prudemment dirigée vers moi. "Est-ce que ça va Bella?"

J'avais hoché la tête. "Jasper est partit." Ma voix avait été minuscule, même à mes oreilles.

Elle avait posé sa main sur mon bras et m'avait lancé un regard calme. "Il reviendra."

J'avais pris une profonde inspiration. "Je sais."

* * *

Et maintenant, j'étais seule avec mes pensées et une sensation de perte. Jasper me manquait déjà et il venait à peine de partir. Je me rappellai comment je m'étais sentis à chaque fois qu'Edward m'avait laissé pour partir chasser avec sa famille. Il m'avait manqué terriblement et je ne savais jamais quoi faire; mais je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'une partie de moi manquait comme maintenant. Je secouai la tête; j'entendis Rosalie approcher et sautai sur mes pieds pour qu'on puisse retourner à la maison.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Rose et moi étions assises dans le salon et travaillions sur ma télépathie. On le faisait la nuit à cause de mes instincts. La pauvre Rose avait découvert que je devenais presque folle après le coucher du soleil. Ça allait mieux quand j'étais à l'intérieur - enfin, un peu. Rose arrête et me lança un regard étrange. "Laisse-le tomber."

Je la regardai comme si elle avait deux tête. "Laisse tomber quoi?"

"Ton bouclier mental. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas m'entendre et que je t'entends à peine." Sa logique avait du sens. Le problème c'était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Je veux dire, d'après Carlisle, j'avais déjà cette capacité quand j'étais humaine.

Elle pouvait voir que j'étais perdue. "Essaye de le considérer comme un élastique autour de ta tête. Imagine que tu l'étires et que tu l'affines jusqu'à tu puisses le faire glisser le long de ton corps comme si tu l'enlevais.

Ça valait la peine d'essayer. C'était bizarre, mais je pouvais le sentir quand je fermai les yeux. Je commençai à le faire baisser mais je ne pus le descendre que jusqu'à ma poitrine. _'Seigneur, Jasper me manque,' _fut ma première pensée. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il avait été là.

Rose haleta, "Je t'ai entendu." Sa voix était émerveillée.

Ma concentration se brisa et l'élastique se remit en place.

"C'est bizarre, ta voix mentale est la même que l'autre. Si je n'avais pas regardé tes lèvres, je n'aurais pas su que tu n'avais pas parlé à voix haute." Sa voix était incrédule.

Je souris. "On a fait des progrès cependant, non?"

On décida qu'on avait fait bien assez de progrès et on fut laissées sans but. On avait regardé bien assez de télé et on j'avais joué à bien assez de jeux vidéos quand Emmett était là. Parce que la maison était presque vide, on n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. J'avais bien quelque chose à l'esprit, mais j'hésitai à le suggérer. "Rose."

Elle releva la tête et sourit. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose à faire!" Ça aurait dû être une question mais ça sortit plus comme une exclamation excitée.

"Ben, je..." Je pris une profonde inspiration inutile. "Je veux apprendre à danser." Ça sortit d'un coup.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à sautiller sur place - bizarre, j'avais toujours cru que les sautillements étaient un truc d'Alice. "Oh Bella! Ça va être si marrant!"

On n'avait pas de chaîne hi-fi mais avec notre ouïe, il nous fut facile d'allumer l'iPod de Jasper et d'écouter la musique à travers les écouteurs. Je fus excitée de découvrir que ma nouvelle grâce de vampire incluait un rythme et une coordination formidable. On passa le reste de la nuit à danser.

* * *

On avait fait des progrès formidables sur le nouveau jardin d'Esme et deux nuits plus tard, on était assise dans le salon à jouer avec ma télépathie en attendant que les garçons nous passent leur coup de fil quotidien. Rose essayait de me faire rire en m'envoyant des images des trucs les plus ridicules qu'Emmett avait fait au cours des années. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de me faire rire à cause de l'absence prolongée de Jasper.

Je décrochai le téléphone à l'instant même où il sonna. "Jasper?"

"Ouais, mon ange, c'est moi. Comment ça va? Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Sa voix était stressée et inquiète.

"Ouais, je vais bien. Quand est-ce que tu rentres?" Je détestai être aussi pleurnicharde.

Je pouvais presque le voir se frotter la nuque. "On devrait avoir fini demain ou après-demain et ensuite on se mettra en route pour rentrer." Il soupira. "Je fais aussi vite que possible, mon ange. On a prit de l'avance sur notre programme. Crois-moi, je meurs d'envie d'être à la maison là. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Rose et toi, aujourd'hui?"

Je lui parlai du jardinage et des leçons de danse, et je lui dis à quel point c'était amusant. Sa voix se fit plus profonde que d'habitude. "J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as appris. Est-ce que tu me feras l'honneur de danser avec moi quand je rentrerais, Darlin'?"

Si j'avais eu un coeur, il battrait la chamade. "J'adorerais ça," lui dis-je doucement.

"Comment ça se passe avec ta télépathie?"

Je grognai de frustration. "Apparemment, mes instincts ont toujours le dessus. Si je baisse mon bouclier mental, mon bouclier physique apparaît mais au moins, j'arrive encore à réfléchir avec celui-là."

Sa voix était calme lorsqu'il reprit la parole. "J'en suis content. Tes instincts te garderont en sécurité tant que je ne serais pas là avec toi."

J'étais sûr le point de lui dire quelque chose de stupide lorsque j'entendis Emmett en fond sonore. "Je veux parler à ma Rosie! Arrêtez de squatter le téléphone." Il était aussi impatient que d'habitude. Jasper et moi, on se dit doucement au revoir et je tendis le téléphone à Rose.

Elle monta à l'étage pour ne pas m'embarrasser avec leur conversation. Je restai assise à réfléchir. J'étais jalouse des relations de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient. Carlisle et Esme étaient les deux morceaux d'un tout; l'un n'était pas complet sans l'autre. Rose et Emmett ressemblait parfois à un show pornographique mais ils étaient clairement âmes-soeurs. Et puis il y avait Alice et Jasper. Il lui parlait tous les jours et je les avais vu tenir une conversation complète sans prononcer un seul mot lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Je parlai à Alice presque chaque jour et il était évident qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Je me demandai si je serais condamnée à passer le reste de ma vie éternelle seule.

Rosalie me trouva roulée en boule au sol. Elle me serra dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit sans prononcer un seul mot.

* * *

J'étais vraiment contente que Rosalie me garde occupée au cours des deux jours suivants. On chassa et on explora les bois, on arracha la plupart des buissons à l'orée de la forêt immédiate et on prit soin des fleurs. On fit tout ça à vitesse humaine pour passer le temps. Je passai mes coups de fils nocturne à Jasper à parler de choses sans importance. Je pouvais entendre la frustration dont sa voix quand je raccourcissais nos conversations en utilisant Rosalie comme excuse. Je refusai de lui faire savoir à quel point il me manquait et à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Je devais me reprendre. Il était le mari d'Alice et je n'avais pas le droit de dépendre autant de lui. En plus, si je ne me conditionnais pas dès maintenant, ça me ferait beaucoup plus mal lorsque lui et Alice seraient à nouveau réunis et qu'il n'aurait plus de temps à me consacrer.

* * *

Deux jours de plus s'écoulèrent et Rose avait apprit par Emmett qu'ils seraient de retour dans la matinée. Rose et moi regardions le soleil se coucher sur le lac. Comme d'habitude, ma nervosité augmenta au fur et à mesure que le soleil se baissait à l'horizon; je n'étais pas sûre pourquoi mais ça semblait être encore pire ce soir là que ça ne l'avait été au cours de la semaine passée.

"Okay, petite soeur, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? En règle générale, les vampires ne gigotent pas à moins de vouloir le faire." Ses yeux étaient plissés par les soupçons.

Je la regardai, confuse. "Je ne sais pas." Je repensai à quelques-unes des questions que je m'étais posée depuis que Jasper était partit. Rosalie et moi nous étions vraiment rapprochées au cours des deux derniers mois. Je parlai toujours tout le temps à Alice mais elle était comme une meilleure amie rigolote alors que Rosalie était comme une grande soeur qu'on admire et à qui on demande conseil. Une soeur à qui on parle de trucs dont on ne pourrait même pas parler à sa propre mère. "Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Rose?"

Elle sourit. "Bien sûr."

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Est-ce que tu as un lien avec Carlisle?"

Elle eut l'air perplexe. "Quel genre de lien?"

"Genre est-ce que tu peux le sentir, comme un murmure à l'arrière de ton esprit." J'essayai de lui décrire la sensation que j'avais avec Jasper.

Elle eut l'air songeuse. "Non, mais là encore, aucun de nous n'a de dons." Elle devint sérieuse. "Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella? Décris-moi ça?"

J'essayai d'y penser. "Je me sens plus calme quand Jasper est avec moi mais il dit qu'il n'influence pas mes émotions. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le fasse non plus. Et maintenant qu'il est partit depuis si longtemps - mes instincts ne sont pas plus fort que d'habitude, en fait, je pense que c'est plus facile de les contrôler maintenant mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose tire dans ma poitrine quand il n'est pas là."

Elle me regardait intensément, donc je continuai. "Genre comme maintenant, je sais qu'il est anxieux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est bien trop loin pour qu'un de nous soit entrain de projeter. Je suppose que je me demandais juste si tu partageais quelque chose de similaire avec Carlisle."

"Non. Non, pas avec Carlisle. J'ai déjà ressentis la même sensation cependant. Je ne peux pas ressentir les émotions dont tu me parles mais j'ai la même attraction pour Emmett." Sa voix était douce et gentille. "Est-ce que tu sais que c'est instinctif pour les vampires de trouver leurs âmes-soeurs? Certains d'entre nous choisissent parfois de passer du temps avec d'autre vampires pour avoir de la compagnie mais quand on trouve notre véritable âme-soeur, on est connecté physiquement et émotionnellement et ce lien est incassable."

J'étais inquiète maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait dire. "Mais je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour Jasper." Mon souffle se faisait court. "Jasper est l'âme-soeur d'Alice." J'aurais continué à parler, mais mon inspiration suivante me força à tourner la tête vers l'est et à m'accroupir dans une position défensive. "ROSE." Je sifflai son nom.

Elle était déjà sur ses pieds et suivait mon regard. "Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce que t'as sentis?" Elle ne mettait pas ma réaction en doute; elle avait découvert pendant qu'on chassait que mes sens étaient extrêmement développés.

"Vampire." Ce mot la fit grogner et s'accroupir devant moi.

"Reste derrière moi, Bella." Elle tendit une main en arrière et je l'attrapai alors qu'une silhouette émergeait lentement des arbres. Il était encore à 900 mètres de nous lorsque Rose reprit la parole. "Appelle-les."

J'attrapai le téléphone dans sa poche alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur l'étranger. Jasper décrocha avant même la fin de la première sonnerie.

"Bella?" Sa voix était tendue.

"Jasper." Je ne pus pas parler pendant une minute. Je luttai avec mes instincts. Ils me criaient de fuir mais je ne laisserais pas Rose toute seule.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je peux ressentir...Je..." Il était perplexe et paniqué mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment il savait ça.

"Où?" fut tout ce que j'arrivais à demander.

"On est au nord de Timmins; à environ sept heures de route. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange? Où est Rose?" Je pouvais entendre la panique dans sa voix et je voulais lui répondre mais la peur me tétanisait. Mon bouclier physique s'était dressé autour de Rose et moi. Je fis glisser le téléphone dans la main de Rosalie.

Je regardai l'étranger s'arrêter à 500 mètres de nous. Il avait les mains levées devant lui et ses yeux étaient posés au sol et il ne nous regardait que du coin de l'oeil. Je n'avais pas écouté la conversation de Rose et de Jasper mais je sus quand elle lui dit ce qu'il se passait parce que je sentis une faible vague de furie qui ne m'appartenait pas et je l'entendis jurer.

"J'arrive! Emmett, laisse-moi sortir!" Le téléphone se coupa sur leur dispute.

Mon attention s'aiguisa lorsque l'homme se laissa lentement tomber au sol pour s'asseoir sans nous regarder. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre randonneur que j'avais jamais rencontré. Il devait faire dans les 1m80 avec de longs cheveux bruns noués en catogan. Il semblait plutôt propre sur lui et portait un ¾ en laine par-dessus un jean et une chemise en lin blanc. Il était pieds nus mais je pouvais voir les chaussures qu'il portait parfois pendre de son sac; des Doc Martens. Ses mains étaient toujours en l'air lorsqu'il parla, "Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal, ni à vous, ni à la jeune. Mon nom est Garrett."

Rosalie répondit d'une voix égale. "Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ça. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Rose se tendit encore plus lorsque les yeux du mâle croisèrent les siens avant de se baisser à nouveau. Ils étaient rouges. Il reprit la parole. "Je vois que vos yeux sont dorés. Dites-moi, ai-je trouvé le clan de Carlisle Cullen?"

Rosalie parla prudemment. "C'est notre père; qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?"

"Je viens lui porter un avertissement," Sa voix se fit incertaine. "Votre père?" Il continua lorsque Rose se contenta de hocher la tête sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a de nombreuses années, quand il arrivait sur ces terres d'Angleterre. Carlisle Cullen est un homme bon. J'ai rencontré une femme au cours de mes voyages et elle parlait de vengeance contre le clan de Carlisle Cullen. Elle a raconté des choses qui ne peuvent être vraies sur le bon docteur que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps. S'il vous plaît, je ne suis venu ici que par inquiétude pour mon vieil ami. Je vous en prie, appelez-le si vous le souhaitait."

Il resta assis, complètement inoffensif alors que Rosalie me passait le téléphone pour que je compose le numéro de Carlisle. Elle restait concentrée sur l'étranger. Carlisle décrocha dès la première sonnerie. "Allô, Rosalie." Sa voix était joyeuse et légère.

"Papa." Ma voix se brisa et me fit à nouveau défaut.

"Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Sa voix était devenue inquiète et je pressai le téléphone dans la main tendue de Rose.

Rosalie lui expliqua calmement la situation. La détresse était bien évidente dans sa voix et je perdis le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je me laissai glisser au sol et serrai mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle. "Rosalie, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Oui, je connais Garrett. Il a été transformé en 1776 au début de la Guerre d'Indépendance. Nous sommes devenus de bons amis, c'est un homme bon. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois quelques années avant que tu ne rejoignes notre famille."

Rose se détendit infinitésimalement. "Alors on lui fait confiance?" Elle était toujours suspicieuse.

"Oui. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer vous vouloir le moindre mal et on devrait lui être reconnaissant d'être venu nous porter un avertissement quel qu'il soit. Ça doit être vraiment sérieux pour qu'il se soit lancé à ma recherche." La voix de Carlisle était égale et calme.

Je tremblai, les yeux collés à l'étranger. Il était toujours assis, il n'avait pas bougé et ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois mais ça pouvait changer n'importe quand. Il pouvait s'attaquer à nous. Rose me regardait et j'entendis vaguement la question suivante de Carlisle. "Et Bella?"

Rosalie s'agenouilla à côté de moi pour me caresser les cheveux. "On est sous son bouclier. Jasper revient en courant et je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à la convaincre de baisser son bouclier tant qu'il ne sera pas là. Je dirais à Jasper de t'appeler."

Sa voix était inquiète lorsqu'elle raccrocha. Je voulais leur faire confiance. Je voulais baisser mon bouclier, mais l'homme était assis là. 500 mètres n'étaient absolument rien pour l'un d'entre nous et Carlisle n'avait eut aucun contact avec lui pendant des décennies. Il n'y avait que Rosalie et moi, je voulais Jasper.

"Bella, ça va, chérie. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal." Elle continuait à me caresser les cheveux.

"Quand a-t-elle était blessée?" demanda l'étranger. Sa voix était douce mais je me ratatinai quand même et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder.

"Il y a deux mois, elle n'avait que 2 jours quand elle a été attaquée. Deux vampires l'ont surprise quand elle était toute seule le jour où mon frère est venu à notre rencontre. Ils l'auraient tué si elle n'avait pas eu son bouclier," répondit-elle mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle était entièrement concentrée sur moi. J'aurais aimé qu'elle recommence à le surveiller. Elle devrait le surveiller lui!

Je voulais terriblement faire confiance à Rose. Je voulais baisser mon bouclier mais si j'avais tort, si elle avait tort, on serait mortes. _'Je suis désolée.'_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement donc je sus qu'elle m'avait _entendu_. "Tout va bien, Bella. Si tu te sens en sécurité comme ça, alors on peut rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras."

Ma tête se redressa et je regardai les arbres. _'Jasper.'_ Je pouvais le sentir approcher. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le sud; s'il courrait, il ne viendrait pas par l'allée.

Rose vit mon attention et parla à Garrett. "Vous feriez mieux d'avoir l'air aussi soumis que possible si vous voulez survivre. Mon frère sera bientôt là et il ne sera pas content. On est tous un peu tendu en ce moment."

"Complètement compréhensible," fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'allonger sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles. Même Rosalie le regarda bizarrement alors qu'il croisait tranquillement les bras sous sa tête.

Mon attention se reposa sur l'orée des bois et plus précisément sur un écart entre les arbres au sud. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper sortit de la forêt et entra dans la clairière avant de s'arrêter pour analyser la scène. Il était là. On serait en sécurité. Il avait perdu sa chemise quelque part et c'était la première fois que je voyais toutes ses cicatrices. Ses avant-bras et ses biceps étaient couverts de morsures en forme de croissants de lune qui ressemblaient grotesquement à de la dentelle. Plus mes yeux remontaient sur son torse, plus les cicatrices étaient épaisses. Ses clavicules, ses épaules, et son cou était tellement couvertes de cicatrices que sa peau ressemblait celle d'un grand brûlé, presque comme si elle avait fondu.

Mais je les remarquai à peine. J'étais fascinée par son large torse qui menait à des abdos parfaits et au V sculpté que ses hanches, couvertes par un jean, formaient. Ses bras étaient bien développés avec des biceps parfaitement définis et des avant-bras musclés. Je regardai ses muscles se contracter à chacun de ses pas et je voulais terriblement me retrouver dans ses bras et être entourée par sa force.

Garrett s'était visiblement tendu en voyant Jasper mais il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il parla. "Occupez-vous des femmes. Ce que j'ai à vous dire pourra attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez calmé la plus jeune" Sa voix était amicale et étrangement vieillotte.

Jasper le fixa intensément pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête. Il s'approcha de nous, là où on était toujours sous mon bouclier; il échangea un regard avec Rosalie. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi, Rosalie se releva pour surveiller notre visiteur.

Nos yeux se croisèrent. _'Mon ange.'_ Sa voix mentale fut comme un baume sur mes nerfs à vif. Alors que je bougeai pour rejoindre la sécurité de ses bras, mon bouclier scintilla et s'étira pour nous recouvrir tous les trois. Il me serra contre lui et j'inspirai son odeur de soleil d'été, de foin et de miel alors que ma joue était pressée contre son torse nu. Je pouvais le sentir respirer dans mes cheveux tout comme je pouvais sentir son soulagement à l'idée qu'on soit en sécurité. '_Mon ange, est-ce que ça va?'_

Je hochai la tête. _'Il ne s'est pas approché. Papa a dit qu'on était en sécurité. Rose a dit...mais je ne pouvais pas. Et si il...il aurait pu...'_

Il me caressa les cheveux. _'Chut, Darlin'. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as protégé Rosalie; tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu es en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.' _Je tremblai toujours. Il posa son front contre le mien pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. _'Chut, je suis là maintenant.'_

Je commençai à me calmer. Il n'avait pas utilisé son don, il s'était contenté de me serrer dans ses bras et de me laisser le temps dont j'avais besoin pour me reprendre toute seule. Puis il me demanda quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. _'Est-ce que tu peux me laisser sortir pour que je puisse lui parler? Toi et Rose restez là, okay?'_

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête et sentis ma panique me revenir, _'NON! Non, si tu ne penses pas qu'on soit en sécurité, alors reste là. Ne pars pas.'_

Il m'aida à me relever et m'attira à nouveau contre son torse. "Rosalie."

Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait et elle lui répéta la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Garrett puis celle avec Carlisle. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il me repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. _'Mon ange, est-ce que tu peux me montrer ce qu'il s'est passé?'_ Je lui envoyai des images de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant où j'avais sentis l'odeur de vampire. Grâce à mon nouveau cerveau de vampire, mes souvenirs étaient parfaits.

_'Tu vois, mon ange? On est en sécurité, alors maintenant, tu restes là avec Rosalie et tu me laisses sortir pour que je puisse lui parler.'_ Il m'embrassa sur le front après que j'eus hoché la tête à contre-coeur. Il se recula et mon bouclier scintilla entre nous. Il me lança un dernier long regard avant de faire volte-face pour aller voir notre visiteur.

* * *

**Je l'ai dit et je le répète, nouvelle histoire postée; un James/Bella: l'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Allez voir!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Ça me tuait de tourner le dos à Bella. Elle avait toujours peur mais je devais parler à cet étranger qui clamait avoir un avertissement pour Carlisle. J'avais senti la peur de Bella une seconde à peine avant que mon téléphone ne sonne. Je m'étais dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je l'entende d'aussi loin. J'avais mon téléphone dans ma main et j'essayai de me convaincre de ne pas l'appeler quand il avait sonné. L'entendre me parler d'une voix si petite et terrifiée avait fait rugir mon démon. Quand Emmett avait commencé à me dire qu'il voulait venir avec moi, j'avais tout simplement sauté du camion encore en route et commencé à courir.

Plus je m'approchais de la maison et plus je la sentais clairement. Je pouvais même entendre ses pensées occasionnellement; quelque chose avait changé, elle essayait de se raisonner, essayait de se convaincre de baisser on bouclier. Ça me fit grogner et me forçait à courir plus vite.

Le trajet de sept heures en camion ne me prit qu'un peu plus d'une heure à pied. Alors que je m'approchai de la maison, j'avais arraché ma chemise. Bella m'acceptait malgré mon passé violent et brutal. Je savais que la vue de mes cicatrices terrifierait l'intrus bien avant que j'arrive. Les cicatrices étaient un avertissement très clair de ne pas me chercher.

Maintenant, alors que j'approchai du soi-disant ami de Carlisle, j'étudiai prudemment ses émotions. Mes cicatrices avaient eu l'effet désiré, l'homme était terrifié malgré son apparence détendue. Il éprouvait aussi de la révérence - bizarre. Il était intelligent, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement à part pencher la tête sur le côté pour mieux me voir. Avec ses émotions, je savais que ça lui devait lui prendre toutes ses forces de rester allongé dans une position aussi vulnérable mais après 230 ans, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer quelqu'un ayant des cicatrices comme les miennes.

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à 100 mètres de lui et la proximité ne fit qu'augmenter sa peur, mais il resta où il était. "Vous pouvez vous relever - lentement."

Il se remit très lentement sur ses pieds en s'assurant de ne rien faire qui risquerait de me surprendre et me faire agir. Une fois qu'il fut debout, dans une position moins vulnérable, une partie de sa peur disparut. "Je m'excuse d'avoir fait peur à votre famille. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai un profond respect pour Carlisle, et je ne souhaitais que lui parler, mais dans ma hâte, j'ai bien peur d'avoir fait mauvaise impression."

Ses émotions ne montraient rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté et du remords. "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez fait tout ce qui était possible pour calmer la situation. Ma soeur me dit que vous un avertissement pour nous."

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, j'entendis Emmette émerger de la forêt. Comme moi, il s'arrêta pour observer la situation avant d'aller se placer devant Rosalie et Bella d'une manière protectrice. Il avait l'air plus féroce que jamais avec ses immenses bras croisés sur son large torse. Je sentis Bella se détendre encore plus et fus reconnaissant à Emmett de m'avoir suivi.

Garrett déglutit difficilement en voyant l'immense silhouette d'Emmett. "Je me promenais dans la région de Champaign, dans l'Illinois quand j'ai croisé la route d'une femelle vampire. Elle essayait de trouver des vampires qui se joindraient à elle pour l'aider à se venger d'un clan de déviant qui avait tué son âme-soeur. En écoutant son histoire, j'ai réalisé que les déviants dont elle parlait étaient des mangeurs d'animaux. Le seul mangeur d'animal que j'ai jamais rencontré était Carlisle. Je lui ai soutiré autant d'informations que possible avant de partir et de venir ici pour vous prévenir."

Je pouvais sentir son hésitation à parler et j'étais sur le point d'exiger des réponses lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Bella. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus peur en révélant les plans de Victoria devant elle.

"Vous êtes lui, n'est-ce pas?" Sa question me rendit confus alors qu'une crainte révérentielle remplaçait sa terreur, accompagnée par de la curiosité.

"Je suis qui, exactement?" Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait.

"Vous êtes le Général des armées du sud que tout le monde craint tellement. Le Dieu de la Guerre." Sa voix était presque admirative.

"C'était il y a bien longtemps." La mienne était plate et dissimulait la honte que je ressentais en entendant le surnom que j'avais gagné il y a si longtemps.

"Je comprends." Son acceptation me surprit.

Je composai son numéro de téléphone, et Carlisle répondit immédiatement. "Jasper, est-ce que Bella va bien?"

S'il ne me demandait qu'après elle, alors ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il craignait juste sa réaction face à l'étranger et qu'on était absolument pas en danger. "Elle va bien. Rose et Em sont avec elle."

"Pourrais-je parler à Garrett, s'il te plaît?" J'avançai de 50 mètres avant de lancer mon téléphone à notre visiteur. Je pouvais facilement entendre les deux côtés de la conversation et plus ils parlèrent et plus je réalisai que Garrett était tout ce qu'il avait clamé être et qu'il était digne de confiance. Une fois de plus, l'avertissement ne fut pas complètement donné mais je savais maintenant que je pourrais le croire lorsque je l'entendrais.

La conversation de Garrett toucha à sa fin donc je m'avançai vers lui pour pouvoir reprendre le téléphone toujours connecté quand il me le tendit et répondis, "Carlisle."

"Jasper, je suppose que tu as entendu tout ça?"

"Oui, monsieur. J'écouterais ce qu'il a à dire et je vous donnerais tous les détails plus tard."

"C'est un homme bon, Jasper. En fait, vous avez de nombreuses choses en commun." Il s'interrompit. "S'il te plaît, dis à Bella de nous appeler sur la web cam, ta mère est malade d'inquiétude."

"Elle ne veut pas me voir? Je suis blessé, papa." Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le taquiner.

Il rigola. "Tu n'es pas le bébé de la famille et elle sait que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même."

"Je suis sûre que Bella aura elle-aussi besoin de parler à Esme. Merci, Carlisle." Je raccrochai le téléphone et étudiai l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Ses émotions étaient beaucoup plus calme et il était simplement un peu méfiant, probablement parce qu'il était entouré par quatre vampires qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et trois d'entre eux étaient clairement des combattants expérimentés.

Je lui tendis la main. "J'apprécie que vous ayez fait le trajet pour venir nous prévenir. Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock."

Il agrippa ma main et la serra. "Garrett Smith."

Je regardai derrière moi et Emmett nous rejoignit pour serrer la main de Garrett. "Voici mon frère, Emmett McCarty et la blonde est sa femme et âme-soeur, Rosalie. La jeune vampire s'appelle Bella Cullen."

Les sourcils de Garrett se haussèrent et il clarifia, "La fille de Carlisle?"

Je hochai la tête. "Nous sommes tous ses enfants mais elle porte son nom."

Il s'inclina d'une façon vraiment vieillotte devant les filles. "Alors je suis vraiment honoré."

Rosalie sourit mais elles étaient toujours sous le bouclier de Bella. Je commençai à m'avancer vers la maison avec les autres. Je surveillai attentivement les émotions de Bella, sa peur était vraiment réduite mais elle n'était pas détendue et je savais qu'elle ne baisserait pas son bouclier tant que je ne l'en aurais pas convaincu. _'Mon ange, tout va bien. Tu peux baisser ton bouclier maintenant, il est là pour nous aider.'_

Son regard voyagea entre Garrett et moi. On avait atteint les marches menant au large porche où elle et Rosalie se tenaient. Je levai la main pour stopper les deux autres et montai les marches seul. Lorsque je la rejoignis, son bouclier tomba et je lui caressai la joue. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses iris cramoisies de nouvelle-née étaient plus sombres qu'ils l'avaient été plus tôt. _'Est-ce que tu as besoin de chasser? Est-ce que le bouclier draine tes forces?'_

_'Non, ça va. Est-ce que tu es sûr, Jas?' _Je pouvais ressentir sa nervosité maintenant que son bouclier était baissé.

_'Je suis sûr, mon ange. Je ne ressens rien qui puisse me faire penser qu'il n'était pas honnête.' _Elle se pencha en avant et appuya sa tête sur mon torse nu.

Je la serrai contre moi et sentis sa tension disparaître de son corps. C'était la première fois où j'étais suffisamment détendue pour pouvoir savourer la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux cascader sur mes bras et caresser mon torse nu. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle avait parfaitement sa place dans mes bras alors qu'elle se moulait contre mon corps. La sensation de son corps contre ma peau nue était la chose la plus érotique que j'ai jamais ressentis et je commençai à être excité. Je ne voulais plus jamais la relâcher mais on avait de la compagnie et elle n'était pas prête. Définitivement ni l'heure ni l'endroit. Putain, Major! Reprend-toi!

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait besoin d'une minute pour reprendre contenance donc je pris une dernière profonde inspiration dans ses cheveux et lui demandai _'Mon ange, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher une chemise dans ma chambre?'_ Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Je la regardai partir en sentant de la frustration et de la curiosité derrière moi.

"Il va falloir vous habituer à ça. Ils le font souvent." La frustration provenait clairement d'Emmett. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je réalisai que Bella et moi n'avions pas parlé à voix haute donc les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'on s'était dit et Garrett était confus par ce qui venait de se passer.

Rosalie rigola et lui expliqua, "Bella a la capacité de projeter et de recevoir des pensées. Pas vraiment de la télépathie parce qu'elle ne peut pas lire les esprits mais une variante. Quand elle est stressée, elle a tendance à devenir muette."

"Une nouvelle-née talentueuse et une très belle jeune femme." Garrett l'admirait ouvertement et je réalisai rapidement mon erreur.

Je ne l'avais pas présenté comme ma soeur et malgré mes sentiments pour elle, elle n'était pas reconnue comme mon âme-soeur. Un profond grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et fut rapidement suivi par celui d'Emmett. Garrett recula immédiatement et leva les mains pour s'excuser.

Il était craintif et désolé. "Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je vais garder mes distances, elle se méfie clairement de moi et je ne lui donnerais aucune raison de me craindre. Je vous donne ma parole."

Emmett lui lança un regard sévère et entra dans la maison pour aller chercher Bella, des vagues de protection fraternelle émanant de lui.

Rosalie me lança un regard amusé et s'approcha pour attraper le bras de Garrett. "Je vous en prie, Mr. Smith, entrez, nous adorerions recevoir des nouvelles du sud. Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de meubles mais vous êtes le bienvenu si vous souhaitez rester quelques temps avec nous. Nous avons des chambres de libre où vous pourriez vous rafraîchir si vous le souhaitiez."

"Je vous serais très reconnaissant de votre hospitalité, Mme McCarty. Ce serait très agréable de ne pas avoir à errer pendant quelques temps. Et j'ai encore beaucoup à partager avec vous." Garrett regarda vers moi par-dessus son épaule et nos yeux se croisèrent.

"Très bien. Alors laissez-moi vous montrer la chambre que vous utiliserez pendant votre séjour." Rosalie l'entraîna à l'étage dans l'aile inutilisée de la maison.

Je fis volte-face lorsque j'entendis Bella descendre les escaliers opposés avec Emmett sur ses talons. Elle tenait une chemise propre pour moi. Je lui souris lorsqu'elle me la tendit. "Merci, Darlin'." Je l'enfilai avant de baisser les yeux vers elle.

"Emmett veut qu'on aille chasser." Je savais qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas me demander l'autorisation.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les escaliers menant à la chambre de notre invité. "Je pense que je vais y aller. Tu sais à quel point il déteste chasser tout seul." Je savais qu'elle n'était pas complètement prête à rencontrer Garrett pour le moment, et qu'elle utilisait la chasse comme une excuse, et sans mentionner qu'il faisait encore noir dehors.

Je rigolai de sa blague et l'embrassai sur le front. Ça me donnerait l'opportunité d'entendre ce que Garrett avait à dire. "Amusez-vous bien les enfants! Bella, assure-toi qu'il te laisse au moins un ours."

"S'il ne le fait pas, je lui botterais tout simplement les fesses une fois de plus." Elle me fit un large sourire et s'enfuit par la porte avant qu'Emmett ne puisse répondre.

"Je la protégerais, Jazz. Contente-toi de découvrir ce dont on est censé s'inquiéter." Emmett était étonnamment sérieux lorsqu'il fit volte-face et la suivit dehors.

Rosalie redescendit toute seule et je supposai que Garrett était entrain de s'installer. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. "Tu nous as manqué, Jazz."

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi." Je lui fis un large sourire. "Ton mari est un bébé quand il est loin de toi."

Elle rigola. "Et Bella est une boule d'inquiétude déprimante donc je suppose qu'on est quitte."

"Bella n'était pas contente quand je n'étais pas là?" Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle se soit inquiétée pendant tout ce temps.

Rose était exaspérée. "Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas, espèce d'idiot!" Je secouai la tête mais elle continua. "On a eu quelques conversations intéressantes."

J'aurais répondu mais on entendit tous les deux Garrett approcher. Il descendit les escaliers et regarda autour de lui. "Je dois bien admettre qu'être végétarien a ses avantages si ça permet de vivre comme ça."

Rosalie sourit, "On peut se fondre plus facilement dans la masse et rester plus longtemps au même endroit. Nous avons plusieurs maisons comme celle-là. On va rester ici pendant les quelques prochaines années pour faciliter la transition de Bella."

Je devais savoir, "Qu'allez-vous faire pour vous nourrir pendant que vous restez là? Il y a très peu d'humains dans la région et il n'y en aura plus aucun d'ici une semaine quand la neige commencera à tomber." Je savais que sa réponse affecterait la durée de son séjour avec nous.

"Votre régime alimentaire m'intrigue. Vous appartenez vraiment à une famille. Carlisle m'avait dit que ça lui permettait de créer des liens plus durables avec les autres mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment cru. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais essayer pendant que je suis ici." Sa curiosité était honnête.

"J'en conclus que vous resterez avec nous pendant un petit moment alors?" Rosalie rendrait vraiment Esme fière avec son hospitalité.

"Une fois que vous aurez entendu ce que j'ai à dire, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible." Ses mots me rendirent nerveux.

"On ferait mieux de parler rapidement alors. Bella ne mettra pas longtemps à rentrer, elle n'est pas à l'aise dans les bois quand il fait nuit." Je savais qu'elle devait vraiment être mal à l'aise avec Garrett pour être partit à cette heure-là.

Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu. Bella aimerait ça quand elle rentrerait. Garrett et Rosalie s'installèrent confortablement par terre.

"Je vous ai dit que j'ai croisé une femme dans l'Illinois , ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle avait un nouveau né avec elle et elle descendait vers le sud pour collecter quelques faveurs." Je pouvais sentir ma rage gonfler à ses mots. "Elle avait l'intention de revenir avec au moins deux autres vampires expérimentés et une petite armée de nouveaux-né pour réduire votre clan à néant."

J'étais furieux et terrifié à la fois. J'avais de nombreux ennemis dans le sud. Si elle savait qui j'étais alors il y aurait une infinité de vampires prêts à monter dans le nord pour essayer de me tuer. Comme les fameux hors-la-loi du vieil ouest, une fois que vous aviez gagné la réputation d'un tueur de sang froid qui dégainait plus vite que son ombre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui voulait prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs en vous provoquant en duel. "Est-ce qu'elle connaît mon nom?" Je devais le savoir.

"Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle connaissait le nom de votre clan - Cullen."

"Putain!" Maria savait que je vivais avec les Cullen. Si cette salope de Victoria la croisait, on serait tous dans les emmerdes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Jazz?" Rosalie était calme et sa complète confiance en moi me rendit reconnaissant de l'avoir comme soeur.

Je réfléchis rapidement, mon côté militaire refaisant surface. "Carlisle, Esme et Alice ne peuvent pas venir avant au moins la nouvelle année. Bien que ce soit un vrai problème, on doit s'assurer de recouvrir toutes nos traces à Forks autrement on aura à faire aux Volturi aussi. On pourrait appeler les Denali mais je suis sûr qu'Irina est toujours folle de rage à cause de Laurent et je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres. En plus, je ne fais pas confiance à Edward pour le moment."

"J'appellerais quand même. En plus, Kate a une ou deux dettes envers moi." Rosalie se leva pour aller appeler les Denali, et je savais que si quelqu'un pourrait les convaincre, ce serait elle. Elle se tourna vers moi. "Et j'assume que tu appelleras des renforts aussi."

Je lui souris. "Ma très chère soeur, comment sais-tu que j'ai le moindre renfort?"

"Parce que, mon frère, tu as toujours une stratégie de secours. Je te connais." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et j'éclatai de rire.

Rosalie s'excusa et je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour composer un numéro que je n'avais pas composé depuis des années. Garrett me regarda avec curiosité mais se contenta d'attendre une explication.

Le téléphone sonna trois fois avant qu'il ne décroche. "Espèce de sale enfoiré, on t'a cherché partout! Donnes nous les directions et on sera là dans deux jours max."

"Peter, putain, comment tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi? Comment tu sais que je ne t'appelle pas juste pour prendre des nouvelles?" Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il faisait ça.

"Va te faire foutre! Dis-moi où t'es pour que Char et moi puissions prendre la route pour venir te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré."

Je pouvais entendre Charlotte lui crier dessus pour son language alors que je lui disais où on était.

"Oh et Jasper - on a hâte de la rencontrer." Et il raccrocha. Je secouai la tête. Putain, comment il faisait ça?

"Donc j'en conclus que nous aurons encore plus de compagnie au cours des jours à venir?" me demanda Garrett.

Je souris. "Ouais, je suppose qu'on pourrait les qualifier de frère et soeur d'armes. Peter et son âme-soeur, Charlotte, ont combattu à mes côtés dans les guerres du sud. Ils sont ceux qui m'ont sortis de cette vie tordue."

Il répondit à mon sourire. "De bons amis à avoir quand vous êtes dos au mur."

Je hochai la tête. "Les meilleurs, surtout Peter. Il sait des choses. Je n'ai jamais été capable de découvrir s'il avait un don ou quoi que ce soit, mais il a ces intuitions que j'ai appris à suivre. Si lui et Charlotte étaient déjà entrain de me chercher alors je pense qu'on aura besoin d'eux."

On se tourna vers Rosalie lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce. "Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Kate nous rejoindra dans quelques jours. La mauvaise nouvelle sera qu'elle viendra seule pour différentes raisons."

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur et ses yeux se posèrent sur Garrett, me faisant hocher la tête. S'il avait prévu de rester ici avec nous, alors il avait le droit de savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

"Eleazar et Carmen voulaient venir mais ne se sentaient pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Edward seul pour le moment. Irina a refusé et à fait une crise de nerf parce que j'osais leur demander leur aide après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Laurent et Tanya était bien trop occupée à essayer de planter ses griffes dans Edward pour vouloir partir." Rosalie avait l'air irritée et amusée à la fois en nous révélant ça.

"Alors est-ce que Kate est forcée de venir ou est-ce qu'elle nous aidera?" Je devais le savoir parce que si Eleazar l'avait forcé à venir, alors je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance pour assurer nos arrières.

Rose rigola. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre de tous ces drames et qu'elle avait hâte de savourer le calme et le silence d'une bonne bataille."

Garrett et moi éclatâmes de rire. "Et ben, quel soulagement, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Kate. Je suis content qu'elle ne nous en veuille pas pour cette histoire avec Laurent."

"D'après le ton de sa voix, je dois bien dire que je ne pense pas qu'elle aimait beaucoup Laurent et qu'elle avait hâte de s'éloigner d'Irina. Personnellement, j'ai hâte d'entendre toute l'histoire. Ça nous aidera peut-être à remplir les vides avec Edward aussi."

La confusion fut bien évidente sur le visage de Garrett. Rose lui expliqua, "Edward est notre frère et il a fréquenté Bella pendant pratiquement pendant un an quand elle était encore humaine. On l'aimait tous, elle savait ce qu'on était et s'en moquait vraiment, elle nous aimait." Elle s'interrompit avec un sourire en repensant à Bella alors qu'elle était encore humaine avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux.

"On a tous cru qu'il l'aimait, elle était sa chanteuse et il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait, il la protégeait. Mais en fait, il ne l'aimait absolument pas; il aimait son sang et il aimait l'anticipation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la goûter. Le jour de son anniversaire, il y a deux mois, il l'a attaqué quand elle s'est coupé le doigt et qu'une seule goutte de sang a coulé; et la vérité a été révélée. Bella a tout entendu et Jasper a dû la mordre plusieurs fois pour lui injecter du venin ou la transformation aurait été trop longue et son coeur aurait probablement lâché avant qu'elle ne soit changée." Elle me regarda et me serra brièvement la main. Je pouvais sentir son amour et sa fierté et ça me réchauffa le coeur.

Je regardai ensuite Garrett, il était enragé et dégoûté par ce qu'il entendait. Rose continua, "Bella a eu beaucoup de mal à gérer la trahison d'Edward et le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle. Elle se sent vraiment anxieuse tout le temps et elle travaille très dur pour se construire une nouvelle vie. On l'aime toujours tous beaucoup et on fera tout pour s'assurer qu'elle le sache et qu'elle sache qu'on est pas comme Edward." La véhémence de son propos fut soutenue par la détermination et l'amour qu'elle ressentait.

Je continuai l'histoire. "Edward a été envoyé en Alaska pour vivre avec une autre famille comme la notre. Eleazar est le chef de famille et il était un membre des Volturi avant. Lui et son âme-soeur, Carmen, gardent un oeil sur lui. Carlisle a dit à Edward qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revenir à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit invité. En 100 ans, c'est la première fois qu'il est puni pour quoi que ce soit." Je ne pouvais pas dissimuler le dédain dans ma voix.

Garrett nous regarda tous les deux. "Elle n'aura aucune raison de me craindre. Je trouve que ce que votre frère a fait est exécrable. Je chasse peut-être des humains mais je ne joue pas avec ma nourriture. Je préfère chasser ceux qui le mérite, des assassins, des violeurs et d'autres criminels. Les femmes devraient être protégées et non pas chassées."

Rosalie rigola. "Bien que j'apprécie ce sentiment, Mr. Smith, je vous suggère de garder vos distances pendant que nous, les femmes, chassons ou vous risquez de découvrir à quel point le sexe faible peut être sauvage."

J'éclatai de rire et Garrett rigola doucement. "Appelez-moi Garrett, ma'ame, et je garderais votre conseil à l'esprit, Mme McCarty."

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Rosalie. Jasper, est-ce que tu as été capable d'appeler quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider?"

"Oui, ma'ame. Peter et Charlotte sont en route et devraient arriver en même temps que Kate." Je lui fis un sourire satisfait.

Elle rigola et me poussa de l'épaule avec amusement. "Alors j'aurais enfin l'occasion de rencontrer les infâmes Peter et Charlotte, n'est-ce pas?" Rosalie et le reste de la famille avaient entendu parler d'eux mais il n'y avait qu'Alice qui les avait rencontré.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire tendre.

Elle commença à faire la liste de ses priorités. "Bien, dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est impératif qu'on aille chercher le camion là où Emmett l'a laissé. On va devoir préparer d'autres chambres et pour ça, on a besoin des meubles restés dans le camion. En plus, j'en ai marre de vous voir toujours porter les mêmes vêtements, toi et Bella." Elle rigola et le rire de Garrett se joignit au sien.

J'entendis la porte arrière s'ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett entra dans la pièce avec Bella, qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres, perchée sur son dos. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit que Garrett était avec nous et je sentis sa vive inquiétude.

Je m'approchai d'eux; elle descendit du dos d'Emmett et attrapa la main que je lui tendais pour venir se tenir devant moi alors que je gardai mon corps entre elle et Garrett. _'Tout va bien, mon ange. Il va rester avec nous quelques temps. Il est là pour nous aider.'_

Elle se mordit sa lèvre sexy et je lui mangeai dans la main. _'Okay, Jas. Je suis désolée, j'essaye.'_

_'Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée.'_ Je l'embrassai sur le front et me tournai ensuite vers notre invité et notre famille. Rose sourit et s'appuyant contre Emmett. "Bella, voici Garrett Smith. Garrett, voici Bella Cullen."

Garrett s'inclina mais n'essaya pas de s'approcher. "Mademoiselle Cullen, c'est un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé plus tôt, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention."

Bella se mordit à nouveau la lèvre avant de hocher la tête. "Je le sais maintenant. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella."

"Jasper, je vais retourner chercher le camion. Je pense que Bella et toi serez content d'avoir vos nouveaux meubles et vêtements." Emmett n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son sens de l'humour habituel apparemment.

"Tu y arriveras tout seul, Em?" Je ne voulais vraiment pas quitter Bella et je savais qu'elle se sentirait mieux si Rose était là elle-aussi.

"Ouais." Il fit un petit sourire à Bella. "Criquet, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible, okay?" Bella hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Rose et moi, on se contenta de les regarder avec confusion.

"Quoi? Elle est minuscule et quand elle chasse, je ne l'entends absolument pas, je n'entends que les criquets. Elle est trop silencieuse," expliqua-t-il.

Je rigolai avec Rosalie et Bella baissa la tête presque comme si elle rougissait. "Merci, Em."

Rose et Emmett échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emmett ne parte.

Garrett reporta son attention sur moi. "On dirait qu'il va y avoir du monde, ce sera agréable de passer à nouveau du temps avec des personnes civilisées. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais profiter d'avoir un endroit où accrocher mon chapeau pour aller déballer mes affaires. Je vous verrais demain matin."

Je lui souris parce que je savais qu'il essayait de mettre Bella plus à l'aise. Je baissai les yeux vers Bella, "Viens Darlin', allons appeler les parents. Ils ont besoin de te voir et on a quelques arrangements à faire." Je pouvais sentir sa confusion. "Garrett n'est pas la seule personne qui va rester avec nous. Mes vieux amis Peter et Charlotte viennent, tout comme Kate, du clan de Denali."

"C'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas, Jas?" Sa voix était douce.

"Viens mon ange, montons à l'étage et on pourra en parler. Rose, il faut que tu commandes les meubles supplémentaires." Je l'entraînai à l'étage, dans sa chambre, où je savais qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise pendant que Rosalie allait dans sa chambre pour aller sur internet. Je l'entraînai vers le matelas qui traînait par terre; jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett revienne, ce serait le seule endroit où s'asseoir. Je la regardai s'asseoir mais restai debout; pas moyen que je m'approche d'elle pendant qu'elle était assise là-dessus. Nous étions des vampires; les lits ne servaient qu'à une seule chose pour nous. Je me secouai mentalement. Pas maintenant, Major!

"Bella, Garrett est venu nous prévenir que Victoria va revenir. Elle se dirigeait vers le sud pour aller chercher de l'aide afin de revenir attaquer notre famille." Je m'attendais à sentir de la peur mais fut surpris lorsque tout ce que je ressentis chez Bella fut de la colère et de la détermination. Elle resta silencieuse donc je continuai, "J'ai peur qu'elle ne croise certains de mes vieux ennemis. De nombreux vampires là en-bas ne m'aiment pas beaucoup et ça pourrait nous causer des problèmes."

"Et ceux qui viennent ici sont prêts à nous aider?" Elle était toujours calme.

"Oui. Garrett m'a dit qu'elle avait prévu de créer des nouveaux-nés pour former une armée donc je veux m'assurer qu'on est assez nombreux pour assurer notre sécurité." Elle ne réagissait toujours pas comme ce à quoi je m'attendais. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Cette fois-çi, ils ne m'attaquent pas quand je suis toute seule, et tu m'auras appris à me battre bien avant qu'ils arrivent." Je pouvais ressentir sa détermination.

La simple idée qu'elle se batte suffisait à me rendre malade mais je savais qu'elle avait au moins besoin d'apprendre à se défendre. Je hochai la tête avec résignation.

"Et Kate, Jas? Elle a vécu avec Edward." Je fus abasourdi lorsqu'elle prononça le nom d'Edward sans ressentir la douleur qu'elle ressentait habituellement. Je devrais y réfléchir plus tard.

"Kate est heureuse de venir nous aider. En fait, elle a hâte de s'éloigner de tous les _drames_ comme elle les appelle. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous racontera tout ça quand elle sera là." Je cherchai son regard. "Est-ce ça va aller avec toute la compagnie qu'on va avoir, Darlin'?"

"Je ferais mieux de m'y habituer dès maintenant. Je ne pas passer l'éternité dans une bulle, n'est-ce pas?" Elle était triste et je pouvais sentir sa confiance en elle disparaître. Puis quelque chose changea mais avant que je ne puisse découvrir quoi, elle reprit la parole.

"Je vais aller aider Rose et m'assurer qu'on a tout le nécessaire pour mettre nos visiteurs à l'aise. J'appellerais la famille depuis sa chambre." Et elle s'en alla.

C'était quoi ce bordel? Elle m'avait fait ça toute la semaine. A chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone, elle me parlait de choses insignifiantes avant de trouver des excuses pour raccrocher. Je m'arrêtai dans le couloir et regardai la porte de la chambre de Rosalie. Je pouvais les entendre parler de livres, de parures de draps et de rideaux. Je secouai la tête et descendis. Et maintenant?

Je me rendis à mon endroit favori près du lac et m'assis sur mon rocher. J'avais été si heureux de rentrer à la maison. L'absence de Bella avait été comme un trou dans mon torse; et maintenant que j'étais à la maison, elle m'évitait. A part quand j'avais essayé de la calmer après l'apparition surprise de Garrett, on n'avait même pas passé dix minutes ensemble.

Je repensai aux papiers que j'avais récupéré quand on était à Toronto. C'était officiel, Alice et moi étions divorcés. J'éclatai presque de rire en repensant à tous les humains qui étaient dévastés par la même chose et me voilà, heureux d'être divorcé. J'avais parlé à Alice et elle était extatique parce qu'elle avait eut une vision de son âme-soeur. Ils ne se rencontreraient pas avant presque un an, mais elle l'avait vu donc elle était satisfaite pour le moment.

Et elle était excitée par les aperçus qu'elle avait eu de mon futur. Je voulais que ce futur soit avec Bella mais elle me repoussait. J'avais juré d'être ce qu'elle voulait que je sois pour elle. Rosalie m'avait donné espoir en me parlant de la façon dont Bella et moi gravitions l'un autour de l'autre mais elle avait tort. Et ça ne comptait pas, je serais l'ami de Bella si c'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir; je l'aimais assez pour la laisser prendre ses propres décisions. Ça voulait dire que si elle voulait m'éviter alors je ne la forcerais pas à être en ma compagnie. Et peu importait à quel point ça me faisait mal.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à l'amour que j'avais pour Bella. J'étais misérable.

Dans la matinée, Emmett arriva avec le camion et on se mit à trois pour le décharger pendant que les filles supervisaient l'agencement des pièces. Je remarquai que bien que Bella soit beaucoup plus détendue en présence de Garrett, elle gardait toujours l'un de nous entre eux deux. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle le faisait consciemment. Garrett l'avait remarqué aussi, mais j'avais sentis son acceptation, il attendrait qu'elle l'approche d'elle-même.

Je pouvais entendre Bella déballer et ranger tous ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Elle avait été très excitée quand ils étaient arrivé et ça m'avait réchauffé le coeur de la voir et de la sentir aussi heureuse. J'avais été surpris de découvrir qu'on avait commandé presque les mêmes meubles. Ils étaient en noisetier et avaient été poncés au point d'avoir l'air rustique. On avait tous les deux commandé un cadre de lit, une armoire et une commode. Elle avait commandé deux tables de chevet et moi qu'une et son lit était à colonnes alors que le mien avait un simple cadre composé d'une tête et d'un pied de lit. Là où mon armoire était carrée, la sienne était arrondie et gravée. Elle avait aussi commandé un coffre à placer au pied de son lit.

En plus de nos meubles de chambre, on avait aussi commandé des meubles de salon. Elle avait choisi une causeuse, un repose pied, deux grandes bibliothèques, et une petite table basse assortie à ses autres meubles. Tous ses meubles avant des poignée et des serrures en fer. Elle avait beaucoup de goût et je savais qu'elle était très fière d'avoir choisi ses meubles elle-même. Son nouveau bureau était du même style et avait désormais pris la place de l'ancien qui avait été placé dans une des chambres d'amis du bas.

Toutes les chambres avaient désormais des lits. Rosalie avait appelé Peter et Charlotte pour leur demander de récupérer un autre camion rempli d'affaires au passage. Ce camion servirait à remplir les chambres pour nos invités supplémentaires. Garrett avait annoncé que les suites dans l'autre aile étaient plus qu'il avait besoin donc il s'était installé dans une des chambres au rez-de-chaussée. Kate pourrait choisir entre l'autre chambre du rez-de-chaussée ou la petite suite dans l'autre aile. Peter et Charlotte prendrait la suite moyenne, et laisserait donc la plus grande à Carlisle et Esme pour quand ils arriveraient. Rose et Bella avaient commandé des meubles assortis et Peter et Charlotte seraient là demain.

J'entendis Bella demander à Rose d'aller chasser avec elle et avant même que je ne bouge, elles étaient parties. Elle m'évitait toujours. Elle me parlait si on était avec les autres et s'asseyait à côté de moi mais elle ne me tenait plus la main. Elle ne m'avait pas serré dans ses bras ni demandé d'aller chasser avec elle depuis que j'étais revenu et maintenant, elle chassait à Rosalie et elles seraient probablement absentes jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Le seul bon point c'était qu'un hélicoptère nous apportait un chargement de matériel de construction pour qu'on puisse réparer tout ce qui avait besoin de l'être avant que la neige ne commence à tomber. Une fois que ça commencerait, le seul véhicule qu'on pourrait encore utiliser serait ma camionnette, avec des chaînes - peut-être.

L'hélicoptère venait juste de repartir lorsque mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche.

"T'appelles ça une allée?" Peter. Je secouai la tête.

"T'es déjà là? On ne t'attendait pas avant demain." Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

"Ouais, ben, il se pourrait bien qu'on était déjà à Toronto quand Rosalie nous a appelé. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire? Tu as besoin de nous et on vient en courant." Charlotte devait être juste à côté de lui, prête à le gifler pour son langage. Il n'était jamais aussi poli que ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Tu n'es jamais aussi poli." Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

"Je ne veux pas faire peur à ta femme. Est-ce qu'elle est là?"

Putain? Mais comment il fait ça? Je ne lui avais même pas dit que je n'étais plus avec Alice et il savait déjà qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau à qui je tenais. "Elle est partie chasser avec Rosalie. Elles devraient bientôt rentrer. Peter, putain, comment tu sais ça?"

"Appelle-moi quand elle rentre et ensuite on vous rejoindra en courant. Char et moi avons hâte de la rencontrer." Le bâtard raccrocha. Il n'avait jamais répondu à ma question. J'étais content qu'ils veuillent s'assurer que Bella n'avait pas peur d'eux, même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il faisait ça.

Je regardai toujours mon téléphone lorsqu'Emmett et Garrett me rejoignirent. "Quoi de neuf, frangin?"

"Peter et Charlotte sont déjà là. Ils attendent avec le camion au bout de la route." Je pouvais sentir sa confusion donc je lui expliquai. "Ils ne veulent pas faire peur à Bella en arrivant avant qu'elle ne rentre."

"Ouais, elle se sentira probablement mieux en les rencontrant comme des visiteurs bienvenus plutôt que comme des envahisseurs attendant qu'elle rentre." Il s'inquiétait pour Bella et redoutait sa réaction.

"Hey Em? Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas la camionnette pour aller à leur rencontre? Vous pourrez déjà ramener un chargement et Bella se sentira peut-être plus à l'aise en les voyant arriver avec toi." J'espérai que Bella serait moins craintive comme ça.

Il me fit un large sourire. "Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée."

Je savais qu'il pensait jouer au pilote sur le trajet parce que Rose n'était pas là pour le surveiller. "Hey Em? Tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement. Charlotte peut être aussi létale que Rose si tu la cherches."

"Quoi? Je suis un gros nounours!" Il courut jusqu'à la camionnette et j'entendis son rire disparaître au loin. Je secouai la tête en rigolant avec Garrett. "Bah, au moins, je l'aurais prévenu."

Garrett était dans sa chambre depuis une demi-heure environ lorsque j'entendis Bella et Rose revenir de leur chasse. Bella serait monté directement dans sa chambre si je ne les avais pas intercepté. "Bella?" Rose secoua la tête et monta à l'étage.

Bella était calme, mais ça semblait forcé. "Salut Jasper."

Ça me faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras mais si elle voulait de la distance, alors je respecterais son choix. "Peter et Charlotte sont là. Emmett est allé les chercher avec la camionnette."

Je sentis sa nervosité revenir accompagné par une bonne dose de peur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Je pensais qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant demain?"

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je sentis sa peur disparaître un peu à mon contact. "Ils sont en avance. Ils étaient déjà à Toronto lorsque je les ai appelé et ils ont hâte de rencontrer tout le monde. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu."

Elle déglutit; elle essayait de trouver du courage. "Est-ce que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche?"

"Ouais, Darlin'. T'as 45 minutes."

Elle hocha la tête et je la regardai monter à l'étage. Je me laissai tomber devant la cheminée avec le visage dans mes mains. Je sortis mon portable et appelai Peter.

Il répondit à la première sonnerie. "Est-ce qu'elle est rentrée?"

"Ouais. Ecoute Pete, elle essaye vraiment de toutes ses forces mais elle est toujours très peureuse et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'elle me laissera l'aider." J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait arraché le coeur, me laissant vide. Je l'aimais et je voulais l'aider; la distance entre nous me tuait.

"Hey mec. Char et moi sommes là pour t'aider. Emmett dit qu'on sera à la maison dans une trentaine de minutes." Sa voix était douce et compréhensive.

"Si Emmett vous ramène dans 30 minutes alors tous les meubles seront détruits," le prévins-je.

Il eut un petit rire démoniaque. "Ben alors, je pense que je vais laisser Char monter à l'avant avec lui."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire aussi en raccrochant le téléphone.

J'étais toujours assis là lorsque Rosalie et Bella redescendirent trois quarts d'heures plus tard. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude de Rosalie et derrière elle, la peur de Bella.

Rose alla se tenir sous le porche et j'entendis la camionnette approcher. Bella se positionna à côté de moi et je baissai les yeux vers son visage. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je vis et sentis son hésitation. _'Jasper.'_

J'adorais la sensation de sa voix dans ma tête. Ça faisait des jours qu'on avait pas communiqué comme ça. _'Mon ange, tout va bien. Je suis plus proche de Peter que de n'importe quel Cullen et tu adoreras Charlotte.' _Je pris le risque de lui tendre la main. _'Tu me fais confiance?'_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plaça sa main dans la mienne. _'Avec ma vie.'_

J'embrassai sa main et l'entraînai à l'extérieur pour rencontrer Peter et Charlotte.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Il me demanda si je lui faisais confiance et il me tendit sa main. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le regardai droit dans les yeux. _'Avec ma vie.'_

Je m'assurai de repousser profondément mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser ressentir les choses que je ressentais. Je ne les avais pas encore comprises moi-même. Je savais que l'amour que j'avais ressentis pour Edward pâlissait en comparaison des sentiments que j'avais pour Jasper. Tout le temps où il avait été absent, je m'étais sentie vide, perdue, presque comme si une partie de moi manquait. Lorsque je l'avais vu sortir des bois pour faire face à Garrett, j'avais ressentis différentes émotions à la fois. Soulagement qu'il soit là, respect en voyant le pouvoir et la confiance qu'il exudait, et désir en voyant son torse nu. J'avais ressentis plusieurs autres choses aussi mais je n'avais pas été capable de comprendre ce que c'était.

Rosalie avait insinué que ce que je ressentais était l'attraction instinctive qu'un vampire ressent pour son âme-soeur. Alice était l'âme-soeur de Jasper. Je devais oublier ce que je ressentais; Jasper n'était pas à moi. La douleur vive que je ressentis dans ma poitrine à cette pensée me coupa le souffle.

Jasper me tenait toujours la main et il ressentit ma douleur. '_Mon ange? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?' _Sa voix mentale était apaisante et douloureuse à la fois.

Je déglutis difficilement et secouai la tête. "Rien Jasper. Ça va."

Je retirai ma main de la sienne à contre-coeur et allais m'installer à côté de Rosalie. Je voulais terriblement profiter du réconfort et de la sécurité que ses bras promettaient. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en sécurité et aimée que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, il était le mari de ma meilleur amie; et je redoutais d'être amoureuse de lui.

Je sentis Jasper s'approcher de moi pour se placer à mes côtés alors que la camionnette remontait la dernière partie de l'allée. Je pouvais voir qu'une femme conduisait alors qu'Emmett était assis à côté d'elle; il semblait bouder. Lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta, je fis un par en arrière pour me retrouver derrière Jasper et Rosalie. Emmett sortit de la camionnette et j'entendis Jasper rire. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et un grand homme sortit de la camionnette. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond pâle qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'aux épaules avec des yeux topazes. J'étais choqué, il me semblait familier. Je regardai Jasper et il avait l'air confus alors que son regard voyageait l'homme et moi; apparemment il avait sentit mes émotions.

Je fus distraite lorsque la portière avant de la camionnette s'ouvrit et qu'une petite femelle en sortit, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond-blanc qui lui tombaient juste sous les épaules; elle n'était pas plus grande qu'Alice et elle avait elle-aussi les yeux topazes d'une végétarienne. Elle me fit un large sourire mais j'étais toujours nerveuse et je fis basculer mon poids en arrière pour me tenir fermement derrière l'épaule de Jasper.

Mon regard retourna sur l'homme qui me semblait familier. Il s'était immobilisé à mi-chemin de sa descente de la camionnette et il me fixait avec la bouche grande ouverte. Je fis un pas hésitant en avant et attrapai la main de Jasper. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'avais besoin de son soutien, j'étais si confuse.

_'Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, ma petite. Je préférerais me mutiler plutôt que de te faire du mal.' _ La voix était douce et apaisante dans ma tête et familière et inconnue à la fois. Elle devait provenir de l'homme que je supposai être Peter. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je haletai.

"Bella?" Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de Jasper et je me tournai vers lui. Je savais qu'il pouvait voir et ressentir la confusion que je ressentais.

_'Je...Je vais bien Jas...mais il a l'air si familier. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.'_ Je me calmai rien qu'en regardant Jasper dans les yeux. Ses yeux - je n'étais pas sensée faire ça. Je détournai mon regard du sien et relâchai lentement sa main; ça me fut physiquement douloureux. Je regardai à nouveau l'homme blond et fis un pas vers lui.

Emmett se redressa et vint se positionner à mes côtés. Je relevai la tête vers lui, mis ma main sur son bras et me concentrai. _'Tu fais les présentations?'_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement donc je sus qu'il m'avait entendu, mais il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. "Peter, Charlotte, voici ma petite soeur, Bella. Bella Cullen, voici Peter et sa femme et âme-soeur Charlotte."

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Peter et il s'avança lentement vers moi. "Bonjour, ma petite."

Il me tendit sa main et je n'hésitai pas à l'attraper. Il me serra doucement la main et me sourit. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Tout était si familier chez lui. J'entendis un grognement bas provenir de derrière moi et je fis volte-face. Les yeux de Jasper étaient devenus noirs et il était en colère; je pouvais le sentir.

Peter m'attira vers lui et mes instincts s'emballèrent, Charlotte bougea à toute vitesse pour rejoindre son âme-soeur, ce qui signifie qu'elle bougea à toute vitesse vers moi. Entre la colère de Jasper, l'approche de Charlotte et la confusion que je ressentais à l'égard de Peter, je paniquai et m'enfuis. Je ne m'arrêtai pas jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'autre bout du lac et m'arrêtai à côté du rocher où Jasper venait toujours s'asseoir. Je me laissai tomber au sol et m'appuyai contre le rocher avant de commencer à pleurer. Je sentis mon bouclier se dresser autour de moi et me sentis immédiatement un peu plus en sécurité.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le soleil commença à se coucher. Ma tête était pressée contre mes genoux, je n'aurais rien aimé de plus que de retourner à la maison et laisser Jasper me réconforter. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour le mettre autant en colère après moi, je pensais qu'il voulait que j'accueille ses amis. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être réconfortée par Jasper, il était avec Alice. Je voulais continuer à pleurer, mais je n'éprouvais aucun soulagement sans sentir des larmes couler sur mes joues.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et ma tête se redressa pour voir Rosalie se tenir devant moi. "Est-ce que tu vas me laisser entrer?"

Je baissai mon bouclier et elle s'assit à côté de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me bercer doucement lorsque je recommençai à pleurer. "Chut Bella. Tout va bien."

_'Pourquoi était-il en colère après moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?'_

"Bella, chérie, tu vas devoir parler ou te concentrer plus fort pour baisser ton bouclier mental. Je t'entends à peine. Parle-moi." La voix de Rose était réconfortante.

"Il était tellement en colère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi était-il en colère après moi?" Ma voix était aussi brisée que mon coeur.

"Oh, chérie, Jasper n'était pas en colère après toi!" Elle était si surprise et inquiète.

"Je l'ai sentis, il était tellement en colère et ses yeux étaient noirs."

Rose m'interrompit. "Non, Bella. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie?"

Je hochai la tête. "Ça et parce que Charlotte a bougé tellement vite et Peter... J'étais si confuse. Je suis désolée d'avoir fuis mais je ne pouvais juste pas...il était tellement en colère après moi."

Elle se recula pour me regarder. "Ecoute-moi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il t'est arrivé tellement de choses au cours des derniers mois que tu avais toutes les raisons de fuir, mais Bella, Jasper n'est pas en colère après toi. Il a juste été surprit par la façon dont tu as réagit à Peter, c'est tout."

"Peter me rend...confuse. J'ai l'impression que je devrais le connaître, comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Je ne comprends pas, Rose." Je me contentai de la regarder, la suppliant silencieusement de me donner des réponses. Ma tête se tourna vers la maison. Il approchait. "Jasper." Ce ne fut qu'un murmure sur mes lèvres.

"Il veut seulement te parler, Bella, t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas de réponses pour toi. Mais fais-moi confiance; il n'est pas en colère après toi. Il se sent horrible de t'avoir fait du mal. Tu dois lui parler. Arrête de le repousser, ça vous fait du mal à tous les deux." Elle était si sincère. Rose ne me mentirait jamais et je lui faisais confiance. Je faisais confiance à Jasper aussi. Je hochai la tête à l'instant même où il approcha de nous.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait tué son petit chien. Je pouvais sentir sa tristesse comme si c'était la mienne. "Mon ange."

Rosalie se leva et me serra l'épaule avant de retourner à la maison.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'osai pas le regarder, j'avais peur de revoir de la colère sur son visage, même si je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la tristesse et de la douleur chez lui.

Il s'approcha et s'assit prudemment à côté de moi avec sa tête dans ses mains. '_Je suis si désolé, mon ange. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ou te faire peur,'_ Sa voix mentale était pleine de souffrance.

_'Pourquoi, Jasper?'_ Je devais le savoir.

Il me regarda de ses yeux emplis de douleur. "J'ai été si surpris quand tu t'es approchée de lui et qu'il t'a pris la main et qu'il t'a parlé si tendrement. Je suis désolé, je suppose que je ne m'y attendais pas, Charlotte se tenait juste là et tu étais si confuse et ça ne m'a pas plu."

Son explication était confuse mais je supposai qu'il s'était énervé après Peter parce qu'il avait semblé me draguer devant sa propre femme. Jasper ne voudrait pas que je me trouve dans une telle situation. Je savais cependant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Peter et moi. "Peter essayait juste de me mettre un peu plus à l'aise, je pense. J'ai l'impression de le connaître. Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que je l'ai déjà rencontré?"

"Tu devrais lui parler de ça, mais non, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré. Bella, je suis tellement désolé."

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, c'était mal, mais je tendis la main pour repousser une de ses mèches de cheveux de sur son front pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus doux que tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé et je voulus instantanément y faire courir mes doigts. J'éloignai ma main de la tentation. "Jas, c'est bon. Je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir fuis, c'était trop pour moi et je croyais que tu étais en colère après moi. J'aurais dû rester et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait."

"Non mon ange, j'ai abusé et je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner mais je ferais n'importe quoi." Je n'aimais pas voir son visage aussi torturé.

"C'était un malentendu, Jasper. Je comprends. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarrassé devant tes amis." Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais peur qu'ils refusent de rester et de nous aider si je les avais offensé.

Jasper rigola d'un rire sans joie. "Fais-moi confiance, la seule raison pour laquelle il m'a fallut aussi longtemps pour te rejoindre et m'excuser c'est parce que Charlotte et Peter étaient trop occupés à me crier dessus pour t'avoir fait paniquer. Je pensais que Peter allait m'arracher les bras et laisser Charlotte me frapper avec."

Je haletai avant de sentir la colère m'envahir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en vouloir à Jasper après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

"Du calme, mon ange. Je méritais tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit." Je pouvais le sentir essayer de me calmer.

Je pris quelques inspirations inutiles. "Est-ce qu'on peut juste rentrer à la maison, Jas?" Il faisait presque complètement nuit et mes nerfs commençaient à se refaire sentir. Ça avait été une journée de dingue et même avec toute la place supplémentaire dans mon nouveau cerveau, j'étais presque en surcharge.

Il soupira. "Ouais." Il se remit debout et me regarda avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage avant de retourner vers la maison. Il avait l'air si perdu et triste.

_'Jasper.'_ Il se tourna vers moi et je le rejoignis pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux magnifiques. _'Toi et moi?'_

Il me sourit doucement. "Ouais, Bella, je te l'ai dit - c'est toi et moi. Pour toujours. Je serais toujours là pour toi, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir."

"Dans ce cas, Major, je suppose que tu es coincé avec moi parce que je ne voudrais jamais me débarrasser de toi." Son sourire s'élargit et j'adorai voir ça. "Tu sais, c'est long une éternité à traîner avec une mocheté comme moi." Je pensais que c'était marrant mais l'expression de son visage ne fut pas amusée.

"Non. Ne te décris pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Tu étais une magnifique humaine, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et ça n'a pas changé quand tu es devenue une vampire. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu; et ta beauté intérieure ne fait que ressortir ta beauté extérieur. Alors ne te décris pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Edward avait raison sur une chose, tu ne te vois pas clairement." Il était si sérieux que je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Il attrapa une de mes mains et embrassa mes phalanges. Je ne pus pas ignorer la chaleur qui submergea mon corps alors que je frissonnai. Il relâcha ma main et fit un signe de la main vers le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison alors que son visage redevenait triste.

On retourna à la maison dans un silence gêné. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour réduire le fossé qui était apparu entre nous. Lorsqu'on approcha de la maison, je me rappelai qu'on avait de la compagnie maintenant et commençai à me sentir nerveuse. Je ralentis avant de m'arrêter. Jasper se mit à côté de moi et on se regarda pendant de longues minutes. Il ne me dit rien, il m'envoya juste une vague de réconfort avant de se positionner devant moi pour ouvrir le chemin. Je voulais prendre sa main ou qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas un endroit au monde où je me sentais plus en sécurité que dans ses bras; mais je me contentai de le suivre en me sentant vide.

Lorsqu'on entra dans la maison, la première chose que je remarquai fut qu'ils avaient dû ramener une partie des meubles avec eux parce que tout le monde était assis sur des nouveaux canapés et fauteuils installés autour de la cheminée et d'une nouvelle télé plasma.

Rosalie me sourit depuis l'un des canapés où elle était assise à côté d'Emmett. Garrett était assis devant la cheminée et devait avoir été entrain de parler à Peter et Charlotte qui étaient assis sur l'autre canapé. Mes yeux croisèrent immédiatement ceux de Peter et il me fit un sourire triste alors que son regard voyageait entre Jasper et moi. Je décidai que j'avais des excuses à présenter. "Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie. C'était malpoli de ma part. C'est un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux."

Charlotte fut la première parler. "Non, Bella, c'est nous qui devrions te présenter nos excuses. On a suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir qu'on aurait pas dû réagir comme on l'a fait avec une nouvelle-née. J'ai bougé bien trop vite et Peter," sa voix se durcit, "sait très bien qu'il ne doit pas forcer une lady à avancer."

Peter avait l'air proprement châtié. "Je suis désolé, Bella; mon premier instinct a été de te protéger lorsque j'ai vu le visage de Jasper. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai juste agis."

J'étais confuse. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu me protéger? Tu ne me connais même pas?"

Peter et Jasper échangèrent un regard et Jasper m'entraîna vers l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient à côté du canapé sur lequel Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis. Je m'assis et regardai Peter en attendant une réponse.

"J'ai été transformé par la même femme que Jasper. T'a-t-il parlé de Maria?" Lorsque je hochai la tête, il continua. "Je rentrais en Arizona après avoir passe un week-end à la Nouvelle Orléans avec des amis. On était des Marines en perm' et on avait décidé de faire la fête avant de retourner dans nos famille. Je suis descendu du bus à la station greyhound à Dallas pour manger un morceau lorsque j'ai rencontré Maria et l'un de ses seconds. Elle a vu mon uniforme et le reste fait partie du passé. Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de ma vie humaine mais je me rappelle de ma petite soeur. Elle avait 17 ans la dernière fois où je l'ai vu et elle me menait par le bout du nez. Je lui écrivais chaque jour quand j'étais en mission. Je ne suis jamais rentré à la maison comme je lui l'avais promis." Il me regardait intensément. "Bella, tu es le portrait craché de ma petite soeur."

J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. "Tu as dit que tu rentrais en Arizona, où vivais-tu?"

"Phoenix, mes parents vivaient là-bas avec ma soeur, Marie." Il était triste.

"Le nom de ta soeur était Marie?" J'étais abasourdie, il n'y avait pas moyen.

"Oui, pourquoi?" Tout le monde me regardait maintenant et j'arrivais à peine à croire à ce que je pensais.

"Mon second prénom me vient de ma grand-mère Marie. Elle avait un frère qui s'appelait Peter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, cependant; ma mère me disait qu'il était mort avant sa naissance. Je me rappelle que grand-mère me montrait des photos de lui en uniforme. C'est pour ça que tu m'es aussi familier." J'étais abasourdie; Peter était mon Grand Oncle. Le frère bien-aimé de ma grand-mère. SAINTE MERDE!

Peter était abasourdi mais il s'agenouilla devant moi. Il repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage et m'observa. "Tu es ma nièce? Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Je m'appelais Isabella Marie Swan, quand j'étais humaine. Ma mère s'est mariée à Charlie Swan qui était un chef de la police dans l'état du Washington. Ils ont divorcé quand j'avais deux ans et ma mère et moi sommes retourné à Phoenix pour vivre avec sa mère." C'était plus que ce qu'il me demandait mais on essayait tous les deux de se faire à l'idée qu'on avait toujours de la famille malgré nos morts humaines. "Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais certains de mes souvenirs humains préférés sont de ma grand-mère me racontant les choses qu'elle faisait avec son frère tout en me montrant des photos de lui."

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de son nom de jeune fille?" Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue. "Je suis désolée. Esme m'a dit de repenser à mes souvenirs favoris pendant que je brûlais mais je ne me rappelle pas de ça. Je me rappelle d'avoir vu ton visage dans l'album photo, d'avoir lu quelques-unes des lettres que tu lui avais envoyé, et d'avoir entendu parler du jour où tu l'as jeté dans la mare après qu'elle ait mis de la cire à chaussure dans ton café et que toutes tes dents sont devenues noires," On rigola à ça, "mais je ne me rappelle pas de son nom de jeune fille. Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle même du nom de jeune fille de ma mère non plus." Je regardai par la fenêtre. "Tellement de choses sont perdues..." Ma voix s'éteignit.

Peter attrapa ma main. "Mais certaines ont été gagnées."

Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers lui et vit de la tendresse sur son visage. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher; je me penchai en avant et le serrai dans mes bras. On resta comme ça pendant une bonne minute, tous les deux enchantés d'avoir retrouvé un membre de notre famille humaine. Ses bras étaient familiers et réconfortants, et certainement pas ceux dans lesquels je voulais être; mais j'en profiterais tout de même.

On se sépara et je le regardai droit dans les yeux lorsqu'une pensée me vint. "Attends, Jasper m'avait dit que vous buviez tous les deux du sang humain." Mon regard voyagea entre son visage et celui de Charlotte.

Je regardai Jasper et avec une expression impassible sur le visage, il haussa les épaules. Je sentis clairement le fossé entre nous. Je regardai Peter pour obtenir une explication avant que ma tristesse ne me submerge.

"On est passé aux animaux il y a deux mois environ. J'avais le pressentiment que Jasper avait des problèmes. Ça me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire sur le coup." Il haussa les épaules. "On dirait que c'était une bonne idée après tout."

Jasper souffla. "Toi et tes pressentiments." Il avait l'air brisé et je voulais aller le rejoindre, je voulais lui offrir le réconfort qu'il m'offrait toujours.

Je devais monter à l'étage; je ne pouvais plus rester et regarder son désespoir. "Ça a été une très longue journée. Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre pour la nuit. Bonne nuit tout le monde." Je serrai la main de Peter une fois de plus et m'enfuis dans ma chambre avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois que je fus en sécurité dans ma chambre, je souhaitai pour au moins la 1000e fois avoir toujours mon iPod. J'aurais pu en racheter un, bien sûr, mais ma mère me l'avait offert avant que je ne quitte Phoenix et je n'avais pas encore pu me convaincre d'en racheter un nouveau. Je soupirai et allumai ma nouvelle chaîne hi-fi avant d'y brancher mon casque. Je voulais oublier le monde entier mais c'était très dur avec ma nouvelle ouïe, donc je mis le volume à fond jusqu'à ce que les conversations en bas ne soient plus qu'un marmonnement inintelligible. Je me roulai en boule sur mon nouveau lit et tremblai silencieusement.

L'attraction physique que je ressentais envers Jasper me submergeait. A chaque fois que j'essayai de me convaincre que je devais rester loin de lui, ma gorge se serrait et une douleur me déchirait la poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre dans une telle position; je ne pouvais pas me mettre dans une telle position. Je savais déjà ce que ça faisait d'aimer un homme qui ne m'aimait pas en retour et regardez où ça m'avait mené. L'amour que j'avais ressentis pour Edward pâlissait en comparaison des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Jasper. Si les manipulations et la trahison d'Edward m'avaient coupé en deux; entendre Jasper me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas me détruirait, je n'y survivrais pas. Non, je devais être son amie, je devais l'être. Je devais gérer ça maintenant parce qu'une fois qu'Alice serait là, je devrais les regarder être dans les bras de l'autre. Je devrais le regarder regarder dans les yeux d'Alice avec adoration et l'embrasser sur le front. Je devrais les regarder aller dans leur chambre ensemble.

Je me torturais avec ces images au cours de la nuit. J'espérai m'y désensibiliser, apprendre à abrutir la douleur que mes faibles souvenirs d'humaine que j'avais d'eux deux me montraient. Je savais que voir ça avec mes nouveaux yeux seraient bien pire. Alors que je regardai le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je réalisai que ça ne deviendrait jamais plus facile mais que la simple idée de ne plus jamais revoir Jasper était bien pire que n'importe quelle douleur que je subirais en gardant simplement mes distances. Je pris une profonde inspiration en sentant la douleur me déchirer la poitrine. Je savais que si je ne descendais pas bientôt quelqu'un monterait me chercher.

Je me levai pour ouvrir la fenêtre parce que j'avais besoin de prendre un bol d'air frais. J'enfilai ensuite des vêtements de chasse, peut-être que je proposerais à Emmett ou Peter de venir chasser avec moi. On pourrait même voir si Garrett voulait venir avec nous. Je devais surmonter la nervosité que je ressentais en sa présence; il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça et il était là pour nous aider. Je devrais commencer à faire un effort.

J'entendis quelqu'un approcher de ma chambre et décidai que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ce soit Jasper, donc j'utilisai la discrétion que tout le monde aimait m'envier pour bondir par la fenêtre ouverte. J'atterris silencieusement sur l'herbe et retournai ensuite dans la maison. Peter était assis dans le salon et parlait à Garrett. Les deux hommes se levèrent lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

"Bonjour." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être timide avec Garrett mais j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait. Il était vraiment gentil. Je regardai Peter. "Je vais aller chasser et je me demandais si tu voulais te joindre à moi."

Peter rayonna. "J'adorerais. Tu pourras me donner quelques conseils, Charlotte et moi avons essayé de nous débrouiller tous seuls."

Je souris et me tournai vers Garrett. "Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous? Je veux dire, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez décidé d'essayer notre régime alimentaire pendant que vous êtiez là et si vous voulez..." Je m'interrompis, j'étais embarrassée.

Garrett eut l'air un peu surpris mais accepta avec plaisir. On courait vers la porte lorsque j'aperçus Jasper dans les escaliers. Je continuai à courir et rattrapai Garrett; mes émotions étaient bien trop à vif pour que je puisse faire face à Jasper pour le moment.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, on était presque de retour à la maison. Ça avait été très amusant de chasser avec eux deux. J'étais désormais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Garrett et j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Peter. Je m'arrêtai sur les berges du lac parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à retourner à la maison.

Garrett grimaça et fit un signe de la main vers ses vêtements. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Mademoiselle Bella, je me suis vraiment sali. J'éprouve le besoin de me rendre un peu plus présentable."

Je souris parce que j'adorais son language un peu viellot. "Bien sûr, merci d'être venu, Garrett. La prochaine fois, n'écoute pas Emmett quand il te dit que les mouffettes sont une friandise." Je fronçai le nez et essayai de retenir un gloussement. "En fait, tu ferais peut-être mieux de nous demander confirmation à chaque fois qu'il te suggérera quoi que ce soit."

Garrett baissa les yeux pour regarder ses vêtements avec dégoût. "Il ne me laissera jamais oublier, n'est-ce pas."

Peter et moi, on éclata de rire et je secouai la tête. "Nan, désolée. Mon frère est un blagueur incurable."

"Tu m'aideras à me venger?" Son expression s'était faite calculatrice.

"Absolument!" lui assurai-je.

Il regarda attentivement ses vêtements puis le lac. Il fit volte-face et plongea dans l'eau, choisissant d'essayer de se débarrasser d'une partie de l'odeur en traversant le lac à la nage plutôt que de continuer à pied. Je rigolai encore lorsque je me retournai vers Peter.

Il me regardait avec une expression tendre sur le visage. "Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Jasper?"

Je me raidis. "Il ne se passe rien entre Jasper et moi. Il est mon ami."

"Voyons, toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'il y a un peu plus que ça." Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers l'herbe pour qu'on s'assoit.

Je décidai de lui dire une partie de la vérité. "Je sais qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a aidé, m'a soutenu et a été là pour moi depuis le tout premier jour où je l'ai rencontré et je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'assurer qu'il est heureux."

"Et bien, je suis heureux d'entre ça. Alors, tu vas arrêter de l'éviter." C'était une exclamation, pas une question.

"Je ne l'évite pas." Je devais nier.

"Putain de conneries." J'étais choquée. Aucun des hommes de ma famille ne juraient jamais en présence de femmes. Pas Jasper, pas Carlisle, Edward en était incapable; et même Emmett surveillait son langage même s'il s'oubliait parfois et disait bordel.

Peter regarda mon expression choquée. "Je suis désolé mais préférerais-tu que je te traite de menteuse? Bella, toi et Jasper êtes clairement très proches et pourtant tu ne t'es pas assise à côté de lui hier soir, tu t'es cachée dans ta chambre toute la nuit et t'as sauté par la fenêtre pour éviter de lui parler." Il éclata de rire en voyant mon expression surprise. "Oh, je t'ai vu sauté par la fenêtre ce matin, ma petite. Et ensuite, tu nous as demandé à Garrett et moi de t'accompagner chasser plutôt que de faire face à qui que ce soit dans ta famille. J'ai vu le visage de Jasper quand on est partis, il était blessé, Bella."

Je baissai les yeux sur mes genoux. Je n'avais pas voulu blesser Jasper, loin de là. "Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Tu as raison, je l'évite."

Il prit une de mes mains dans les siennes. "Tu veux me dire pourquoi?"

Une fois de plus, je choisis de ne lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité. "Parce que je compte trop sur lui. Alice et nos parents arriveront bientôt, et Alice voudra récupérer son mari. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule sans plus dépendre de lui."

"Okay, c'était pas des putains de mensonges, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus. Allons-nous rester assis là toute la journée ou vas-tu admettre que tu l'aimes?" L'expression sérieuse de son visage me fit perdre toutes mes défenses et je me roulai en boule.

Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux. "Ça ne compte pas. Il est mon ami et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Je le sentis me caresser le dos. "Donc tu vas sacrifier ton bonheur pour votre amitié."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, Peter? Il est marié à mon amie. Alice est une personne magnifique, intelligente et adorable. Elle passe ses journées à répandre le bonheur autour d'elle et à surveiller le futur pour rendre nos vies meilleures. Elle est l'âme-soeur de Jasper et je ne serais pas celle qui s'immiscera dans leur relation." Je relevai la tête vers lui. "J'ai entendu Jasper lui parler au téléphone; j'ai vu la façon dont ils se regardent. J'aimerais une telle relation avec lui plus que tout au monde mais je ne volerais pas ça à quelqu'un d'autre."

Il me regarda avec une expression triste sur le visage et repoussa une de mes mèches de cheveux de sur mon front. "Je déteste te voir aussi triste, ma petite. Je déteste voir mon frère si triste."

"Je ne lui ferais plus de mal, Peter. Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets."

Il m'embrassa sur la temple. "Mais où ça te laisse, toi?"

"Je pourrais toujours être son amie. Je pourrais rester avec la famille que j'aime. Ce ne sera pas une existence si horrible que ça." Il me serra dans ses bras.

"Je lui parlerais."

Je relevai la tête vers lui, paniquée. "Non! Peter, promet-le moi. Je peux supporter ça, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il me dira qu'il aime Alice. Je sais déjà qu'il l'aime; je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami parce que les choses sont compliquées entre nous. Jure-le moi, Peter."

"Détend-toi, mon sucre d'orge; je ne lui dirais rien de tout ça. Mais on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Charlotte et moi ne l'avons pas vu depuis pratiquement 25 ans." Il regardait la maison en disant ça mais je pouvais voir un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

"Allez viens, Oncle Petey, rentrons à la maison. Ta femme va finir par croire que je t'ai volé." J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère mais lorsqu'il me fit un sourire triste, je sus que j'avais échoué.

* * *

Lorsqu'on entra dans la maison, on échangea un dernier sourire et je montai ensuite dans ma chambre pour me laver. Je pris tout mon temps pour me doucher et me changer. Je laissai mes cheveux, désormais très épais, sécher naturellement avant de m'habiller. Je savais que je traînai mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me reprendre avant de descendre faire face à tout le monde.

Lorsque je descendis finalement, je ne trouvais que Rosalie et Charlotte. "Où sont les autres?"

"Les garçons sont partis chercher le dernier chargement de meubles. On a dû faire sortir Garrett de la maison, il empestait." Le commentaire de Rosalie nous fit tous rire.

"Kate sera là demain matin et je lui ai demandé de ramener un camion aussi. Une fois qu'elle sera là, la maison sera entièrement meublée avec tout le nécessaire pour nous huit." Comme d'habitude, Rose avait tout sous contrôle.

J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Elle leva la main et fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Est-ce que ça va, Criquet?" Elle avait adopté le surnom qu'Emmett m'avait trouvé.

"Ouais."

Elle me regarda, peu convaincue, mais ne pressa pas le sujet.

Charlotte s'était contentée de nous regarder. "Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point Peter est différent, Bella. Te trouver l'a rendu vraiment heureux. Merci de l'avoir accueilli dans ta vie."

Je lui souris. "J'ai besoin de lui tout autant qu'il a besoin de moi. Être capable de garder un membre de ma famille après ma mort humaine est un don. Il est un homme bon et ma grand-mère l'adorait et il lui manquait terriblement. Je suis très chanceuse de vous avoir trouvé tous les deux."

"Pendant très longtemps, Jasper a été la seule famille que Peter avait à part moi. Maintenant, on est quatre. On va régler ce petit problème qu'on a et ensuite, on sera tous capable d'avancer dans nos vies." Sa voix était douce et chantante et elle était si optimiste que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire.

On discuta et on apprit à se connaître pendant presque une heure avant d'entendre la camionnette approcher. On sortit toutes les trois sous le porche pour accueillir les garçons. Lorsque la camionnette se gara, je vis que Peter était derrière le volant avec Emmett à côté de lui et Garrett à l'arrière. Tout le monde était très sérieux et ils sortirent silencieusement du véhicule.

Je regardai Peter. "Où est Jasper?"

Il avait passé un bras autour de Charlotte mais ils vinrent se placer devant moi. "Il est partit, Bella" J'entendis les mots de Peter, et il continua à parler mais je ne t'entendais plus rien.

J'essayai de me concentrer. "Bella, il est juste partit..."

J'essayai de l'écouter. "Il va revenir..." Jasper était partit.

Je pouvais voir le visage de Peter. "...rencontre de Kate."

Peter essayait seulement de me remonter le moral, Jasper ne reviendrait pas. Jasper me disait toujours où il allait et quand il revenait; il ne serait pas partit si je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Il ne reviendrait pas et vraiment, ça ne comptait pas; il n'était pas à moi de toutes façons.

La douleur dans ma poitrine fut suffisamment forte pour me forcer à enrouler mes bras autour de moi. Il était partit. Il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il partait. Je lui avais tellement fait mal qu'il était partit. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était ravaler ma douleur et hocher la tête. Je fis volte-face et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil rembourré et sentis mon bouclier se dresser autour de moi. Je passai toute la nuit à regarder par la fenêtre. Je pouvais entendre tout le monde bouger dans la maison, des conversations à voix basses et des meubles être déplacés. Charlotte avait toqué à la porte de ma chambre mais je l'avais à peine entendu. Rosalie était venue plus tard mais je n'avais pas réagi. Le soleil s'était levé et Peter avait toqué avant d'entrer et de me dire que Kate était arrivée. Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais ça ne comptait pas.

Jasper aurait déjà dû être de retour. Il avait dit à Peter qu'il reviendrait, qu'il allait juste à la rencontre de Kate ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas revenu. Une partie de moi savait que c'était malpoli de ne pas descendre saluer Kate mais je m'en moquai. Jasper était partit.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

On était tous sur la route à décharger les derniers meubles et accessoires de la maison. On avait maintenant deux camions de 5 tonnes qui attendaient d'être redescendus dans le sud et au petit matin, on en aurait un troisième. J'avais envie de sauter dans un des camions et de partir tout de suite. La distance que Bella mettait entre nous avait atteint de nouveaux sommets. Elle avait sauté par la fenêtre ce matin pour éviter de me voir ou de me parler. Ça m'avait tué de la voir se précipiter hors de la maison avec deux types qu'elle connaissait à peine juste pour ne pas avoir à rester avec moi.

Je repensai au jour où Peter et Charlotte étaient arrivés et à son acceptation immédiate et à la familiarité qu'elle ressentait pour Peter. J'avais été heureux de lui tenir la main et de la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient si beaux et ils perdaient lentement leur couleur cramoisie pour devenir d'un topaz doré, unique à ceux d'entre nous qui se nourrissaient d'animaux. Tout avait commencé à partir en vrille lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de moi. Puis elle avait silencieusement demandé à Emmett de faire les présentations. Ça avait été à ce moment-là que mes instincts s'étaient réveillés, lorsque j'avais vu un autre vampire mâle tenir la main de la femme que je voulais pour âme-soeur. Je n'avais pas pu retenir le grognement qui s'était échappé de ma gorge en réponse à ma colère. Je lui avais fait peur et ça avait débuté une chaîne d'évènements qui lui avaient fait éprouver le besoin de me fuir.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, frangin?" Emmett avait été furieux mais il avait dû retenir Rosalie pour l'empêcher de me frapper.

Peter n'avait pas retenu Charlotte. "EST-CE QUE TU AS ABSOLUMENT PERDU L'ESPRIT? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour s'assurer que notre arrivée ne lui ferait pas peur; tu te comportes comme un idiot et tu lui grognes dessus? J'ai envie de t'arracher les bras pour te frapper avec!"

"S'il te plaît, Charlotte, laisse-moi l'honneur de t'assister." La voix de Peter était létale et je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder avec autant de colère. Jamais.

On était resté debout là, à se regarder, pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la magnitude de ce que j'avais fait ne me frappe. Bella s'était enfuie. Elle m'avait fui, moi. J'étais tombé à genoux et était resté assis là pendant presque une heure pendant que Rosalie, Emmett et Charlotte m'avaient insultés. Je n'avais pas essayé de me défendre.

Peter avait mit fin à ça. "Ça suffit." Sa voix avait été basse mais létale.

Il avait baissé les yeux sur moi. "Nous parlerons de ça plus tard." C'était la toute première fois qu'il me donnait un ordre. Il avait ensuite regardé Rosalie. "Peux-tu la calmer assez pour qu'elle puisse écouter les excuses de Jasper?"

Sa furie avait disparue et elle m'avait finalement regardé. "Oui, je pense." Ses mots suivants avaient été pour moi. "Jasper, je t'aime, mais si jamais tu refais du mal à ma soeur, Emmett ne sera pas capable de te sauver."

Emmett avait grogné, "Frangin, je ne la retiendrais pas, je l'aiderais."

* * *

Peter ne m'avait pas parlé aujourd'hui après qu'ils soient revenus de leur chasse. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis pratiquement 25 ans et on ne s'était pas dit un seul mot.

Bella et moi avions essayé de raccommoder les choses mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un gouffre entre nous que je ne pouvais pas combler. Maintenant qu'elle et Peter avaient découverts qu'ils partageaient le même sang, j'avais peur qu'elle ne parte avec eux une fois que cette histoire avec Victoria serait réglée, et peut-être même avant.

Et maintenant je me trouvais là, à regarder deux camions en éprouvant le besoin de m'échapper. "Emmett, passe-moi les clés d'un des camions. Je vais le descendre à Timmins ce soir pour le mettre au garage. Si je pars maintenant, je serais de retour avant que Kate n'arrive demain matin."

Emmett avait eut l'air surpris mais m'avait quand même lancé les clés.

Peter était venu se placer à côté de moi. "Tu ne vas pas dire à Bella que tu t'en vas?"

Je le regardai. C'était les premiers vrais mots qu'on échangeait depuis qu'il était arrivé hier. "Tout ira bien pour elle. Elle ne ressentira pas le besoin de m'éviter si je ne suis pas là."

"C'est une erreur, Major." Il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des décennies. La désapprobation émanait de lui par vague.

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal si je ne suis pas là."

Je montai dans le camion et le démarrai sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je fis tout le trajet jusqu'à Timmins sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que des stratégies militaires et L'Art de la Guerre par Sun Tzu. Tant que je planifiai notre future bataille, je pouvais éviter de penser à Bella.

Je fis le trajet du retour très lentement. Je savais maintenant, par expérience, que je pouvais remonter à la maison en une heure mais je n'avais absolument aucune hâte d'y être. Mon coeur était lourd parce que je savais que non seulement Bella m'évitait, mais maintenant, elle avait probablement peur de moi aussi. La possibilité qu'elle puisse être soulagée à l'idée que je ne sois pas là me paralysait.

Je dus même m'arrêter et m'asseoir. J'étais assis depuis cinq minutes environ lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Alice.

J'avais à peine décroché le téléphone qu'un petin lutin très énervé commençait à me crier dessus. "BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU, WHITLOCK? Comment as-tu réussi à ruiner ton futur comme ça? Tout aurait dû bien se passer!"

"Ali, mon coeur," J'essayai de la calmer.

"NE ME DONNE PAS DU 'ALI, MON COEUR'! Tu es sur le point de passer l'éternité tout seul, Jasper! La dernière fois que j'ai été capable de voir ton futur, tout était bien partit, donc je te le redemande; Qu'est-Ce Que Tu As Fait?" Elle était folle de rage.

"Si je savais à quoi ressemblait mon futur avant alors je pourrais peut-être te dire ce que j'ai fait pour le ruiner." Je commençai à être irrité.

Elle fit un effort pour se calmer. "Toi et Bella étiez bien partis pour avoir un futur heureux et maintenant, tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, tout seul, quelque part en Chine, ENTRAIN DE MANGER DES CHÈVRES!" Elle criait à nouveau.

Attendez - moi et Bella? "Alice, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bella, quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la voir?"

"Je l'ai vu juste après que tu l'ais mordu. C'était si clair, mais maintenant, je ne reçois plus que des flash. Ça doit être quand elle baisse son bouclier mental pour une raison ou une autre; peut-être quand elle s'entraîne avec Rose ou Em. Tout ce que je reçois, c'est des flash, et maintenant, je ne la vois même plus avec notre famille mais avec Peter et Charlotte. Alors, putain, je veux savoir ce que tu as branlé!" Ouaip, elle était enragée. Alice ne jure jamais.

"Elle m'évite, Alice. On était heureux avant que je ne parte chercher le premier camion mais quand je l'appelais, elle se contentait de me dire des trucs sans importance avant de trouver des excuses pour raccrocher. Et maintenant, Garrett s'est pointé, et elle avait tellement peur de lui qu'elle s'est à nouveau tourné vers moi mais une fois qu'on a réglé ça, elle a reprit ses distances. Elle a commencé à m'éviter, elle ne venait même plus chasser avec moi. Maintenant, elle peut à peine rester dans la même pièce que moi et après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille être en ma présence." Je vidai mon sac.

"Peter et Charlotte sont arrivés plus tôt que prévu et elle s'est sentie immédiatement à l'aise avec Peter, elle s'est même approché de lui. Quand il lui a prit la main, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai grogné. Je veux dire, je grognais sur Peter mais elle avait si peur, Peter a fait mine de la protéger et Charlotte s'est avancé pour assurer ses arrières. Tout s'est passé si vite, Alice, elle s'est enfuie. Elle a couru loin de moi, elle a couru parce que je lui avait fait peur." La douleur dans ma poitrine était presque insupportable.

"J'ai essayé de lui parler et elle me jure qu'elle comprend mais elle m'évite plus que jamais. Alice, il se trouve que Peter est le Grand Oncle de Bella, par sang. Il était le frère de sa grand-mère avant qu'il ne soit transformé. Et si elle voulait partir vivre avec sa vraie famille? Elle n'a connu rien d'autre que du danger et des drames depuis qu'elle est entrée dans nos vies. Peut-être qu'elle ne veux pas rester avec nous, avec moi. Et maintenant tu la vois vivre avec eux. Je l'ai perdu, Alice."

Elle était restée silencieuse à travers mon explication. "Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça? Elle est ton âme-soeur, Jazz." Sa voix était douce.

C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne remettais pas la parole d'Alice en doute, elle ne m'avait jamais mentit, et en plus, mes instincts me disaient que Bella était mon âme-soeur mais maintenant elle m'évitait. "Qu'est-ce que je fais, Ali? Elle ne veut même pas être dans la même pièce que moi."

"Jasper, est-ce que n'importe quand, au cours des deux derniers mois, tu as pensé à lui dire qu'on était pas ensemble?" Elle était patiente mais je pouvais entendre la frustration dans sa voix.

Je m'interrompis et réfléchis. "Et bien, non, mais je pensais que tu l'avais fait."

Elle soupira. "Non, Jazz, c'est toi qui vit avec elle. Tu es celui qui la veut pour âme-soeur."

"Rosalie ou Emmett lui a sûrement dit quelque chose; Carlisle, elle parle à Esme presque chaque nuit." Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella ne savait pas qu'Alice et moi étions divorcés.

"Jazz, est-ce que quelqu'un lui a expliqué qu'il y avait une différence entre une épouse et une âme-soeur ?" Elle avait l'air frustrée et fatiguée.

Je fus soudainement honteux. "Je lui ai appris à chasser, à contrôler sa force et ses instincts, je..."

Elle m'interrompit. "Jasper, la vie de vampire n'est pas seulement faite de chasse et d'instincts. Est-ce que tu lui parlé des Volturi, de l'étiquette des clans, de la différence entre une compagne et une âme-soeur, de la différence entre les mangeurs d'hommes et les végétariens? Seigneur, Jazz, est-ce que tu lui as appris quoi que ce soit?"

Je sentis le poids de mon échec me tomber sur les épaules. "Non." Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre? Je n'avais jamais dû apprendre ce genre de truc aux nouveaux-nés dont je m'étais occupé avant. Dans mon passé, ce n'était qu'une question de contrôle et de concentration. Les nouveaux-nés ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour devoir apprendre ce genre de choses. Seigneur, j'avais merdé!

"Jasper, ce sont les choses qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour vivre dans notre monde. Mais ce n'est pas complètement de ta faute, Rose et Em vivent avec vous aussi, et on lui parle chaque nuit. On est tous coupable, on a tous échoué." Elle resta silencieuse pendant une minute. "Jazz, est-ce que tu t'es jamais dit que si elle t'évitait c'était parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour un homme marié? Un homme marié avec une âme-soeur?

SAINTE MERDE!

"Ah, et maintenant, l'ampoule s'allume au-dessus de ta tête et ton futur s'éclairçit." Elle avait l'air plus heureuse. "Jazz, est-ce que tu en as parlé à Rose? Parce que je sais qu'elle a parlé avec Bella de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi."

"Ben, pas vraiment." Bella avait parlé à Rose de ses sentiments pour moi?

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu! Je ne suis pas dans la maison et tout s'effondre. Pas surprenant que je ressente le besoin d'intervenir aussi souvent! On doit trouver un moyen pour que Bella me montre son futur. Avec elle dans la maison, je ne peux voir aucun d'entre vous, et clairement, je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre des décisions tous seuls." J'entendais à peine ses babillages. Deux choses me parvinrent clairement cependant. Un, il était possible que Bella ait des sentiments pour moi. Et deux, Alice ne pouvait pas voir nos futurs. Comment étais-je supposé protéger Bella convenablement si Alice ne pouvait pas voir ce qui nous attendait?

"Donc on va livrer bataille et tu ne peux voir aucun de nous clairement." Putain, c'était pas une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais combattu dans des millions de batailles sans connaître les résultats à l'avance mais c'était vraiment utile. Et maintenant, l'enjeux de cette bataille était beaucoup plus gros pour moi. La femme que je considérais comme mon âme-soeur était en danger; je voulais toutes les armes à ma disposition pour pouvoir m'assurer qu'elle resterait dans ma vie.

Elle soupira. "Non, Major, je ne peux voir aucun de vous quand vous êtes prêts d'elle." J'entendis des voix à l'autre bout du fil. "Attends, t'es où?"

"J'ai ramené un des camions à Timmins; je suis sur le trajet du retour."

"Est-ce que Kate n'était pas censée arriver ce matin?" Elle semblait confuse.

"Ouais, elle devait arriver juste après l'aube. Pourquoi?" Je pouvais entendre Esme parler frénétiquement derrière Alice mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

"TU ES PARTIS ET TU NE LUI AS MÊME PAS DIT QUE TU T'EN ALLÉ?" Alice avait recommencer à crier.

"Bordel, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? De qui tu parles?" Kate n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je n'irais pas à sa rencontre.

"DE BELLA, BIEN SÛR!" Elle criait toujours.

"Alice, elle m'évite! Je me suis dit qu'elle serait soulagée que je sois partit." C'était pathétique, je le savais, mais franchement, elle avait sauté par la fenêtre pour m'éviter.

"Ouais, ben, félicitation connard! Elle s'est barricadée sous son bouclier dans sa chambre et elle n'a parlé à personne depuis que tu es partit. Elle n'a même pas bougé quand Peter lui a dit que Kate était arrivée." Son ton était sarcastique et mordant.

Je sentis la panique monter en moi et je commençai à courir; où était passé le temps? Le soleil était levé et j'aurais être rentré depuis des heures. Je voulais être là quand Kate arriverait où cas où elle aurait besoin de moi. Putain, basiquement, Bella était sous son bouclier depuis que j'étais partis? Putain!

"Je te rappellerais plus tard, Alice." Elle était toujours entrain de crier lorsque je raccrochai. Mon téléphone ressonna quelques secondes plus tard. C'était Peter.

"J'ai entendu, mec, je suis désolé. Je suis en route." Je ne lui avais même pas donné l'occasion de parler.

"T'as merdé, Major. Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir." Il était en colère.

"Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est sous son bouclier?" Je savais que garder son bouclier dressé la drainait.

"Depuis que je lui ai dit que tu étais parti. Elle est monté directement dans sa chambre et elle y est restée depuis. Rosalie et Emmett ont essayé de la convaincre d'en sortir mais elle ne parle à aucun d'entre nous. Elle a l'air si brisée et elle est assoiffée." Il me faisait son rapport. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup lui et moi; lorsqu'on était en colère, on se tournait vers notre entraînement militaire. Et pour le moment, il était fou de rage.

"Je serais là dans 20 minutes. J'ai besoin que tout le monde s'en aille. Je ne pourrais pas la calmer et lui parler si je ressens la rage que tout le monde va m'envoyer."

"Tu ne crois pas que tu le mériterais, Major?" Ouaip, il était fou de rage.

"Je sais que si, mais ma priorité est d'essayer de convaincre Bella de me pardonner. Je l'aime, Peter." Putain! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas courir plus vite?

"Content que tu t'en rende enfin compte, connard! Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'espérer que tu ne lui as pas définitivement brisé le coeur. PUTAIN, TU NE LA MÉRITES PAS!" Il me criait dessus maintenant, donc il s'était légèrement calmé.

"Je sais, Peter, mais je suis suffisamment égoïste pour la vouloir quand même. J'ai tout ruiné et maintenant je vais faire tout mon possible pour réparer ça! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle" Je bondis par-dessus une rivière avant de continuer. "Maintenant, s'il te plaît, Peter, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux faire sortir tout le monde de la maison pour que je puisse la supplier de me pardonner convenablement?"

"Tu auras trois heures. Après ça, je viens la chercher, et si vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés, Charlotte et moi la prendrons avec nous et au diable ton problème. Je ne te laisserais pas la détruire, Jasper." Il raccrocha.

L'animal en moi rugit de rage à la pensée de quelqu'un emmenant mon âme-soeur loin de moi. Mon côté rationnel savait que je devais mériter le droit de me tenir à ses côtés et j'avais trois heures pour mériter son pardon.

J'arrivai dans la maison quelques minutes plus tard et je pouvais toujours sentir l'hostilité dans l'air. Ouaip, j'avais été intelligent de demander à Peter de vider la maison. Dommage que je n'ai pas été aussi intelligent dans ma relation avec Bella. Alors que j'entrai par la porte de derrière, je fus frappé par une vague de désespoir et de douleur. L'idée que ça provienne de ma Bella alors que ses émotions étaient déjà bloquée par son bouclier signifiait qu'elle ressentait une douleur émotionnelle que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant chez qui que ce soit.

Je montai à l'étage dans sa chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte et que je la vis si petite, vulnérable et brisée, roulée en boule dans son fauteuil, mon coeur se brisa encore une fois. Son bouclier était toujours dressé et alors que je m'approchai d'elle, je fus terrifié par son état physique. Je pouvais voir que ses yeux noirs de soif et qu'elle avait d'énormes cernes. Sa magnifique peau granite était si pâle qu'elle avait presque l'air translucide; je pouvais presque voir les veines dans lesquelles courait son sang humain autrefois. J'avais vu des junkies humains qui avaient l'air en meilleure santé qu'elle. Si mes calculs étaient justes, alors Bella avait maintenu son bouclier dressé pour pratiquement 14 heures et je m'inquiétais vraiment pour sa santé physique.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle, aussi près que possible malgré son bouclier. _'Mon ange'_ Ses yeux d'obsidiennes se tournèrent vers moi. Ses yeux qui auraient dû briller, même malgré la soif, étaient morts et éteint, troublés. Mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Ni émotionnelle, ni physique et ni mentale, seule une douleur constante qui émanait d'elle. Je ne pouvais même pas être sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu; elle m'avait peut-être regardé seulement parce que j'étais droit devant elle.

_'Mon ange, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans te prévenir. S'il te plaît, Bella, tu dois sortir de ton bouclier, tu as besoin d'aller chasser.' _Je la regardai alors qu'une seule larme de venin gonflait, s'échappait de son oeil et coulait vraiment le long de sa joue. "Oh, Darlin', qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?" Ma voix était douce et emplie de douleur et de culpabilité. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire pleurer. Cette simple larme ruina mon monde. Savoir que mes actions lui avaient causé cette douleur m'emplissait de haine contre moi-même.

_'Désolée, Jas.' _Sa voix mentale agonisait de douleur et elle me frappa comme un coup de fouet.

_'Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée, mon ange; il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû te dire. Tellement de choses que j'avais peur de te dire. S'il te plaît, mon ange, pitié, sors de là.' _Une de mes mains était posée sur son bouclier. Ce qui était normalement une bulle scintillantes aux reflets bleutés ressemblait désormais à du verre opaque.

Je la regardai essuyer sa larme d'une main tremblante en mourant d'envie de le faire moi-même. _'Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé.' _Elle souffrait toujours autant.

_'S'il te plaît, Bella, tu as besoin de chasser. Je n'ai jamais vu tes yeux si noirs. Est-ce qu'on peut aller chasser et parler ensuite? Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire. Je veux que tu sois capable d'entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire, mais si tu luttes contre ta soif et tes instincts, ce sera beaucoup plus dur pour moi de te convaincre de me pardonner.' _Je me mis à genoux et appuyai mes deux mains sur son bouclier. Je serais heureux de la supplier si ça changeait les choses.

_'Mon ange, j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes. Je ne peux pas exister sans toi.'_ Je baissai la tête, je ne pouvais plus regarder l'agonie sur son visage en plus de la douleur que je ressentais dans son âme. J'étais terrifié par le rejet qui, j'en étais sûr, approchait à grands pas. Le poids de mes nombreuses erreurs m'écrasaient. Et l'idée de perdre Bella à cause de ces erreurs me faisait agoniser.

Mes mains tombèrent devant moi lorsqu'elle baissa son bouclier. Ma tête se releva et je voulais terriblement la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je lui raconterais tout et ensuite elle ferait son choix. Elle avait toujours le choix. Elle se leva lentement et je me remis sur mes pieds en même temps qu'elle. Je lui tendis la main et fus soulagé lorsqu'elle la prit. On avait pas fait plus de trois pas vers la fenêtre pour sortir chasser qu'elle trébucha et elle serait tombée si mes bras ne s'étaient pas enroulés d'elle plus vite que l'éclair. Mon inquiétude augmenta. Les vampires ne trébuchent pas.

"Bella?" Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et baissai les yeux vers son visage. Elle semblait si fragile dans mes bras; sa tête reposait faiblement sur mon épaule et je ne perdis pas de temps et sautai par la fenêtre avant de m'élancer dans la forêt. Frénétiquement, je cherchai la première odeur possible, Bella aurait besoin de plusieurs gros animaux et elle en avait besoin maintenant.

Heureusement, je sentis une piste d'élans assez rapidement. C'était une grosse femelle et son petit - parfait! Je m'approchai autant que possible d'eux avant d'appuyer Bella très doucement contre un arbre. J'attrapai rapidement la femelle et lui brisai la nuque en sachant que le petit resterait près de l'odeur de sa mère. Je traînai l'animal jusqu'à Bella et la plaçai sur le garrot de l'animal. Je lui arrachai la peau et la mordis dans la jugulaire, avant de presser prudemment la bouche de Bella contre la plaie sanglante. Je fus soulagé lorsqu'elle commença à boire. Je vis ses forces lui revenir et elle leva les bras pour attirer l'animal plus près d'elle.

Je laissai Bella boire et allais chercher le petit; je le trouvais rapidement et lui le ramenai. Elle avait à peine fini la femelle que j'avais déjà tranché la gorge du petit et que je l'avais approché de sa bouche. Je fus soulagé de la voir se jeter sur sa proie avant un peu plus de force qu'avant.

Je lui amenai ensuite un cerf et un gros coyote avant qu'elle ne relève la tête vers moi. _'Ça suffit, Jasper. Je peux chasser toute seule maintenant.'_

"S'il te plaît, Bella, laisse-moi aller te chercher quelque chose d'autre." Sa peau était revenue à la normale et les cernes autour de ses yeux s'étaient effacées mais ses yeux étaient toujours trop sombres. Je voulais lui rapporter plus de nourriture; j'avais besoin qu'elle aille bien. Chaque molécule de mon corps me hurlait de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

Je la regardai se relever et me regarder longuement avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Je tombai à genoux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'espérer qu'elle reviendrait; qu'espérer qu'elle écouterait au moins ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Je restai assis là pendant au moins une heure avant d'entendre quelqu'un approcher, je reniflai l'air - fraise et freesia - Bella. Je la regardai s'approcher de moi et fut surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient du topaz doré d'un vampire âgé. Ça aurait dû lui prendre encore au moins huit mois avant que son sang humain ne disparaissent complètement de ses yeux. Elle était magnifique.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur une bûche à côté de moi. Je la regardai jouer avec ses doigts et sa nervosité augmenta. Je savais que je devais lui dire quelque chose; je lui envoyai du calme et de l'affection. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je partais."

Son visage se releva vers le mien et nos yeux se croisèrent. "Je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de te faire croire que ça m'intéressait. Je t'ai évité, Jasper - je suis désolée."

Traitez-moi de froussard mais j'espérai découvrir si elle avait des sentiments pour moi avant de lui vider mon sac et de lui dire qu'elle était ma raison de vivre, mon âme-soeur, la pièce manquante de mon âme. "Pourquoi, Bella? Tu me manque, ça me manque de passer du temps avec toi."

Et le voilà, le sentiment que je mourrais d'envie de ressentir. Elle avait réussi à le dissimuler d'une manière ou d'une autre mais quand je lui avais dit qu'elle me manquait, j'avais ressentis une pointe de pur amour. Ça avait été si bref que je l'avais presque manqué; cet amour avait été immédiatement submergé par de l'envie, de la honte et de la tristesse. _'Je ne peux pas dépendre de toi pour toujours, Jas, peu importe à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, Alice sera bientôt là.' _Sa voix mentale était dénuée de toutes émotions.

Alice avait raison, je suis un idiot. Si je la perdais, alors je l'aurais bien cherché. Maintenant, je devais trouver le meilleur moyen de lui expliquer la situation sans qu'elle ait l'impression de briser un ménage heureux. "Mon ange, est-ce que tu as remarqué la façon dont j'ai présenté Emmett et Rose à Garrett? Est-ce que tu te rappelles des mots exacts que j'ai utilisé?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle fouillait rapidement ses souvenirs. "Tu as dit, 'Voici mon frère, Emmett McCarty et la blonde est sa femme et âme-soeur, Rosalie.' Et alors?"

"Et comment Emmett a-t-il présenté Peter et Charlotte?" Elle devait me laisser encore quelques minutes.

Vague après vague d'impatience et de confusion émanaient d'elle. "Il a dit mon nom et ensuite, 'Voici Peter et sa femme et âme-soeur Charlotte.' Mais Jasper, quel est l'intérêt de tout ça?"

"S'il te plaît, Bella, fais-moi plaisir. Maintenant, peux-tu te rappeler de la moindre fois où Alice ou moi avons qualifié l'autre de notre âme-soeur?" Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce soit le meilleur moyen d'amener ce sujet. Ses yeux semblaient un peu confus alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

"Je ne sais pas, Jas - quel est l'intérêt de tout ça?" Je pouvais sentir sa frustration augmenter ainsi qu'un peu de colère.

"Bella, les vampires sont comme les cygnes, nous nous accouplons pour la vie. Nous n'avons aucune garantie de trouver notre âme-soeur - on peut passer des décennies, voir même des siècles parfois à chercher notre âme-soeur, la personne qui est la pièce manquante de notre âme. Les humains utilisent le mot âme-soeur sans même vraiment savoir ce que ça signifie. Leurs relations sont utopiques et très souvent temporaires. Ils peuvent facilement oublier la personne qu'ils considéraient comme leur âme-soeur en quelques années." J'étudiai son visage et ses émotions très attentivement.

"Rosalie dit que c'est instinctif de trouver son âme-soeur pour notre espèce." Ses émotions étaient à nouveau envieuses et extrêmement tristes.

"Bella, Alice n'est pas mon âme-soeur; elle n'est pas celle pour qui crie mon âme. Oui, on était mariés, mais elle est ma meilleure amie, pas mon âme soeur. On n'a pas vécu comme un couple depuis plus de deux ans, et on a finalement divorcé la semaine dernière. J'aurais dû te le dire plutôt mais je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'aurais dû te le dire." Sa confusion me frappa comme l'éclair.

"Mais vous avez passé des décennies ensemble. Alice t'aime, pourquoi tu l'as quitté?" Merde, elle comprenait mal.

"Alice a eu une vision de son âme-soeur. Elle est extatique mais elle dit qu'elle ne le rencontrera pas avant presque un an. Je n'ai pas quitté Alice; on a toujours été meilleurs amis qu'amants." Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ça? Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre?

"Rose m'a dit que parfois, ceux de notre espèce choisissent de passer du temps avec un autre mais que c'était juste pour avoir de la compagnie." La voix de Bella était douce et je sentis un éclat d'espoir gonfler en elle.

Que Rose soit bênie! J'allais lui acheter une nouvelle voiture de sport et lui construire le garage de ses rêves pour l'y garer! "Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est marié. Alice était la personne parfaite avec qui passer quelques décennies. On était heureux ensemble parce qu'on est les meilleurs amis au monde mais on a toujours su que ce serait temporaire."

"Je ne comprends pas." La confusion et l'espoir était bien audible dans sa voix alors que ses yeux cherchaient les miens.

Je pris un risque et attrapai l'une de ses miens dans la mienne en priant pour qu'elle ne me rejette pas. Je pressai ensuite mon front contre le sien. "Mon ange, en 150 ans, je n'ai jamais ressentis ce que je ressens pour toi pour qui que ce soit. Tu m'acceptes pour qui je suis et je..." Ma voix s'éteignit alors que je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux topazes de Bella, nos lèvres s'effleurant pour un délicieux moment avant de se toucher finalement.

_'Jas...?'_

Je grognai et l'embrassai, un simple murmure de baiser pour commencer, puis avec plus de passion comme deux pièces d'un puzzle s'emboîtant ensemble. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes remplit un vide en moi que je ne soupçonnai même pas. Je me reculai lentement en savourant le goût de sa bouche sur la mienne. Je n'allais pas louper une seule seconde de ce baiser; c'était peut-être le seul que j'aurais jamais.

Je surveillai ses émotions pendant un moment mais elles étaient bien trop chaotiques pour que je puisse les anlyser. Je décidai que j'allais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je levais la main pour caresser sa joue. "Tu es ma pièce manquante. Je ne te mérite pas, et si tu me dis de partir maintenant et ne plus jamais revenir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ne peux pas vivre un autre jour sans te le dire. Je t'aime."

La force de l'amour qui me submergea m'aurait mis à genoux si on avait pas déjà été au sol. "Jasper." Ce ne fut qu'un soupir. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Comment pourrais-je demander à ma moitié de partir? Je t'aime, Jasper. Seigneur, je t'aime!"

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement, et on se dévora. Je l'entendis grogner lorsque je fis courir ma langue sur sa lèvre pour la supplier de me laisser entrer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et m'accueillirent et ma langue glissa sur la sienne dans une danse qui promettait beaucoup pour le futur.

Je sentis ses émotions gonfler et elle se recula. La joie, le soulagement et l'amour gonflèrent en elle; alors qu'elle commençait à rire, j'attirai son visage contre mon épaule et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux pour m'enivrer de son odeur alors que la sensation de nos émotions se mélangeant et nous échappaient, nous entourant d'amour pur.

Elle fut abruptement arrachée à mes bras et je fus repoussé loin d'elle et m'écrasait dans plusieurs arbres avant de pouvoir sauter sur mes pieds. Bella! Ma première pensée fut Victoria. Alors que je me concentrai, je vis Emmett et Rosalie.

Emmett avançait à toute vitesse vers moi; il était clairement celui qui m'avait poussé. Rosalie tenait Bella qui était complètement abasourdie. Le poing d'Emmett atterrit violemment sur ma joue et je fus une fois de plus envoyé en arrière, atterrissant sur un rocher que je sentis craquer sous mon poids.

"EMMETT NON!" Les cris de Bella attirèrent mon attention alors qu'elle se débattait violemment contre Rosalie. Ma vision s'embruma et se réduisit à un tunnel; tout ce que je voyais c'était que mon âme-soeur était retenue contre sa volonté. Elle était en danger. Je me relevais pour aller la rejoindre et mon rugissement de rage fut interrompu lorsque je fus frappé par un arbre qui était utilisé comme une batte de baseball. Au lieu de m'envoler dans les airs, j'agrippai l'arbre et fis basculer mon poids. Je profitai de la puissance du lancer de mon assaillant pour le tirer vers moi. Lâchant l'arbre, je fis basculer mon assaillant par-dessus mon épaule et l'envoyai loin de moi. Je fis volte-face pour voir la ravisseuse de mon âme-soeur desserrer légèrement ses bras. Nos yeux se croisèrent et le visage de mon âme-soeur passa du désespoir à l'horreur.

Elle leva une main et cria, "JASPER!"

Je vis un flash bleu avant d'entendre un gros bruit. Je fis volte-face pour voir mon assaillant tenir ce qu'il restait d'un rocher; le bouclier de mon âme-soeur était dressé entre nous. "Jasper!" Je fis à nouveau volte-face, juste à temps pour voir mon âme-soeur se dégager des bras de sa ravisseuse abasourdie et courir directement dans le bouclier qui m'entourait. Je la pressai contre mon torse alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur mon visage et mon corps pour rechercher une blessure qui n'était pas là.

_'Jasper, tout va bien. Calme-toi, je vais bien.'_ La voix mentale de mon âme-soeur était apaisante mais ses émotions étaient un mélange chaotique de peur, de soulagement, d'amour et de panique... Je la poussai derrière moi et m'accroupis devant elle avant de reculer pour la protéger d'autres attaques; des grognements s'échappaient constamment de gorge; mes mains étaient repliées en griffes. Je gardai nos deux assaillants dans mon champ de vision et commençai à réfléchir à un plan pour protéger mon âme-soeur.

Quatre autres silhouettes sortirent des bois autour de nous, augmentant le nombre de nos assaillants, deux mâles et deux femelles de plus. Le volume de mes grognements augmenta. Je pouvais sentir mon âme-soeur essayer de m'apaiser derrière moi mais elle tremblait de terreur. Ils étaient maintenant à six et j'étais tout seul.

"Bon sang, vous deux! Je vous avais dit d'attendre!" cria le mâle blond à nos deux premiers assaillants avant de tourner son attention vers moi et mon âme-soeur terrifiée.

"Bella, chérie. Tu dois essayer de te calmer; Jasper se nourrit de ta peur et il te protège." Mes grognements redevinrent plus forts lorsqu'il nous parla. Je la sauverais.

Le mâle le plus musclé fit un pas vers nous et je poussai un rugissement avant de reculer, poussant mon âme-soeur derrière moi pour l'éloigner de la menace. Je la défendis avec la seule arme que j'avais à ma disposition pour le moment; j'utilisais mes émotions pour le rendre inconscient. Mon monstre intérieur rugit de satisfaction en voyant son corps tomber au sol avec un bruit violent. Maintenant je pouvais prendre tout mon temps pour le démembrer. Je scannai nos assaillants pour voir qui serait le prochain.

La ravisseuse de mon âme-soeur fit mine de se précipiter en avant mais elle fut retenue par l'autre petite femelle blonde. "Attends! Emmett n'est pas blessé, je te le jure, mais si tu t'approches, Jasper te fera perdre connaissance aussi!"

"Mais Emmett?" Sa voix était terrifiée et je pouvais sentir sa peur. Oui! Aie peur de moi. Les grognements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge étaient continuels. Ils ressentiraient tous la peur que mon âme-soeur avait ressentis à cause d'eux.

"On vous avez dit d'attendre, attaquer le Major n'est jamais une bonne idée mais apparemment, ils ont formellement admis qu'ils étaient âmes-soeurs, et maintenant, tu fais face au Dieu de la Guerre." La grande femelle était terrifiée alors que la petite lui expliquait tout ça; elle aussi ressentait de la peur, de la colère et de la détermination. Je montrai les dents. Je pouvais sentir mon venin couler sur mon menton.

"Jasper? Jasper, c'est Peter. Bella est en sécurité. On n'essaye pas de lui faire du mal. Vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité sous son bouclier." Le mâle blond avait les deux mains levées devant lui et il regardait ses pieds.

Mes yeux voyageaient entre les différents assaillants devant moi pour cataloguer leur niveau de menace. Le mâle le plus musclé était toujours inconscient; l'attention de la grande femelle blonde était entièrement fixée sur le mâle au sol et elle était toujours immobilisée par la petite femelle blonde. Les deux autres restaient en retrait, un mâle et une femelle; comme le mâle blond devant moi, ils montraient très clairement leur soumission et regardaient le sol en gardant leurs mains levées devant eux, avec leurs corps légèrement en retrait.

Je sentis mon âme-soeur venir lentement se positionner à mes côtés; ses émotions n'étaient plus paniquées. Elle rayonnait d'amour pour moi et de confiance totale. Je pouvais voir son bouclier pulser autour de nous; un scintillement bleu entre nous et nos assaillants donc je pris le risque de lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, sa petite main se posa sur ma joue. _'Jasper. Je t'aime. Je vais bien. S'il te plaît mon amour, reviens-moi.' _Ses mots mentaux étaient emplis d'amour et de calme.

La sensation de sa paume sur mon visage calma mon souffle haletant. Je pouvais sentir mon torse se soulever sous la force de ma respiration pour goûter l'air autour de moi. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens; elle était mon ancre, mon île de paix dans une mer de rage et de peur.

_'Jasper.'_ Sa bouche monta vers mon visage et je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer la sensation de son souffle sur mon visage, de son odeur dans mon nez. Fraise et freesia.

J'ouvris les yeux, et les choses étaient plus claires, le tunnel avait disparu. _'Bella?'_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? J'étais si confus. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait tellement peur? Attendez...Je pense me souvenir d'Emmett...

Je la regardai me sourire lentement et je sentis son soulagement. _'Ouais, mon amour, c'est moi. Tout va bien.'_

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et pressai mon front contre le sien. _'Tu vas bien? On a été attaqué encore une fois...n'est-ce pas?' _Je secouai la tête pour essayer d'analyser les images confuses qui composaient les souvenirs de mes dernières minutes.

_'C'était un malentendu. C'était Emmett et Rose. Est-ce que tu vas bien?'_ Elle faisait glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux et le long de mon cou en lentes caresses. Je pouvais sentir la tension quitter mon corps.

"Jasper?" Je me tournai en entendant mon nom et vit Peter se tenir à quelques mètres de moi. Il me regardait avec inquiétude. Je pouvais sentir de la douleur, de la confusion, de la peur et de la colère émaner de lui.

"Peter?" Ma voix était rauque. Je regardai autour de moi et vit ma famille se tenir dans une partie décimée de la forêt. Emmett était par-terre. Rosalie se dégagea de l'étreinte de Charlotte et se précipita à ses côtés. Je réalisai avec honte que je lui avais fait perdre connaissance et lui envoyai rapidement ses émotions habituelles pour le réveiller.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Bella, inquiet parce qu'elle venait de voir le pire de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me forcer à me sentir trop mal pour ce qui s'était passé, ils nous avaient attaqué et ils avaient essayé de l'enlever à moi. Est-ce qu'elle aurait peur de moi maintenant? Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que j'étais capable de devenir?

J'avais dû projeter ma peur. "Non, Jasper. Je t'aime. Rien que toi. Rien de ce que tu ne feras pourra changer ça. Tu ne faisais que me protéger. Je T'Aime!" Je la sentis baisser son bouclier lorsqu'elle m'embrassa.

"Seigneur, Bella, je t'aime!" Je la serrai contre moi pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. _'Je suis tellement désolé mon ange. Je suis tellement désolé.'_ Je pouvais me sentir trembler. Me perdre comme ça avait un prix, et je le payai maintenant. J'avais libéré mon démon sur ma famille. Je l'avais libéré devant mon âme-soeur; ma Bella.

Le sentiment de colère provenant de derrière moi me surprit et je me détachai des bras de Bella à temps pour voir Peter s'approcher d'une Rosalie et d'un Emmett clairement secoués. "Je vous avez bien dit d'attendre qu'ils reviennent à la maison, non?" Sa voix était basse et contrôlée mais je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mon don pour savoir qu'il était furieux.

Emmett se remit lentement sur ses pieds avec Rose à ses côtés. "Tu l'as vu! Il a brisé ma petite soeur!" Il était secoué mais pas en colère. Je pouvais sentir de la honte et de la peur; il était sur la défensive et emplit de regrets à la fois.

"Et je t'ai dit qu'il RÉGLERAIT ÇA! Vous avez peut-être vécu avec lui au cours des dernières décennies mais vous n'avait aucune idée DE QUI VOUS AVEZ PROVOQUÉ! Tu réalises qu'il aurait pu te tuer, n'est-ce pas?" Peter éprouvait de la furie et de la peur.

"Vous avez attaqué le leader le plus redouté des Armées du Sud, comme des enfants jouant à la lutte dans le jardin! Il aurait pu tous nous tuer et se perdre en cours de route!" Me voir submergé par ma rage avait ramené des souvenirs de l'horrible zone de guerre dont on s'était échappé et avait révélé toutes les cicatrices émotionnelles que l'on avait.

On avait vu et fait des choses qui auraient, et en fait, avaient, rendu fous de nombreux membres de notre espèce. Pendant des années, et dans mon cas, des décennies, on avait vécu et respiré dans la peur, dans la mort et dans la destruction. Sans même y penser, on avait massacré des milliers de personnes, on avait nagé dans des océans de sang et déchiré des milliers de vie. On avait été des présages de destruction, nos cicatrices étaient profondes.

Charlotte s'approcha de lui. "Peter." Elle toucha son visage lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. "C'est fini."

Il soupira et nous regarda à nouveau Bella et moi. Je hochai la tête et ils s'approchèrent de nous. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant nous, je mis ma main sur son épaule et Charlotte se pressa contre lui.

"Je suis désolé, mon frère." J'empruntai les sentiments d'amour et de bien-être que je ressentais chez Bella et les projetai entre nous quatre. Peter serra Charlotte contre lui lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer doucement.

Bella fit un pas en avant et mis ses bras autour de Charlotte alors que Peter et moi les entourions. On resta tout les quatre comme ça pendant un long moment, à profiter du réconfort que Bella offrait si librement.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je fis un pas en avant pour enrouler mes bras autour de Charlotte qui pleurait, alors que Peter et Jasper nous prenaient en sandwich. On resta tous les quatre comme ça pendant un long moment et on savoura le réconfort dont Jasper nous enveloppait.

On se sépara lentement pour former à nouveau deux couples distincts lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un approcher. Je relevai la tête pour voir Garrett et une autre femme. La femme resta un peu en retrait mais Garrett s'approcha.

"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ici?" Il nous regardait de ses yeux compréhensifs.

Je regardai Jasper lorsqu'il parla. "Ouais. Je suis désolé que tu ais vu ça. Je..."

Garrett leva la main et interrompit Jasper. "Pas besoin de t'expliquer mon ami. Moi aussi j'ai combattu dans des guerres et j'ai dû vaincre mes propres démons."

Les hommes échangèrent un long regard avant de se tourner vers Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient toujours assis par terre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être une empathe pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était clairement visible sur leurs visages. La peur était l'émotion dominante qu'ils éprouvaient en regardant Jasper. Ça commençait à m'énerver. Comment osaient-ils regarder Jasper comme ça? A quoi s'attendaient-ils en attaquant un homme ayant le passé et l'expérience de Jasper?

Emmett était assis devant Rosalie et il la retenait prudemment derrière lui d'un bras alors qu'elle s'agrippait à son dos. Emmett regardait Jasper comme s'il était une menace pour son âme-soeur. Je supposai que Jasper devait souvent ressembler à ça. On venait peut-être à peine de déclarer nos sentiments mais il s'était mis plusieurs fois en première ligne pour me défendre; et quand j'étais humaine et après ma transformation. Rosalie semblait plus timide que je ne l'avais jamais vu et elle se cachait littéralement derrière Emmett, les yeux posés au sol; on aurait dit qu'elle avait envie de pleurer mais qu'elle avait peur de le faire.

Emmett reprit la parole en premier. "Quelles sont tes intentions Jasper?"

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment en colère! "Emmett, c'est quoi ce délire? Jasper est ton frère! D'où tu te permets de lui demander ce que sont ses intentions? Il ne faisait que me défendre!"

Le regard d'Emmett voyageaient maintenant entre Jasper et moi avec méfiance. Je me tournai vers Jasper lorsque je ressentis sa douleur. Sa famille le regardait comme s'il était un monstre et ça le détruisait.

Je me pressai contre son torse. J'avais besoin d'être dans ses bras et de respirer son odeur. J'avais besoin qu'il sache que je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Il était mon havre de paix, mon roc, mon amour. Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre autour de mes épaules pour pouvoir glisser sa main sous mes cheveux et approcher mon visage du sien. Je le sentis s'appuyer légèrement sur moi. Il ressentait autant de réconfort dans cette étreinte que moi. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais voir que Peter et Charlotte étaient dans une position très semblable à la notre.

Garrett alla se placer devant Emmett et Rose. "Je sais que je ne suis pas un membre de votre famille mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui a bien pu vous prendre pour d'attaquer votre frère et votre soeur comme ça. Après tout ce qui est arrivé à Bella au cours des deux derniers mois, en quoi une autre attaque aurait-elle pu arranger les choses? Oui, Bella souffrait mais on savait tous que Jasper était entrain d'éclaircir les choses. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis là mais leur lien est évident. J'ai su dès le premier jour qu'elle était son âme-soeur liée, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore officialisé leur relation. En tant que membres de leur famille, vous deviez bien le savoir."

Depuis les bras de Jasper, je regardai une expression honteuse apparaître sur les visages d'Emmett et de Rosalie, mais Garrett continua. "J'ai combattu pendant la Révolution et ensuite, j'ai été forcé de me battre dans les Guerres du Sud pendant plus d'une décennie avant de réussir à m'enfuir. Il m'a fallut très longtemps pour arrêter de me mettre en position défensive dès que j'entendais un bruit. J'ai évité tout contact avec les autres membres de notre espèce pendant une grande majorité de mes 230 ans. Le seul ami que j'ai, c'est votre père, Carlisle. Il m'a aidé à combattre mes démons. Jasper a passé presque 100 ans à combattre dans les Guerres du Sud; sa réaction a été beaucoup plus calme que tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre." La voix de Garrett était calme et apaisante; sérieuse mais pas réprobatrice. "Avec ce que nous allons affronter, vous devriez vous estimer heureux qu'il soit de notre côté. Je crois aussi que vous lui devez des excuses; et à Bella aussi."

Jasper bougea légèrement. "Non, Garrett. Merci mais non. Emmett et Rose ne voulaient que protéger Bella d'encore plus de souffrance, c'est de ma faute." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il me fit taire en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres. "Non, mon ange, j'ai beaucoup de torts dans cette histoire. J'aurais dû te parler plus. Je n'aurais pas dû partir et je n'aurais pas dû attaquer ma famille."

Je secouai violemment la tête. '_Non! S'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas pour ça.'_ Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et je me penchai vers lui en souhaitant de toute mon âme pouvoir faire disparaître sa douleur.

"Jasper?" La femme que je n'avais pas encore rencontré s'approcha de nous.

Jasper coinça une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de relever la tête. "Bonjour Kate."

"Jasper, ce qui s'est passé ici n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ton instinct naturel de protéger ton âme-soeur renforcé par ton entraînement militaire et la violence qui en a résulté. Prends ça sous un autre angle, tu aurais facilement pu tuer l'un d'entre nous voir même nous tous, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as fait que te défendre, tu n'as pas attaqué." Elle fit un autre pas vers nous. Un grognement bas enfla dans ma gorge et je me pressai encore plus contre Jasper. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme et elle était entrain de s'approcher de **mon **âme-soeur. Jasper me caressa doucement le dos en m'envoyant son amour et du réconfort.

Elle s'arrêta mais continua à parler après m'avoir jaugé du regard pour voir mon niveau d'agression. "Cousin, tu n'as rien fait de mal." Elle avait un léger accent. Je n'arrivais pas à le reconnaître, Russe?

"Elle a raison Jasper. C'était nous." On tourna tous les deux la tête pour voir Rosalie et Emmett sur pieds, les bras serrés autour de l'autre. La tête de Rosalie était posée sur le torse d'Emmett et je fus surprise de voir à quel point elle avait l'air fragile. Emmett continua. "On a pas du tout réfléchi, c'est entièrement de notre faute et on est vraiment désolés." Il baissa la tête pour enfoncer son visage dans les cheveux de Rose.

"Si je peux faire une suggestion, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de tous aller chasser avant de nous retrouver à la maison plus tard. Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses." Kate avait raison.

J'espérai qu'une fois qu'on aurait tous pris un peu nos distances et qu'on se serait calmés, on pourrait redevenir une famille. Je relevai la tête vers mon magnifique Jasper. _'S'il te plaît? J'ai besoin d'être avec toi.'_

Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il m'embrassa doucement sur le front. _'Tout pour toi.'_ Puis il s'adressa à notre famille et à nos amis. "Kate a raison. Bella et moi allons chasser. On rentrera avant le coucher du soleil. On pourra tous parler à ce moment-là."

Peter et Charlotte ne perdirent pas de temps et s'élancèrent tout simplement dans les bois en direction de l'est. Emmett prit Rose dans ses bras et hocha la tête avant de partir vers la maison. On laissa Kate et Garrett dans la clairière alors que nous nous élancions nous aussi dans les bois en direction du nord.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, on était assis sur la rive d'un magnifique lac. Tout était silencieux autour de nous. J'avais essayé de me nettoyer du mieux possible. Que Jasper m'ait ramené mes proies avait été très gentil mais très salissant. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche et de vêtements propres, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à rentrer.

Jasper me tenait dans ses bras et il frottait son visage contre mes cheveux tout en respirant profondément mon odeur; ses mains caressaient langoureusement mon dos et mes bras. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il faisait parce que je faisais presque la même chose contre son torse. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de son odeur. Je voulais me rapprocher encore plus de lui mais c'était physiquement impossible. Je pouvais sentir son contentement pulser à travers notre lien.

_'Seigneur, je ne te quitterais plus jamais.' _Sa voix mentale résonna en moi jusque dans mon âme. _'J'ai eu tellement peur que quelqu'un essaye de t'enlever à moi.'_ Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. _'Je t'aime tellement mon ange.'_

"Chut, Jas. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. Je suis en sécurité. On est en sécurité." J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. _'Je t'aime Jasper.'_

Ses mains me caressaient toujours le dos mais lorsque je levai les bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou, ma chemise se souleva et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma peau nue. Un grognement m'échappa lorsque des picotements apparurent là où ses doigts m'avaient touché. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau; doucement au début, puis avec une pression de plus en plus forte alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous ma chemise pour se poser sur mes reins exposés. J'agrippai ses épaules, redoutant qu'il me repousse comme Edward l'avait fait si souvent.

Je sentis sa langue glisser sur mes lèvres, me suppliant de le laisser entrer et j'ouvris la bouche pour l'inviter. Sa langue glissa lentement sur la mienne alors que ses mains caressaient légèrement ma colonne vertébrale.

Je glissai ma main entre les boutons de sa chemise parce que je mourrais d'envie de sentir sa peau. La main de Jasper attrapa la mienne avant que je ne puisse atteindre ma destination. Il arrêta ma main et se recula. Avant qu'il ne puisse me rejeter, je me relevai et allai me poster près du lac, mes bras enroulés autour de ma taille. Ça se reproduisait.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi et m'attirer à nouveau contre son torse. _'Mon ange, s'il te plaît, n'éprouve pas ça. Je te veux.'_

Ouais, j'avais déjà entendu ça avant - souvent. Tout ce 'c'est pas toi, c'est moi' devenait lassant à la longue. Je me demandai ce que serait l'excuse de Jasper. Maintenant que j'étais une vampire, il ne pouvait pas me sortir l'excuse du 'tu es trop fragile'. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour que les hommes ne supportent pas de me toucher?

Jasper attrapa mon bras et me fis tourner pour me regarder. "Arrête ça, Bella! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens si rejetée et incertaine, mais il faut que t'arrête. Je t'aime!"

Je me dégageai et m'éloignai de quelques pas; je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. "Edward aussi disait qu'il m'aimait! Ça ne l'a pas empêché de me repousser à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait! Maintenant tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais à la seconde où j'essaye de te toucher, tu me repousses! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi?" Ouais, j'étais entrain de crier mais bordel!

"Seigneur, Bella, est-ce que tu penses vraiment ça?" Une expression de pure incrédulité apparut sur son visage et il se dirigea vers moi pour attraper doucement mon visage dans ses mains. "Bella, je t'ai arrêté à cause de mes cicatrices. Je sais que tu les as vu, mais tu étais très stressée ce jour-là et tu ne les as peut-être pas vu clairement. Et elles sont encore pires au touché."

"Vraiment Jas? Tes cicatrices? C'est une blague?" Seigneur, il pensait vraiment que j'étais crédule à ce point-là?

Je sentis sa colère enfler. "Ouais, mes cicatrices. Est-ce que tu savais qu'au cours de toutes les années que j'ai passé marié à Alice, elle pouvait à peine supporter de me voir nu? Mes cicatrices lui faisaient trop peur. Elle est assez gentille pour ne jamais m'avoir demandé de garder mes vêtements mais elle n'a jamais ouvert les yeux non plus, pas même dans nos moments les plus intimes. Elle évitait de toucher mes épaules." Il se détourna de moi et fis courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec frustration. "Je suis un empathe, Bella, je pouvais sentir son dégoût et sa peur à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ou les touchait. Bon sang! A chaque fois que quelqu'un les voit, je peux sentir leur peur. Donc excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie de ressentir ça venant de toi!" Il criait maintenant.

J'étais furieuse! Comment pouvait-il me faire aussi peu confiance? Je ne suis pas une de ces filles superficielles qui...ma colère disparut et fut remplacée par de la tristesse. J'étais entrain de me montrer égoïste, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait ressenti la même réaction encore et encore à chaque fois que quelqu'un voyait ses cicatrices. Même s'il m'aimait plus que tout, il ne me connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir que je ne le verrais jamais comme ça. Je devais lui prouver mes sentiments.

Il se tenait à plusieurs mètres de moi et je pouvais toujours sentir son dégoût de lui-même. Je m'approchai de son dos jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher mais je n'en fis rien. Il devait faire le reste._'Pardonne-moi'_

Il se tourna et baissa les yeux vers moi et je suis prête à jurer que j'entendis mon coeur se briser en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux. _'Jas, j'ai vu tes cicatrices, et elles sont non seulement la preuve que tu as survécu à ton passé mais que tu as réussi à le surmonter aussi. La simple idée que tu ne sois pas avec moi m'est insupportable. La seule chose que je remarque quand je te regarde, c'est à quel point tu es beau et à quel point je t'aime.'_

Il renifla. "Tu dis ça maintenant." Je le regardai arracher sa chemise avec colère. "Regarde-moi, Bella! Vraiment! Regarde-moi bien! Est-ce à ça que tu veux être liée pour l'éternité?" Sa tête était tournée parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ma réaction.

Je tendis lentement la main pour le toucher tout en gardant tout le temps mes yeux sur son visage. Doucement, je commençai à caresser ses cicatrices, en commençant par celles sur ses poignets avant de remonter lentement sur ses bras. Lorsque j'atteignis ses épaules, je me penchai légèrement pour embrasser la plus épaisse de ses cicatrices. Sa tête se tourna et il baissa les yeux vers moi, légèrement confus et incrédule. Je continuai à faire courir mes lèvres sur son torse tout en m'assurant d'embrasser autant de ses cicatrices que possible et en essayant de soutenir son regard autant que possible. _'Qu'est-ce que je ressens, Jas?'_

Son souffle était court et ses mains se serraient convulsivement le long de son corps. "De l'amour, du désir, de la fierté..."

_'Pas de dégoût? Pas de peur?'_ Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son cou autant que possible. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où me venait tout ce courage. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de ce genre auparavant. Edward ne m'avait même jamais laissé m'approcher autant.

Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant transpercèrent les nuages et nos corps furent baignés dans une lumière dorée qui se refléta ensuite sur le lac. Les cicatrices de Jasper se transformèrent en arabesques scintillantes. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge. _'Seigneur, tu es magnifique.'_

"Mon Ange." Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma joues avant de glisser sa main sous mes cheveux pour attirer mon visage plus près. Il pressa son front contre le mien pendant une longue minute. "Tu m'aimes vraiment." Il m'embrassa doucement. "Seigneur, Bella, je ne te mérite pas mais je te jure que je ne te laisserais jamais partir."

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me poussa contre un arbre. Ses mains agrippèrent férocement mes hanches et son entre-jambe se pressa contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon ventre et la chaleur qui envahissait mon corps, brûlante et glacée à la fois. "Mon ange, tu me tues."

Mes mains étaient glissés dans ses cheveux soyeux et ma respiration inutile s'était faite haletante. Je sentis ses lèvres voyager vers mon oreille avant de descendre lentement dans mon cou. "S'il te plaît, Jas."

"Mon Ange, on ne s'arrête pas, mais on fait une pause. Parce que Darlin', quand je te ferais enfin complètement mienne, ce ne sera pas contre un arbre au beau milieu de la forêt." Il haussa un sourcil et me fit un sourire diabolique. "En tout cas, pas la première fois."

Si j'avais pu rougir, mes joues se seraient enflammées et il le savait. Son rire bas devait être le son le plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu. "C'est vraiment dommage que tout le monde ne puisse pas ressentir tes émotions mon Ange. Tu ne rougis peut-être plus physiquement, mais je le sens et c'est toujours adorable." Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer à contre-coeur.

Je savais à quoi il pensait. "On doit rentrer."

"Ouais, Darlin'."

Je soupirai. Il avait raison. "Je pense qu'on devrait brancher la web cam sur la télé du salon. On a besoin d'une réunion de famille. Maman et Papa peuvent nous aider à surmonter ce qui s'est passé."

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya rapidement un message. "Belle et intelligente. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?" Il m'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'on ne retourne lentement vers la maison.

* * *

Lorsqu'on arriva, on entendit Rose et Emmett discuter à voix basse dans leur chambre. Personne d'autre n'était encore rentrés. On monta à l'étage mais je ne voulais pas déjà être séparée de Jasper. Mes nerfs et mes instincts, sans parler de mon coeur, ne pouvaient pas supporter d'être séparé de lui, ne serait-ce que pour le temps que ça nous prendrait de nous nettoyer.

Il sentit ma peur. _'Attends moi ici?'_ Je hochai la tête et le regardai depuis le pas de sa porte alors qu'il attrapait rapidement des vêtements de rechange dans sa chambre. Il revint et on alla dans ma chambre à moi.

_'Mon Ange, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver et te changer? Je vais me changer ici et ensuite je débrancherai ta web cam pendant que tu te rafraîchis.'_ Il me regardait avec amour et j'appréciai vraiment sa gentillesse. Je l'aimais, je le savais mais bien que je ne voulais pas être séparée de lui, je n'étais pas encore prête à tout partager avec lui.

J'attrapai des vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de faire couler l'eau. Je me déshabillai en attendant que l'eau soit chaude. Je pensais ensuite à tout ce qui c'était passé au cours des dernières 24 heures. Vraiment, ça faisait beaucoup, même pour mon cerveau de vampire. J'étais si incroyablement heureuse de savoir que Jasper m'aimait. La bagarre entre lui et Emmett avait été terrifiante et je détestai savoir que mon nouveau cerveau ne me laisserait jamais l'oublier.

Je ne voulais pas repenser à la bagarre. Je tournai mes pensées vers le temps qu'on avait passé au lac après ça. Mon pauvre Jasper était tout aussi incertain de son apparence que je l'étais de la mienne. Je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle tout le monde trouvait ses cicatrices aussi terrifiante; Jasper était magnifique. Le souvenir de ses mains sur mon dos nu et de la sensation que ses baisers avaient fait naître en moi aurait été suffisant pour faire rougir tout mon corps si j'avais pu.

J'étais un peu nerveuse en pensant à ce à quoi tout ça nous mènerait. Je veux dire oui, il était mon âme-soeur, ça c'était évident; mais qu'attendrait-il de moi? Il avait presque 150 ans; il devait avoir tellement d'expérience avec plus de femmes que je n'aimerais jamais y penser. Et moi j'étais une vierge qui n'avait même jamais touché aucun garçon. Comment étais-je sensée le rendre heureux?

_'Mon Ange, ça va?'_

C'est vrai, mon âme-soeur est un empathe qui a facilement ressentis mes émotions depuis la pièce d'à-côté. _'Ouais, Jas, donne-moi une minute.'_ Seigneur, c'était embarrassant. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais toujours aimé le fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire mes pensées et maintenant, je partageai la vie d'un homme qui pouvait lire mes émotions comme un livre ouvert - Génial!

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver Jasper entrain de fixer mon fauteuil avec une expression hantée sur le visage.

_'Qu'y a-t-il, Jasper?'_ Je m'approchai de lui et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille avant de me presser contre son dos.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et me prit dans ses bras. _'Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de la tête, toi assise là sous ton bouclier. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça.'_

_'Jas, c'est moi qui me suis fait ça. Je savais que mon bouclier m'affaiblissait et pourtant je l'ai gardé dressé.'_ J'attirai son visage vers le mien pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. _'On ne peut pas se concentrer sur les 'et si' et les 'c'est de ta faute'. On est ensemble maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.'_ Je lui fis un petit bisou et sourit joyeusement. _'En plus, tu as toute l'éternité pour te faire pardonner.'_

Je vis mon sourire favori apparaître sur ses lèvres. _'Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça.'_

_'Bien. Maintenant, devrions-nous descendre et préparer le nécessaire pour appeler Forks?'_ J'avais hâte de parler à notre père. J'espérai qu'il serait capable de combler le fossé qui s'était creusé dans notre famille.

On descendit et je regardai Jasper faire les branchements nécessaires pour transformer notre énorme télé en moniteur d'ordinateur. A l'instant même où il finit, Garrett et Kate arrivèrent.

Garrett jeta un coup d'oeil à nos mains liées. "J'en conclus que tout est réglé?"

Jasper baissa les yeux vers moi avec un sourire avant d'embrasser ma main. "Je ne la mérite pas mais elle me veut quand même."

Un sourire enchanté apparut sur les lèvres de Kate. "Nous n'avons pas été officiellement présentées. Je m'appelle Kate, et tu es la magnifique Bella dont j'ai tant entendu parler."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était si ouverte et amicale; et sans oublier magnifique. Je m'en voulais presque de lui avoir grogné dessus avant. "Salut Kate. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour ton arrivée."

"Pffft! T'en fais pas pour ça! Tu avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler. Maintenant, pourquoi y'a une web cam ici?" Elle semblait déjà le savoir et je lui souris.

"On va avoir une réunion de famille et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux inclure Carlisle, Esme et Alice. On doit se préparer au futur." Jasper n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'on avait besoin que Carlisle comble le fossé qui s'était creusé dans notre famille. Tout le monde se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé et nous avions besoin que notre père nous donne son opinion à ce sujet.

"Aimeriez-vous que nous vous donnions un peu d'intimité pour discuter de tout ça?" Ce pauvre Garrett n'avait pas vraiment sa place où que ce soit.

"S'il te plaît Garrett, veux-tu bien rester? Tu as fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici pour nous prévenir et tu es prêt à rester et à te battre pour nous. En plus, tu as été la victime tragique d'une des blagues d'Emmett. Pour moi, t'es un membre de la famille." A mes mots, il me regarda comme si je venais de lui offrir la lune et je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi.

Jasper rayonna. "Absolument. Si ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise, on aimerait que tu restes." Il regarda Kate. "Toi aussi cousine."

"Comme si j'allais manquer ça!" rigola-t-elle. "En plus, vos réunions de famille sont toujours beaucoup plus excitantes que celles d'Eleazar."

On était tous encore entrain de rire lorsque Peter et Charlotte arrivèrent. Je serrai la main de Jasper avant de m'approcher de Peter pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je dus me concentrer. _'Ça va Petey?'_

_'Oh ma petite, c'est moi qui suis censé te demander si ça va.'_ On se sépara pour pouvoir se regarder. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Jasper avant de revenir vers moi. _'Tu es sûre? On peut partir; tu peux vivre avec Charlotte et moi. On pourrait être une famille.'_

Je serrai son bras. _'Je l'aime. J'irais où il ira. Je suis heureuse Peter.'_

Il me serra dans ses bras. _'Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.'_

Je sentis Jasper se rapprocher de moi et poser ses mains sur mes épaules; je sentis son contact dans tout mon corps. Il savait que Peter et moi venions juste d'avoir une conversation silencieuse à son sujet et ça l'inquiétait légèrement. Je caressai sa main posée sur mon épaule avant de relever la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

Peter le regarda fixement par-dessus ma tête. "Plus jamais, Major. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit avant."

J'étais confuse et regardai Jasper par-dessus mon épaule. Il regardait Peter. "Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur, Peter. Tu le sais. Pour l'autre chose; tu peux toujours essayer."

Ça commençait à m'énerver. De quoi parlaient-ils bon sang? Charlotte calma le jeu.

"Très bien les garçons, ça suffit. Peter, Jasper et Bella ont réglé leurs problèmes et tu peux clairement voir qu'elle est heureuse." Charlotte regarda Peter sévèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par hocher la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous. "Maintenant, ai-je entendu parler d'une réunion de famille?"

Je hochai la tête. "On appelle Forks par web cam. Vous restez avec nous, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes aussi ma famille."

Charlotte me serra dans ses bras. "Bien sûr qu'on reste." Elle me relâcha et regarda tout le monde. "Comment ça va se passer?"

J'entendis la sublime voix de Jasper s'élever de derrière moi. "Je vais commencer par leur raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que toi et Peter êtes arrivés; une fois qu'on en sera arrivé au désaccord entre Emmett et moi, cependant," il s'interrompit et sembla fouiller ses souvenirs. "Tout est trop confus...Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Quelqu'un d'autre devra prendre la relève."

"Je le ferais." On se tourna tous pour voir Emmett et Rosalie descendre les escaliers. Emmett avait l'air déterminé. "Je dirais à Carlisle ce qui s'est passé après ça."

Mon regard se posa nerveusement sur tout le monde. Je n'aimais pas les tensions dans notre famille. Je regardai mon Jasper. _'Jas?'_ Une expression douloureuse apparut sur son visage mais il ne répondit pas à mon appel mental; il me caressa simplement le dos.

Je regardai Garrett s'approcher de la télé et nous connecter à notre famille à Forks. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pus voir mes nouveaux parents et ma soeur à l'écran. Esme sembla être soulagée de voir que nous étions tous entiers. La pauvre Alice se massait les tempes; mon bouclier l'empêchait de voir notre futur et elle s'en était plainte plus d'une fois. Carlisle caressait distraitement l'épaule d'Esme pour la réconforter.

De notre côté, tout le monde s'était installé en couples. Rosalie était pressée contre l'immense corps d'Emmett sur l'un des canapé, Peter et Charlotte étaient sur l'autre et moi, j'étais assise à ma place favorite: sur les genoux de Jasper. J'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. J'essayai de lui envoyer autant d'amour, de réconfort et de fierté que possible mais je savais que les tensions dans la pièce le blessait. Garrett et Kate avaient choisi de s'asseoir devant la cheminée; présents mais discrets.

Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole. "Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis ravi de voir que tout le monde est à nouveau réuni et en sécurité." Il me regarda et sourit en voyant que j'étais dans les bras de Jasper.

"Bien, alors, qui commence?" Sa voix calme était rassurante et je savais qu'il réglerait tout ça.

Jasper commença à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé; en commençant par l'arrivée de Peter et Charlotte. Carlisle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit que j'avais eu tellement peur du grognement de Jasper que je m'étais enfuie mais Esme le calma en plaçant sa main sur son bras.

Ils eurent tous les trois l'air choqué lorsque Jasper leur expliqua que Peter et moi étions de la même famille. Esme avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer de bonheur. "Oh Bella! C'est formidable pour toi!"

Peter me regarda et me fit un sourire chaleureux; Charlotte releva la tête vers lui, extatique de le voir aussi heureux.

Jasper fut très franc lorsqu'il parla de l'erreur qu'il avait fait en partant sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Alice marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'idiot' mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre.

Jasper finit de raconter sa version des faits. Il termina avec la dernière chose dont il se souvenait clairement; à savoir quand on s'avoua nos sentiments. Les sourires d'Esme et d'Alice étaient identiques; Carlisle sourit aussi mais ensuite il nous regarda avec circonspection. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'histoire n'est pas finie?"

On échangea tous des regards nerveux et les sourires d'Alice et d'Esme disparurent.. Elles venaient de réaliser que quelque chose avait dû arriver.

Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est là où Rosie et moi avons merdé. On était tous les deux si en colère en voyant à quel point il avait fait souffrir Bella qu'on s'est lancé à leur recherche dès que Peter eut le dos tourné. On voulait s'assurer que Bella allait bien. Lorsqu'on les a retrouvé, Bella était entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Jasper. En tout cas, on a cru qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. On a pas réfléchi, Rose a attrapé Bella et je me suis jeté sur Jasper."

Un silence absolu régna pendant une longue minute alors qu'ils digéraient ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! COMMENT AS-TU OSE!" Je me ratatinai dans les bras de Jasper. Je n'avais jamais vu Esme aussi furieuse et je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. "Nous N'ATTAQUONS PAS les membres de notre famille!" Carlisle lui attrapa le bras pour essayer de la calmer.

Elle le repoussa. "Non Carlisle, ils doivent entendre ça! Rosalie, Emmett - je vous aime tous les deux, mais ce que vous avez fait est plus que mal. Surtout aussi peu de temps après qu'Edward ait attaqué Bella. Jasper est votre frère! Est-ce qu'il a fait une connerie? Absolument! Mais il s'en rendait malade." Elle leva les mains au ciel avec frustration. "Vous êtes pas croyable! Comment avez-vous pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide?"

Elle se tourna vers son mari et âme-soeur, le visage empli de fureur et de douleur. "Qu'avons-nous fait de mal? Pourquoi nos enfants se comportent-ils comme des animaux?"

"Esme, ma chérie, s'il te plaît, assied-toi." Carlisle guida Esme vers Alice qui posa sa tête sur les genoux de notre mère, clairement inquiète. Il regarda ensuite Emmett. "Fils, pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas le reste de l'histoire?"

Emmett baissa la tête et raconta l'affrontement à Carlisle, puis il parla de mon bouclier, de l'intervention de Peter et Charlotte, et de l'arrivée de Garrett et Kate.

Carlisle se tourna vers Jasper. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconté ça toi-même, Jasper?"

Jasper avait commencé à me caresser les cheveux et j'avais pu sentir que ça le calmait. "Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé après qu'on ait été attaqué. Je...Tout est flou et confus. La seule chose claire dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir vu de la peur sur le visage de Bella et d'avoir réalisé qu'elle était retenue contre sa volonté." Il tourna la tête pour enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux.

Carlisle avait l'air sérieux, et étonnamment, il se tourna vers Garrett. "Ça ressemble beaucoup à notre première rencontre, tu ne trouves pas?"

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Garrett. "C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi sur le coup."

Okay, j'étais officiellement confuse. Carlisle dût réaliser qu'on avait tous la même expression. "C'était en 1799 et je chassais sur le Territoire du Mississippi, désormais connu comme le Sud de l'Alabama, lorsque je suis tombé sur quatre vampires attaquant un homme. Cet homme savait se défendre mais il était évident que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe. D'après leurs commentaires, j'en conclus que cet homme était un déserteur d'une des Armées du Sud et que les quatre autres avaient été envoyés pour le récupérer ou le tuer. Je me jetai donc dans la bataille et détruisis d'eux d'entre eux pendant que Garrett s'occupait des deux autres. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et m'aurait démembré si je ne m'étais pas tranquillement couché au sol. On aurait dit que j'étais prêt à faire une sieste." Garrett et Jasper partagèrent un petit éclat de rire et je me rappelai que c'était ce que Garrett avait fait face à un Jasper enragé.

"Cette technique est toujours aussi efficace, Carlisle," commenta Garrett.

"Enfin bref, environ une heure plus tard, Garrett fut assez calme pour se relever de sa position offensive et me parler," continua Carlisle en nous voyant tous plongés dans son histoire. "On a passé plusieurs années ensemble. On a beaucoup parlé de son passé et ma théorie est que, à cause du temps qu'il a passé dans la Guerre Révolutionnaire en plus des horreurs dont il a souffert en combattant dans les Guerres du Sud, il a développé ce que les humains appelle désormais des Troubles de Stress Post-Traumatique; tout comme Jasper et je suppose que Peter et Charlotte sont dans la même situation, à un degré moindre cependant."

Je pouvais clairement voir que c'était le Dr. Cullen qui s'adressait désormais à nous, nous expliquant la situation comme s'il se tenait dans l'amphithéâtre de n'importe quelle fac du pays. "Les soldats rentrant de la guerre souffrent de stress psychologique. Les symptômes varient en fonction de la résistance de chaque individu et dépendent des traumatismes vécus, ou des afflictions physiques infligées par des blessures. Les symptômes peuvent aller d'une simple migraine et un stress général à une incapacité à avoir le moindre contact social. D'autres symptômes sont la réminiscence des traumatismes originaux, à travers des flashback ou des cauchemars; l'esquive de la moindre situation associée au traumatisme; et des émotions exacerbées, telle que la colère ou l'hyper-vigilance. Si vous ajoutez des instincts vampiriques à ça, vous avez un individu enragé et volatile."

Carlisle se tourna vers Emmett et Rosalie et les regarda calmement. "En résumé les enfants, quand vous avez attaqué Jasper, vous lui avez provoqué un flashback du champ de bataille qu'il a quitté il y a bien longtemps. Si vous ajoutez à ça qu'il a cru que son âme-soeur était en danger, vous êtes chanceux d'être toujours vivants."

Je regardai Carlisle pincer les lèvres de colère. "Je dois vous dire que vous m'avez tous les deux déçus à plusieurs niveaux: tout d'abord, en attaquant un membre de votre propre famille, surtout sous l'effet de la colère. Ensuite, Jasper vous a apprit à vous battre donc vous aviez bien une petite idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire et pourtant vous vous êtes mis en danger, non seulement vous deux, mais Bella aussi. Et pour finir, vous êtes intervenu dans une relation qui ne vous concerne pas. Nous aimons tous Bella et pour le moment, nous sommes tous un peu surprotecteur avec elle, mais dans cette situation, vous auriez dû mieux vous contrôler. Surtout étant donné qu'ils essayaient de régler leurs problèmes."

Emmett et Rosalie n'auraient pas pu avoir l'air plus blessés. Jasper me bougea dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Il pouvait sentir les vagues de culpabilité qui me submergeaient. Toute cette histoire était de ma faute, la famille était plus divisée que jamais et c'était de ma faute. Jasper me souleva le menton pour pouvoir me regarder. _'Mon Ange, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Toutes les familles traversent de mauvais moments et se disputent. On est une grande famille de vampires. Nos problèmes sont simplement un peu plus importants que ceux d'une famille humaine.'_

Je me pressai contre sa main lorsqu'il me caressa la joue. On se tourna ensuite tous les deux à nouveau vers la télé lorsque Carlisle continua. "Maintenant, après avoir vu Jasper à son pire moment, vos sentiments pour lui ont-ils changé?"

Rosalie parla pour la première fois. "Bien sûr que non. Jasper est mon frère, mon jumeau. Je déteste leur avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible à Bella et lui." Elle nous regarda. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai aucune autre excuse que le fait que les deux derniers mois me rattrapent et...je suppose que j'ai perdu mon calme et que je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai jamais pensé que ça causerait autant de douleur."

Emmett enchaîna. "Tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est que Bella pleurait et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça sans pouvoir le faire payer à quelqu'un. Jasper, mec, je suis désolé. Tu es mon frère et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Comme l'a dit Rosie, il n'y a pas d'excuses pour ce qu'on a fait." Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. "Je suis désolé, Criquet."

Je ne pouvais supporter de voir mon nounours de frère si triste. Toute cette situation était hors de contrôle. Je me levai et me jetai dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa facilement et me serra si fort dans ses bras que je crus que même mes nouveaux os se briseraient. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Criquet!"

J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Emmett lorsque Rose se leva et s'approcha de Jasper. Elle resta une minute debout devant lui, incertaine de la réaction qu'il aurait. Lorsque Jasper lui tendit les bras, elle fondit en sanglots contre lui. Ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot; il se contenta de la bercer pendant qu'elle pleurait.

On resta longuement comme ça avant que Carlisle ne reprenne la parole. "Bien, maintenant que ce malentendu est réglé." Il nous sourit tendrement à tous. Esme avait l'air beaucoup plus détendue en voyant que tous ses enfants s'étaient réconciliés. "Alice a des informations."

Emmett me souleva et alla s'installer par-terre, dos au canapé, pour que je sois plus à l'aise dans ses bras. On se tourna tous vers Alice. Bien que je n'en sois pas sûre, je suis prête à jurer qu'elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Ouaip, j'allais devoir l'appeler plus tard vu que j'étais désormais en couple avec son ex-mari. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème entre nous.

"Bon, ça a été difficile mais j'ai essayé de garder un oeil sur Victoria maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle en a après nous. D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est quelque part au Texas et elle descend encore plus dans le Sud. Pour le moment, elle a deux nouveaux-nés avec elle et un vampire plus âgé. Les choses changent trop pour que je sois capable de définir quand elle arrivera mais Jasper, il semblerait qu'elle va rencontrer Maria dans les deux semaines à venir." Alice avait l'air inquiète et désolée.

Jasper attrapa sa tête à deux mains et Rose lui caressa le dos. Je tournai la tête et vis Peter se masser le front. Charlotte avait juste l'air énervée.

Carlisle regarda Garrett et Kate. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui est Maria?"

"J'ai traversé les Etats-Unis bien assez longtemps et livré bien assez de batailles pour avoir entendu parler d'elle. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas fan des Cullen?" Garrett haussa les sourcils.

Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres de Kate. "On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais pour être exacte, elle n'est pas fan des Whitlock." Elle fit un geste de la main vers Jasper, Peter et Charlotte. "Elle est leur créatrice et était leur leader dans les Armées de Sud. Jasper, Peter et Charlotte sont les seuls vampires qui ont jamais réussi à lui échapper."

"Donc c'est de là que viendra la menace." La voix de Garrett était calculatrice.

Je regardai les trois militaires échanger des regards significatifs. Ils formulaient un plan.

Carlisle dut le voir aussi. "Bien, je suis de garde à l'hôpital ce soir donc on va vous laisser. S'il vous plaît, prévenez-nous si on a quoi que ce soit à faire dans le plan. Alice gardera un oeil sur Victoria et Maria; elle vous appellera si elle vois quoi que ce soit." Son regard voyagea entre Jasper et moi. "Bella, Jasper; nous sommes vraiment, vraiment heureux de voir que tout est réglé entre vous. Tout ce que nous avons jamais voulu pour nos enfants, c'est qu'ils soient heureux et je peux voir que vous l'êtes." Il nous fit un dernier sourire avant que tout le monde se dise au revoir.

La web cam fut éteinte et tout le monde resta silencieusement assis pendant une minute. Je relevai la tête vers Emmett de ma place sur ses genoux et une fois que j'eus son attention, je posai rapidement mes yeux sur Jasper avant de le regarder à nouveau. Allez grand idiot, dis quelque chose!

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel mais prit quand même la parole. "Hey Jazz?" Jasper leva la tête. "Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et le Criquet. Je euh...Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer quelqu'un de meilleur pour elle."

Jasper sourit mais ne dit rien. Je mis un coup de coude à Emmett. Crache le morceau, crétin! Il se frotta le ventre là où je l'avais frappé et plissa les yeux en me regardant. Je levai les miens au ciel. Ouais, comme si j'ai peur de toi!

Emmett regarda Jasper qui avait un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Et je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué. J'aurais dû attendre d'avoir parlé au Criquet avant de réagir." Emmett baissa la tête avant de continuer. "Et plus que tout, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à te rappeler de la pire période de ta vie. Je savais que t'étais un bad ass, mais je n'avais jamais réfléchi au prix que tu avais dû payer pour le devenir." Il releva la tête vers Jasper. "Je suis désolé, mon frère."

Jasper se leva et je descendis des genoux d'Emmett pour qu'il puisse se lever aussi. Je les regardai s'étreindre rapidement avant de tourner la tête vers Rose et lever les yeux au ciel. Les garçons! Trop virils pour s'étreindre convenablement. Ils se séparèrent et un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Emmett. "Alors lesquel d'entre vous, bande d'enfoi-"

Rose le gifla à l'arrière de la tête avant qu'il ne puisse finir son gros mot et lui lança un de ses regards noirs.

Emmett se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec une expression honteuse sur le visage et réessaya. "Alors lequel d'entre vous, bande de vilains garçons, va m'apprendre certaines de ces prises de combat?" Son regard voyageait entre Garrett, Peter et Jasper avec excitation.

Il ressemblait tellement à un grand enfant qu'on éclata tous de rire. Je sus à ce moment-là que notre famille irait bien.

Des plans furent faits pour qu'on se retrouve tous dans la clairière le lendemain pour commencer à s'entraîner. J'étais excitée; maintenant je pouvais commencer à apprendre à me battre. Je ne serais plus le maillon faible de la famille pour très longtemps. Et j'avais hâte de botter le cul d'Emmett!

Jasper sentit mon amusement et s'approcha de moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me regarda avec un sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi excitée et heureuse, mon Ange?"

"J'ai juste hâte d'être à demain et que tu m'apprennes à me battre." Je lui fis un large sourire et ajoutai silencieusement. _'Je vais botter le cul d'Emmett!'_

Jasper commença à rire et ça transforma son visage. Je me contentai de le regarder, adorant son apparence à cet instant précis. "Ben j'peux t'dire qu'on a tous hâte pour ça, Darlin'." Il rigola à nouveau. "Mais en ce qui concerne l'entraînement, tu commenceras avec Charlotte et ce sera ensuite approfondi par Peter ou Garrett."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Pourquoi pas par toi?"

Il baissa ses yeux emplis de tendresse vers moi et je sentis son amour me submerger comme une vague chaude. "Mon Ange, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à te considérer comme une cible. Mon premier instinct est de te protéger, pas de t'attaquer. Je dois t'envoyer quelque part où je ne verrais pas Charlotte t'entraîner parce qu'autrement, on risque d'avoir un remake de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Char peut t'entraîner objectivement et c'est toujours bien d'apprendre différents styles de combat."

Je compris son point de vue et personne ne voulait donner l'impression à Jasper de devoir me défendre à nouveau. Je hochai la tête. "Okay, Jas." Je lui souris et regardai ensuite Charlotte qui me fit un clin d'oeil. "Ce sera marrant!"

"Viens mon Ange. Montons un peu à l'étage. Je veux te montrer quelque chose." Je haussai un sourcil. Il eut l'air paniqué. "Seigneur non! Pas ça!" Il était si embarrassé mais je me contentai d'éclater de rire et d'attraper sa main.

"Viens Cowboy, je ne faisais que te taquiner." Je l'entraînai à l'étage en continuant de rire.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Bella était encore entrain de glousser lorsqu'on arriva dans le couloir menant à nos chambres. Elle redevint sérieuse lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi on était venu ici. Je sentis sa confusion donc je fis un pas en avant et l'entraînai dans ma chambre. Je la regardai marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de se tourner pour étudier ma chambre du regard. Elle était plus petite que la sienne mais meublée de la même façon en miroir.

_'On a acheté les mêmes meubles,'_ Sa voix mentale était amusée.

_'Ouais, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais les miens ne sont pas des trucs de gonzesse comme les tiennes,' _ne pus-je m'empêcher de la taquiner. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse à l'idée d'être dans ma chambre. Je traversai la pièce pour la rejoindre. Je pris cependant bien garde à laisser la porte grande ouverte; je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente forcée à quoi que ce soit et le meilleur moyen de le lui prouver était de faire disparaître la moindre illusion d'intimité. Rose et Emmett pourraient monter à l'étage n'importe quand et ils verraient que rien d'inconvenant ne se passait. Peu importait à quel point j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.

Du peu que Bella avait laissé échappé au sujet de sa relation avec Edward, j'étais pratiquement sûr que mon prude de frère l'avait à peine touché. Je ne savais pas combien de relation elle avait eu avant Edward cependant et jusqu'à ce que je le découvre, je ne prendrais aucun risque. Elle était mon Ange et je la traiterais comme tel.

Avant Alice, mes expériences avec les femmes avaient été honteuses. Lorsque j'avais été transformé, des humaines m'étaient données en récompense par Maria; généralement, je couchais avec elles si j'en avais envie, les tuant au passage. Les nouvelles-nées et même certains nouveaux-nés utilisaient le sexe pour s'intégrer dans l'armée en espérant que le moment venu, je me serais suffisamment attaché à elles pour les épargner. Elles m'avaient peut-être offerts leurs corps, mais leurs émotions s'étaient toujours assurées que je sache qu'elles n'utilisaient le sexe que comme une monnaie d'échange. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais une file sans fin de personnes qui faisaient de leur mieux pour me donner autant de plaisir que je le voulais.

Au début, Maria m'avait fait coucher avec elle pour me contrôler. J'avais été forcé de lui donner du plaisir pour sauver ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre mon don. Les quelques premières fois après qu'elle ait découvert mon don, elle m'avait ordonné de m'en servir pour augmenter son plaisir, mais j'avais découvert qu'à ce petit jeu, c'était moi qui avait la main et ça l'avait rapidement lassé. Mais là, j'étais beaucoup trop précieux pour être détruit, donc elle m'avait chargé d'entraîner les nouveaux-nés.

Après presque 100 ans de sexe forcé forcé avec les nouvelles-nées et de _récompenses _de Maria, sans mentionner la dévastation sans fin de cette guerre constante; ma dépression était complète et je refusais de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Bordel, j'aurais arrêté de me nourrir si j'avais pu. Heureusement, Peter et Charlotte était revenus pour moi peu de temps après. Tout ça pour dire que j'avais 100 ans d'expérience sexuelle, et bien que j'en regrettai une grande partie; en temps voulu, j'en utiliserais chaque minute pour donner à Bella plus de plaisir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en rêver.

Je fus ramené au présent par la question mentale de Bella. _'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?'_

Je lui fis un sourire amusé et m'approchai lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prenne une inspiration, sa poitrine effleure mon torse. Je me penchai lentement en avant et tendit la main derrière elle en m'assurant d'exhaler lorsque j'étais tout près de son oreille.

Je sentis son désir pointer et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge alors que je refermai ma main autour de ma guitare. Lorsque je me redressai, elle avait le souffle court et je sentis son embarras. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit mon visage.

_'Tu l'as fait exprès!'_ m'accusa-t-elle.

'_Je ne le nies pas, mon Ange. Tu sens délicieusement bon et je profite de chaque opportunité que j'ai. Et je voulais te montrer ma guitare.' _ Je lui envoyai une petite dose du désir que je ressentais pour elle.

Je regardai avec encore plus de désir ses yeux se fermer brièvement alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. _'Jasper.'_

J'utilisai mes doigts pour repousser ses cheveux de son épaule et pressai ensuite mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Je fis très lentement glisser mon nez jusqu'à son oreille en respirant profondément. _'Mmmmm délicieux'_

Je me reculai et regardai ses yeux s'ouvrir. Ils étaient assombris par l'excitation et le désir qui s'échappait d'elle était intoxicant. Sans parler de l'odeur de son excitation. Seigneur, je voulais cette femme! Je me reculai pour m'éloigner de la tentation qu'était son corps. J'irais très lentement avec elle; surtout jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'étendue de son expérience.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. _'C'est une magnifique guitare. Je ne savais pas que tu en jouais.' _Même sa voix mentale était tremblotante mais je savais que c'était parce que son cerveau était légèrement embrumé par le désir. Bienvenue au club, Darlin'.

_'Ben, je suis pas un prodige comme Edward mais je joue de la musique depuis plus longtemps que lui. Mon père m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais humain et c'est une des rares choses que j'ai gardé après ma transformation. _J'aurais aimé avoir des choses plus tangibles de ma vie humaine, mais être un soldat signifiait que j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires à la maison quand je m'étais engagé dans l'armée. Après ma transformation, je n'avais pas eu le droit de retourner chez moi.

_'C'est pas parce que tu n'es pas le vantard qu'il est que ça veut dire que tu doives cacher ton talent,' _me dit-elle.

Je fus surpris de l'entendre dire quelque chose de négatif au sujet d'Edward. Je savais qu'elle avait accepté qu'il s'était servi d'elle, mais l'entendre l'insulter, ou plutôt le critiquer, était un progrès incroyable.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me regarda avec une légère impatience. _'Ben alors? C'est juste une décoration ou tu vas en jouer pour moi?'_

J'éclatai de rire avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé avec ma guitare et je fus heureux qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je jouais quelques notes pendant un moment. Je commençai ensuite à jouer une de mes chansons préférée même si je ne pensais pas que Bella la connaissait. Je l'avais souvent écouté dernièrement parce que ça représentait bien ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Je commençai à fredonner les paroles et fut surprise d'entendre Bella commencer à chanter doucement avec moi.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

J'arrêtai la chanson après le premier couplet et la regardai. _'Je n'aurais jamais cru que t'étais une fan de country, mon Ange.'_

_'Renee a eu une phase country et certains trucs me sont restés. Je suis une grande fan de Garth Brooks.' _Je pouvais sentir à quel point sa mère lui manquait.

_'Comment est-elle?'_ Je voulais tout savoir sur Bella. Quand elle était encore humaine, Edward l'avait gardé loin de moi. On avait jamais vraiment l'opportunité d'apprendre à se connaître.

_'Renee a un coeur éternellement jeune. Elle aime la vie et doit tout essayer au moins une fois. Elle ne fait jamais rien très longtemps mais c'est marrant à voir.' _Elle sourit tristement. _'C'est une esprit libre qui a besoin que quelqu'un la retienne, c'était ce que je faisais avant mais ensuite elle a rencontré Phil. Il s'assure que les factures sont payées à temps, que la voiture passe au contrôle technique régulièrement, que la maison est entretenue; il est tellement mieux pour elle que Charlie pourrait jamais l'être et je ne suis que sa fille. Phil la garde sur terre sans essayer de la changer et il arrive beaucoup mieux que moi à l'empêcher de faire des choses dangereuses.'_

_'Elle était plus ton amie que ta mère.' _Pas étonnant que Bella ait autant aimé passer du temps chez nous. Etrange comme un clan de vampire était une unité familiale plus stable que sa famille humaine. Esme ressemblait probablement à un rêve devenu réalité pour Bella.

_'Elle était la seule amie que j'avais avant d'arriver à Forks et de rencontrer Angela, Jessica et Alice. Et Edward.' _Elle plaça sa tête sur mon épaule et je lui caressai les cheveux.

Sa mention d'Edward m'inquiéta. Je pouvais sentir de l'envie chez elle mais rien que je ne pourrais associer au fait qu'Edward lui manquait spécifiquement.

_'J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble avant. J'avais l'habitude de te regarder et de me dire que tu avais l'air si seul.' _Sa voix était envieuse.

_'Seul? Bella, je n'ai jamais eu autant de soutien que maintenant.' _Je me demandais avec confusion pourquoi elle pensait que j'étais seul.

_'Ben peut-être que c'était que quand j'étais là mais tu étais toujours à l'écart. J'avais l'impression que la seule connexion que t'avais avec les Cullen était Alice. Tu restais toujours à la périphérie de la pièce; ne te joignant jamais à la famille.' _Elle releva la tête vers moi. _'Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était probablement seulement parce que j'étais là.'_

J'y réfléchis et réalisai qu'elle avait raison. J'avais toujours cru que la distance entre nous était parce qu'ils étaient nerveux en ma présence à cause de mes cicatrices et de mon passé, mais si je prenais les choses du point de vue de Bella, peut-être que j'étais à blâmer moi-aussi parce que j'avais gardé mes distances de peur qu'ils me rejettent. Je la serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras, _'Mon Ange, tu es d'une sagesse incroyable.'_

Elle sourit légèrement, _'Edward disait que j'étais juste très observatrice.'_

Lui encore une fois; ça faisait deux fois qu'elle le mentionnait en dix minutes. _'Est-ce qu'il te manque?'_

Elle se redressa et me regarda. Je m'assurai de garder un visage impassible mais je savais que nous ressentions les émotions de l'autre et il y avait une chance qu'elle perçoive quelque chose comme ça.

Elle repoussa mes cheveux de devant mes yeux. _'Je l'aimais, Jas, je ne vais pas te mentir. Une partie de moi l'aimera toujours. Peu importe ses motivations, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient réels. Mais Jasper, ce n'est qu'une pâle comparaison de sentiments comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi.' _Elle attrapa mon visage dans sa petite main et soudainement, je me noyais dans une sensation de chaleur. Son amour pour moi était une couverture qui réchauffait mon corps mort. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable provenant d'elle lorsqu'elle était avec Edward.

Je l'attirai à nouveau dans mes bras. _'Je sais que tu m'aimes, mon Ange mais on a jamais vraiment discuté de comment tu gérais tout ce qui s'est passé.' _J'embrassai sa tempe et recommençai à lui caresser les cheveux. J'adorais à quel point ils semblaient soyeux lorsqu'ils glissaient entre mes doigts.

Elle soupira doucement. _'Ça me fait mal de savoir que j'ai été trompé aussi facilement, que j'avais tellement besoin d'affection que je croyais tout ce qu'il me disait et obéissais à chacune de ses stupides restrictions.'_ Elle s'interrompit. _'Mais je pense que ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que j'ai toujours su, dès le départ, qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que quelqu'un comme Edward puisse jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour qu'il m'aime comme il disait le faire.'_

Je voulus protester mais elle m'en empêcha. _'Non Jas, laisse-moi finir. J'aurais dû écouter un peu plus mes tripes parce que quand j'étais avec lui, je n'avais jamais l'impression d'être son égale. Je ne me sentais jamais inférieure ou pathétique quand j'étais avec Esme, Alice ou Emmett. Même quand toi et moi avons passé du temps ensemble à Phoenix, je savais que tu me protégeais mais tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression que j'étais incapable, juste trop impliquée.'_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ça. J'avais toujours su qu'Edward pouvait être un petit con arrogant mais j'avais espéré que dans sa tentative de convaincre Bella qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il aurait gardé ses tendances élitistes au minimum. Mais au moins ça me donnait une vue d'ensemble de leur relation. Je repensai à la colère de Bella dans la forêt quand je l'avais repoussé à cause de mes cicatrices. _'Bella? Quand tu t'es mis en colère après moi dans la forêt, tu m'as dit qu'Edward te repoussait à chaque fois que vous vous embrassiez. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là?'_

Je sentis ses émotions s'emballer à nouveau et j'embrassai sa tempe pour essayer de la rassurer. De la colère, de l'embarras et du ressentiment envahir son corps. _'Il disait toujours que j'étais trop fragile ou que c'était dangereux pour moi de m'approcher autant de ses dents.' _Elle soupira. _'Maintenant, je pense que c'était juste pour me frustrer pour que je savoure chacune de ses démonstrations d'affection, un autre moyen de me contrôler et de satisfaire son ego. Sans mentionner que je l'ai déjà entendu dire à quel point je ne méritais pas ses attentions.' _ Cette dernière pensée était pleine d'amertume.

J'étais choqué et enragé à la fois. _'Est-ce que tu est entrain de me dire que ce connard était capable d'effleurer délicatement les touches de son piano mais qu'il était pas capable de te toucher toi? Et tu l'as cru?' _Sa pointe d'embarras fut la seule confirmation dont j'avais besoin. _'Et quand tu vivais à Phoenix? T'as bien dû avoir un petit copain là-bas?'_

Elle rigola avec amertume. _'Jas, à Phoenix, j'étais trop timide, trop intelligente, trop pâle, trop maladroite et trop banale pour être remarquée parmi les troupeaux de pompom girl blondes et bronzées. Mon lycée était si immense que personne ne me remarquait. J'avais à peine quelques connaissances donc un petit ami, n'en parlons même pas. Pourquoi tu penses que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward aussi rapidement? Il était le seul garçon à m'avoir jamais prêté la moindre attention. Dans sa quête de découvrir ce à quoi je pensais, je croyais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement.'_

Pas étonnant que mon Ange ait si peu confiance en elle. Ce putain d'Edward avait au moins eu raison sur une chose. Il ne méritait pas de lécher la boue sur les bottes de Bella et il pouvait à peine l'embrasser. Il aurait utilisé son inexpérience comme un outil pour la contrôler encore plus. Mon homme des cavernes intérieur faisait une danse de la victoire très virile parce que j'avais réalisé que Bella était pure. Le démon salivait à l'idée qu'elle serait étroite pour l'éternité. Et elle était A MOI!

_'Jasper!'_ Je baissai les yeux vers elle et réalisai qu'elle m'avait appelé mentalement plusieurs fois mais que je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu, trop occupé à faire ma danse de la victoire chauviniste.

_'Désolé, mon Ange.'_ J'essayai de lui donner toute mon attention mais j'avais dû mal à me concentrer parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes les choses que je voulais lui faire et lui apprendre. Un peu de compréhension. Je n'avais pas eu la moindre relation sexuelle depuis plus de deux ans!

Elle haussa un sourcil. _'Jasper, tu es entrain de projeter toute sorte d'émotions, et la plus puissante est le désir.'_ Elle baissa les yeux et je pus sentir et voir sa timidité. _'Je t'aime et je veux passer l'éternité avec toi mais...'_

Oh oui, j'irais très lentement avec elle. Je serais aussi lent et patient que si j'apprivoisais un cheval sauvage. Elle était mon âme-soeur, mon tout, et elle valait la peine que j'utilise chaque once de mes 150 ans d'expérience pour lui assurer que je l'aimais et que je tenais à elle.

J'utilisai ma main pour relever son visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. _'Bella, je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux jamais que tu fasses quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à faire. Je te respecte bien trop pour ça.' _ Je jetai un coup d'oeil et hochai la tête en direction de la porte ouverte. _'Je suis très vieux jeu parfois, et bien que je ne suis pas comme Edward à vouloir _attendre le mariage_,__ je n'ai absolument aucune intention de te mettre la pression. Et notre première fois ne se fera définitivement pas dans une maison pleine de monde. Surtout avec une famille aussi curieuse que la nôtre.'_

Elle gloussa alors qu'Emmett passait lentement devant la porte ouverte pour la troisième fois en seulement une heure, de la curiosité lui échappant par chaque pore de la peau. A chaque fois, il jetai un rapide coup d'oeil dans la chambre pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas entrain de débaucher Bella.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, Em?" Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui faire savoir qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

A ma plus grande surprise, il revint et passa la tête dans la chambre. "Non. Je veux dire...c'était juste si silencieux ici!" Il regarda Bella et je sentis sa frustration. "Criquet, je t'aime mais tes conversations silencieuses sont vraiment irritantes."

Bella rigola et ce son m'enchanta. "Désolée, Em, mais tu sais, j'ai tendance à oublier que je parle comme ça et c'est plus facile pour Jasper et moi comme ça."

"EMMETT! Laisse Jasper et Bella tranquille! Maintenant viens ici et aide-moi dans le garage!" Rose semblait amusée et irritée à la fois et je la remerciai mentalement.

"Mais Bébé..." pleurnicha Emmett.

"Maintenant Emmett!" ordonna Rose.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Em, avant qu'elle ne cache ton nouvel équipement de baseball." Bella gloussa en voyant un flash de panique apparaître sur son visage.

Il souffla et partit en traînant les pieds et en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de télépathes irritantes et de petites soeurs moqueuses.

J'écoutai mon Ange rire et savourai ce son et son bonheur. _'Aw, mon Ange, je vais m'assurer que tu sois heureuses pour le reste de l'éternité.'_

Elle arrêta de rire et me regarda. Je sentis son désir grandissant; je posai ma guitare et la prit lentement dans mes bras. J'adorai la sensation de ses cheveux soyeux glissant entre mes doigts. Je traçai le contours de son visage; ses pommettes délicates, l'arc de ses sourcils, les lignes fines de sa mâchoire. Je fermai les yeux et sentis une petite vibration dans sa poitrine; son premier ronronnement de plaisir. Je fis glisser mes doigts autour de la courbe de son oreille et le long de sa nuque. Par réflexe, son souffle s'accéléra lorsque je fis courir le bout de mes doigts sur la peau douce de ses clavicules. Je pouvais sentir son plaisir et son désir me submerger par vagues. Ma bête intérieure fut satisfaite de savoir que j'avais fait ressentir ça à mon âme-soeur.

Elle resta calme et détendue sur mes genoux. J'étais ébahi par la beauté de la femme qui s'était donné à moi avec confiance. J'étais l'une des créatures les plus redoutées de ce continent et elle m'aimait et me faisait confiance. Je n'arrêterai jamais d'essayer de mérité une créature si belle et si pure.

Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent lentement et me regardèrent, embrumés par le désir. Une main pâle se posa sur ma joue et son poussa caressa légèrement mes lèvres. _'Je t'aime Jasper.'_

'Je t'aime, mon Ange."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Jasper et moi, on passa le reste de la nuit sur son canapé. Parfois, il joua pour moi, et d'autres fois, il me toucha et m'embrassa. On ne fit rien de trop sexuel mais je me sentis chérie, aimée, désirée, et belle. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir rien de tel auparavant et il ne toucha aucune parcelle de peau qui n'était pas révélée par mes vêtements.

Note à moi-même: La prochaine fois, moins de vêtements, et une porte fermée.

Le levé du jour arriva, accompagné des responsabilités de la journée. Rose était venue nous dire qu'elle et Emmett allaient partir chasser rapidement avant que tout le monde ne se rejoigne pour l'entraînement.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Jasper me regarder. _'Je devrais aller chasser aussi si je dois m'entraîner avec Charlotte ce matin.'_

Il s'accrocha à moi comme un enfant de cinq ans s'accroche à son doudou et il bouda, _'Encore cinq minutes.'_

J'éclatai de rire en voyant son comportement enfantin. Il me fit un sourire diabolique et commença ensuite à me chatouiller. On roula au sol pendant une minute ou deux. J'essayai désespérément de me débattre mais je rigolai trop fort pour avoir la moindre force.

"J'abandonne! J'abandonne! Arrête Jas! J'abandonne!" haletai-je.

Il m'avait plaquée sous lui et était à califourchon sur ma taille. Il avait le plus beau des sourires sur le visage et je pouvais sentir l'amour voyager entre nous. Il se pencha lentement en avant et fit courir son nez sur ma mâchoire avant de m'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

"Bien que je déteste ruiner ce moment, ma nièce doit aller rejoindre Charlotte pour s'entraîner et elle a besoin de chasser avant ça."

Si j'avais encore été humaine, je serais devenue rouge comme une écrevisse en entendant la voix de Peter sur le pas de la porte. Jasper jura doucement et me lança un regard d'excuse avant de se tourner vers Peter pour grogner.

"Han, ça suffit, Major, vous avez passé toute la nuit ici! Tu pourras la récuppérer après son entraînement. Ne te comportes pas comme un bébé." Peter fit volte-face pour partir et son rire résonna dans toute la maison.

Jasper se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider prudemment à me remettre sur mes pieds. Il me prit dans ses bras et pressa son front contre le mien, '_J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas à faire ça. Je ne veux pas passer la journée séparé de toi.'_

Je tendis la main et fis courir mes doigts sur sa nuque avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux. _'Je ne le veux pas non plus mais à moins que tu ais changé d'avis et que tu ais décidé de m'entraîner toi-même, je dois aller avec Char.' _Je l'embrassai rapidement. _'Je veux être capable de t'aider Jas. Toute la famille doit me protéger pour le moment et ça nous met tous en danger. J'ai besoin de ça.'_

Il se recula et baissa les yeux vers moi. Je pus sentir son conflit. _'J'aimerais que tu n'ais pas de raison de te battre.'_

_'Et après ça, il n'y en aura plus. Une fois qu'on aura réglé cette histoire avec Victoria, ce ne sera plus que toi et moi. On pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut et on ne devra plus jamais se séparer.'_ J'essayai de le calmer autant que possible. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait le début d'une phase difficile et qu'il avait besoin d'être aussi fort et aussi calme que possible pour qu'on ait la moindre chance de gagner cette guerre.

_'Toi et moi?'_ Sa voix mentale était pleine d'espoir et c'était tellement plus agréable à entendre que le conflit que j'y avais entendu plus tôt.

_'Pour toujours, Jas. Toi et moi, pour toujours. Je t'aime.'_ Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Avant que je ne puisse me reculer, il m'écrasa contre lui et assaillit ma bouche. Toute pensée rationnelle disparut de mon esprit et je m'enroulai autour du lui de mieux que je pus.

"ISABELLA MARIE! Chasse Maintenant - Sexe Plus Tard!" cria Peter.

On se sépara et ce fut à mon tour de jurer. J'allais finir par TUER Peter! Jasper dut ressentir ma colère parce qu'il s'étrangla de rire. "Viens, Darlin', finissons-en au plus vite pour que tu puisses revenir dans mes bras."

Je soupirai alors qu'il m'entraînait vers la porte. Lorsqu'on arriva dans le jardin, je m'approchai de Peter et Charlotte, qui se tenaient côte à côte. "Viens Char, laissons les hommes faire mu-muse."

Elle me fit un large sourire et s'élança vers la forêt; je la suivis rapidement. Alors que je passais à côté de Peter, j'utilisai ma vitesse de nouvelle née pour attraper un de ses pieds et pousser son torse. Je l'entendis tomber comme une masse alors que je continuais à courir. Le rire de Jasper fut la dernière chose que j'entendis alors que je rattrapais Charlotte.

Rosalie et Kate nous trouvèrent alors que nous finissions notre petit-déjeûner. On courrut ensemble jusqu'à la clairière près du lac. Je me tournai ensuite vers Charlotte. "Alors Yoda, par quoi on commence?"

Rose et Kate éclatèrent de rire à ma référence à Star Wars. Charlotte renifla. "S'il te plaît, Bella, si je suis qui que ce soit, c'est la Princesse Leia! Tout le monde sait que c'était elle le cerveau de l'opération. Elle devait toujours empêcher les garçons de faire n'importe quoi!"

On rugit toutes de rire, et je dus bien admettre que c'était la vérité. "Non, mais sérieusement. Par quoi on commence?"

Charlotte eut l'air songeuse. "Ben, on a toutes des points forts différents donc tu profiteras de toutes nos expériences. J'ai été entraînée par Jasper, tout comme Rose, mais depuis, je me suis battue aux côtés de Peter et j'ai appris quelques autres styles de combats. Kate vit avec l'un des membres originels des Volturi donc j'imagine qu'elle sait se défendre aussi."

Kate me fit un sourire sardonique. "A la base, je suis originaire d'un village situé dans ce qui est maintenant connu comme la Sibérie. Pour la survie du clan, les hommes et les femmes se battaient ensemble pour protéger nos maisons. Après ma transformation, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai appris de nombreuses choses." Une lueur diabolique brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'elle nous dévisageait l'une après l'autre. "Je pense qu'on arrivera à impressionner les hommes avec nos capacités si on apprend toutes les unes des autres, non?"

"Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison d'aimer ta façon de penser! Bordel ouais! Montrons à nos hommes ce qu'on peut faire!" Rose était très excitée, et soudainement, je découvris une autre des raisons pour laquelle elle et Emmett allaient si bien ensemble. Je ris en voyant Kate taper son poing contre celui de Rose.

Charlotte se tourna vers moi et me sourit. "Je pense que le plus simple serait de commencer par du Tai Chi. Tu sais ce que c'est?"

J'y réfléchis un instant. "Ouais, ma mère, Renee eut une phase pendant laquelle elle me traîna au parc chaque dimanche matin à l'aube pour participer à un cours de Tai Chi gratuit. Ça n'a duré que trois semaine; ensuite, elle a découvert le Yoga: ce cours-là avait lieu l'après-midi." J'éclatai de rire à ce souvenir. "Me lever aussi tôt ne me dérangeait pas, mais Renee était plutôt un oiseau de nuit."

On rigola toute. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec l'entraînement au combat?" Je ne voyais absolument pas comment des mouvements aussi lents pourraient m'aider à me battre.

Charlotte m'expliqua. "A la base, le Tai Chi est une technique de méditation; plus précisément, en répétant les mêmes gestes encore et encore, le corps va les mémoriser, ça va faciliter la circulation des fluides dans le corps, développer l'équilibre et maintenir la flexibilité des muscles. Les mouvements sont fait lentement mais si tu les fais plus vite, c'est une forme défensive d'arts martiaux. Les étudiants apprennent à ne pas se battre directement ni à résister aux coups, mais à les recevoir avec douceur et à en suivre les mouvements tout en restant en contact jusqu'à que la puissance de l'attaque s'essouffle ou qu'elle soit mieux réceptionnée." Charlotte me fit un large sourire. "Et vu que nous sommes des vampires, tu devrais maîtriser ça assez rapidement. Ensuite, on pourra passer à d'autres formes d'arts martiaux."

Okay, je ne m'étais pas attendue à être transformée en ninja, mais ça pourrait être marrant. Au moins, ça me permettrait d'occuper mon temps désormais illimité. "Alors allons-y!"

Avant la fin de l'après-midi, nous avions toutes appris les différentes formes ou positions de Tai Chi, que ce soit individuellement ou par équipes. Je m'amusai beaucoup et je découvris qu'en me concentrant sur mes mouvements, c'était plus facile pour moi d'utiliser mon nouveau cerveau de vampire pour classer mes pensées. Il m'était aussi plus facile de contrôler mes instincts parce que j'étais plus calme et plus centrée. Wouah, qui aurait cru qu'apprendre à se battre aurait de tels bénéfices?

On finit toutes par maîtriser le Tai Chi et Charlotte décida de nous faire passer au Judo. "Vu que nous sommes généralement beaucoup plus petites que nos adversaires, on ne peut pas compter que sur la force pendant un combat. La vitesse et la technique sont plus efficaces pour nous. Comme avec le Tai Chi, nous redirigeons la force de notre adversaire pour l'utiliser contre lui."

On s'amusa toutes beaucoup à s'entraîner sur le terrain pendant quelques heures. Charlotte nous enseigna à toutes parce qu'aucune de nous n'avait jamais appris ces techniques auparavant. Je découvris que Kate avait un don lorsque Charlotte la repoussa un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et la réaction naturelle de Kate se mit en marche. Lorsqu'elle attrapa Charlotte, j'entendis un petit cri de douleur et vis les deux sursauter. Kate s'excusait et Charlotte se frottait le bras en la regardant d'un air peu amène.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Char, ça va?" Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire avoir mal auparavant, et j'étais inquiète.

"Ouais, je vais bien." Elle lança un regard noir à Kate. "C'est quoi ce délire, Kate? C'était quoi? Je ne peux pas me défendre contre ça."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rose qui semblait tout aussi abasourdie que moi.

Kate parla. "Je suis désolée, Char, vraiment." Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rose et moi pour nous expliquer. "J'ai la capacité de générer un courant électrique afin de choquer un ennemi qui me touche. Ça ne les immobilisera pas, et je ne peux pas le projeter, mais ça m'empêche d'être attrapée."

Je vis le visage de Rose s'illuminer de compréhension. "J'avais oublié que tu pouvais faire ça. C'est un don physique ou mental?"

Kate haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûre. Est-ce que c'est important?"

Une expression calculatrice apparut sur le visage de Rose lorsqu'elle me regarda. Oh oh.

"Ben le Criquet est un bouclier en plus d'être une télépathe partielle. Elle peut repousser les attaques physiques et mentales. Bella, est-ce que tu réalises que lorsque Emmett a attaqué Jasper avec le rocher, tu as projeté ton bouclier physique pour le couvrir? C'est ça qui a détruit le rocher."

Je n'aimais pas repenser aux évenements de la veille donc je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas me rappeler de ça. "T'es sûre, Rose?"

"Certaine. Et ensuite, t'es passée à travers pour rejoindre Jazz. Ça a tout bloqué sauf toi." Son expression était toujours aussi calculatrice et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'aimer ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles, Rose?"

"Eh bien, ma très chère petite soeur. Jasper veut qu'on t'entraîne à te battre donc je pense qu'on devrait bosser sur TOUTES tes compétences et pas juste sur ton entraînement." Elle demanda le soutien de Charlotte et Kate en haussant un sourcil et un sourire vicieux apparut sur le visage de ces deux traîtresses qui hochèrent la tête.

Kate dut voir mon hésitation parce qu'elle se reprit. "Tu en as besoin, cousine. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qui arrivera durant la bataille. Ne préférerais-tu pas savoir que tu es capable de protéger ton âme-soeur et ta famille?"

Bon sang! Cette sorcière russe m'avait bien là. Je détestais être le membre le plus faible de la famille! Tout le monde devait toujours protéger Bella. En fait, j'avais encore plus besoin d'être protégée maintenant que j'étais une vampire que lorsque j'étais humaine. Je refusais d'être encore le maillon faible!

"Très bien, mais je veux qu'on garde ça secret pour le moment. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Jasper est un peu surprotecteur et s'il pense que je m'épuise en utilisant mon don, il va faire le difficile." Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus pour moi qu'il ne le faisait déjà. On avait tous besoin qu'il soit concentré sur la bataille à venir. Jasper était le seul qui pouvait nous diriger et on le savait tous.

"Pas de problèmes, Criquet. On prendra juste l'habitude de chasser le soir pour que tu puisses rentrer en ayant l'air en pleine forme. Jazz ne le saura pas tant que tu n'auras pas le contrôle de ton don et que tu ne seras pas prête à lui le dire." J'adorais que Rose assure mes arrières. Je la rejoignis et la serrai dans mes bras.

"Alors on a un plan. Le matin, on travaillera les entraînements physiques et l'après-midi, on se concentrera sur les dons de Bella. Le soir, on ira chasser." Charlotte nous regarda l'une après l'autre pour voir si nous étions toutes d'accord.

"Tu sais, Char, je pense que t'as passé trop de temps avec les frangins militaires. Tu commences à parler comme un sergent." Kate et moi, on ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en entendant la voix moqueuse de Rose.

"Si tu le dis, Rose!" Charlotte rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et se tourna vers moi. "T'as envie d'apprendre à projeter ton bouclier?"

"A quoi tu penses, Char?" Je ne savais vraiment pas comment on allait faire.

"Ben, je pense qu'il faudrait que Kate essaye de nous électrocuter Rose et moi, et tu essayes de l'en empêcher à distance." Je n'aimais VRAIMENT pas cette idée.

"Très bien, donc si je comprends bien le don de Bella, il faut qu'on commence par découvrir si mon propre don est physique ou mental. Non? Elle a besoin de savoir quel genre de protection elle doit dresser." Kate allait toujours droit au but, et je sus qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

"Donc je dois te laisser m'éléctrocuter en premier, c'est ça?" Je n'aimais DEFINITIVEMENT pas ce plan.

Kate me sourit. "Je peux contrôler le volume d'électricité que j'envois. Ne t'inquiète pas, cousine, je n'utiliserais que le minimum, promis."

Charlotte me lança un regard compatissant. "Désolée, Bella, mais c'est le seul moyen. Dis-toi juste que même si ça te fait mal, ça ne peut pas te tuer. En plus, ce sera notre tour ensuite," dit-elle en se montrant du doigt avant de montrer Rose.

"Génial, Char. Merci," dis-je ironiquement. "Très bien, Kate. Finissons-en."

Kate s'approcha de moi. "Le strict minimum, promis." Elle plaça sa main sur mon bras et je sentis - rien.

"Sérieusement Kate - vas-y, le suspens me tue." Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'avais un haut seuil de tolérance à la douleur, mais tout ce truc d'anticipation volontaire de douleur me transformait en poule mouillée.

"Bella, je suis en train de t'électrocuter. Tu devrais être au sol. J'ai même augmenté la puissance. Tu ne sens toujours rien?" Kate semblait frustrée.

"Non - rien." Je savais que ce n'était qu'une expérience mais j'étais ridiculement heureuse de ne pas souffrir.

"Okay, Criquet, est-ce que tu utilises ton bouclier physique ou ton bouclier mental?"

"Je ne sais pas Rose. Je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'elle était en train de faire quoi que ce soit." Ça serait peut-être plus dur qu'on ne le pensait.

Kate relâcha ma main et une expression songeuse apparut sur son visage. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Charlotte lorsqu'elle s'approcha. "Refais-le, Kate, je veux regarder Bella quand tu la touches."

Kate m'attrapa à nouveau alors que Charlotte observait attentivement mon bras. "Oui!" Charlotte releva la tête vers moi. "C'est physique. Quand elle t'a touchée, j'ai vu un éclat de bleu." Elle regarda les deux autres. "Je pense qu'elle garde son bouclier physique si près de son corps qu'on ne peut pas vraiment le voir." Elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers moi. "Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à comprendre comment t'as fait pour envelopper Jasper à distance."

Rose eut l'air songeuse. "Une meilleure question à poser est: quand Bella projette son bouclier, est-ce que ça la laisse vulnérable ou est-ce qu'elle peut protéger plusieurs choses à la fois?"

Mince. Ça allait être une longue journée. Je repensai à ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais essayé de protéger Jasper. "Okay, alors je pense savoir ce que j'ai fait, mais ça veut dire que quelqu'un va devoir se faire éléctrocuter. Qui est volontaire?"

Rose fit un pas en avant. "Moi."

Je n'aimais VRAIMENT pas ce plan. Je regardai Kate s'approcher de Rose. "Le plus doucement possible, cousine."

Kate tendit la main et toucha Rosalie alors que je me concentrai. Avec horreur, je vis Rose se tendre et tomber à genoux. Kate retira rapidement sa main. "Désolée!"

Je m'approchai pour serrer Rose dans mes bras. "Je suis désolée!"

Rose secoua la tête. "Je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas du premier coup, Criquet."

Mince! J'étais censée protéger ma famille, pas les faire souffrir encore plus. J'aidai Rose à se remettre debout. Après quatre autres tentatives infructueuses, Rose déclara qu'elle en avait eu assez et Charlotte prit sa place. Après six essais de plus, j'étais vraiment énervée. Ma famille souffrait parce que j'étais incapable de refaire quelque chose que j'avais déjà fait. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Kate me regarda avec irritation. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Bella, tu peux le faire! Ça te plaît de voir ta soeur souffrir?"

"Je fais de mon mieux, Kate." C'est quoi ce délire? Elle pense que je n'essaye pas? "Et NON, je déteste les voir souffrir mais je ne sais pas comment faire!"

Je la vis lancer un coup d'oeil calculateur à Rose. "Peut-être que tu as tout simplement besoin d'une meilleure motivation."

"De quoi tu parles, Kate? Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles?" J'étais inquiète. Elle était juste à côté de Rosalie et même avec ma nouvelle vitesse, je ne serais pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher d'électrocuter Rose encore une fois.

Elle regarda Rose avec froideur. "Désolée, cousine, ça va VRAIMENT faire mal!"

Je vis sa main se tendre et je sus qu'elle allait éléctrocuter Rose de toutes ses forces. "NON!"

Un flash scintilla et la main de Kate se cogna contre un mur bleu. J'étais folle de rage. "C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE, KATE?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est que Rosalie. Elle comprend."

Je m'approchai d'elle, prête à la frapper. Pourquoi était-elle si nonchalante? Elle aurait pu vraiment blesser Rose. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, sa main se tendit vers moi et fit mine de m'attraper. Un nouveau flash scintilla et elle fut stoppée par un mur bleu entre nous.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Kate et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu vois, Charlotte, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle pouvait le faire."

"Tu t'es moquée de moi." Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Quelle Garce!

Charlotte vit l'expression de mon visage et devint méfiante. "Du calme, Ma Petite. Personne n'a été blessé. Rose va bien, tu vois?" Elle la montra du doigt et je vis que Rose était toujours enveloppée dans une bulle bleue scintillante. "Tu l'as protégée, Bella. Ça a marché, tu as protégé ta soeur."

"TU T'ES MOQUEE DE MOI! Tu allais lui faire mal, vraiment mal! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI!" J'étais furieuse! Je voulais tuer Kate! Je la regardai lever les mains devant et commencer à reculer. Elle avait baissé les yeux au sol. Je m'avançai lentement vers elle. Elle disait qu'elle était notre cousine. La famille, la vraie, ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un d'aimé. Elle aimait ça!

"Bella, chérie, je vais bien. Tu l'as arrêté, Criquet, calme-toi. Tu dois te calmer avant que Jasper ne ressente tes émotions. Tu ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas?" La voix de Rose était apaisante.

Jasper. J'arrêtai de traquer Kate et me tournai vers la maison. Jasper s'inquièterait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sente que j'étais comme ça. Je pris deux profondes inspirations.

"Viens là, Criquet. Tout va bien. Je vais bien." Je me tournai vers Rose qui me tendait les bras. Avec un soupir, je la rejoignis. Les deux boucliers se fondirent en un et elle me serra dans ses bras. "Je suis si fière de toi," me murmrura-t-elle dans les cheveux.

Elle me berça pendant quelques minutes pendant que je me calmais. "Bella, Kate ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Elle te l'a juste fait croire. On avait besoin de découvrir si tu pouvais vraiment le faire ou si c'était juste quelque chose que tu pouvais faire avec Jasper." Elle se recula et attrapa mon visage. "Bella, tu peux protéger toute la famille maintenant. C'est bien ça que tu voulais, non?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Bella." Je me tournai vers Charlotte; elle serrait une Kate clairement inquiète dans ses bras.

"Je ne lui aurais vraiment pas fait de mal, Bella. Rosalie et toi êtes ma famille. Je suis désolée." Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée.

Je continuai à prendre de profondes inspirations. Je savais que ça avait été nécessaire. J'avais besoin de savoir de quoi j'étais capable et si pour ça ces femmes, mes soeurs, devaient me pousser à bout, alors je le ferais un million de fois si ça voulait dire que je pourrais protéger ma famille.

Je baissai mon bouclier. "C'est bon. Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu la tête. Tu ne faisais qu'essayer de m'aider."

"On oublie tous que tu es toujours une nouvelle-née, Bella. Tu agis comme un vampire beaucoup plus âgé, donc c'est facile d'oublier que tes émotions sont encore volatiles." Charlotte me regardait avec un mélange de désolation et de fierté. "Tu as fait du bon travail! Tu t'es même protégée aussi!"

"Imaginez juste la tête des mecs quand ils se feront maîtriser par une bande de filles." Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de Rose et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Je commençai à rire.

On rigola toutes ensemble pendant longtemps pour relâcher la pression de l'après-midi. On redevint finalement silencieuses et on s'assit au soleil. "Hey? Je pense que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'on pourrait chasser et rentrer?"

Rose regarda mes yeux et ils durent être plus sombres qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. "Absolument!" Elle me serra dans ses bras et on se remit toutes debout pour s'élancer dans la forêt.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, on arriva à la maison et on la trouva vide. Apparemment, les mecs étaient encore en train de s'entraîner quelque part. Je m'excusai et me retirai dans ma chambre. Après avoir pris une douche et enfilé des vêtements plus confortables, je décidai d'appeler Alice. J'allumai mon ordinateur et utilisai la web cam pour appeler Forks.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'écran fut rempli par un lutin souriant. "Bonjour ma très chère soeur!"

"Salut Alice." Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire maintenant que j'étais en couple avec son ex-mari. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma soeur et amie mais si jamais je devais choisir entre elle et Jasper. Ben, y'avait pas photo - Jasper était ma vie maintenant.

"Oh Bella, ne fais pas cette tête là. Je suis heureuse pour Jazz et toi! Je savais que ça finirait comme ça!" Elle sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

"Tu nous as vu ensemble?" Quand nous avait-elle vu ensemble? Une autre idée me vint. "Tu n'as pas divorcé de Jasper parce que tu nous as vu ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Oh mon Dieu, je t'en supplie dis-moi que non."

"Bien sûr que non, bécasse! Tout de suite après ma transformation, j'ai eu une vision de Jasper. Je savais que je devrais le trouver et qu'on serait les meilleurs amis au monde et qu'ensemble, nous trouverions les Cullen. On savait tous les deux que nous étions pas des âmes-soeurs. Je l'ai vu avec une vampire aux cheveux foncés. Elle était magnifique; elle avait de longs cheveux chocolats et des yeux dorés. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage clairement mais je savais qu'elle serait tout son univers." Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres; elle était clairement heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager sa vision.

"Jasper et moi avons divorcé parce qu'il était temps. Je vais rencontrer mon âme-soeur l'année prochaine et Jasper et moi ne vivions plus comme un couple depuis plus de deux ans. C'était juste stupide de rester mariés. Puis, quand Jasper t'a mordu, j'ai eu l'illumination. La femme auprès de Jasper que j'avais vu dans ma vision il y a si longtemps, c'était toi. Je t'avais déjà vue en tant que vampire, je ne connaissais tout simplement pas les circonstances à l'époque. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois son âme-soeur liée."

Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir à ces mots. Jasper et moi étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Alice nous avait vus ensemble avant même que je ne vienne au monde. Je savais que j'aimais Jasper et que rien ne changerait jamais ça mais la confirmation d'Alice était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Puis une autre de ses paroles me revint à l'esprit. "Âme-soeur liée". J'avais déjà entendu ce terme auparavant. Garrett avait dit que j'étais l'âme-soeur liée de Jasper. "Alice, c'est quoi une âme-soeur liée?" Je savais qu'il y avait une différence entre une compagne et une âme-soeur et maintenant, voilà un tout nouveau terme. Seigneur, réussirais-je jamais à apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir?

"Une âme-soeur liée est la forme la plus rare d'âme-soeur pour notre espèce. La seule autre paire dont j'ai jamais entendu parlé, c'est Carlisle et Esme. Marcus, des Volturi, avait une âme-soeur liée prénommée Didyme mais elle a été tuée. Les âmes-soeurs liées sont liées par le venin. Une âme-soeur a transformé l'autre. Carlisle a transformé Esme quand il l'a trouvée à l'agonie dans la morgue ce jour-là. Et Jasper t'a transformée après que...ben tu sais." Elle s'interrompit, mais en voyant à quel point ça me fascinait, elle continua.

"Normalement, on trouve notre âme-soeur quand nous sommes déjà des vampires. Rosalie et Emmett auraient pu être liés mais Rose n'avait pas encore assez de contrôle pour le transformer donc Carlisle a dû le faire. Toi et Jasper êtes très chanceux d'être liés." Elle semblait folle de joie.

"Mais Edward m'a mordue aussi." Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui demander. J'aimais que Jasper et moi ayons un tel lien et je ne voulais pas que quoi que ce soit le change.

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit. "Bella, Edward ne t'a pas mordue pour te transformer. Il t'a mordue pour te drainer. Quand on se nourrit, il n'y a qu'un tout petit peu de venin dans la plaie à la fin parce qu'on en ravale la majorité en buvant le sang. Edward t'a pris tellement de sang que si Jasper ne t'avais pas mordue pour t'injecter son venin aussi rapidement que possible, ton coeur se serait probablement arrêté bien avant que ton corps ne puisse commencer à se transformer. Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est Jasper qui t'a transformée."

Alors Jasper m'avait littéralement sauvée. Je repensai à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux en sachant qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse pour Jasper et moi. "Ça sera pas bizarre quand même, Alice? Je veux dire, c'est ton ex-mari."

Elle éclata de rire. "S'te plaît, Bella! Ce n'est même pas comparable à certaines relations complètement dingues qu'ont les humains. Je veux dire, franchement! T'as regardé le moindre talk-show dernièrement?"

J'éclatai de rire aussi et tout alla mieux. Elle me taquina sur mon pantalon jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que c'était un Lulu Lemon. J'eus du mal à croire que je venais de lui faire découvrir une nouvelle marque de vêtements. On discutait de sa futur visite dans l'une de ces boutiques lorsque Jasper arriva.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la tempe. _'Salut mon Ange!_' Il releva la tête vers l'écran. "Salut Alice."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main. "Salut Jazzy! J'ai vu une partie de ton entraînement aujourd'hui, c'est marrant de vous regarder Peter et toi."

Il rigola. "Tu as vu quoi que ce soit sur Victoria ou Maria?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Nan. Désolée, Jazz, Victoria est toujours en route. Ses nouveaux-nés lui font des problèmes donc elle n'avance pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aimerait."

"Okay, mon coeur. Tiens-moi au courant?" Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'entendre l'appeler 'mon coeur'.

"Ouais, Jazz!" Elle me regarda. "A plus tard, Bella. Je veux aller faire un tour sur le site de Lulu Lemon. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne te moques pas de moi!"

J'éclatai de rire et lui dis au-revoir.

Jasper me souleva de ma chaise pour s'y asseoir avant de me placer sur ses jambes. "Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi j'ai senti une pointe de jalousie quand je parlais à Alice?"

Je me tordis un peu les mains. "Je ne sais pas, Jas, je veux dire, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en t'entendant l'appeler 'Mon coeur'."

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi mais il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. _'Mon Ange, est-ce que tu peux trouver un meilleur surnom pour Alice? Elle a pratiquement le plus gros coeur que j'ai jamais vu.'_

Il marquait un point. Je relevai la tête vers lui. '_Pardonnes-moi?'_

_'Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon Ange. C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi. Parles-moi quand quelque chose te trouble, d'accord?'_

J'adorais la sensation de ses mains glissant dans mes cheveux. _'Okay.'_

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée, Darlin'? J'ai sentis ta colère à un moment. Ça m'a inquiété et je serais venu te voir si Peter ne m'avait pas dit d'attendre. Que s'est-il passé?" Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et me maudis de ne pas avoir su contrôler mes émotions.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui mentir. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il le saurait grâce à son don. "Ça a été. Charlotte nous a enseigné le Tai Chi puis le Judo mais on s'est un peu emballées en apprenant le Judo. Kate m'a énervée et ça a déclenché mes stupides réactions de nouvelle-née. Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle peut électrocuter les gens?" Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, je continuai, "Je suis sûre que ça finira par se reproduire donc je suppose qu'il faudra juste que tu apprennes à ignorer mes émotions pendant que je m'entraîne."

Il fronça les sourcils donc je lui caressai la joue avant de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "Tu sais qu'on a pas le choix. Je me suis vraiment amusée aujourd'hui."

Son fronçement de sourcil disparut et il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. _'Pas trop amusée j'espère. Je déteste me dire que tu t'amuses sans moi.'_

Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa nuque avant de les glisser à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers ma mâchoire avant de descendre dans mon cou.

"Seigneur, Jasper," Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque alors qu'il mordillait légèrement ma clavicule avant de revenir sur ma gorge. Je sentis une de ses mains glisser de mon dos à mes côtes et je frissonnai en la sentant se glisser sous mon t-shirt pour toucher ma peau nue. Je levai la tête pour ressentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sa main laissa une traînée de feu sur ma peau et je gémis lorsque son pouce effleura le galbe de mon sein. Lorsque je gémis, je sentis sa langue envahir ma bouche et lorsque je l'accueillis, il poussa un grognement. Mon dos s'arqua lorsque je sentis le bout de ses doigts effleurer mon téton à travers mon soutien-gorge et mes mains se serrèrent dans ses cheveux blonds lorsqu'il caressa mon sein plus franchement. Mon dos se détendit lorsque mon sein eut l'attention dont j'avais désespérement besoin et Jasper ronronna lorsque ma hanche se pressa contre lui.

_'Seigneur, mon Ange,'_ Il me souleva et ensuite on fut sur le lit. J'adorai sentir son poids sur moi. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était dur contre ma hanche et je poussai un halètement et m'arquai contre lui lorsque je sentis ses doigts se glisser sous mon soutien-gorge pour effleurer mon téton. Il se repositionna entre mes jambes et je sentis son érection se presser contre moi.

Ses deux mains parcouraient ma peau nue alors que sa langue et ses lèvres exploraient mon cou et mes épaules. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son dos et j'essayai de l'attirer encore plus près. Ses baisers finirent par ralentir et devenir plus tendre. _'Mon Ange, on doit arrêter. On est pas encore prêts pour ça.'_

C'était une blague? _'S'il te plaît, Jas.'_

_'Bella, Darlin', je ne veux pas que toute notre famille t'entende crier lorsque je te ferais jouir pour la première fois.'_

J'essayai de calmer mon désir en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre Emmett en parler pour l'éternité et je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Peter et Garrett dans les yeux.

Je roulai sur le côté parce que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace pour me calmer. Je savais que Jasper souffrait autant que moi et ça me fit me sentir un peu mieux.

Il soupira, _'Mon Ange, je vais aller me nettoyer. Est-ce que je peux revenir après?'_

Je roulai sur le dos pour le regarder. "Bien sûr. Je t'aime, Jas."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Ange." Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit.

Je devais trouver un moyen de mettre la famille à la porte.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ddl Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

J'embrassai Bella pour lui dire au revoir et la regardai ensuite partir avec les filles, comme je l'avais fait au cours des sept derniers jours. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans mes cheveux avec frustration. Les choses n'auraient pas pu aller mieux avec Bella. Enfin, elles auraient pu aller mieux, mais je n'avais pas encore trouver une bonne raison de virer tout le monde de la maison.

"Allez, viens, Jazz!" m'appela Emmett alors que lui et Peter s'élançaient dans la forêt pour se rendre à notre terrain d'entraînement.

Garrett apparut à côté de moi. "Prêt?"

Si seulement il savait. Un simple coup d'œil de Bella et j'étais plus que prêt pour elle. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce que Garrett me demandait. Je tournai la tête vers lui juste à temps pour le voir étouffer un rire. Okay, alors ce bâtard savait à quel point j'étais prêt. "Ta gueule."

Je l'entendis rire derrière moi alors que je courais dans la forêt. J'en profitai pour chasser avant d'aller au terrain. On avait pas vraiment besoin de s'entraîner tous les jours mais c'était un bon moyen de passer le temps. En général, Peter et moi préparions des stratégies de batailles pendant que Garrett entraînait Emmett. Puis ensuite, plus tard, Peter et Garrett échangeaient leurs positions et Garrett examinaient les plans que Peter et moi avions fait.

Garrett, Peter et moi avions tous de l'expérience militaire donc Emmett était le seul à s'entraîner toute la journée. Heureusement qu'il aimait ça.

Je venais juste de finir de drainer un élan lorsque mon portable sonna. "Hey Ali. Quoi de neuf?"

"C'est Ali la Magnifique pour toi! Je t'appelles avec la réponse à tes désirs les plus profonds," annonça-t-elle.

Je rigolai, "Et qu'est-ce que je désire, Alice?"

"Tss Tss, Jasper. Tu dois reconnaître ma grandeur avant que je ne fasse don de mes connaissances à des êtres inférieurs." Son ton joueur me dit de suivre le mouvement. Elle ne se comportait si bizarrement que lorsqu'elle avait un plan en béton armé.

"Oh Grande et Puissante Ali la Magnifique, quelle perle de sagesse vas-tu nous offrir, à nous autres, pauvres crétins?" Ouais, c'était de l'abus mais c'était comme ça entre nous.

"AH! Parfait! J'ai créé un plan pour que tu te retrouves tout seul avec ma pauvre sœur vierge et sexuellement frustrée." Sa voix était pleine de fierté mais si elle réussissait vraiment à nous libérer la maison, je lui achèterais toute la collection de printemps de son designer préféré.

Elle dut voir ma décision. "Ooh! Jazzy! Je te donnerais le nom du designer et les tenues que je veux, une fois que tu auras vu à quel point mon plan est génial!"

Je rigolai et secouai la tête. Le lutin était peut-être incorrigible, mais elle avait toujours raison. "C'est quoi le plan Ali?"

"Ben! Noël approche et vu que Bella ne peut pas faire son shopping, quelqu'un devra aller chercher tout ce qu'elle achète sur le net. Sans mentionner que; vous avez pas encore deux camions qui doivent être ramenés à la société de location à Timmins?"

Mon Dieu, elle était un génie criminel. "Je remercie le Ciel que tu sois de notre côté, Alice, parce que je ne voudrais jamais me retrouver face à toi."

Elle éclata de rire. "Ouaip! Donc voilà le plan: Rose, Emmett et Kate devront conduire les deux camions et ta camionnette. Quelqu'un devra convaincre Garrett d'aller avec eux, mais je suppose qu'il se portera volontaire de lui-même. Et la raison pour Peter et Charlotte de partir sera d'aller faire leurs achats de Noël."

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Kate et Garrett passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que tout le monde s'en rende compte.

"Et la meilleure partie du plan c'est qu'Esme, Carlisle et moi allons venir passer les vacances avec vous!" Je pouvais pratiquement l'entendre sautiller au téléphone.

"C'est génial, Alice!" Ce serait formidable d'avoir toute la famille ensemble pour Noël. Noël - merde! Je me massai la nuque avec agitation. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir offrir à Bella pour Noël? Je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle détestait qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle, et je doutais vraiment que ça ait changé parce qu'elle était devenue un vampire.

Le rire enchanteur d'Alice résonna dans mes oreilles. "Oh Jazzy! Ça fait des mois que j'ai ton cadeau pour Bella! Ne t'en fais pas! La Grande et Puissante Ali la Magnifique a toutes les réponses!"

Je rigolai. "Oh ouais? Si t'as toutes les réponses, alors qu'est-ce que Bella va t'offrir à Noël?"

"Oh, vraiment mature, Jasper!" souffla-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. "Oh, allez, Ali! Ce sera la première fois en quatre-vingt dix ans que tu seras surprise par un cadeau."

"Je n'aime pas les surprises," grommela-t-elle.

"Hey, Ali," Je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'Alice se soit occupée du cadeau que je voulais offrir à Bella. "Je veux vraiment choisir le cadeau de Bella moi-même. Je veux lui offrir quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui vient de moi."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. "Jasper. Si tu pouvais lui offrir quoi que ce soit, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais?"

Je soufflai en réfléchissant. Bella avait besoin de tellement de choses. Elle avait tout perdu lorsque Edward l'avait attaqué. Ses parents, sa vie, ses amis - et je trouvai le cadeau idéal. Alice, bien sûr, vit ma décision.

"Tu devrais vraiment me faire confiance parce que je nous ai vu avoir cette conversation il y a des mois. J'ai déjà tout rassemblé et emballé. Et parce que je l'ai vu à l'avance, c'était quand même ton idée, je n'ai fait qu'acquérir ce que tu voulais." La fierté était revenue dans sa voix.

Je secouai la tête. "Ben c'est une bonne chose que j'ai pensé à ça il y a tous ces mois, alors." Ouais, j'étais sarcastique, mais parfois, le don d'Alice était une épée à double tranchant.

"De rien!" chantonna-t-elle. "Bon, je vais finir mes achats de Noël! J'ai tellement de choses à faire! Bye Jazzy!"

"Bye Alice." Je ne pus pas retenir un rire en raccrochant le téléphone. Le lutin était doué. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Je courus rejoindre mes frères au terrain d'entraînement pour le reste de la journée. J'avais un plan à mettre en route.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, on rentra à la maison pour rejoindre les filles. Lorsqu'on arriva, elles n'étaient pas encore là donc je montai dans ma chambre pour me doucher et me changer.

Je m'étais battu contre Peter, aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était le seul qui avait une maigre chance de me battre. Mais ensuite, Emmett était intervenu pour me donner un vrai challenge. Deux contre un avait été un changement agréable mais ensuite Garrett s'était joint à la fête. Je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de me retrouver à trois contre un depuis des décennies et on s'était battu pendant des heures. En plus, vu que deux d'entre eux avaient une grande expérience en matière de combat et j'avais dû faire des efforts. Je les avais battus - avec difficulté. On recommencerait le lendemain en changeant celui qui se retrouvait tout seul. Et demain, je pourrais me servir de mon pouvoir. Je ne pus pas empêcher un sourire vicieux d'étirer mes lèvres.

Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau bouillante et la laissai réchauffer ma peau. J'étais aussi fatigué qu'un vampire pouvait l'être.

_'Je te sens épuisé, Jas. Tout va bien?'_ La voix mentale de Bella était comme une caresse chaude dans mon esprit.

_'Ouais, Darlin', on a juste beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Où es-tu?'_ Je savais qu'elle n'était ni dans la maison ni aux alentours.

_'Euuh, je suis à environ 1 kilomètre et demi vers l'Est. On est en train de rentrer. T'es sûr que tout va bien?'_ Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude.

_'Ce n'est rien que cette douche et toi dans mes bras peut régler.'_ Des images d'elle nue dans ma douche avec moi menacèrent de faire naître une autre sorte de tension en moi.

_'Hmm, Jas, est-ce que cette pointe de désir était pour moi? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça?' _me taquina-t-elle.

_'Je pense que tu le sais, mon Ange.'_ Je sortis de la douche et lui envoyai une image de mon reflet dans le miroir. Je m'étais assuré d'être encore trempé et ma serviette était nouée très bas sur ma taille, exposant clairement mes abdos et le V de mes hanches. Je savais qu'elle aimait mon corps et la pointe de désir que je sentis en elle me le confirma.

_'Oh, tu es vraiment un vilain garçon,' _ronronna-t-elle. _'La vengeance est une garce, Cowboy, et c'est un jeu que j'ai l'intention de gagner.'_

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être excité en l'entendant m'appeler Cowboy. Je décidai de lui acheter une paire de bottes et un chapeau de cowboy pour Noël. Mon fantasme me força presque à retourner sous la douche pour me noyer dans de l'eau froide. Pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit. Je soupirai et allai m'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis et entendis Bella et les filles rentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella toqua à ma porte et entra.

"Haann, t'es déjà habillé," me dit-elle avec un sourire sexy.

Elle était devenue plus courageuse grâce à tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble chaque nuit au cours de la dernière semaine. On avait un peu dépassé nos limites mais les seuls vêtements qu'on avait enlevé jusqu'à maintenant étaient nos hauts. Le souvenir de Bella allongée sur mon lit, la poitrine nue me traversa l'esprit. Elle avait été incroyable, avec ses seins fermement pressés contre mon torse nu. Sa peau était de la porcelaine la plus fine et elle avait lui doucement dans le rayon de lune qui était entré dans la chambre. J'avais adoré qu'elle arque son dos pour presser sa poitrine contre mes lèvres affamées alors qu'elles caressaient ses clavicules.

Elle se précipita dans mes bras pour que je puisse l'embrasser profondément. _'Désolé, Darlin', mais une fois que je t'aurais nue, ce ne sera pas que pour prendre une douche et on sera occupé pour des jours.'_

_'Aloooooors...Pourquoi tu t'es rhabillé encore?' _Je pouvais entendre le désir dans sa voix et le sentir laper mes sens.

_'Parce que tu as beaucoup de shopping à faire. Maintenant descendons; j'ai une surprise pour toute la famille.' _J'essayai de raisonner avec elle alors qu'elle caressait lentement ma langue de la sienne. Mon Dieu, elle me rendait fou. Je m'arrachai à sa bouche.

Elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant. _'Du shopping? C'est quoi la surprise, Jas?'_ Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle boudait.

J'attrapai cette délicieuse lèvre entre les miennes et la mordillai doucement. _'Hmmm, si je te le disais, mon Ange, alors ce ne serait plus une surprise, non?'_

Elle se recula et fit courir ses lèvres de ma mâchoire à mon oreille, dont elle traça le bord du bout de la langue. "S'il te plaît, Jasper. Dis-le moi." Elle me noyait dans le désir.

Le léger air de son murmure essoufflé me fit trembler de tout mon corps et mes yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. Ma détermination m'échappait. "Mon Ange. Tu ne voudrais pas me gâcher ma surprise, si? S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de te le dire." J'étais pratiquement en train de la supplier. Je savais que je lui dirais si elle voulait vraiment savoir. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

Elle soupira et je sentis son acceptation. "Très bien. Mais tu nous le diras dès que j'aurais pris ma douche." Elle me lança un regard sévère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? A la douche, femme!" Elle gloussa et je la regardai se précipiter dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir.

"Hey, tout le monde! Réunion de famille dans quinze minutes dans le salon." Je n'avais pas eu besoin de hausser la voix et j'entendis une réponse d'au moins un membre de chaque couple.

J'attendais tout le monde en bas lorsque Bella m'envoya une image de son corps nu à travers la porte de douche embuée. Elle regardait son profil dans le miroir par-dessus son épaule et un petit sourire sexy étirait ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient noués sur le sommet de son crâne; quelques mèches lui collaient aux joues. Le souffle court, je la regardai faire courir son éponge sur son épaule et une traînée de bulles glissa lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de disparaître à la courbe de ses fesses, dissimulée par la condensation sur la vitre.

"Tu ferais mieux de changer d'expression avant que son frère et son oncle descendent." Je fus sortis des pensées coquines de ma Bella par la voix amusée de Garrett. Je relevai la tête vers lui et le vis adossé à la cheminée avec ses bras croisés sur son torse.

Je gigotai, soudainement mal à l'aise dans mon jean. "Bella," grognai-je à voix haute et dans mes pensées.

_'Je t'avais prévenu, Cowboy, la vengeance est une garce.'_ Son sexy petit gloussement mental, ajouté aux images qu'elle m'avait envoyé me fit bouger un peu plus, cherchant à me réajuster discrètement.

Garrett rigola. "J'en conclus qu'elle jouait avec sa télépathie?"

Je lui lançai un regard clairement irrité, ce qui ne le fit que rire plus fort bien sûr.

"C'est une femme singulièrement formidable. Prends soin d'elle, Jasper, tu ne trouveras jamais personne d'autre comme elle. Son cœur est pur et généreux et elle crée de la joie partout où elle va." Il leva la tête vers l'étage. "Je me considère chanceux de l'avoir rencontrée et d'avoir gagné son amitié."

Légèrement inquiet, j'étudiai ses émotions mais ne trouvai que de l'affection fraternelle et de l'envie?

"Je pense que tu découvriras que tu es plus qu'un ami pour elle, Garrett. Elle était peut-être nerveuse en ta présence au début, mais elle te considère sincèrement comme un membre de la famille maintenant. Et moi aussi." J'aurais continué à parler mais je fus distrait lorsque Peter et Charlotte descendirent nous rejoindre.

Je regardai Garrett à nouveau et vis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, mais je sentis de l'espoir grandir en lui.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour être tous confortablement installés. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Bella me fit un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir à côté de Peter. Petite allumeuse.

"J'ai reçu un coup de fil de la part d'Alice aujourd'hui et elle m'a dit que Carlisle, Esme et elle viendraient fêter Noël avec nous," annonçai-je.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, tout le monde fut très excité. Je regardai Bella qui sautillait sur place en parlant avec Rose et Charlotte avec excitation. Carlisle se portait habituellement volontaire pour être de garde à l'hôpital afin que les docteurs humains puissent fêter Noël avec leurs familles. Ce serait le premier Noël depuis qu'Alice et moi avions rejoint la famille que nous serions tous ensemble pour Noël.

"Mon Ange." Dès qu'elle m'entendit l'appeler, elle dansa vers moi et entoura ses bras autour de moi.

"J'ai tellement hâte de les voir! Ils m'ont tellement manqué!" J'adorai la voir si heureuse.

"Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu vas devoir faire du shopping." Je me tournai vers les autre. "J'ai un plan." Ils entendirent tous la malice dans ma voix et ils m'écoutèrent tous attentivement.

"On sait tous qu'Alice ne peut pas voir Bella et par extension nous quand on est avec elle. Normalement, c'est un problème donc je vous propose de transformer ce point négatif en point positif. On demande à Bella d'acheter nos cadeaux pour nous." Je regardai Rose pour voir si elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

Elle ne me décevit pas et un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage. "On donne à Bella une liste de cadeaux qu'on aimerait acheter pour Alice et Bella en choisit un qu'elle commandera sur internet pour nous. Aucun de nous ne sauras ce qu'elle a choisi, ce qui signifie que même si on est hors de son bouclier, on n'aura prit aucune décision et Alice sera donc incapable de voir quoi que ce soit."

Emmett commença à faire une petite danse ridicule et il chanta, "On va surprendre le lutin! On va surprendre le lutin!"

Bella se joignit à lui et ils dansèrent et sautillèrent tout autour de la pièce alors qu'on rigolait tous. C'était complètement ridicule de voir quelqu'un d'aussi large qu'Emmett sautiller.

J'absorbai la joie absolue régnant dans la pièce comme une éponge. Pour un empathe, être en présence d'un si grand groupe de vampires pouvait être difficile. Le pur bonheur que je ressentais actuellement me donnait l'impression d'être immergé dans un bon bain chaud. J'adorai voir ma famille et mon âme-soeur si heureux.

Peter prit Bella dans ses bras lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. "Notre premier Noël en famille, ma petite! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? La lune? Les étoiles? Tout ce que tu veux est à toi!"

Bella le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. "Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer un peu de temps avec Charlotte et toi. N'importe où. Mais je veux que Jasper et moi passions au moins deux semaines avec vous."

Je sentis les émotions de Peter enfler et je fus incapable de toutes les reconnaître. Fierté, gratitude et bonheur étaient ses émotions principales et je savais que Bella venait de lui donner le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait jamais pu trouver. Peter et Charlotte avaient passé la grande majorité de leur vie d'immortels en tant que nomades et ils se sentaient seuls parfois. J'étais leur seule famille et maintenant mon Ange avait changé ça. Ils faisaient désormais partie d'une grande famille aimante.

Elle était notre plus beau cadeau. Nous étions tous très chanceux de l'avoir trouvé et reçu son amour et son acceptation inconditionnelle.

Peter l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'elle gigote pour se dégager. Elle bondit jusqu'à Garrett et Kate. "Vous restez avec nous, n'est-ce pas?" Elle regarda Garrett. "J'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver le plus beau sapin de Noël pour quand Esme arrivera."

Je regardai un autre vampire assoiffé de sang lui manger dans la main en la regardant comme si elle était un miracle.

"Mademoiselle Bella, nous trouverons l'arbre le plus grand et le plus majestueux pour que tu le décores. Je te le promets." Sa voix était basse mais remplie d'émotion.

Elle sautilla sur place et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de revenir à mes côtés. Je la serrai contre moi et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

Charlotte tapa des mains pour attirer notre attention. "Il nous faut un plan. Nous sommes six, nous avons une tonnes de cadeaux et de décorations à acheter et deux d'entre nous ne peuvent pas aller en ville. Nous avons aussi deux 5 tonnes à rendre.

Kate haussa les épaules. "Alors Garrett et moi prenons un camion. Peter et Charlotte prennent l'autre et Rose et Emmett n'ont qu'à nous suivre avec la camionnette de Jasper pour qu'on puisse ramener tous les cadeaux. Jasper restera avec Bella, bien sûr. D'accord?"

C'était plus que facile! Je n'avais même pas eu à le mentionner moi-même. Peter m'étudia du regard et un sourire connaisseur étira ses lèvres. Bordel, ce mec savait toujours tout. Un de ces jours, je découvrirais comment il faisait.

"Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan. Bon, est-ce que deux jours seront suffisant pour tout le monde pour faire son shopping et choisir des options pour le cadeau d'Alice?" Charlotte regarda tout autour et tout le monde hocha la tête.

"Viens Jas! Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir le cadeau de Carlisle." Mon Ange attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à l'étage dans sa chambre. Et je savais que ce ne serait pas pour qu'on puisse se peloter. Je soupirai, au moins ce ne serait pas aussi terrible que faire du shopping avec Alice.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
